The Black Death of Konoha
by afydith
Summary: Naruto has a life changing experience during the wave mission and his life takes a drastic turn. This will be a NaruHina mainly fix, might be a Harem later on other pairs too. Stay tuned for the sequel :
1. Prologue

**The Black Death Of Konoha**

**I do not own Naruto**

Prologue

Naruto watched the body of Haku fall to the ground. Naruto dropped to his knees as he looked at the now dead girl. '_Why did she do that?_' Naruto thought. "Why! _Why! _**WHY!**" Naruto roared as red chakra bubbled around him. The mist completely vanished with the sudden burst of chakra. Naruto held his hand out towards Zabuza as a clawed hand made of red chakra shot towards him. "**Did you know that Haku loved you?**" Naruto asked in a demonic voice as he walked towards Zabuza and Kakashi. The red chakra was burning Zabuza.

"Naruto calm down!" Kakashi ordered.

"Che so you failed again, Zabuza." A man said. Naruto looked over to see a short fat man behind a bunch of men. Naruto watched the mans gaze drop to Haku. "All I regret is that I couldn't kill that brat."

"**That was the wrong thing to say.**" Naruto said as he dropped Zabuza who was suffering from severe chakra burns. Naruto started to walk towards the men.

"You clear a path and I will get Gato." Zabuza said angrily as he held his back. Naruto could see blood dripping onto the ground.

"**I think I can do that.**" Naruto said as he dropped to all fours as a tail formed of chakra formed behind him.

"KILL THEM!" Gato yelled desperately as Zabuza started running towards Gato.

"**Duck!**" Naruto ordered as dense evil chakra started to form in front of him. Naruto bit into it right as Zabuza leapt out of the way and Naruto released an attack that vaporized half the men. Gato started to back up as Zabuza started to move towards him. Naruto turned to the other half of the thugs. "**Leave now before I kill you too.**" Naruto ordered darkly as he saw one of the throw a spear that hit Zabuza's chest. Naruto vanished and reappeared in front of the attacker. "**Bad move.**" Naruto said as he ripped the man's throat out. Suddenly chakra arms started to wave menacingly around Naruto. The men started to scramble off the bridge and onto the boats. Naruto turned just in time to see Zabuza drive a Kunai deep into Gato's heart killing him instantly. The red chakra started to seep back into the seal. '_Damn that was tiring._' Naruto thought as he saw Zabuza fall backwards. Naruto moved fast and appeared behind Zabuza and caught him.

"Naruto…" Zabuza said as he looked up at the boy. "I am not much longer for this world." He added. "I am leaving…" he trailed off as he coughed up blood. "Leaving you everything in my hideout. It is in a cave abou…" he was cut off by another cough of blood. "About twelve kilometers to the south east it is…" he coughed again. "is very noticeable, you will know the cave." He finished with a cough. "Go in twelve meters… then go left twenty meters… then go right for fifteen meters. You will find a tunnel, take it…" he trailed off with a cough. "it will lead to my hideout. Everything is yours now. Haku…" he coughed again. "Haku knew we weren't going to live… so she took a… storage scroll out… that will… be perfect… to… seal… everything… awa…" he trailed off as the life left his eyes.

"Naruto… this is the way of the Shinobi." Kakashi said. '_This will be a turning point for Naruto, will he be a Shinobi still or will he quit._'

"Unfortunately this hasn't been the first time I have killed." Naruto said shocking Kakashi. "I had killed an assassin that was sent to kill me. But…"

"But this is the first time you have seen a friend die." Kakashi said as Naruto nodded. "You may never get over it." Kakashi added.

"Is that why you stare at the memory stone?" Naruto asked as Kakashi nodded behind Naruto. Naruto attempted to stand but couldn't feel his legs. "I can't stand." Naruto said a little worried.

"Naruto we will need to think of a cover for what you did." Kakashi said. "Sakura saw a lot of what you did." Kakashi added as he helped Naruto stand.

"I got an idea." Naruto said. "It was a forbidden jutsu that I learned when I stole the forbidden scroll." Naruto said.

"Good idea Naruto." Kakashi said as he helped Naruto over to Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna.

"My skin feels like it is burning." Naruto said.

"That would be because that Chakra literally burns human skin." Kakashi explained. "But it also increases your regenerative powers exponentially." Kakashi added.

"Oh." Naruto said as they made it to Sakura who was currently bandaging Sasuke. Kakashi laid Naruto next to Sasuke.

"Naruto what was that out their?" Sakura asked.

"A forbidden Jutsu I learned from the Forbidden Scroll when I was tricked into stealing it." Naruto lied smoothly. "Kakashi explained more about it to me while we walked over. What turns my charka red is actually my blood. It mixes with the chakra giving off that red hue. It increases my regenerative powers a lot healing me faster than I was getting hurt." Naruto explained. "I am the only one able to use it because of my natural regenerative powers." Naruto added.

"And it uses an extreme amount of chakra." Kakashi added. "He is suffering from severe chakra exhaustion that would cripple a normal Shinobi for about two weeks. And with Naruto's natural healing powers he should be fine in two maybe three days." Kakashi said.

"Why must you do insane things Naruto?" Sakura asked as she started to look at Naruto to find unblemished skin. She didn't get an answer and saw that Naruto was unconscious.


	2. Chapter One

**The Black Death Of Konoha**

Chapter One: The Cave Found

Naruto had spent two days laying in bed. He had attempted to get up after the first day saying he was fine. But he was knocked out thanks to Sakura's fist. When he woke up he found himself tired to the bed by chakra infused wires. Today they were letting Naruto walk around as long as he promise not to train. Naruto had agreed and promised on his Shinobi word not to train, Kakashi agreed and watched Naruto walk out of the house. He was still sore all over.

"Geez it isn't like I always train." Naruto said out loud as he walked towards the bridge. '_Now lets see Zabuza said that the cave was twelve kilometers from the bridge to the south._' Naruto thought as he made it to the bridge. He saw Sakura watching over the bridge while Kakashi, Sasuke and himself were supposed to be resting. '_Okay which way is southeast._' Naruto thought as he looked at the sun. After a few seconds Naruto figured out the general direction and made it way towards that direction. '_Hmm Sasuke will be out of commission for a while._' Naruto thought as he rotated his sore shoulders. He spent an hour walking till he came to a cliff wall and found a giant cave entrance with a perfectly flat boulder outside of the entrance. '_That has to be it._' Naruto thought as he walked to it. '_Okay so twelve meters straight._' Naruto thought as he started to take meter long steps into the cave. '_Turn left then go twenty meters._' Naruto thought as he turned left and took twenty steps. '_Now right fifteen meters._' Naruto thought as he turned right and went the distance. He saw a dimly lit tunnel that could easily go unnoticed from the outside. Naruto stepped into the tunnel and walked for a few minutes before coming to a large cavern. He saw hundreds of bookcases filled with scrolls that he assumed were jutsu scrolls. Naruto walked over to the table in the middle of the room. He saw a letter next to a pile of scrolls. He picked up the letter.

'_Dear Naruto,  
If you are reading this then that means that my vision has come true and Zabuza and I are dead and he told you of the cave. All the bookcases except one hold scrolls on Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, and Fuinjutsu, the single bookcase that doesn't have Jutsu scrolls in it holds scrolls on history and herbs. Along with the scrolls you get to have the barrels of Kunai and Shuriken that are in the corner. On one of the walls holds a katana neither Zabuza nor I could wield. I remember hearing Zabuza saying something about only an Uzumaki can wield the blade. Maybe you should try and wield it. Oh and you can have all my healing salves and toxins they are clearly labeled on which are which. __**DO NOT MIX THEM UP!**__ That should be about it.  
Love Haku.  
P.S. I am a girl.  
P.S.S. There is something at the entrance to this room that will help you hold all the scrolls._' Naruto read the letter as he looked around at the walls to see a Black Bladed Katana with a dark indigo sheath in a glass case hanging on the wall.

'_Wow that is beautiful._' Naruto thought as he walked over to the case and opened it. He wrapped his hand around the handle and he felt tingling in his hand that soon went away. '_That was weird._' Naruto thought as he placed the weapon in the sheath. Naruto looked at all the bookcases. He saw marking on the top of the bookcases that were the five elemental symbols. Two bookcases to each symbol. '_Those must be Ninjutsu Scrolls._' Naruto thought as he placed a scroll on the ground in front of one of the bookcases and pushed charka into it. Smoke started to swirl around the bookcase before completely disappearing into the scroll. '_This will be easier._' Naruto thought as he continued to seal the bookcases away. He marked a one or two on the element scrolls to differentiate between the bookcases. It didn't take him long to seal the bookcases away and placed the scrolls onto the table again as he started to seal the Kunai and Shuriken barrels away. '_I should be set with throwing weapons for a while._' Naruto thought as he looked around the room. Something caught his eye at the entrance of the room. Naruto walked towards the tunnel and saw a pitch black cloak hanging on the wall. Naruto ran his hand over it. '_It is softer than silk._' Naruto thought as he lifted it off the hook and draped it over his shoulders. It was incredibly light too and made no sound at all as it settled around him. He noticed that the inside had pockets sewn into the cloak. '_Cool._' Naruto thought as he walked over to the table and started pocketing the scrolls. Naruto soon left the now mostly empty chamber and walked through the tunnel. "Oh man I don't know how long I have been gone." Naruto said out loud making his voice echo though out the cave. It didn't take him long to walk out of the cave. He instantly backtracked to the bridge and turned to Tazuna's house. It didn't take him long to get back to the house. It was becoming dark when he got home. '_Sakura isn't going to be happy._' Naruto thought as he walked in. He barely dodged a punch aimed for his head.

"BAKA DO YOU REALIZE HOW LATE IT IS!" Sakura yelled as she tried to hit him again to which Naruto dodged.

"STOP TRYING TO HIT ME!" Naruto yelled desperately as he dodged the angered girl.

"Sakura stop it." Kakashi said lazily as she made one more attempt to hit him.

"Is this how you treat an injured person?" Naruto asked.

"I bet you were training." Sakura mumbled.

"No I went for a walk and lost track of time." Naruto said. "Plus I promised to not train, so I didn't train." Naruto told her as he brushed past her. "I will be training tomorrow." Naruto said with a smile.

Sakura shook her head at Naruto. "I bet you will nearly kill yourself training." Sakura said.

Naruto shrugged. "Good possibility." Naruto said. "Oh Kakashi-sensei, when I fought Haku with my Shadow clones something weird happened." Naruto said.

'_Could he be figuring out the Shadow Clone Jutsu?_' Kakashi asked himself. "What is it?"

"I sent clones out in all directions and Haku destroyed them all I was able to remember what they did and what they saw." Naruto said.

"Oh so you finally noticed." Kakashi said. "The Shadow Clone Jutsu is special because not only is it tangible but has a Chakra network, the original person gains all the memories of the clones. What would take someone twelve hours could take someone six hours to do with one clone helping." Kakashi said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yah but not many people can use this training technique effectively because of the mental strain it has." Kakashi added. "Only someone of special circumstances can do this training." Kakashi told Naruto pointedly. "Shadow Clones can't do physical training." He added.

"Cool maybe I can try this training later." Naruto said smiling. "Oh and Kakashi-sensei do you know my elemental affinity?" Naruto asked.

"Well not really." Kakashi said. "I left the Element Cards at the village." Kakashi told him.

"Hmm okay." Naruto said as he yawned. "I think I am going to bed." Naruto said as he walked away.

Sakura and Kakashi watched Naruto walk away. "Where do you think he got that cloak?" Sakura asked.

"I think it was a gift." Kakashi said simply. "We should wait for him to say where he got it." Kakashi added.

Chapter One: The Cave Found End

**AN: Hoped you liked the chapter even though it was kinda short.**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Intensive Training Begins

Naruto had woken up early the next day. He wanted to train for a while before breakfast. He had left a note on the counter for Tsunami before he left. He walked the short distance to the small clearing he had found.

'_Hmm what should I work on?_' Naruto thought as he pulled out the scrolls and unsealed all the bookcases. Naruto took one Ninjutsu scroll from each bookcase, one Taijutsu scroll, one Kenjutsu scroll, three Fuinjutsu scrolls, he also found chakra control exercises. '_This should be enough for a morning exercise._' Naruto thought as he resealed all the bookcases. '_Come on I need a hundred and sixty clones._' Naruto thought as he crossed his fingers. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto exclaimed as three hundred and twenty clones appeared. '_Okay not quite what I was looking for._' Naruto thought. '_But it is okay._' Naruto added in his head as he split the clones up to do the training. Naruto used his chakra to climb up a tree until he got to a branch and did upside down sit ups, not only did this work his physical strength but his chakra control. He also watched his clones working on the various things. It had been two hours straight of Naruto doing sit ups when he saw Sakura coming. Naruto released the chakra holding to the tree and fell to the ground. He flipped at the last second and landed on his feet as he dispelled all the clones, he swayed under the knowledge he gained but he shook his head clearing it. He turned to see Sakura walking up to him.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura called as Naruto turned to her, his hood hand flipped up onto his head while he fell to the ground.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said as she stopped in front of him. "How can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"Um you are strong right?" Sakura asked as Naruto nodded. "Is there any way you could help me grow stronger?"

"Sure." Naruto said. "But first you need to increase your chakra reserves." Naruto told her.

"How did you increase your chakra so much?" Sakura asked.

"That is a secret." Naruto said to her. "But I do knows ways that will increase your chakra reserves." Naruto told her. "What you have to do is empty your chakra reserves and let them refill." Naruto told her.

"How should I do that?" Sakura asked.

"You can climb the tree with chakra until you can't anymore." Naruto suggested. "That should be enough to drain your chakra."

"How long can you do that kind of training?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm I would say about two maybe three days before I got my second wind." Naruto told her shocking her. "My chakra reserves are massive, you will most likely never get the amount of chakra I hold now." Naruto added.

"Are you insulting me?" Sakura asked.

"No I am just stating a fact." Naruto said. "Not even the Hokage has as much chakra as I do." Naruto told her which shocked her. "Ask Kakashi-sensei, no one in Konoha can create as many Shadow Clones as I can. Most Jounin can make one or two powerful clones while I can create hundreds of clones at, at least Chunnin level chakra capacities." Naruto explained to her.

"Wow." Sakura said.

"So pick a tree and climb it." Naruto told her.

"Okay." She said as she went to a tree.

"Oh and if you need a sparring partner I will make you a few clones to fight." Naruto told her as he crossed his fingers and made three hundred and twenty clones and assigned them to do certain tasks as he walked up the tree next to Sakura's and climbed it to a branch and attached his hands to the branch with his chakra. He started to do pull ups while dangling fifty feet in the air. He did this for two hours as Sakura ran up the tree next to him. He released his chakra and fell to the ground landing on his feet. "Sakura!" Naruto called up to her.

"Yah Naruto?" Sakura asked as she landed next to her.

"Why don't you take a break?" Naruto asked as he saw her panting.

"Nah I can go a few more times." Sakura said.

"How about sparring?" Naruto asked as he made shadow clones. "That way you are still training but you are giving your chakra coils a rest. Working this much could break your chakra coils." Naruto added.

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked.

"I have had cracks in my chakra coils." Naruto told her. "It hurt like hell." Naruto added. "Okay these clones will come at you one at a time." Naruto told her. "But just to warn you they may disengage and another will attack from a different direction. I will be going for a run." Naruto told her simply as he started to run. He spent another hour running around when he saw a building in the middle of the forest. '_That is odd._' Naruto thought as he slowly crept towards the building and looked through one of the windows to see the two thugs that attempted to kidnap Tsunami and Inari, around them were twenty other thugs.

"_Once those Konoha Shinobi leave we will run over the village again._" One of the thugs said.

"_Yah and without that weird Shinobi that killed half of us without blinking an eye it will be easy._" Another said. Naruto slowly started to back up not looking where he was going and backed right up into a person.

"What are you do…" his sentence was cut off as Naruto slashed out slicing his through his throat with his Katana, he fell to the ground clutching his neck.

'_Shit._' Naruto thought as he made a clone before he dragged the dead man away. The clone had henged himself into the dead man. Naruto concealed the man in a hole before leaping away. Naruto appeared next to Sakura before dispelling the clones in a large puff of smoke. "Sakura come with me." Naruto said as he processed all the information. He instantly turned and leapt away towards Tazuna's house.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Some thugs stayed back." Naruto told her as they leapt from branch to branch. "I left a clone to act as a guard I took out." Naruto told her. "Once we have a plan, I will dispel the clone so I know the routines of the people." Naruto told her as they landed in front of the house. Naruto walked in and walked towards Kakashi.

"Naruto what is wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Some of the thugs didn't take my threat seriously." Naruto told him as he nodded.

"I figured a few wouldn't." Kakashi said.

"I have a clone take the place of someone I took out after I found the place." Naruto told him.

"How did you take him out?" Kakashi asked as Naruto stayed silent. "I thought so."

"I don't like to kill but it would have been too hard to lug him all the way to where Sakura was and then here." Naruto told him.

"I know I have had to do that too." Kakashi said.

"Naruto how can you kill so heartlessly?" Sakura asked.

"I could tell you but I don't think you would like the answer." Naruto told her. "You might not want to be a Shinobi after I tell you, do you think you can handle it?" Naruto asked as Sakura nodded. "I turn my heart off to all emotions when I kill." Naruto told her as she looked appalled. "I know it is cruel but it is the way of a Shinobi. Kakashi-sensei does it too." Naruto told Sakura as Kakashi nodded. "The only thing that separates Shinobi from murders is the fact that we do things for the greater good of the village." Naruto added. "I remember my first kill." Naruto said. "Do you remember that week and a half I didn't come to school?" Naruto asked as Sakura nodded. "I had killed someone who tried to kill me."

"You were nine!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto nodded. "I was so grief stricken, until the old man told me something." Naruto told her.

"What was it?" Sakura asked.

"I can't tell you until you get your first kill." Naruto told her. "Or else you won't get what I tell you." Naruto added as he turned to Kakashi. "What are we going to do Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "You are still incapacitated, along with Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Come up with a plan and run it by me." Kakashi said. "I won't be able to help for a week and we have to go back in three days." Kakashi added.

"Okay I will be thinking about it." Naruto said. '_This leaves only Sakura and I._' Naruto thought. '_I could just rush the building but in the chaos some could escape and gather followers. We will have to make a decisive move._' Naruto thought as he walked out. "Sakura come on." Naruto said as she followed.

"Naruto what are you thinking about?" She asked.

"A plan for taking them all out at once." Naruto said.

"You could rush them with Shadow Clones." Sakura said.

"I thought of that but in the chaos a few might be able to escape and gather followers." Naruto told her. "We would be doing nothing." Naruto added. "While we train I will set a few clones aside to discuss plans." Naruto told her as they made it to the clearing Naruto placed a seal on the ground and pushed chakra into it. A bookcase appeared shocking Sakura. "In this bookcase is about two hundred scrolls on different Taijutsu styles." Naruto told her. "Find one you like and practice it." Naruto ordered as he laid out more seals and unsealed more bookcases. He replaced the scrolls he had taken and took some new ones. He sealed all the bookcases away.

"Naruto where did you get all these?" Sakura asked.

"Zabuza told me about his hideout before he died." Naruto told her simply. "That is where I got this cloak and all the scrolls." Naruto told her before he made more clones. He set aside a few and instructed them to come up with plans on what to do. Naruto cracked his neck. "Now to spar." Naruto said as he made even more clones. Naruto was currently defending against his clones. Sparks were flying all over the place as Naruto parried the attacks. He slipped under an attack and dealt a devastating blow to the clone making it disperse. He kicked out as another clone attacked dispersing that one too. It didn't take Naruto long to take out the set of clones. Naruto stretched before making a lot more clones and had them attack him at once. For a while Naruto struggled to keep up with the mass number of clones suffering from several cuts and bruises that didn't take too long to heal. But he soon found a pattern and started to dispel clones one at a time. He was slowly gaining speed it got to the point that Naruto's arm was a blur of movement around him. Cloud of smoke surrounded Naruto. '_I am going to need to get weights._' Naruto thought as he destroyed another clone with a well placed slash. The clones weren't getting as many hits as when they had started. Naruto was growing in ability exponentially. With every clone he beats fewer times he gets hit. By the time he finished the last clone, none of them could hit him. Naruto was drenched in sweat so he took his cloak and coat off to reveal a metal mesh shirt under it.

Sakura had stopped practicing the Taijutsu she was learning and turned to gawk at Naruto. She could see his muscles flex under the shirt. Even Inner Sakura was speechless. '_When the hell did Naruto get muscles like that?_' Sakura thought as she shook her head. '_What am I thinking I love Sasuke-kun._' Sakura thought again.

'_**But look at that body! It is like a god!**_' Inner Sakura exclaimed.

'_I am not listening!_' Sakura thought as Inner Sakura went on and on about Naruto. "Naruto I need a sparring partner!" Sakura called.

"Okay." Naruto said as he made her a few clones. "Don't worry they will just use Taijutsu." Naruto told her as the clones walked over.

"Thanks." She said as started to fight with the clones.

'_That was odd I thought I saw her staring at me._' Naruto thought as he shook his head. '_Too bad I don't have a crush on her._' Naruto thought as he sat down and closed his eyes.

Naruto's Mindscape

_Drip…drip…drip…drip._

'_What is that?_' Naruto thought as he opened his mind to see that he wasn't in the forest anymore. He looked at the ceiling and saw pipes leading all over the place. The ground was covered in water but he wasn't getting wet. '_This place is odd._' Naruto thought as he saw light pouring out of a room. '_Maybe someone is in there._' Naruto thought before he walked towards the door. Naruto looked into the room to see a large cage with the Kanji for seal on the door. He saw two red slitted eyes snap open.

"**So you have come.**" A voice said from inside the cage. "**It took you long enough.**" The voice said again. "**I mean you woke me up three years ago.**" The voice said as it moved closer to the cage gate.

"What are you?" Naruto asked as he saw tails weaving behind the creature.

"**Why I am the so **_**feared **_**Nine Tailed Demon Fox Kyubbi no Kitsune.**" Kyubbi told Naruto. "**Do not fret human I am not a demon that they have said. None of the Tailed beasts are. We are what the people of your world calls Summons. The nine most powerful ones. I am the queen.**"

"If you aren't a demon than why did you attack Konoha?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"**I attacked because I was forced to.**" Kyubbi told him. "**Both times.**" She added as Naruto looked confused. "**The first time I attacked I was forced to in the battle between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju your Shodaime Hokage. Madara Uchiha used his Mangekyou Sharingan to control me. But Hashirama Senju's Wood Release Jutsu's were able to weaken me enough for his wife Mito Senju to seal me into herself. Making her the first Jinchuriki of myself. Herself and I were friends. But then she was dying and the humans feared that I would attack again so they pulled my soul out of her and sealed me into Kushina Uzumaki my second Jinchuriki. She found love and had a son. That son became my third and hopefully last Jinchuriki.**"

"You know my parents?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes I do they were great people.**" Kyubbi told him. "**Kushina died a while after I was forced out of her by Madara Uchiha, then I was forced to attack Konoha but Minato Namikaze was able to seal me into you canceling the control Madara had over me.**" Kyubbi explained. "**Now I am back to my cheery self.**" Kyubbi added.

"Why aren't you mad about being sealed?" Naruto asked.

"**Because once I was sealed into Mito Senju I knew that I was destined to die eventually.**" Kyubbi told Naruto. "**Every time I am unsealed and resealed a little part of me is left behind in the previous Jinchuriki. Eventually nothing would be left of me but pure chakra.**" Kyubbi explained. "**My mind would be erased and nothing would be left but a mindless beast.**"

"Wow." Naruto said. "Well I guess chances are you won't be unsealed." Naruto said.

"**I hope so but you will never know.**" Kyubbi told him. "**The best that I could do is prepare you for what is to come.**" She added. "**First of all is that you need to place this seal onto your cloak.**" Kyubbi said as a sealed formed on the water in front of Naruto. "**That Cloak of yours is made of Chakra Conducting Metals. The chakra circulates through the cloak and into you now but with this seal it will block the chakra to go back into yourself.**" She explained. "**As the cloak gains chakra it gains in weight.**" Kyubbi told him. "**Now you should go back your teammate just finished the last clone.**" Kyubbi told him before pushing him out of his subconscious with a surge of her power.

Real World

Naruto cracked open an eye right as Sakura beat the last clone. "How was the sparring?" Naruto asked.

"They were fine." Sakura said as Naruto nodded. "I thought you had fallen asleep." Sakura said.

"I didn't I was just meditating." Naruto told her. "How long have I been out for?" Naruto asked.

"Nearly three hours." Sakura said.

"Hmm okay." Naruto said as he dispersed all the clones. He noticed that every time he did this type of training the strain on his mind was getting less and less. "Seems the clones had come up with a plan." Naruto said. '_Then played Rock Paper Scissors for three and a half hours._' Then added in his head.

"Oh that is good what is it?" Sakura asked as Naruto explained it to her. (**AN: You will know what the plan is when it is put into action : P.**) "Wow that is amazing Naruto." Sakura complimented.

"Thank you." Naruto said smiling. "Come on let's get back it is almost time for lunch." Naruto said smiling at her. "Plus you look like you are about to drop from exhaustion." He added with a smile.

"Gee sorry I don't have your unlimited energy." Sakura said sarcastically.

End of Chapter One: Intensive Training Begins


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Plan Placed into Action

Naruto and Sakura had trained for two days straight gaining strength. Naruto had added that seal onto his cloak as Kyubbi suggested and the cloak did gain in weight as he pushed more chakra into it. This helped him gain speed and strength in his attacks. Sakura had excelled in her Chakra reserve growth and Taijutsu she had picked out that used Chakra infused punches and kicks. Naruto now mastered two Taijutsu styles, three Kenjutsu styles, thirty Ninjutsu, twenty seals, and several chakra control exercises.

"Sakura tonight we will have to strike." Naruto told her. "We leave tomorrow and they still haven't figured out that my clone took that guys place." Naruto added.

"Okay Naruto." Sakura said as it started to get dark.

"Come on follow me." Naruto said as he pulled his cloak on and took all the chakra out of it. It didn't take them long to get to the fort. "Okay remember I am the main distraction while you go in and incapacitate all the people in there." Naruto told her right as it started to rain. "Oh this just got better." Naruto said with a smile as he flipped the hood up.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura whispered.

"You will see." Naruto whispered before walking to the front of the fort. He started to flash through hand signs. "**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" Naruto exclaimed as the rain gathered into a large Water Dragon and crashed into the building making it shake. People started to run out into the dark to see who attacked their fort. Naruto had his eyes closed as he felt and heard the people rush past him. Naruto waited till he felt the last one path to open his eyes. Naruto turned.

"Who attacked us?" Several asked.

"I did." Naruto said as they all turned to see two cerulean blue eyes staring at them.

"Who are you?" one of the thugs demanded as they went to draw the blade but was stopped as Naruto slashed him across the chest making him fall.

"To you, you can call me Death." Naruto said in an ominous voice as he closed his eyes making him vanish completely. Naruto started to step around the thugs leaving shallow but damaging hits on them. None were fatal but they hurt like hell. Soon all but the two leaders were laying on the crying in pain. "Do you think you two can last against me?" Naruto whispered into one of their ears and he moved before they reacted.

"What is this person?" one of them exclaimed.

"Like I said I am Death to you." Naruto whispered into the others ear before stabbing his Katana into the man's thigh making him scream in pain. Naruto quickly retracted it and stabbed the other in the arm. "Looks like you two aren't that impressive." Naruto said as he appeared behind them as a cut on their chests and back appeared spewing blood everywhere. Naruto sheathed his Katana as a man went flying out the window and landed in the mud. Naruto looked to see a fuming Sakura. Naruto knelt next to the semi-conscious man. "Did you say or do something perverted?" Naruto asked as the man groaned in pain. "Did she kick you where the sun doesn't shine?" Naruto asked again as the man groaned in pain louder. Naruto unsheathed his katana and knocked the man out with the butt of the hilt. '_Never do something perverted to a Kunoichi._' Naruto thought back to all the times he did the Sexy Jutsu in front of Sakura and was punched through a wall. He looked down at the man. '_I should consider myself lucky I am a friend._' Naruto thought as he shook his head. He walked towards the fort and waited. A man went to run out but was cut down by Naruto's katana. He did this three more times before Sakura walked down the stairs dragging two men.

"Not many stayed in here." Sakura said as she dumped the two unconscious men onto the pile Naruto had taken out. "How many did you beat?" Sakura asked.

"I took out twenty-one men outside and these three in here." Naruto told her. He pulled some Ninja Wire out and started to tie the men up. "Well this isn't good." Naruto said.

"What is wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Only twenty men were outside that I tied up." Naruto said.

"That isn't good." Sakura said. "Can we track him down?" Sakura asked.

"Not in the slightest." Naruto told her. "This rain is coming down too hard the tracks would be erased within a few seconds." Naruto explained as Naruto made clones to take the thugs away to the jail in the village.

"Oh, do you think they will be back?" Sakura asked.

"No I think they thought I was an apparition." Naruto told her. "But I think it is a matter of time until they figure out I am not a part of this country." Naruto added.

"Do you think they will try and take over?" Sakura asked as she followed Naruto back to the house.

"I don't know that." Naruto told Sakura. "It could happen." Naruto added as they walked into the house.

"How did it go?" Kakashi asked.

"One escaped." Naruto told him. "But that may be a good thing." Naruto said confusing Kakashi. "They thought I was a specter, protecting the wave country." Naruto added.

"Hmm so they will spread the rumor of a ghost protecting them." Kakashi said as he nodded. "Well you two get some rest we are leaving tomorrow." He told the two who nodded and walked to there rooms. '_Those two are growing in strength together… I wish Sasuke will join them._' Kakashi thought as he looked around and pulled the little orange book. '_She straddled his wai…_' his reading was interrupted by a ladle flying in from the kitchen knocking him out.

"How many times do I have to tell that pervert not to read those in the house?" Tsunami asked herself as she went to receive her spoon. She retrieved it and walked back to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Home at Last

Team seven took two extra days getting back because Kakashi and Sasuke were still injured. Sakura barely fawned over Sasuke on the way back. She mostly joked around with Naruto. Naruto was actually getting more and more quiet as they walked towards Konoha. He was now always wearing the hood on the way back. The most they saw of Naruto was his blue eyes in certain lights and the faint shadow of his jaw. At night he would blend in completely with the darkness and covered his presence so much that not even Kakashi could sense him. Sakura and Sasuke were wondering what is happening to the loud mouth they were teamed with had got to. The last stretch of the journey back Sakura and Sasuke spent talking about Naruto who was walking a few yards up ahead with Kakashi who was reading his book.

"Sasuke what is happening to Naruto?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"I don't know Sasuke." Sasuke replied. "It could be that when he killed all those people it affected him.

"I doubt that." Sakura said. "He has killed before." She added shocking Sasuke. "I think it was the shock of seeing someone close to him die up close." She said as they walked. She looked at their now mostly silent teammate. His cloak flapped in the wind show new black ninja pants.

"That could be it." Sasuke said. "But he only knew Haku for a day though." Sasuke added.

"That maybe true but there is something about Naruto that allows him to make friends really easily." Sakura said. "It could take an hour and Naruto could be friends with someone who gives him a chance." She added.

'_**WHY THE HELL ISN'T HE PAYING ATTENTION TO US!**_' Inner Sakura yelled angrily.

Sakura had to admit she missed his attention.

With Naruto and Kakashi

"Their talking about me again." Naruto said simply.

"That is because you are changing Naruto." Kakashi said. "You are not being loud anymore." Kakashi added.

"Well if I am always loud I will be killed." Naruto said simply.

"That is true." Kakashi said as he resumed reading his book. A silence hung in the air for the last two hours of the trip. Sasuke and Sakura were staring at Naruto while Kakashi read his book and Naruto was studying a new seal. "What is that?" Kakashi asked.

"It is a new storage seal that I already know." Naruto said. "I want to see if I can make some changes to it to make it more effective." Naruto told him. "So far I really can't think of a change." Naruto added as he continued to stare at a certain point on the seal.

"How can you see while looking at that seal so intently?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto pointed to a flock of birds in the sky. He saw one of the birds vanish in a burst of smoke. "Shadow clones henged into birds." Naruto told him as he continued to look at the scroll. "I gain the memory of one clone every five minutes." Naruto explained to Kakashi without looking up from the scroll.

"Where did you get all those scrolls you are always reading?" Kakashi asked.

"Zabuza gave them to me." Naruto said simply. "Once we are home I am going to organize the scrolls by difficulty." Naruto added as his eyes widen. "If I move this marking towards the left a little while twisting this one to the right and making this one straight it will become twenty percent more efficient." Naruto said out loud Kakashi looked at the sealing scroll and his eyes widened.

'_That is a very advanced storage seal._' Kakashi thought as he recovered quickly and covered his shock.

"Okay time to work on the next seal." Naruto said as he pocketed the storage seal and pulled out an elemental seal. Naruto unrolled it and stared at it. '_This scroll is used but placing it on the handle of a kunai and channel chakra into it. I have five seconds to throw it before it ignites._' Naruto thought. '_If I can increase the intensity of the flame and the duration that would be perfect._' Naruto thought as he looked at the seal.

"Now what are you working on?" Kakashi asked.

"An elemental seal that you place on a kunai." Naruto told him. "It ignites after five seconds." Naruto added. "I am attempting to increase the intensity of the flame and the duration. Like having it make its own oxygen to have a constant burn until the chakra runs out." Naruto explained. "I also want to find a way to increase or decrease the time it takes to activate it." Naruto told him.

"Hmm." Was all Kakashi said as he read his book. '_Naruto is becoming incredibly strong and fast._' Kakashi thought as the four could see the gate in the distance.

"Okay everyone we will report in with the Hokage then Sasuke and I will go to the hospital to get checked out." Kakashi said as everyone nodded. "Sakura, Naruto you two might get another Jounin to do missions with until I am at my fullest." Kakashi told them.

"Okay." Naruto said as Sakura nodded.

"Let's go everyone, we don't want to be late." Kakashi added.

"You do realize technically we were supposed to be done with this mission a week ago?" Naruto asked as Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Things change." Kakashi said simply as they walked through the gates. Naruto was flanking behind Kakashi on his left as Sakura and Sasuke took the right. People were staring at the newly returned team, they were staring more at the cloaked figure. Few would see a lock of bright blonde hair. "Must you wear the hood up in the village?" Kakashi asked serious.

Naruto stayed silent for a while. "Yup." Naruto said simply. "Do you have to wear that mask over your mouth all the time?" Naruto asked.

"Yup." Kakashi replied.

"Plus this cloak is awesome check this out." Naruto said as the team stopped. Naruto backed into some shadow making his eyes the only thing visible. "Now you see me." He said before closing his eyes. "Now you don't." Naruto added as he completely vanished. Naruto walked back out as he opened his eyes.

"That is fancy but that wouldn't work in deserts." Kakashi told him.

"I am actually working on a seal that changes the color of my cloak." Naruto told Kakashi.

"Why don't you buy more cloaks of different colors?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you realize how much money it takes to make one of these cloaks?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked as they started walking.

"This is made completely of chakra conducting wire." Naruto told him. "It would take millions of Ryo to make enough cloaks in all those colors." Naruto told him.

"Hmm I guess you would be right." Kakashi said covering his shock expertly as they made it to the Hokage Tower. It didn't take them long to make it up to the Hokage office to report the mission. Kakashi knocked on the door, they waited a few minutes before they got the confirmation to enter. The four walked into the office to see Sarutobi behind a few piles of paperwork.

"Ah welcome back Team Seven." Sarutobi said. "How was the mission?" He asked.

"It was a success." Kakashi said. "Zabuza and his accomplice are dead." Kakashi told him sadly. "We were able to protect the bridge builder." Kakashi added. "Sakura and Naruto did a side mission after he found a few of the thugs had stayed back. They were able to capture all of them but one. It was all Naruto's plan too." Kakashi added.

"Really that is interesting." Sarutobi said. "Okay I want a written report on this side mission tomorrow when you come here for missions."

"Hokage-sama Sasuke and I are incapable of doing missions." Kakashi told Sarutobi. "Sakura and Naruto should be able to do simple missions with the help of a substitute Jounin-sensei." Kakashi added.

"Hmm I will think about it." Sarutobi said. "You are dismissed." He added as the four nodded. They walked out to run into Team Eight.

The two teams looked at each other. "Hello Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino." Kakashi said.

"Hello Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke… who are you?" Kurenai asked as she attempted to look into the cowl of the cloak but only saw two piercing blue eyes looking at her. "Ah and Naruto." She said smiling. "So what happened to you guys we haven't seen Team Seven on the mission roster for D-ranked missions for almost three weeks?" Kurenai asked.

"That is because we went on a C-ranked mission turned A-ranked." Kakashi said. "We ran into Zabuza Momoichi the S-ranked Missing-nin." Kakashi told her.

"WHAT!" Kiba yelled.

"Yup, and Naruto and Sakura here did a C-ranked mission on the side of getting rid of a few thugs that threatened the town we were staying at." Kakashi said.

'_Oh Naruto-kun is so strong._' Hinata thought as she timidly stared at her crush. '_I wonder if I have the courage to ask him to train with me._' Hinata thought again. "N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked gaining Naruto's attention. "W-w-would y-you l-l-like t-t-to t-train w-with m-m-me s-some t-t-time?" Hinata stuttered quietly.

"Sure Hinata-chan, anytime you want you can train with me." Naruto told the blushing girl. '_Maybe if she spends time with me she will come out of her shell._' Naruto thought as he smiled at the girl making her blush harder. "Sorry Hinata I have to go." Naruto said now realizing that his team had left him behind.

"O-okay N-Naruto-kun." Hinata called after her crush. Her heart was beating erratically.

"Hinata-chan nice to see you found the courage to spend some _alone _time with Naruto." Kurenai said as Hinata slumped to the floor. Kiba was laughing. "Kiba who was that girl I saw you flirting with?" Kurenai asked as Kiba stopped laughing instantly.

"No one!" he said quickly as Shino raised his eyebrow. "Don't raise your eyebrow at me like that." Kiba said to his male teammate. Kurenai lifted Hinata up and walked into Sarutobi's office.

With Naruto

"So Naruto what did Hinata-chan want?" Sakura asked.

"She just wanted to ask if I wanted to train with her." Naruto told Sakura as they walked together.

"Oh so you made a date with her?" Sakura asked as Naruto blushed.

"No it is training." Naruto said.

"Is anyone else invited?" Sakura asked.

"It is up to Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

'_I bet she wouldn't want another person to come._' Sakura thought.

'_**WE SHOULD TELL INO-PIG!**_' Inner Sakura yelled.

"Hey Naruto I have to go." Sakura said.

"To tell Ino that Hinata-chan and I will be training?" Naruto asked as Sakura stopped dead.

"Nooo… of course not… no I wouldn't do that." Sakura babbled.

"Right." Naruto said. "Ask Ino if she can get me some lavender seeds." Naruto said before walking away Sakura.

'_Am I that predictable?_' Sakura thought as she walked towards Ino's family flower shop. She walked into the store to see Ino behind the counter.

"Oh hey Sakura." Ino said. "What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Oh hey Ino." Sakura said.

"Where have you been?" Ino asked.

"Oh we just got back from a C-ranked mission turned A-ranked." Sakura said. "We had to fight verse a really powerful Shinobi and Zabuza Momoichi the Demon of the Mist." Sakura said. "Naruto has been growing in strength." She added.

"Not as strong as Sasuke-kun." Ino said.

"To tell you the truth I don't know about that." Sakura said. "I saw him kill over thirty guys without blinking an eye. "He used a Jutsu so powerful I could _see _chakra around him. He then launched an attack that vaporized them. He could also manipulate the chakra with beyond expert control." Sakura told Ino. "He launched a chakra arm at Zabuza and captured him and pierced his back with one of the hands claws. It was really scary." Sakura said as she shivered remembering what happened. "The chakra felt _evil_." Sakura finished as Ino stared at Sakura.

"Where would he learn that type of jutsu?" Ino asked.

"He said he learned it from the forbidden scroll Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing." Sakura told Ino. "Oh and more pressing matters I think Naruto might like Hinata-chan."

"No way!" Ino exclaimed completely forgetting about their previous conversation. "Give me details!"

"Well Hinata-chan asked him to stay behind and they talked for a few minutes." Sakura told Ino. "When he came back, I asked him what Hinata asked, and he told me she just wanted to know if they could train together. I then asked if anyone else could be invited but he told me it was up to Hinata-chan." Sakura added. "And I think he stopped crushing on me."

"Why do you think that?" Ino asked.

"He stopped calling me Sakura-chan." Sakura told Ino. "And he started to call Hinata Hinata-chan." Sakura added.

"No way!" Ino squealed. "Maybe with a little push they would become a couple." Ino thought outloud.

"I don't think you should meddle with Naruto." Sakura warned. "Naruto has changed during the mission." she added. "He might not take it nicely that you are meddling around."

"Like what could he do?" Ino asked.

"I could scare the life out of you." Naruto said appearing out the shadows making both girls scream. "I just came to remind Sakura that I need those Lavender Seeds." Naruto said before walking out.

Ino had her hand clutched to her chest. "Where the hell did he learn that?" Ino asked.

"I don't know but he can make himself so unnoticeable not even Kakashi-sensei could sense him." Sakura said as Inoichi walked out.

"You girls okay?" Inoichi asked them.

"Yah dad we are fine Naruto just scared us." She told him as he nodded and walked into the back. "Sakura where did he get that cloak?" Ino asked.

"He got it from Zabuza." Sakura told Ino. "Supposedly he told Naruto where his hideout was and Naruto went there two days after recovering from that jutsu. He came back wearing that cloak." She added. "Along with a lot of scrolls and who knows what else." Sakura told Ino.

"Do you think we could follow Naruto?" Ino asked. "And spy on them."

"Please don't spy on me." Naruto said as he walked into the store scaring the girls again. "I just came to tell Sakura that I got a lead on who out temporary sensei will be."

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"Anko Mitarashi." Naruto said. "Whatever you do don't be late." Naruto said as he walked back out.

"Hmm I wonder what that was about." Ino asked.

"What what is about?" Inoichi asked walking out.

"Oh Naruto just told Sakura who their temporary sensei is." Ino said. "Do you know Anko Mitarashi?" she asked as Inoichi dropped the vase he was holding.

"She is eccentric." Inoichi said. "I have seen training grounds… or what is left of them after her and Naruto have a casual spar." Inoichi told her. "There is one thing she doesn't tolerate and that is tardiness. I suggest getting to the training ground early." Inoichi told her as he cleaned up the mess he made.

"I think I need to go." Sakura said a little nervous as she left.

"That was mean father." Ino scolded.

"I wasn't lying." Inoichi said seriously. "There is a reason she is in the Anbu Interrogation Unit." He told Ino simply. "A reason I cannot tell." He added before leaving Ino.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Team Anko

Naruto appeared in the training grounds and instantly ducked under a fist. "You will have to be faster than that Anko-nee-chan." Naruto said, she could hear the smirk on his voice. "You are too predictable." Naruto added.

"Oh yah?" A voice asked behind him as he felt something pointy press into his back. Suddenly Naruto exploded in a puff of smoke and Anko felt a point in her back.

"Yah you are predictable." Naruto whispered into her ear as he sheathed the Katana.

"You have gotten better brat." Anko told him as she looked around before embracing him.

"Can't let people see you have a soft side?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"No one will ever know I have a soft side, got it?" She asked threateningly as Naruto shrugged. She suddenly tackled Naruto to the ground and had him in a headlock with her legs. "Say… UNCLE!"

"Ne…ver." Naruto panted out as Anko applied more pressure. She watched Naruto cross his finger. "**Sha…dow…clone…jutsu.**" Naruto struggled to say as Anko tried to make Naruto pass out. The clones put Anko to the headlock attempting to pull her off the real Naruto. And this is how Sakura found the two.

"I…am…not…let…ting…go…till…you…say…uncle!" Anko struggled to get out.

"ACK!" Naruto yelled as Anko applied more pressure on his neck. "I…will…ne…ver…say…that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Say…it!" Anko exclaimed.

"Ne…ACK!" Naruto yelled as a loud crack was heard and the clones dispersed and Anko got the sadistic smirk.

"SAY IT!" she yelled.

"NO!" Naruto yelled back.

"AHEM!" Sakura said gaining their attention. "Aren't we supposed to be training Anko-sensei?"

"We will when Naru-chan says uncle." Anko said smiling as she changed their position into a more compromising, perverted position. "NARU-CHAN SAY UNCLE!" Anko yelled as Sakura blushed at their position.

"Don't…call…me…that." Naruto gasped. "And…I…will…never…say…uncle!" he added as he crossed his fingers.

"I will stop calling you Naru-chan if you say Uncle, Naru-chan." Anko told him as she changed the position and locked his arms behind him keeping him from using the Shadow Clone jutsu again. "Say it Naru-chan!"

"FINE UNCLE!" Naruto yelled as Anko put more pressure onto him.

"And!" she exclaimed.

"And you are the most beautiful Kunoichi alive and men worship the ground you walk on!" Naruto exclaimed as Anko released him. "Crazy bitch." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?" Anko asked cheerfully.

"Nothing Nee-chan." Naruto said.

"Okay you two we are going to do a little test so I can see your abilities." Anko said smiling sadistically. "Each of you will spar with me." Anko said. "Naru…"

"I don't think that would be fair Anko-nee-chan." Naruto said interrupting her. "First if I were to fight you first, Sakura wouldn't have anyone to fight." Naruto told her matter of factly.

"What makes you so sure you will win?" Anko asked with narrowed eyes.

"Who was put in the hospital the last time we spared?" Naruto asked narrowing his own eyes.

"The only reason you weren't in the hospital too is because you heal too damn fast!" Anko exclaimed.

"Details details." Naruto said simply.

"Fine Sakura will come first." Anko said.

"Anko please go easy on her." Naruto said. "She doesn't heal as fast as I do."

"I will try not to break anything." Anko said.

"Try?" Sakura asked weakly.

"Don't worry Sakura." Naruto said smiling at her. "Anko is just messing with you." Naruto added.

"Maybe a little." Anko said sadistically earning a very effective glare from Naruto. "Okay fine I will be on the defensive, I won't hit her back." Anko said.

"See she won't hit you." Naruto said. '_Hopefully._' Naruto added in his head.

"Okay." Sakura said a little nervously. She got into the Taijutsu stance she learned on the Mission to Wave. She charged at Anko. Naruto watched as Anko grabbed Sakura's wrist and threw her.

Naruto slapped his forehead. '_I forgot about throws._' Naruto thought as he saw Sakura hit the ground hard. Sakura struggled to stand. She charged again to be thrown again. This went on for a few more minutes before Anko stopped it.

"You are good but you still need some help with aerial spins." Anko told Sakura. "Now for the main event." She added as she turned to Naruto who was stretching.

"Just to warn you I am a lot better since the last time we fought." Naruto told Anko as they stood apart from each other.

"Prove it." Anko told him as the two dropped into Taijutsu stances. Sakura watched as the two vanished and shockwaves were being created. The two appeared and Naruto's and Anko's arms were a blur of movement. "Do you think that cloak will protect you?" Anko asked as she went to deal a high kick but Naruto had already crouched and started spinning on one foot with the other foot straight out to sweep her feet out from under her. Anko leapt up into the air but she saw Naruto's center of gravity change and his foot launched out and connected with Anko's forearms that were blocking her chest. '_Damn he has gotten better._' Anko thought as she went on the defensive. Naruto's attacks were relentless. '_When did he get so strong? Did he train with that freak Gai?_' Anko thought as she dodged an attack and grabbed Naruto's arm to throw him but Naruto smirked and changed his footing and spun Anko around to throw her.

"Come on Anko-nee-chan you know how to stop this." Naruto said.

"I will never sa…ACK!" she yelled as Naruto released his hold and Anko flew through the air. She spun in the air and landed on her feet. She noticed that Naruto wasn't in front of her.

"I guess it is time for my finishing move." Naruto whispered into her ear and Naruto kicked her into the air. Her back was arched as she flew up. Naruto leapt up again and dealt another kick to her making her go higher. Naruto landed on his feet and leapt up again once Anko hit the peak of her assent.

'_This is going to hurt he kicked me higher than any other time he has done this move on me._' Anko thought as she felt Naruto's arm hook hers. She winced when they started to spin. She knew what was coming next but she didn't feel the ground hit her.

"Did you honestly think I would use that move on you when I do two kicks?" Naruto asked. "That would have killed or crippled you." Naruto said with a smirk as he set the woman on her feet. "I think I won that one." Naruto said.

"Okay, now that I have gotten a grasp on your skill level we will do a few missions." She told them.

"Okay, sensei." Sakura said as Naruto nodded.

"Why can't you be more respectful like her Naruto?" Anko asked as Naruto shrugged. "Fine come on you two." She ordered as the three leapt away towards the Hokage Tower. "We will be getting a mission and no complaining."

"Why are you two looking at me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No reason." They chimed in unison as they went to the Hokage Tower. It didn't take the three long to get to the Hokage Tower. They were standing in front of the Hokage.

"Okay you three I have a mission for you three to take care of bandit group towards the south that is terrorizing a small village. There is a chance of Chunnin ranked missing-nins." Sarutobi told them. "The chances are it is a high level C-ranked mission or a low to medium B-ranked. We will determine the ranking when you get back." He ordered. "Team Anko go!" he ordered as the three leapt out the window.

"Who needs to get their items?" Anko asked.

"I do." Sakura said as Naruto shook his head no.

"Okay meet us at the front gate in five minutes." She ordered as Sakura nodded and leapt towards her house. "Naruto why don't you need anything?" She asked as Naruto pulled a scroll out. "Storage seal?" she asked as Naruto nodded before replacing it into his cloak. He pulled another scroll out and leaned against the gate while studying it. "What is that?"

"A ancient Ninjutsu that was outlawed." Naruto told her.

"Why are you studying it?" She asked.

"It might come in handy later, it is something that only I can do." Naruto told Anko as his eye shifted down to his stomach.

"Ah okay." Anko said. "What does it do?" Anko asked.

"A resurrection jutsu." Naruto told her. "At the sacrifice of one hundred years of my life I can resurrect one person completely, even with their own body and soul. But they will only live for about thirty years from the time I resurrect them." Naruto explained.

"How many times can you use it?" Anko asked. '_Probably once._' Anko thought.

"Seven or eight times." Naruto said shocking her. "I am trying to find a way to decrease the amount of years it takes from my life and increase the years of the person I am resurrecting. If the person I am resurrecting body is still fresh I can bring them back easily without much life taken off for me." Naruto explained. "It takes more of my life force to recreate an entire body and place the soul into it rather than just placing a soul into the body." Naruto explained as Sakura walked up to them with her bag slung over her shoulder. Naruto replaced the scroll into his cloak and turned to the gate.

"Okay you two let's get this mission done, I have an… appointment later." Anko said.

"In other words she means she is going to stalk Iruka-sensei again." Naruto told Sakura.

"It isn't stalking!" Anko exclaimed.

"Oh yah she calls it protective surveillance." Naruto said with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Anko denied as they leapt away.

"Oh then you wouldn't mind him talking to other women." Naruto said as he saw her tense up.

"Nope." She struggled out. "Why would I like him?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Hmm I guess that whole "tripping" and falling into his lap was an accident." Naruto said.

"That was an accident!" Anko exclaimed.

"Right…" Naruto trailed off as Sakura stifled a giggle.

"Hphm!" she grunted. "Naruto think of plans on all possible scenarios." Anko ordered as Naruto nodded and crossed his fingers and created twenty clones. The clones instantly stopped and started to converse. "Finally figured out the Shadow Clone Jutsu's usefulness?" Anko asked as Naruto nodded. A silence came over the group. "We will show up into town and see if we can get any information." Anko said breaking the silence. "You two are my siblings we are going to visit our grandmother who is on her deathbed." She told the cover story.

"How is that going to work?" Sakura asked. "You have purple hair, I have pink and Naruto's is bright blonde." Sakura told her. "Not that they would see his hair with that cloak on." Sakura added.

"Hmm that is true." Anko said. "Okay Naruto you are not allowed to talk or show your face if asked why I will answer for you." She told him as Naruto nodded. "We don't know our father but our mother had pink hair." Anko said as Sakura nodded. "That should be a good cover story for this mission." She added.

"I guess that will work." Sakura said.

Naruto made a hand sign under the cloak and was covered in a puff of smoke. "What were you doing Naruto?" Anko asked.

"If people ask just tell them that I was horribly burned." Naruto told her as they landed a few miles from the village.

"Okay act as Civilians." Anko told them as they started walking.

"What are our alias's?" Sakura asked.

"I will be Hikari." Anko said as Naruto snickered she sent a half hearted glare at Naruto. "Naruto will be Arashi, and you will be Akira." Anko told her as Naruto nodded. "From this point we will refer to each other by those names." She ordered.

"Okay." Sakura said as they walked the last stretch in about a half hour. The small village had a register at the gate with a guard. Sakura started to get nervous. Naruto saw this and placed his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her. Anko walked up to the guards.

"Hello Miss." The guard said. "Who may you three be?" he asked.

"I am Hikari Yomino this is my younger brother Arashi." She said pointing to Naruto. "And my sister and Arashi's twin Akira." She said pointing to Sakura.

"We will have to ask Arashi to take his cloak off." the guard said.

"I am sorry but since a terrible accident three years ago he hasn't taken the cloak off since." Sakura said thinking fast. "You see I was cooking and accidentally spilled some water into a pan of oil…" Sakura trailed off as if remembering a horrible experience. "Flames went everywhere but Arashi-nii-chan pushed me out of the way and got horribly burnt." Sakura finished sadly as Naruto tilted the hood back to reveal a badly burned face. Sakura looked like she was close to tears. "My brother doesn't speak anymore because of me!" Sakura exclaimed as fake tears streamed down her eyes.

"Oh I am sorry for making you remember that." The guard said quickly as Anko wrapped her arms around Sakura and pretended to soothe the girl. "You may go in." He said.

Once away from the guards and prying ears Anko turned to Sakura. "That was good back there." Anko whispered as Naruto nodded. Naruto could feel the eyes on them. He tapped Anko on the shoulder and pointed to a food stand. "You hungry?" she asked as Naruto nodded. Naruto made a extremely fast indication that they were being watched. So fast that no one under jounin could see the hand movement. Anko looked around as if trying to find somewhere else to go. "Arashi-chan why must we always eat Ramen?" Anko asked as Naruto shrugged. "I think Akira should pick the place, she is quite upset." She said as Naruto slumped forward.

"Let's go to a dango shop." Sakura said in a sad voice.

"YAY DANGO!" Anko yelled like a child gaining attention. Naruto slapped his forehead and glanced at Sakura pointedly.

"Opps." Sakura whispered as Anko started to drag them around the small village. After fifteen minutes Anko had found a Dango shop and started to bounce up and down. She instantly raced in leaving Naruto and Sakura standing outside. Sakura quickly followed as Naruto calmly walked into the shop and saw his "siblings" sitting at a table, Anko was bouncing in her seat. Naruto shook his head as he joined them and said across from them. It didn't take long for a waitress to walk up.

"What can I get for you?" the waitress asked.

"Green tea and Dango!" Anko exclaimed childishly as the waitress nodded and wrote something down. She then turned to Sakura.

"I will have Green tea and red bean soup." Sakura said as the waitress wrote her order down.

Naruto didn't speak and the waitress was getting annoyed when Naruto pointed at Anko and Sakura. "What would you like sir?" the waitress asked as Naruto pointed at the girls again.

"Sorry my brother doesn't speak anymore." Anko said. "What he wants is green tea, Dango and red bean soup."

"Oh I am sorry I didn't know." The waitress said bashfully she looked down in shame but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry he forgave you." Sakura said.

"Thank you, I will get your food immediately." She said before bowing and walked away.

Sakura and Anko were making light conversation as Naruto listened to the gossip in the small shop. Suddenly Naruto's warning bells in his head started to go off. '_What is going on?_' Naruto thought as he glanced around trying to find what is happening. His eyes caught two people entering the shop. They were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. One was really tall with a bundled club on his back. The other was shorter and less threatening. A little while later the waitress came back. Naruto tugged on Anko's sleeve and made a motion. Anko nodded.

"I think we will need to get this to go." Anko said as she noticed his nervousness. She turned to the waitress. "Um Arashi-chan is tired can we take these to go?" Anko asked as the waitress came back with their food and drinks.

"For my actions earlier this is on the house." The waitress said as Anko smiled and took the bag and the three left. Naruto was leading them towards a hotel.

'_What is wrong with Naruto?_' the two thought as they watched him. They found a hotel and Naruto walked up the receptionist.

"Just three?" she asked as Naruto nodded. "Two rooms?" she asked as Naruto shook his head. "Okay we have one room with two beds and a couch left." She told him as he nodded and placed some money on the counter and she gave him a key. "Room 24 on the second floor." She told him as he walked away with Anko and Sakura close behind. Sakura was getting nervous about his nervousness. They made it to the room and Naruto unlocked the door and let the girls in the door before following after looking around. He closed it and placed a seal over the handle before throwing another one on the floor.

"It is safe to talk." Naruto said as he looked out the window.

"Naruto what is wrong?" Anko demanded.

"I don't know but did you see those two guys in black cloaks with red clouds on it?" Naruto asked as Anko and Sakura nodded. "I sensed something dangerous about them. I don't know what but it was intense." Naruto told them before moving away from the window quickly. "My instincts were going off… bad." Naruto added.

"And you made us leave for that?" Anko asked a little pissed.

"Yes." Naruto told her. "The tall one had a lot more chakra than you… almost three or four times more." Naruto added. "The smaller one had a bit less chakra." Naruto told her. "But still had more chakra than you." He said as he looked out the window again. "I didn't feel safe around them." Naruto told them. "I think we should stay away from them." Naruto added.

"Naruto how sure are you?" Anko asked.

"About ninety percent sure." Naruto told her.

"Okay we will give them three days to leave and if they don't we will search the country side for the bandits." Anko said as the two nodded and Naruto pulled the seals off and pocketed them.

Anko and Sakura started to eat the food. Naruto had stayed near the window and continued to look out the window. "Arashi-nii-chan you should eat." Sakura told Naruto as he nodded and grabbed his food and ate with them. Unknown to the two Naruto had slipped into his mindscape.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes to see fields and forests. '_I am so glad I found that scroll on how to change your mindscape._' Naruto thought as he saw a beautiful woman with long orange-reddish hair, two orange fluffy fox ears and nine bushy tails sitting against a tree. Naruto noticed her nose twitch as he drew closer.

"Hello Naruto-kun." She said.

"Hey Kyubbi-chan." Naruto said. "What is with those two men?" Naruto asked.

"The taller one reeked of the man that made me attack Konoha." Kyubbi told Naruto. "The shorter one also smelt of the same person but not as strong." She added.

"Hmm interesting." Naruto said. "Okay, I should get back before they get suspicious." Naruto added.

"Okay Naruto-kun." Kyubbi said as Naruto vanished. '_Naruto is becoming strong._' Kyubbi thought.

Real World

Naruto came back to reality to hear Anko and Sakura talking about something. "I think Naruto is hotter than Sasuke." Anko said bluntly.

"I do have to admit Naruto is above average but Sasuke is hotter than him." Sakura said.

"No Naruto!" Anko exclaimed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed back.

"Naruto!" Anko exclaimed as Naruto smacked his forehead gaining their attention. "Oh you are back." Anko said smiling.

Fifteen Minutes Ago

Anko noticed Naruto's faraway look. "So Akira who do you think the top five hottest men in Konoha are?" Anko asked.

"Hmm that is a tough one." Sakura said. "Why don't you tell me who you think it is?"

"Hmm number one is Iruka, then Kakashi, Asuma, Naruto, and then Izumo" Anko said flatly.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked. "No one has ever seen his face."

"It is the mystery that makes him hotter." Anko said bluntly. "So who do you think it is."

"Hmm I don't know." Sakura said. "I don't know many men in Konoha." She said blushing. "Just the rookie nine." She added.

"Okay name the five hottest of them." Anko told her.

"Okay, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, then Shino." Sakura said.

Naruto came back to reality to hear Anko and Sakura talking about something. "I think Naruto is hotter than Sasuke." Anko said bluntly.

"I do have to admit Naruto is above average but Sasuke is hotter than him." Sakura said.

"No Naruto!" Anko exclaimed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed back.

"Naruto!" Anko exclaimed as Naruto smacked his forehead gaining their attention. "Oh you are back." Anko said smiling.

Naruto grabbed a piece of paper. "_What were you talking about?_" Naruto wrote on the paper.

"Just who the top five hottest guys were." Anko said bluntly as Sakura blushed. "Who do you think the top five hottest women are?"

Naruto started to write on the paper. "_Hinata, Anko and Kurenai tied for second, Sakura and Ino tied for fourth._" Naruto held the paper up for them to read.

"Hah he thinks I am hotter!" Anko bragged.

"He also thinks Hinata is hotter than you." Sakura stated.

"At least I am not in last place." Anko stated.

"But you aren't in first." Sakura said.

"Hey you are right!" Anko exclaimed as she turned her head to Naruto. "Why are Kurenai and I tied for second?"

"_Because Hinata is prettier than the two of you._" Naruto wrote on the paper.

"Why am I lumped with Ino-pig?" Sakura asked.

"_Both of you annoy me sometimes._" Naruto wrote but then scribbled it out but Sakura saw what he wrote. "_Help me!_" Naruto wrote as Sakura dealt a chakra infused punch to him. Luckily for Naruto he had channeled his own chakra into the cloak to harden it. "_Be careful we are trying to be discreet._" Naruto wrote on the paper. He did a low level Fire Jutsu to incinerate the paper.

"Arashi-chan is right we need to be careful." She said as Naruto went to the window and his eyes widen. He instantly went to the door and placed an explosive seal onto it and upturned the beds.

"Get behind here." Naruto whispered to Anko and Sakura. "I saw them enter the hotel." Naruto whispered, they did as Naruto said. Soon they heard people walk up to the door. Naruto gulped.

"_This is the room the receptionist said._" A voice said from outside the door.

"_Can I break the door down?_" another voice asked.

Naruto gulped again as he threw several more explosive seals onto the door. Naruto threw his cloak around Sakura and Anko and hardened his cloak with his chakra as an explosion ripped through the room. Naruto instantly stood with his Katana unsheathed.

'_**DON'T LOOK INTO THE SHORT MAN'S EYES HE HAS THE MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!**_" Kyubbi roared into his head.

"Watch out for the short man's eyes avoid eye contact at all times." Naruto warned. "I will fight the big guy." Naruto said as the big man and short man walked in.

"Naruto-kun that was a very ingenious idea." The shorter one said.

"You seem to know me but I don't know you." Naruto said as he looked at the mans feet.

"You know it isn't polite to not look into their eyes." The man said. "Oh and I am Itachi Uchiha and this is my partner Kisame Hoshigaki." Itachi told Naruto.

"Why do you want me?" Naruto asked.

"For something that you have in you that we desperately need." Itachi said as Anko's and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Well you can't have that." Naruto said as he vanished and attacked Kisame. The force of Naruto's attack sent them both through the walls behind Kisame and Itachi. Naruto went into a series of fierce attacks that started to push Kisame back who still hasn't been able to draw his sword. "Don't think that I will let you draw your sword Samehada." Naruto said as he spun and dealt a slash across his chest. Kisame leapt back and pulled his sword out.

"Haha now you are in for it!" Kisame said with a sadistic smirk.

"That is what you think." Naruto said as he appeared in front of Kisame and exploded.

With Anko and Sakura

The two were avoiding Itachi's eye as they fought him. The two suddenly found themselves in the streets as another explosion ripped the hotel room they were in apart. The windows exploded. "Let's go I have only temporarily delayed them." Naruto said as the two nodded and leapt away. Once they were twenty minutes from the village Naruto stopped causing the two girls to stop. "We need to get to Konoha and soon." Naruto said.

"Naruto it is a seven hour trip." Anko told him.

"Not the way I am thinking." Naruto said. "Grab a part of my cloak and hold on tight." He ordered as they did. "This is a jutsu I copied when I was tricked into stealing the Forbidden Scroll." Naruto told them. "Please tell no one about it." Naruto said as the three vanished in a yellow flash. Naruto had performed the Hiraishin no jutsu and appeared in his apartment in Konoha. Since the seal was for Minato Namikaze Naruto had to use a lot of chakra to use it for himself but to transport others it takes a lot more chakra. He had almost drained his chakra reservoir completely.

"Naruto was that the Hiraishin no jutsu?" Anko asked as Naruto weakly nodded.

"It takes… a lot of my chakra… to do it by myself… with others… it takes most… of my chakra." Naruto panted.

"Naruto we have to report into the Hokage. Can you move?" Anko asked.

"Yah I am only at Genin level Chakra." Naruto said weakly as Anko gasped. It is common knowledge among the Shinobi ranks that Naruto had at least twenty times more chakra than most Kage. "I will need help." Naruto added. "Man I haven't been this depleted in a long time." Naruto told them.

"How much chakra do you have?" Sakura asked as she slung his arm around his shoulders.

"I am currently at about one percent chakra." Naruto told her. "My massive chakra capacity is the reason I have troubles with jutsu that take little chakra." Naruto explained to the stunned girl as they went towards the Hokage tower.

With Sarutobi

'_I can't believe I unwittingly sent Naruto to a trap for Akatsuki._' Sarutobi thought. '_I sent a messenger bird five hours ago._' Sarutobi thought as the door was slammed open. His head snapped up to see Naruto being supported by Sakura and Anko. "Thank god you three are okay." Sarutobi said with a sigh of relief.

"Yah it was because of Naruto we survived." Anko said as she placed Naruto on the seat. "Now tell us how and why two missing Shinobi are after Naruto?" Anko demanded as she glared at the older man.

"I can't say it in front of Sakura." Sarutobi said. "It pertains to an S-ranked Secret." Sarutobi added. "Sakura please leave. Do not worry Sakura everything will be told to you at some point." Sarutobi added when Sakura didn't move. She grudgingly moved when Sarutobi pointed at the door.

Naruto threw two seals onto the ground. "**Seal!**" Naruto exclaimed as the room glowed for a second before going back to normal.

"What was that?" Sarutobi asked.

"A privacy seal." Naruto said. "It will show you with a box of tissues close by with a _small orange _book." Naruto added with a smirk. "Now tell us why Itachi and Kisame were after me." Naruto said seriously.

"They are a part of an organization that is after the nine Biju's." Sarutobi explained. "It is called Akatsuki." He said. "I just recently learn of it. And if I knew Akatsuki was at that village I would have sent Jounin there to take them out. But I didn't get that news until about an hour after you three left." He explained. "Since Naruto is the youngest of the Jinchuriki he is currently the easiest to get… or so they thought." Sarutobi told them. "I want you to be on high alert okay." Sarutobi said. "I have called an old friend to come and start training you soon, hopefully you will be placed as his apprentice but we will not know till he shows up." Sarutobi told him.

"Okay." Naruto said. '_I need to train._' Naruto thought.

"Now how did you get here so fast I sent several teams out to get you three." Sarutobi told him.

"Well most people thought I just learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto said with a smirk. "They wouldn't think that I would copy some jutsu's." Naruto added with a smirk. "I copied the Hiraishin no Jutsu." Naruto told Sarutobi. "But I can use it five times in quick succession twenty times with a minute rest between uses and once if I carry people." Naruto told the stunned Hokage. "I haven't figured my personal seal out yet." Naruto admitted.

'_Just like Minato._' Sarutobi thought.

"Ah but if I don't give up I will find it soon." Naruto added smiling weakly. "I should be fine tomorrow." Naruto told them.

'_And that is like Kushina._' Sarutobi thought. "Okay Naruto go and get some rest. I will have a Hyugga here to see if you are at full power." He told Naruto who nodded and with Anko's help made it home. She placed him in his bed before leaving.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: One Week Before Chunnin Exams

It had been two months since Team Anko took on their first mission. Team Anko met up the next day and Naruto met one of the most intimidating man he had ever seen. Hiashi Hyugga the head of the Hyugga clan had been called to check Naruto. Hiashi had said Naruto was at half strength but that was more than enough to do simple C-ranked mission at the hardest. They had completed five C-ranked delivery missions to towns around Konoha and ten D-ranked mission in the three days they were together. By the end of the second day after their return Naruto was at his normal chakra level. It was later revealed to Naruto that Hiashi Hyugga was actually Hinata Hyugga's father, and with Naruto's steadily growing affections towards the shy Hyugga, Naruto was also steadily growing more scared. Each training session the two had they grew closer and closer. It was now a common sight that the two were together on one of their little outings. At first people were shocked and instantly went to Hiashi who dismissed them immediately. But right now Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi to show up but he was already two hours late. Naruto was apparently smarter than Sasuke because he placed ear plugs into his ear to protect himself for when Kakashi finally showed.

"Where is he!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I don't know." Naruto said reading her lips. Suddenly Sakura's complaining was stopped as Kakashi appeared in smoke.

"**YOU'RE LATE!**" Sakura yelled so loudly that Naruto actually had heard her perfectly clear. But poor Sasuke and Kakashi didn't have such protections as he did.

Kakashi made up some bogus lie about getting lost on the road of life but Naruto just tuned him out as he told them the real reason he was late. "I have nominated you three for the Chunnin exams." Kakashi said.

"You're joking right?" Naruto asked surprising everyone.

"No why?" Kakashi asked ignorantly.

"Maybe because you basically ditched Sakura and I in favor of training Sasuke." Naruto told Kakashi coldly. Naruto's respect for Kakashi has been slowly declining the longer he was Naruto's sensei.

"You know Naruto is right Kakashi." Sakura said. Both Sakura and Naruto had stopped referring to Kakashi as sensei when they noticed they were only told to do chakra control exercise.

"I will not tolerate this." Kakashi said as he looked at the two. "I will repo…"

"You report us we report you." Naruto said. "And blatant favoritism is punishable much more harshly than not following simple training orders." Naruto told Kakashi.

"What are you jealous?" Sasuke asked.

"As if." Naruto said. "I am a Wind Water time." Naruto told Sasuke. "He can't do most wind jutsu because they don't involve hand signs so he can't _copy _it." Naruto said. "So he is useless as my sensei." Naruto told him. "Asuma-sensei or even Kurenai-sensei are more suited to me." Naruto said as he walked away after grabbing a sheet. "I will think this over." Naruto said as he walked. Sakura had grabbed her sheet and followed Naruto.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"To the Academy." Naruto said. "Iruka-sensei wants me to make an appearance since my new nickname has spread through the Land of Fire." Naruto added.

"Ah yes the much feared Black Death of Konoha." Sakura said nodding. "So what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking of doing the Void Shunshin." Naruto said. "And saying something frightening to them." Naruto told her. "Then I might take Konohamaru and have him stay home for a while. I will promise to teach him a _really _powerful Ninjutsu." Naruto told Sakura as they walked through Konoha towards the Academy. Naruto handed her a Genjutsu scroll. "Here why don't you go practice this while I go scare some academy students?" Naruto asked as she nodded. Naruto nodded and vanished in a void of black.

Iruka's Classroom

Iruka was teaching his class when a Black sphere appeared and soon dissipated to show a cloaked form. '_Damn Naruto knows how to make an entrance._' Iruka thought. "Okay everyone we have a special guest today." Iruka called out gaining all their attentions. "Here is one of my former students Naruto Uzumaki, also known as the Black Death of Konoha." He said as everyone started to whisper to their friends. "He is here to tell you the life of a Shinobi."

"You didn't tell me that." Naruto said flatly. "Anyways I wasn't prepared a lecture but if you want I can show you a few Ninjutsu's I have learned." Naruto said. "It will show that hard work…" '_and several hundred clones._' He added in his head. "Will get you more power that having it handed to you." Naruto said as he looked at Iruka for his assent.

"Okay class lets go outside so Naruto can do a small demonstration." Iruka said as the class cheered. It didn't take long for everyone to be outside.

"Okay everyone I am a Wind and Water User." Naruto told them. "Does anyone know a Jutsu that they want me to show?" Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi's hands shot up. "Okay you three which one do you want to see… again."

"The Wind Dragon!" Konohamaru exclaimed eagerly.

"Okay." Naruto said with a sweatdrop. Naruto closed his eyes as dark clouds started to form about the academy. Soon a cyclone started to spin and take the shape of a serpentine dragon. Naruto commanded it to do some aerial acrobats. It disappeared soon after. All but the Konohamaru corps were shocked at Naruto's power. "Next." Naruto said.

"The Maelstrom!" Moegi exclaimed.

"I need Hinata-chan in order to do that Jutsu." Naruto told her. "It is a combination jutsu." Naruto explained.

"What about the one you have been working on?" Udon asked.

"Hmm I guess I can show that one." Naruto said. "This is a one hundred percent nature manipulation jutsu." Naruto said as he held his hands together next to his sides he slowly pulled his hands away as a wind sphere formed in his hands. He hit a training post and nothing happened to the post for the first second before it completely exploded in splinters. "One more before we have to go inside." Naruto said.

"Hmm oh can you show us your speed?" Moegi asked.

"I guess I can do that but it isn't a jutsu just weight training." Naruto said. '_Intensive weight training._' Naruto added in his head as he heard Kyubbi snicker. "But I can show you." Naruto said as he disappeared and reappeared all around the class. They were in awe at Naruto even though he was holding back most of his speed. "Okay everyone time to go back inside where I have something important to tell you." Naruto said as they all rushed into the classroom eager to hear what the Black Death had to say. Once inside Naruto had a gleam in his eye that Iruka knew all too well. "Okay everyone I am going to say this once so listen up." Naruto said as all the students leaned forward eagerly. "If Iruka-sensei has a bad student he will call me to deal with them with how ever I see fit." Naruto said as he vanished and appeared behind Konohamaru. "You were on the top of the list." Naruto said as the two vanished in a black sphere.

"What do you think he will do to Konohamaru?" was the number one question.

"Okay everyone be quiet." Iruka said as the room became deathly silent. '_Oh I am going to have to thank Naruto for this._' Iruka thought.

With Naruto

Naruto and Konohamaru appeared in front of the Sarutobi Compound. "So Konohamaru I don't want you to go to school or walk in public for at least four days." Naruto said. "It is part of the prank I am doing." Naruto added as the boy nodded and opened the gate for them.

"Mom I am home!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"What are you doing home so early?" his mother Isumi asked.

"Oh Naruto-nii-san took me out to teach a lesson to the class." Konohamaru said.

"Oh really what is that?" Isumi asked.

"To listen to Iruka-sensei or face a punishment at the hands of the Black Death." Naruto told her with a smile as she shook her head. "He needs to be out of school for at least a week to drive the lesson home." Naruto said. "Don't worry I will come and teach Konohamaru everything he would learn in the academy." Naruto added. "I have a C-ranked mission with Anko-nee-chan today so I will see you either tomorrow or the day after." Naruto told the boy as he vanished in a Black Shunshin.

With Anko at the Gate

Anko was waiting for Naruto to show up so they could go on their mission to deliver some supplies to a small town that had a drought. Naruto appeared at the gate in his Black Shunshin. "Sorry I am late Kakashi-sensei was late… again." Naruto said as Anko nodded knowingly. "Then I had the thing with Iruka-sensei."

"Did he say anything about me?" Anko asked eagerly.

"Nope." Naruto said.

"You're dragging the cart." Anko told Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"You are stronger." Anko said simply. "Chop chop get pullin." She ordered as Naruto grudgingly started pulling the cart. "So are you doing the Chunnin Exam?" Anko asked while she remembered the meeting.

Flashback Begin

_All the Jounin sensei's and Jounin and Chunnin proctors were called to see the Hokage. "Okay everyone you all know that the Chunnin Exams will be held in one weeks time." Sarutobi said. "Who will nominate their teams?" Sarutobi asked as Jounin sensei after Jounin Sensei nominated their teams._

"_Kakashi Hatake nominates Team Seven for the Chunnin Exams." Kakashi said in a boring tone._

"_WHAT!" Anko yelled angrily. "Do you realize that there is killing is allowed in the exam?" Anko asked angrily as Kurenai struggled to keep her back. "I know your team isn't ready!" she exclaimed._

"_I would think you would." Kakashi replied. "I mean you do train with Naruto and Sakura." Kakashi added._

"_That is because you ditch them to teach that Brat of an Uchiha." Anko ground out angrily her curse mark was burning with her rage._

"_You wouldn't get it I am the only one who can teac…" Kakashi began._

"_And who taught you?" Anko asked as everyone's eyes widened._

"_Stop this now!" Sarutobi ordered. "Kakashi, I will have a word with you after the exams." He added._

Flashback End

"I will be thinking about it." Naruto said interrupting Anko's flashback.

"Good." Anko said as she sensed something. She saw that Naruto tensed. "_Do you sense them too?_" Anko asked Naruto in sign language. He made an almost unnoticeable nod. "_How many do you sense?_" Anko asked.

"_I sense six… wait no seven._" Naruto signed back. "_Two out of the seven have Chunnin Level chakra reserves the other five have genin and below._" Naruto told her.

"_They sure are gutsy to come after this cart._" Anko signed as she grew a vicious smile.

'_Uh oh._' Naruto thought as the two Chunnin jumped out in front of them and the other five jumped out behind them hoping to snag the stuff without Naruto and Anko noticing.

"I take these two chumps and you take the other five?" Anko asked as she cracked her knuckles. "I was hoping for a way for me to vent the anger I have towards Kakashi." She added.

Naruto shrugged at her. "Remember Anko they are wanted alive so don't get too overboard." Naruto told her.

"Okay okay no deaths, but broken bones, gashes and stabs are okay." Anko said as Naruto turned to the five.

"If you leave now I will let you live." Naruto said coldly.

"It is five verse one we have the upper hand." One of the thugs said.

"You mean had." Naruto said pointing towards the trees. "It is now five verse one… thousand." Naruto said with a smirk as the clones surrounded the thugs. "Now do you know who I am?" he asked as the clones split up and let the real Naruto through.

"N-no." the thug stuttered.

"Fools like you call me the Black Death of Konoha." Naruto said as two of the thugs passed out. The other three were too scared to pass out. "Now should I or shouldn't I kill you." Naruto said calmly as he walked towards the shaking men. Naruto slowly took his Katana out that made the last three pass out as the clones all dispersed giving Naruto back his chakra. "That was fun." Naruto said as he looked to see Anko sitting on top of the two Chunnin clapping at him.

"Well done Naruto-kun." Anko said as she stood and got off the two Chunnin.

"Man she is hea…" the Chunnin didn't finish as Anko's foot connected with his groin making him pass out.

Naruto shook his head as he made seven clones. "You know you are a loose cannon sometimes." Naruto told her as the clones took the men back to the Konoha to be brought up on charges. "Come on lets finish this mission." Naruto told her.

"Why do you have to train with Hinata-_chan_?" Anko asked, Naruto was happy that his hood was up because his face was beet red.

"N-no." Naruto stuttered.

"Hmm right." Anko said not believing him. "You know I haven't met her yet… you know that as your older sister I need to meet her." Anko added.

"Oh hell no!" Naruto exclaimed. "You do _anything _to her and I will tell Iruka-sensei who has been sending him those pictures."

"So?" Anko asked.

"And I won't tell him it is you." Naruto added as Anko glared at him. "Do we have a deal?" Naruto asked.

"Fine but I still want to meet her." Anko told Naruto. "I want to make sure she is good enough for you." Anko added. '_Although Kurenai-chan does talk fondly of Hinata a lot. I know Kurenai-chan is an excellent judge of character and she says Hinata is, kind, gentle, and is shy… especially around Naruto._' Anko thought. '_Hmm what embarrassing stories should I tell?_' Anko thought.

"Fine." Naruto said. '_I think she is too good for me._' Naruto thought as he glanced at Anko.

They had finished the mission in two hours with two more incidents but the thugs ran away when they saw Naruto. "So Naruto what did you tell Kakashi when he showed up?"

"Oh I told him the truth." Naruto told Anko. "That he ditched Sakura and I, before I left and Sakura ran up to me."

It didn't take the duo long to make it back to Konoha. "Next time we do this I am making clones to carry the damned cart." Naruto told Anko as he stretched his arms.

"Why don't you just seal it away?" Anko asked.

"The seal needed is extremely complex and I don't want to waste my time on something that a few clones can do." Naruto told Anko as they walked through Konoha. Naruto saw a flash of indigo. '_Hmm must be Hinata-chan._' Naruto thought when he was suddenly tackled with a light person straddling his back.

"Hello Naruto-kun." The person whispered into his making him shiver.

"Hmm Naruto who is this girl?" Anko asked.

"Oh Anko-nee-chan this is Hinata… Hinata Hyugga." Naruto said as he stood up but Hinata stayed latched to him. "Hinata this is Anko Mitarashi." Naruto said.

"Hello." Hinata said over Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh so you are the infamous Hinata that Naruto always tells me about." Anko said as Naruto blushed and thanked Zabuza and Haku for giving him the cloak to hide his blush.

"Really Naruto-kun talks about me?" Hinata asked as Anko nodded.

"BOSS!" Naruto heard a young girl and boy yell. Naruto turned to see Udon and Moegi they looked frantic.

"What is it?" Naruto asked serious.

"Konohamaru-kun and Hanabi-chan are in trouble!" Moegi exclaimed as Hinata leapt off of his back and the two launched towards where the two children had come from. They rounded the corner to see Hanabi and Konohamaru lifted off the ground by their shirts. Naruto's rage went off the charts as eyes changed colors to red. He vanished along with Hinata whose rage was equivalent to his. Naruto appeared behind the Shinobi holding Hanabi and Konohamaru with his Katana pressed tightly to his neck as Hinata shut down the chakra to his arms.

"**Release them.**" Naruto ordered dangerously as he placed the blade harder against his neck. The Shinobi released them and Naruto sheathed the Katana. Hinata had grabbed her sister and Konohamaru and leapt back as the Shinobi reached for the bundle on his back.

"Naruto-kun he has a puppet on his back!" Hinata warned with her Byakugan active.

"Maybe I should make it into firewood." Naruto said coldly as he placed his hand on the Katana handle. He felt something grab onto his shin. Naruto pulsed his chakra making the string of chakra release him.

"Kankuro Temari stop now or else I will kill you." A boy said behind Naruto. Naruto had felt the presence of the person coming.

'_He has the same kind of chakra running through him as Naruto-kun._' Hinata thought.

"Y-yes G-Gaara." Kankuro stuttered as Naruto stood protectively in front of the two.

"What is your name?" Gaara demanded as he looked at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto told Gaara.

"We are leaving." Gaara said as he and Kankuro vanished. But Temari had stayed.

"So you are the Black Death of Konoha?" Temari asked walking seductively towards Naruto.

"That is what people call me." Naruto said indifferently clearly not fazed by her.

"So would you like to go…" Temari began when Hinata latched onto Naruto's arm.

"Like hell he will." Hinata said as she glared at Temari. "He is _mine._" Hinata added.

Temari looked at Hinata indifferently. "Well if you get tired of her you can call me." Temari said with a wink and blowing a kiss at him.

"So Hinata-chan I am yours?" Naruto asked making the girl blush.

"Um uh I would um like it if we were you know going out." Hinata said nervously. '_Please don't hate me._' Hinata thought.

"Okay." Naruto said.

"Okay?" Hinata asked confused.

"We can go out." Naruto told her as he saw the biggest smile cross over Hinata face right before she tackled him to the ground… again. This time Hinata's lips were mashed against Naruto's in a passionate kiss.

"GO BOSS/NEE-CHAN!" Konohamaru and Hanabi yelled.

Hinata released Naruto, Hinata was blushing heavily. "Konohamaru…" Naruto said as he turned to the boy. "What did I tell you earlier?" Naruto asked looking at Konohamaru.

"Not to go outside… but you promised to play Shinobi with us." Konohamaru said. "And now that Hinata-nee-chan is here she can play too." Konohamaru added sheepishly.

Naruto rubbed his eyes before bonking Konohamaru on the head. "Fine." Naruto said. "But you will have to find us." Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around Hinata waist making her blush before the two vanished in Naruto's Black Shunshin.

Somewhere Else

Naruto and Hinata appeared in a clearing. There was a river and waterfall not too far away. Hinata was a little dizzy like always when Naruto took her in his Shunshin. Once her vision cleared she looked around.

"Beautiful." Hinata whispered.

"It is only the second most beautiful thing I have seen." Naruto said as Hinata looked at him. "You are the first." Naruto whispered to the blushing girl as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know we have the next week off." Naruto said. "How about we go on a date?" Naruto asked.

"I would like that." Hinata said excitedly. '_I finally get a date with Naruto-kun… my Naruto-kun._' Hinata thought as she pecked him on the lips.

"Where would you like to go?" Naruto asked.

"I don't care… as long as I am with you." Hinata told Naruto with a small smile.

"Okay." Naruto said as he made a clone that vanished in the shunshin. "Let's eat here." Naruto said as he took his cloak off to reveal surprisingly tanned skin, broad shoulders. He was wearing a shirt that hugged his muscles making Hinata blush.

'_Oh my god Naruto-kun is so…_' Hinata's thought trailed off, she couldn't think of a proper word to call Naruto.

"Hinata… there is something I have to tell you." Naruto told Hinata. "It is the reasons I am hated by some of the villagers." Naruto added.

"I don't care about that." Hinata insisted.

"Hinata this is something you have to know about if we actually start dating." Naruto told her. "It is a promise I made to your father." Naruto added. "Do you know what happened October Tenth thirteen years ago?" Naruto asked as Hinata nodded.

"Kyubbi attacked the village, and the Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to kill Kyubbi." Hinata told Naruto.

"Well that isn't completely true." Naruto told Hinata. "Eventually Kyubbi will die but she isn't dead yet." Naruto added. "You see the Tailed Beasts are too powerful for a human to kill. Depending on the amount of tails they can be sealed into object, or people." Naruto explained to Hinata. "Tails one through four can be sealed into either objects or any kind of person. Four and five tails they can only be sealed into people of ages ten and younger. Six to nine tails they have to be sealed into new born babies." Naruto told Hinata as he lifted to shirt. "The Fourth Hokage used a combination of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and Eight-Trigrams seal to seal the Kyubbi's chakra and spirit into me." Naruto told Hinata, Hinata gasped at the news. "I will understand if you hate m…" Naruto was interrupted by two soft lips on his own.

"I don't care that you have Kyubbi sealed in you." Hinata whispered to Naruto. "You are Naruto-kun and no one else you are not Kyubbi." Hinata told her. "You are no demon." Hinata said as her thumb ran over Naruto's whisker marks. "Are these from Kyubbi's influence?"

"Well first Kyubbi isn't a demon." Naruto began. "She is the Boss Kitsune of the Kitsune summoning clan, which are the rulers of the Summons." Naruto told Hinata. "And in a way these whisker marks are a result of Kyubbi's influence on me. But not from the sealing but from when I was in my mother's womb." Naruto told Hinata. "My mother was the previous Jinchuriki of Kyubbi no Kitsune." Naruto told Hinata who gasped again. "So in a sense I am part Kitsune." Naruto told her as the clone came back with food.

Chapter Six: One Week Before Chunnin Exams End


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: One Week Later, the Chunnin Exams, First Exam

**AN: I do not think this is one of my best chapters, so I am expecting flames. And for people who think when I said Harem I mean Naruto getting all the girls you are wrong, what I meant was one other girl to join.**

After Naruto's and Hinata's first date they became even more inseparable than before. Now they spent most of their down time after Team Training together. The main difference is that they held hands now instead of walking next to each other. Naruto had gone to bed the night before alone but when he woke up he felt a light weight on his left arm.

'_Who is that?_' Naruto thought as he opened his eyes to see two lavender orbs staring into his cerulean orbs.

"Morning Naru-kun." Hinata said as she kissed him.

Naruto eagerly kissed her back. "Hello Hina-hime." Naruto said after he pulled away from her. "When did you get here?" Naruto asked.

"About ten last night." Hinata told him.

"Do you want me dead?" Naruto asked confusing Hinata as she tilted her head to the side. "Your father." Naruto told her. "If he finds out we slept together he will kill me." Naruto said as Hinata blushed at what Naruto had said. Naruto saw her blush and faraway look and Naruto realized what he said. "Oh is my little Hina-hime a pervert?" Naruto asked as Hinata blushed.

"Only with you Naru-kun." Hinata whispered into his ear making him blush and shudder. "Is my Naru-kun a pervert too?" Hinata asked.

"Only for you my Hime." Naruto told Hinata as she kissed him again. When they pulled away Naruto glanced at the clock. "Oh no Hina-hime we have to go." Naruto said as Hinata looked at the clock and her eyes widened.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. "I have ten minutes before I have to meet my team." She told Naruto. She instantly got up to reveal that she was wearing a light blue nightgown that made Naruto blush. She instantly went into his bathroom with some clothes it took her less than a minute to change. Her clothes were a mess as she gave Naruto a quick kiss. "Bye Naru-kun I will see you later." Hinata told him before leaping out the window towards the training grounds.

'_I got to take a shower._' Naruto thought as he got out of the bed and his mind went back to Hinata's nightgown. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants and no shirt. He heard a knock come at the door. '_Who could that be?_' Naruto thought as he threw on his cloak before answering the door. He saw a six foot two man with long black hair and pale eyes looking down at him. Naruto gulped because in front of him was Hiashi Hyugga. "H-hello H-Hiashi-sama." Naruto stuttered.

"Hello Naruto-san." Hiashi said.

"P-please come in." Naruto said moving to the side to let the bigger man in. "What can I do for you?" Naruto asked as Hiashi held up a bag of clothes.

"I know Hinata slept here last night." Hiashi said. "I know that now you two are dating that this will happen more often." Hiashi told Naruto as he held the bag towards Naruto. "These are some of her clothes that you should keep here for when she sleeps over." Naruto's nervousness nearly went away. "But if I find out you two do anything I will make sure you will _never _mold chakra again." He threatened as Naruto's nervousness came back tenfold.

"O-okay." Naruto stuttered as he took the bag into his room. "H-Hiashi-sama I-I promise to not do anything to her that she doesn't want." Naruto said to Hiashi.

"You two remind me of a few people." Hiashi said.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Your parents." Hiashi said. "You are a lot alike Kushina and your father. Kushina was a free spirit that also never went back on her word, she loved pranks, and loved ramen." Hiashi told Naruto. "Your father was a compassionate person, he loved everyone, he greave for anyone he killed, and he loved his wife. I am sure you and Hinata will be just like them." Hiashi told Naruto. "But you will have to tell her about it." Hiashi added.

"She already knows." Naruto told Hiashi. "We didn't even get to go on our first date before I told her." Naruto added as Hiashi nodded in approval.

"You are a very good man Naruto." Hiashi said.

"Thank you." Naruto said bowing his head to Hiashi. "Thanks for telling me about my mother and father too." Naruto added.

"No need to thank me." Hiashi said. "But I am sorry Naruto Uzumaki." Hiashi said bowing his head to Naruto stunning him. "Not many people know who your father is and if I had adopted you it would have brought a lot of suspicion, I couldn't do it without reason." Hiashi told him. "I tried to protect you as much as I could."

"I already know that." Naruto told Hiashi. "I am sure if you hadn't of protected me I would have turned cold and distant." Naruto added.

"I am sure too." Hiashi said. "You should get ready for the exam it starts in an hour." Hiashi told him. "I will let myself out." Hiashi told Naruto as he nodded and went to the bathroom to change his clothes under his cloak but in his rush he missed something. He was already out the door and to the school when he noticed what he missed. He was shocked that he forgot this object of clothing. He didn't wait long before Sakura showed up.

"Hello Naruto." Sakura said.

"Hello Sakura." Naruto said. "I am glad you choose to take the exam." Naruto told her.

"I am a little nervous." Sakura admitted. "You said that killing was allowed what will I do?" she asked.

"Sakura you will do what you have to." Naruto told her. "And I will try to protect you as much as possible." Naruto added.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said.

"No problem." Naruto said as they fell into a comfortable silence. They waited twenty more minutes before Sasuke showed up.

"Don't slow me down." Was all Sasuke said before walking into the school.

"He is going to get either himself, one of us or both of us killed." Naruto stated simply as Sakura nodded. The two walked into the school after Sasuke. "Sakura did you work on that Genjutsu I gave you?" Naruto asked as she nodded.

"I haven't gotten it right yet though." Sakura said.

"What about those Earth Jutsu's I gave you?" Naruto asked.

"I can do the Field Spike jutsu but I still don't have the chakra to do the others." Sakura told Naruto.

"I figured as much." Naruto said.

"What about you?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm I have been working on that Wind Jutsu I am creating." Naruto told Sakura. "I am almost done." Naruto added. "All I need to do is add Chakra manipulation in order to perfect it. But so far it has been impossible for me to do it." Naruto told her.

"I am sure you will get it eventually." Sakura said as they made it to the second floor. Naruto saw a boy begging to be let in.

"Heh you are all losers if you can't tell this is a genjutsu." Sasuke said as his two teammates looked at him as if he was stupid.

Naruto slammed his palm against his forehead. "And how did you get Rookie of the Year?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "You do realize that you increased our competition?" Naruto asked dryly as he walked through the crowd. The Konoha Shinobi who recognized Naruto stepped away from him. Sakura was close behind Naruto as they walked. Naruto suddenly stopped and grabbed a foot that was nearly an inch from Sasuke's head. "I would appreciate it if you didn't attack my teammate even though I have been tempted to do what you just tried." Naruto said as he let the boy who was begging moments ago go. "Oh and next time you want to fool someone, put a genjutsu on the Hyugga's eyes. I could tell he had the Byakugan immediately." Naruto added. "Let's go." Naruto ordered as he walked away.

They didn't make it far before the odd boy show up again. "Sasuke Uchiha I am Rock Lee and I Challenge you to a du…" he trailed off as he looked at Sakura. Naruto saw Lee appear in front of Sakura. "Are you Sakura Haruno?" Lee asked as Sakura nodded. "You are so beautiful will you go out with me?" Lee asked. "I promise to always protect you."

"I am sorry Lee but I am not interested in dating right now." Sakura said.

"Okay." Lee said a little disappointed, making Sakura a little guilty.

"How about we go get some lunch sometime to get to know each other better?" Sakura asked as Lee nodded happily.

Lee shook his head and remembered what he came to do. "Oh yes I am here to ask Sasuke Uchiha to a duel." Lee said as he turned to Naruto.

Naruto wasn't paying attention as Lee looked at him. "Oh you were talking to me?" Naruto asked in a bored tone. "I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said bowing his head to Lee.

'_I WONDER IF ALL OF KAKASHI-SENSEI'S STUDENTS ARE THIS COOL!_' Lee thought with anime tears running down his cheeks as Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped.

"I thought you wanted to fight me!" Sasuke said.

"Do you know what I am in the mood to watch Sasuke get his ass handed to him." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Like this loser will beat me." Sasuke said as the two walked out a bit.

Naruto and Sakura watched as Sasuke was kicked around in front of them. "Hmm and to think he is holding back." Naruto said shocking Sakura as they watched Lee remove the bandages on his hands. Naruto saw the scars and bruises on his fists. Naruto visibly tensed as he saw what Lee was doing. "This is over." Naruto said as Lee kicked Sasuke into the air and then leapt up after Sasuke and the bandages wrapped around Sasuke but a spin wheel launched through the air and hit the bandages and stuck to the wall with Lee dangling.

"Naruto what did you mean by he was holding back?" Sakura asked.

"Lee is wearing weights." Naruto told her. "He was using the Iron Fist stance. It is the only stance that uses the Eight Celestial Gates to augment their attacks. The attack Lee was going to use on Sasuke opens the first gate." Naruto explained as they looked at a giant turtle. "It is said that if a civilian was to open all eight gates they would become as strong or stronger than the Hokage." Naruto added as they watched a man that looked similar to Lee appear on it's back. "But opening the gates has consequences you will rip muscles break bones tear ligaments. But when you open the last gate you will die." Naruto told Sakura. "But there is one way to survive opening the Gate of Death." Naruto told her. "Only one person every two hundred years are born with the Ninth Fabled Gate the Gate of Resurrection. It changes all the chakra you gain from releasing the Eight Gates into Healing chakra healing the body of all damage." Naruto told Sakura as they watched the man punch Lee then hug him and a sunset appeared behind them.

"Sakura is that a…" he trailed off as Sakura tried to release the Genjutsu but couldn't. "Hurry it is being burned into my memory!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura tried again as they covered their eyes.

"I can't release it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That was scary." Naruto said as Sakura nodded.

"I am sorry for my students rudeness Naruto Uzumaki." The older man said.

"Hmm you say something?" Naruto asked as the man had anime tears running down his face.

'_Even his students are cool!_' the man thought. "I am Might Gai." Gai told Naruto.

"Ah yes the Green Beast of Konoha." Naruto said.

"And you would be the Black Death of Konoha." Gai said.

"Well I have to drag my teammate to the first exam." Naruto said as he walked over to the downed Uchiha and roughly lifted him up. "I hope you now realize that there are people who can kick the crap out of you." Naruto told the Uchiha. "And they don't care about your surname."

"Shut up." Sasuke said.

"Naruto Uzumaki you will forever be my Eternal Rival!" Lee exclaimed.

"Uh okay." Naruto said confused as he walked away with Naruto over his shoulder and Sakura close behind him. "What is an Eternal Rival?" Naruto asked as Sakura shrugged.

"I have no idea." Sakura said. "Maybe Kakashi knows." Sakura told Naruto as they came upon two large double doors Kakashi had appeared in front of them.

"I am happy to see you three decided to take the exam." Kakashi said. "What happened to Sasuke?" he asked.

"He fought Rock Lee." Naruto told Kakashi. "By the way do you know what an Eternal Rival is?" Naruto asked.

"Oh god, tell me none of you accepted the offer." Kakashi said.

"I did." Naruto said as Kakashi groaned.

"You will know soon." Kakashi told Naruto. "Good luck you three." Kakashi said as the three walked into the room to see hundreds of Genin.

Naruto whistled as he saw all the genin. "Wow this is a lot of Genin." Naruto said as Sakura nodded.

Naruto looked around to see his friends and girlfriend not too far away. Naruto led his team towards them. Hinata was being bothered by Kiba. "Come on Hinata-chan just one date." Kiba said.

"I already said no." Hinata said simply.

"Come on it isn't like you are seeing anyone." Kiba said.

"Actually I am." Hinata said shocking them all. "Right Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she walked towards him as he placed Sasuke on the ground.

"Yup." Naruto said.

"But you know how I hate you wearing that cloak in doors." Hinata scolded him as she went to untie it.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Naruto warned but Hinata didn't listen and untied the cloak and pulled the hood back to reveal long blonde hair tied in a pony tail, he had two locks of hair framing his face, his hair was spikier.

"Holy shit when did Naruto become a hunk!" Ino exclaimed as Sakura just stared.

"I don't suggest taking my cloak off Hina-hime." Naruto warned but she didn't listen and took off his cloak and she saw that he didn't have a shirt under his cloak. His chest was well muscled and tanned. The two heard squeals and thuds as girls started to go towards him. Hinata instantly turned and kissed Naruto passionately shocking their friends and making Naruto's new fan girls groan. "Hmm who knew I had so many fan girls?" Naruto asked after Hinata pulled away from the kiss.

"More than you think." Hinata mumbled.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"I um was the uh president." Hinata mumbled with a mild blush.

"I was wondering when you would come out and say you are dating Naruto Uzumaki." Shino said emotionlessly

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"My bugs could smell your scent on her." Shino replied making the two blush at the insinuation that could be interpreted as.

"Naruto what have you done with Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked dangerously.

"Nothing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well we did sleep together last night." Hinata replied at the same time then blushed when she realized what she had said. "All we did was sleep I swear!" she exclaimed.

"Naruto." Sakura said dangerously.

Naruto felt two arms wrap around his chest. Naruto turned his head to see Temari latched onto him. "Hello handsome." Temari said smiling at him.

'_Why me?_' Naruto thought as Hinata turned to glare at Temari.

"Let him go." Hinata said dangerously and all her friends Naruto included were shocked when they felt a subtle and immense Killer Intent leaking from Hinata. "He is mine and no one else's." she said dangerously.

Naruto slipped from Temari's grips and went behind Hinata. "I do have to admit Naruto looks delicious, and if he wasn't taken I would definitely go for him." Naruto heard Ino say to Sakura.

'_What is with me?_' Naruto thought to himself.

'_**Might be another side effect of our full mergence.**_' Kyubbi told Naruto.

"Oh joy." Naruto mumbled as Hinata snuggled into his chest as Temari stomped away. '_What happened?_' Naruto thought.

'_**Hinata-chan said something about you are going to be her husband.**_' Kyubbi answered his question as Naruto blushed.

"OKAY YOU LOVE BIRDS STOP THE SHOW!" a man from the front yelled gaining all the genin's attention.

"Hey Ibiki." Naruto said calmly as the man released killer intent. Naruto was completely unfazed by the Killer Intent.

"Naruto…" Ibiki growled. "Okay everyone take a seat." He said.

"Yah yah no need to release that Killer Intent." Naruto said as he and Hinata walked towards several empty seats. Girls took the seats around the two and stared dreamily at Naruto.

"Okay stop star…" he trailed off as Hinata and Naruto vanished in two puff of smoke to reveal Sakura and Ino sitting where the two were.

"What the… how did we get here?" Ino asked.

"Naruto's special Shunshin." Sakura explained with a groan. "He can teleport anyone he wants to." Sakura explained. The girls looked around to see Naruto sitting towards the back. They went to stand.

"Once seated you cannot move." He told the group of girls.

Ibiki glared at Naruto for causing a ruckus. "No need to glare at me Ibiki-_chan_." Naruto mocked earning a very very vicious glare as Chunnin were passing out the exams. Naruto was meeting Ibiki's deadly glare with his own clam emotionless gaze.

"Maybe I should fail you now." Ibiki threatened.

"If it means I don't have to see your ugly mug I don't care." Naruto remarked.

Elsewhere

"_If it means I don't have to see your ugly mug I don't care._" A group of Jounin and the Hokage heard Naruto tell the head of Anbu Interrogation.

"Wow Naruto-kun sure has guts." Kurenai remarked from her spot next to Asuma.

"I think he wants a death wish." Asuma remarked.

"Oh I am sure Naruto-kun has something on him." Kurenai told her crush.

"What do you mean?" Asuma asked as everyone in the room paid attention to Kurenai.

"Naruto-kun has enough information on everyone in the Shinobi Program that he could blackmail anyone he wants into doing anything he wants." Kurenai told everyone shocking them. "Luckily for me I am close to Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun so I should be in the safe zone along with Anko-chan and Iruka-kun. And Hinata-chan of course."

"What about me?" Kakashi asked as Kurenai glared at him.

"Oh you think that you would be an exception because you are his _sensei_?" Kurenai asked distastefully.

"What is your problem?" Kakashi demanded putting his book away.

"Oh I find it kind of funny that myself and Anko-chan were treating the two like students and not troubled teens." Kurenai spat at the older Jounin. "I know how you ditched your students."

"I am the only one who can teach Sasuke how to use his Sharingan." Kakashi insisted.

"I still think Anko-chan made a point when she asked who taught you how to use the Sharingan." Kurenai told Kakashi while she glared at the white haired Jounin.

"You wouldn't understand." Kakashi said before walking away.

"Did the Fourth Hokage… your sensei pick favorites?" Kueanai asked as Kakashi appeared in front of Kurenai glaring and releasing a large amount of Killer Intent.

"Don't talk about my sensei." Kakashi said dangerously.

"I will talk about whoever I want to." Kurenai shot back. "Now answer my question did Minato Namikaze our Fourth Hokage pick favorites?" Kurenai demanded angrily.

"THIS IS OVER UNTIL I SAY SO!" Hiruzen yelled silencing the two Jounin. "One more word about this subject during the Chunnin exams will be punished severely." he warned dangerously.

Exam Area

The exam had started and Naruto looked at the test one time before placing it down and could see that the test is impossible to do if you weren't incredibly smart. It didn't take him long to see that a lot of people were cheating. He also saw people being thrown out for cheating. Naruto spent fifteen minutes thinking about the exam. He suddenly smirked deviously making Hinata who could see him with her Byakugan active and it was hidden by a simple Genjutsu, it was making her nervous as she saw him writing a few things down and placing the paper upside down. She noticed that Naruto had pushed his chakra into the paper so she couldn't read what he said.

Ibiki noticed that Naruto wrote some short answers down before flipping it over. '_What is he doing?_' Ibiki thought to himself. Ibiki and Naruto were having a staring contest… well more like Ibiki was glaring and Naruto was staring blankly back. It was now fifteen minutes till the end of the exam and neither Ibiki or Naruto had blinked once.

"I think it is time for the Tenth Question." Naruto said as he continued to stare.

"There is still five more minutes left." Ibiki growled.

"So there is." Naruto said back calmly.

Everyone watched the staring contest with interest to see who won. "Okay since everyone is supposedly done I will tell you about the Tenth Question and the different rules it has." Ibiki said turning to the group of Genin. "Unlike the other Questions, you can quit now and come back later…"

"WHY WOULD WE WANT TO DO THAT!" Kiba Inuzuka yelled angrily.

"Because if you don't get the Tenth Question Correct you will immediately get a Zero and be thrown from the exam." Ibiki said sadistically. "And that isn't all if you stay and get the question wrong you will be prohibited to ever take the Chunnin exams and be doomed to be a Genin for life." Ibiki said as several people started to panic. Ibiki looked at Naruto to see him just staring back with the same look that was through most of the exam. He could see several teams leaving. He smirked when he saw Naruto's hand start to rise. But that smirk disappeared when Naruto slammed it down onto the desk nearly breaking it in half and stood.

"I DON'T CARE IF I AM A GENIN FOR LIFE I WILL STILL FIND A WAY TO BE THE BEST HOKAGE EVER!" Naruto yelled unconsciously both intimidating and steeling everyone. After Naruto displayed his strength two more teams got up and left afraid of going after Naruto's team. The rest stayed because of Naruto.

"Is this how you want it… if you are wrong you will be a Genin." Ibiki warned as no one got up. "Well all I have to say is you…" he trailed off as something flew through the window with a banner. 'Sexiest Kunoichi Alive.'

"Oh god no." Naruto whispered as he started to sink into his seat trying to vanish.

"You all pass." Anko said smiling sadistically.

"You are early Anko." Ibiki said.

"I am Anko Mitarashi the examiner for the Second Exam." Anko said ignoring Ibiki. "Now if you follow me to the next exam place." she added as she looked at the assembled Genin. "Wow Ibiki thirty Teams, you are going soft." Anko said when Ibiki suddenly smirked.

"Well it is that brats fault." Ibiki said pointing directly at Naruto.

"Oh Naru-chan!" Anko said as she saw Naruto. Naruto flushed in embarrassment. "Come here Naru-chan, greet me correctly." she told Naruto. Naruto didn't move. "I said greet me properly!" she exclaimed as Naruto sunk even more as people started to chuckle and laugh. She suddenly started to walk towards Naruto and grabbed his ear and gave it a massive tug making him yelp in pain. Everyone watched as Anko scolded Naruto. Ibiki sat back and enjoyed the scene.

"THOSE PHOTO'S ARE GOING PUBLIC IBIKI YOU HEAR ME PUBLIC!" Naruto yelled before Anko tugged again.

Elsewhere

"Photo's?" everyone watching through the crystal ball asked at once.

Exam

"Anko I think it is time for the Second Exam." Ibiki told Anko.

"Hmm? Oh yes everyone follow me." Anko said as she started to drag Naruto away with several people laughing.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: Chunnin Exams, Second Exam

Everyone was at a training ground with fences all around it. "This is Training Ground Forty-Four, it is considered to be the most dangerous Training Ground used in Konoha." Anko said as a loud roar echoed. "This place is known as the Forest of Death." She added scaring the kids.

"Stop scaring the kids and let go of my EAR!" Naruto yelled as she yanked again making him yelp in pain.

"I will need you all to sign the wavers." Anko said as a Chunnin started to pass all the Genin a piece of paper. "This basically states that if you die in there the Village of Konoha is not at fault." Anko added cheerily.

"You are a crazy… OW!" Naruto yelled as Anko yanked again. "You're going to rip my damn ear off!" Naruto exclaimed as she pulled his ear again.

"Language Naruto-kun." Anko warned as she pulled him away from the other Genin. "Naruto, I want you to listen to me." She said seriously. "I know that you are strong but don't get too confident. There are things in there that can and will kill you." she warned.

"Okay Nee-chan." Naruto told Anko before wrapping his arms around the woman. When he pulled away he pulled the cloak around his shoulders, his face disappeared in shadows all that shone was his two cerulean blue eyes. "I will be careful." Naruto told her.

"You better be." Anko told Naruto as she attempted to grab his ear again but he dodged her.

"Not going to happen again." Naruto told her as he walked back to the Genin as he rubbed his ear. "Damn crazy woman." Naruto mumbled as he narrowly dodged a Kunai.

"I heard that." Anko chirped.

"Gees you would think she wasn't my sister figure." Naruto mumbled as he easily dodged a Kunai. "HAH!" he yelled as he dodged another Kunai.

After a lot of several failed attempts to make Naruto bleed Anko gave up and turned to the Genin. "There is a tower in the center of the forest you will have to get there with your team if you want to pass the exam. You will also need to get both the Heaven Scroll and Earth Scroll. This will narrow the combatants for the final exam in at least half." she told them. "And if you open the scroll before you make it to the tower… let's just say you don't want to do that." she said with a smirk. Naruto shook his head at her. "Now go retrieve your scrolls and go to a gate. They will release on my go." she told everyone.

Naruto nodded to Sakura who nodded back and went to the place where they were randomly passing scrolls out. They walked away towards an empty gate. Naruto hid behind a tree. "Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know what she has done but I am sure it will be big." Naruto warned. "I know her very well something will happen when she starts this exam." Naruto added Sakura nodded and hid next to Naruto. Sasuke scoffed and stood next to the gate. "Suit yourself." Naruto told him as he covered his ears as Anko yelled "Begin!" Suddenly there were Twenty-One consecutive explosions were heard, Sakura and Naruto saw Sasuke fly through the air next to them and slammed into the tree. "I tried to warn you." Naruto told the boy as he walked towards him to see that he was unconscious.

"Naruto what will we do?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke.

"Hmmm…" Naruto said as he checked Sasuke for injuries. "No worries he just hit his head." Naruto said as he slapped Sasuke awake. "Wake up Sasuke." Naruto repeated with each slap until Sasuke woke up to burning cheeks.

"Ah! Why do my cheeks hurt!" he demanded angrily.

"I do not know." Naruto said making Sakura giggle. "But anyways let's get moving." Naruto said leaping through the gate with Sakura close behind. Sasuke stayed behind for a second rubbing his cheek before following the two with a scowl.

Two Hours Later

They had leapt for two hours straight and went as fast as Sasuke could. '_Two hours till dark._' Naruto thought as he stopped Sakura stopped next to him. "We will camp here for the night." Naruto said.

"What tired?" Sasuke mocked.

"No I have enough energy to stay up for around seven days training without stopping." Naruto said. "But we would have made more ground if we didn't have to slow down because of someone." Naruto said as Sasuke glared at Sakura. "Wrong person Sasuke." Naruto told Sasuke flatly. "Sakura and I could have gone faster but you wouldn't be able to keep up." Naruto added as Sasuke glared at him with the Sharingan active. "Is that supposed to scare me?" Naruto asked as his eyes turned red and slitted his whisker marks became deeper; his teeth grew and became pointed along with his finger nails. "You are not the only one with a Doujutsu." Naruto said as his eyes changed back to normal. "Sakura set up a tent." Naruto ordered. "I will get wood and Sasuke can start a fire." Naruto said.

"Why do I start the fire?" Sasuke demanded angrily because he was ordered to do something.

"Well I don't know maybe because Sakura is an Earth User and I am a Wind Water user." Naruto said sarcastically. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu.**" Naruto said as he crossed his fingers and made twenty clones they split up and went to look for pieces of dry wood.

Sasuke glared at where the real Naruto went into the woods. "Damn bastard." Sasuke muttered.

"**Earth style: Area Descend!**" Sakura exclaimed as the earth shuttered. Sasuke looked at Sakura to see the earth beneath her start to sink and walls formed around her. '_Hmm this should be deep enough._' she thought as she did the Jutsu again and made a fire pit.

"Where did you learn that?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto gave me a scroll with this on it." Sakura explained as the first set of Naruto's came back with a lot of wood and puffed away. This happened until they had a large amount of wood, but the real Naruto still hasn't been back and it had been about two hours since he made the clones. "Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked getting worried.

"Like I care?" Sasuke asked as he sat next to the fire he had created. Sakura glared at the Uchiha. "By the way what other Jutsu's do you know? Maybe if they are strong I will go on a date with you." Sasuke added. '_She wouldn't pass this opportunity._' Sasuke thought.

"Like I would tell you." Sakura shot back making the boy angry. "If I have to buy a date with you with Jutsu's I wouldn't care one way if you offered a date." Sakura added as she walked towards her tent and placed a seal on it. "I am going to look for Naruto." Sakura said as she walked out of the place she made. She walked out and could barely see. '_This will be hard, his cloak is black too._' Sakura thought as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She slowly started to walk towards the direction Naruto had gone. She walked for about thirty minutes before she found Naruto fighting a girl fiercely with his Katana.

"You are good Kyubbi Brat." the girl said as she swung her sword at Naruto to have it be parried. "Maybe I should take that Katana from you." She added as Naruto made a jab with his Katana.

"Like hell you could wield this." Naruto replied as he snapped his Katana back to block an attack aimed for his chest. Naruto leapt back. "Tell me, you have to be at least Jounin level to go toe to toe with me." Naruto said.

"Maybe I am just a very good Genin." the girl replied.

"I highly doubt that." Naruto said as his arm started to blur leaving red streaks where his arms were going.

"Unfortunately I have to be going." The girl said before sinking into the ground. Naruto growled as he turned to see Sakura.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto demanded as he looked at her.

She was too busy looking at the battlefield in front of her. "I came to look for you." Sakura said as she looked at the damage done.

"Come on back." Naruto said as he sheathed his Katana and walked past her. She noticed his eyes were blood red and slitted.

"Naruto do you have a Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura asked.

"Of sorts I guess." Naruto said as she followed him back towards the encampment. "We will leave at sun up." Naruto said as his eyes changed back to blue.

Five A.M. the Next Morning

Naruto had stayed up the entire night vigilant for that Grass Shinobi to show up again. Naruto was sure that that Shinobi would be back sooner or later, and he knew it was the former. '_Who or what could that person be?_' Naruto thought as he looked at the dying fire. Naruto made a hand sign and pointed his finger at the fire to douse it with water. '_Not many people can beat me._' Naruto thought again as he walked over to the tent that Naruto had sealed preventing Sasuke from entering it. His reasoning was that he didn't trust him with Sakura alone in the tent. This angered the Uchiha. Naruto slapped the tent. "Sakura time to wake up." He said and he walked over to Sasuke and kicked his foot jolting him awake. "Time to wake up." Naruto said as he looked at the sun just cracking over the horizon. '_We have about seventeen hours till night._' Naruto thought. "We will try to get the scroll today." Naruto said. "Anyone have a plan?" Naruto asked as Sakura walked out.

"We come across someone, beat them up and take their scroll." Sasuke said arrogantly.

Sakura and Naruto stared at him.

"Okay any _good _plans?" Naruto asked indirectly insulting the Uchiha boy.

"We could set up traps." Sakura suggested. "We could use the forest's creatures against people." Sakura added.

"Hmm that is a good idea." Naruto said as he heard something. "Shah." Naruto whispered as he vanished in a globe of black. He reappeared outside of the structure Sakura had made. He was in the shadows completely hidden from view. He saw five squads of Rain Shinobi sneaking up on them. Naruto vanished in his globe and reappeared in the structure. "Five squads are sneaking up on us." Naruto whispered to them. "We will set up an Ambush for them." Naruto whispered again as Sakura nodded as Naruto got between her and Sasuke so she could do a few hand signs without Sasuke copying them. She pressed her hand on the ground and the three started to sink into the ground Naruto had made three clones two of them turned into Sasuke and Sakura. The Sakura clone walking into the tent as the Naruto and Sasuke clones seemed to be sleeping. Naruto nodded to Sakura and she pressed her other hand onto the ground and two of the walls expand backwards and curved. Sakura nodded at Naruto and he crossed his fingers. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu.**" Naruto whispered quietly as he made clones that filled the tunnel that Sakura made with his clones. Naruto placed one hand on each wall and closed his eyes. He was feeling the vibrations from the Shinobi's feet. All fifteen Shinobi were in the structure and were sneaking towards the clones. Naruto took his hand off the wall behind them and held his hand up and took one finger down at a time. Once he had a fist Sakura quickly made the ceiling completely turn to dust and Naruto's clones launched out and attacked the rain Shinobi.

Sakura went through the chaos knocking out any Rain Shinobi in her way. In a few minutes all the Shinobi were knocked out and tied up. Naruto and Sakura were searching for the scrolls and saw that each squad had both scrolls. "Why did they attack us?" Sakura asked.

"To take out some of the competition." Naruto told her as he pocketed all the scrolls. "Come on let's get going." Naruto said as he dispersed all the clones and stood straight. "Our fight definitely attracted a lot of attention and we are in danger."

"You scared of a few Shinobi?" Sasuke asked arrogantly.

"Yah let's go with that." Naruto said a little nervously. They heard a howling coming towards them. "Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed as he leapt away with Sakura close behind.

"Naruto what was that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to know." Naruto said as his eyes darted around. Suddenly a gust of wind came towards them Naruto clapped his hands in front of him and sliced the weak wind attack in half. Naruto looked around and his eyes landed on the Grass Shinobi again. "I was wondering when you would come back." Naruto said coldly as he gazed at the woman. Killer Intent leaked from the girl it was incredible but didn't faze Naruto in the least. Naruto started to release his own Killer Intent that squashed the girls Killer Intent. "What do you want?" Naruto asked as he placed his hand on his Katana.

"Kukuku well Naruto-kun I just came to talk with Sasuke-kun." The girl said as Naruto got defensive.

Naruto's eyes narrowed before launching forward and attacked the grass Shinobi with his Katana. Naruto started to dodge and block all of the Shinobi's attacks. But Naruto knew that the Shinobi was toying with him. '_What am I going to do?_' Naruto thought as the girl smirked.

"Oh well the seal becomes visible when you tap into its chakra." The Grass Shinobi said shocking Naruto enough. "**Five Elemental Seal!**" the girl exclaimed as she slammed her hand into Naruto's stomach making him cough up blood and slide to the ground unconscious. Sakura and Sasuke stared in amazement at the Shinobi as she turned and smirked viciously at them. "Well Sasuke-kun…" she said before attacking him. Sasuke couldn't track the Shinobi's movement with his Sharingan active. He was suddenly rocketing towards the wall. "My my my if this is what the Elite Uchiha Clan is reduced to I am saddened." The girl said making Sasuke mad which in turn made the girl smirk. '_Good just a little more anger and I can place that seal on him._' The girl thought. "Hmm maybe I should wake Naruto-kun up and fight him again; he did much better last night though." The girl added and that did what she wanted, killer intent was pouring out of the Uchiha Boy. She smirked and suddenly her neck grew and launched towards Sasuke. Her teeth were about to sink into Sasuke's neck but a Katana blocked her teeth.

"Don't… think… I… am… out." Naruto gasped out as he aimed for the Shinobi's elongated neck.

"Oh ho you are quite feisty but with your secondary chakra sealed away you are a weakling." The Shinobi said as she slammed her fist into Naruto's stomach making him cough blood up again, but he didn't pass out this time. So she kicked the side of Naruto's head launching him into a tree head first. This knocked Naruto out cold. "Now that he is out of the way it is time for you Sasuke-kun." The Shinobi said as she released even more killer intent freezing the two in place. The Shinobi's neck extended and sank her fangs into Sasuke's neck and forced her tainted chakra into his neck and a seal formed. "Now I am done." The girl said as she sank into the ground and Sasuke fell over unconscious.

Sakura was looking between Naruto and Sasuke shocked that Naruto was beaten so easily. She shook her head and started to drag Naruto towards a tree that had its roots partially above the ground creating a shelter that was hidden from view. She dragged Sasuke under it too and noticed the strange mark on his neck. '_I have to set up traps for anyone who attacks us._' She thought as she started to lay out paper bombs and smoke bombs along with Genjutsu Traps that would lead the Shinobi away from them.

Twenty Hours Later

It had been twenty hours since the fight and the two boys haven't even woken up. Naruto was tossing and turning but that was it. He would occasionally grab his stomach and cry out in pain. Sakura pulled his shirt up to show a slightly glowing seal under his shirt. '_What is this seal?_' Sakura thought before Naruto grabbed her wrist in his slumber. She had to use a lot of her strength in order to get her wrist out of his grip. She looked out across the clearing in front of the natural shelter and saw a squirrel about to detonate one of her explosive tags. Sakura thinking fast threw a kunai that hit right in front of the squirrel making it scared and quickly ran away. Sakura gave a sigh of relief but that was short lived when three Shinobi landed in front of the Shelter and walked towards Sakura. '_Oh no what do I do?_' she thought. She hadn't slept in twenty hours and was incredibly tired. The Shinobi walked towards her as she walked out of the shelter and stood at the entrance. "What do you want?" Sakura demanded.

"Well our master told us to kill Sasuke." The guy with bandages said with a smirk.

"Can I get this girl?" The other male said. "It has been a while since I had a little _fun._" He said as his eyes racked over Sakura's body.

"Geez you are so… so." The female of the group couldn't find the correct word. "Let me take her I haven't had a good fight in a while." The girl added.

"Kin beat this girl fast." The bandaged man said as he looked at them.

"Can't I have a little fun?" She asked with a maniacal smirk. "I like beating these wannabe Kunoichi that bring a bad name to all Kunoichi." Kin added as she attacked Sakura. Sakura had held her own from the onslaught from the other girl but Sakura's tiredness and smaller chakra reserves was her downfall and ended up falling to her knees. "Like I said you are _nothing._" The girl said as she grabbed Sakura's hair.

'Nothing.' That word echoed through Sakura's head. '_I AM NOT NOTHING!_' she thought angrily as Kin took a Kunai out and was about to bring the Kunai down to Sakura's throat when Sakura grabbed a Kunai of her own. "I AM NOT NOTING!" Sakura roared before slicing her own hair off making Kin stumble backwards from the sudden action. Sakura then threw the Kunai at Kin only for it to be blown away.

"Oh now I am mad." Kin said angrily and advanced towards Sakura but instantly stopped when she felt cold steel against her throat.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed relieved.

"Two things make me incredibly mad." Naruto said. "One is threatening my friends and the other is waking me rudely." Naruto told the girl. "Maybe I should kill you." Naruto threatened as he pressed the blade tighter against the girl's throat. The girl started to shake. "Leave now before I change my mind." Naruto said dangerously. His icy blue eyes making them shiver in fright. But that fright was misplaced when an evil chakra was being released from inside the shelter. Naruto's eyes darted to the shelter to see purple chakra pouring out of the shelter. '_What is that?_' Naruto thought as he tracked Sasuke fly through the air faster than Naruto has ever seen him move towards one of the Shinobi. He instantly had his foot between the Shinobi's shoulder blades and had each arm held behind him. A sickening pop and a cry of anguish were heard. Naruto saw the marks on his neck and face and his eyes widened. "SASUKE STOP!" Naruto yelled as the boy turned and glared viciously at Naruto. He looked ready to attack Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke told him viciously.

Naruto moved faster than Sasuke could track and knocked him out. Sasuke slumped over and the marks retreated. The leader of the group laid a scroll on the ground. "We will give you this and you let us go." The man said.

Naruto reached into his cloak to reveal six Earth scrolls and Five Heaven scrolls. "I think I got plenty." Naruto said. "Now leave!" Naruto ordered as the man lifted his downed teammate and leapt away leaving the scroll. Naruto turned to see Sakura fall over from exhaustion. Naruto walked over and picked the scroll up before walking over to Sasuke and hauling him onto his shoulder and did the same to Sakura but gentler. '_My chakra control is out of whack I can't perform a Shunshin._' Naruto thought as he leapt away towards the tower. Unknown to him they were being watched… or so the person thought as Naruto suddenly vanished in a burst of speed and was moving through the forest at an incredible speed. '_My speed has decreased too._' Naruto thought as he moved. '_And why can't I contact Kyubbi-chan?_' Naruto could see the tower in the distance and he was moving fast through the forest. No one could see Naruto moving, and it didn't take him long to make it to the Tower. Naruto could feel his strength leaving him again. '_Oh god if I can't get there in time we are doomed._' Naruto thought as he increased his speed again, he was now moving so fast he barely dodged trees that were in his way. He saw the tower approaching fast. '_Just a little longer._' Naruto thought as he moved. Naruto made one final leap before landing in front of the tower. Naruto's legs were getting weaker as he walked. "Just a little longer." Naruto mumbled as he staggered to the gate. He weakly pushed it open and walked in Sakura and Sasuke fell from his shoulders as he fell to his own knees. '_I have to do something._' Naruto thought as the edges of his vision started to become black. He reached into his cloak and pulled one of the many scrolls from his cloak and opened it to reveal a word. He opened the other to show a phrase. He fell forward, the last thing he saw was smoke coming from the scroll and his name being yelled.

Chapter Eight: Chunnin Exams, Second Exam End


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: Anko's Ordeal Begins**AN: This will be a filler it doesn't really have much to do with the story I just figured I would write it. This story is becoming more popular than my other NaruHina fic Hearts of Destiny.**

Anko was lounging on the top of the structure outside of Training Grounds Forty-Four. She was currently worrying about Naruto. Her nerves were on edge because she knew what was in that forest and she was afraid something bad will happen to Naruto. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice the scared Chunnin run up to her.

"Anko-san?" The Chunnin asked timidly gaining the woman's attention.

"What?" Anko demanded.

"Y-you are n-needed s-somewhere." The Chunnin said. "It is v-very i-important." He added nervously as Anko leapt in front of him.

Anko was getting angry. "WELL SHOW ME WHERE TO GO!" Anko yelled at the poor scared Chunnin making him instantly run away. Anko was following him. It didn't take the scared Chunnin to lead Anko to where three bodies were each of them didn't have a face. Anbu were around the bodies and saw Anko pale. "GO TELL THE HOKAGE ABOUT THIS!" Anko ordered before running towards Training Grounds Forty-Four at full speeds. Wind was whistling past her as she tried to increase her speed. It didn't take her long to make it to the Training Grounds and into it. She was looking around everywhere for a certain man. She suddenly had to dodge a Kunai that was aimed at her head. She swiveled to see her old Sensei Orochimaru. "Orochimaru…" she growled.

"Well well my little Anko-chan is all grown up." Orochimaru said with a sadistic smile.

"Don't call me that." Anko growled before attacking Orochimaru. But he just laughed and dodged all of her attacks.

"You know I placed the seal on someone." Orochimaru stated simply.

"Oh god." Anko gasped.

"Oh do not worry I didn't seal your precious little brother." Orochimaru said. "But maybe I should with the seal and that demon he hold he would be unstoppable." He felt a huge amount of killer intent. "My my did I hit a nerve?" Orochimaru asked as he dodged Anko again. It was easy because she was blinded by rage. He made a hand sign and Anko instantly dropped to her knees and grasped her neck and screamed in pain. "Now that you have calmed down. Do not worry I will not seal that weak brat." Orochimaru told her. "And I don't care if you tell Sarutobi-sensei about me." He added before leaving the crumpled Anko. "Oh and Konoha will burn." He added before sinking into the tree.

"I…must…tell…the…Hokage." She gasped through the pain in her neck. Anko weakly stood and started to stagger towards the edge of forest. She made it into a large clearing when five giant animals surrounded her. '_I can't beat them all._' Anko thought before falling forward unconscious.

Two Hours Later

Anko had been out for two hours. Her head was nestled onto a very comfy warm pillow. She snuggled up to the pillow and heard giggling. "Anko-chan how do you like Iruka-kun's lap?" Anko heard her best friend Kurenai say. Anko's eyes snapped opened and looked up to see a blushing Iruka. She sat up instantly and couldn't meet anyone's eyes that were in the room. Her head snapped back up when she remembered everything.

"Hokage-sama Orochimaru has returned to the village." Anko said looking at the grandfatherly old man. He nodded.

"I figured as much when I saw the bodies." Sarutobi said.

"We have to cancel the Chunnin Exam!" Anko exclaimed.

"We can't." Sarutobi said and Anko opened her mouth. "If we do that we will show weakness and that will decrease missions and a chance another village will attack us." Sarutobi explained as Anko clamped her mouth shut.

"Oh and Orochimaru said he sealed someone." Anko said.

"That would be Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi said. "Do not worry I have placed a seal over it." Kakashi added.

"And you didn't tell me!" Sarutobi demanded.

"He must be pulled from the Exam!" Anko said.

"I thought that quick actions would be best." Kakashi stated simply.

"Do you _know _what that seal does to a human?" Anko demanded as she got in Kakashi's face. "When active any person is more likely to kill someone no matter how nice they are. And while activated the seal destroys the human brain making them go insane." Anko told him. "The only reason I am sane is because I refuse to use the seal." Anko added. "I know what Sasuke is, he will use that power to get what he wants." Anko told Kakashi angrily. "It doesn't matter if you place a seal on it, all that does is lessen the pain he feels. It doesn't stop the voices in your head that tells you to kill someone." Anko added.

She felt two arms wrapped around her securely. She didn't get the instant kill this person feeling like she normally did. "Calm down Anko-chan." A male voice she knew all too well whispered into her ear. She visibly calmed and sank into the warmth of the hug.

"I agree with Anko Sasuke must be pulled from the exam." Kurenai said.

"I promised Sasuke that if he let me place a seal on him he could participate in the exam." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi _I _will have a word with you after this exam." Sarutobi said. "I will decide if he continues or not." Sarutobi told Kakashi as the two left.

"I think we will leave too." Kurenai said as she grabbed Asuma's hand and dragged him away.

"How do you feel?" Iruka asked.

"A little pained." Anko admitted. "I am sorry for embarrassing you." Anko added.

"Don't think about it." Iruka said smiling at her. "Why do you chase me all the time?" Iruka asked as Anko blushed a little.

"I like you a lot." Anko whispered afraid of being rejected.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Iruka asked. "Instead of rubbing against me… in front of my students, chase me around the village and threaten all the women I have ever dated." Iruka said.

"I was afraid of being rejected by the only guy I love." She admitted and instantly clapped her hands over her mouth. "I didn't mean to te…" her sentence was cut off by Iruka's lips pressed against hers, she was completely shocked by his sudden movement and after a while she started to kiss him back. After a while the two split apart.

"Oh… and if that kiss didn't say it loud enough I love you too Anko Mitarashi." Iruka whispered to her his lips brushing against hers. Anko instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. This was the happiest moment of her life when something… more like someone came to mind.

"Oh god I completely forgot!" Anko exclaimed. "Naruto is he alright?" Anko asked worriedly. "Orochimaru said he didn't seal him but I don't trust him I have to see Naruto!" she exclaimed.

"Do not worry I checked Naruto. Hokage-sama said that he has the **Five Elemental Seal **over the **Eight Trigrams Seal **and **Dead Demon Seal**." Iruka told her as she sighed.

"Oh thank god." She mumbled relieved that nothing happened to Naruto.

"He is still unconscious but if you want I can take you to him." Iruka said as Anko nodded and grabbed his hand as he led her towards Naruto's room. They opened the door to see a girl with shoulder length indigo hair and pale skin straddling Naruto and making out with him. His hand were currently up the back of her shirt. Iruka blinked at the scene. Anko's mouth was open wide and her eyes widened when the girl moaned his name.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Anko yelled and the two teens instantly came apart. Both were blushing. "WELL!" she demanded.

"WE were kissing!" Naruto exclaimed embarrassed.

"WELL you're not so little litte friend says otherwise." Anko stated pointing at the bulge in his pants. Hinata glanced at Naruto and her eyes widened and her blush increased.

'_When we do _it _how will _that _fit in me?_' Hinata thought and her blush increased tenfold.

"What are you criticizing us for?" Naruto asked. "At least I don't do sexual things to her in front of children." Naruto added as Iruka blushed. "I remember I had to explain to Konohamaru what you two had done. Isumi didn't know how to explain it to him." Naruto added.

"W-what did you tell him?" Iruka asked.

"That you two were wrestling." Naruto said.

"Good." Iruka said with a sigh.

"Oh don't thank me I promised his mother you would tell him _all _about sex when he is old enough." Naruto said with a smile as Iruka grimaced. "Now leave Hina-hime and I to our business and I will stay out of yours." Naruto said indicating to Iruka's and Anko's intertwined hands. "And I won't tell the who village that you…" he trailed off pointing at Anko, "have a soft side, and you…" Naruto trailed off again point at Iruka, "have a S&M fetish." Naruto said as they both turned red.

'_How does he know?_' Iruka thought.

"You better not say anything." Anko said threateningly.

"You don't see or tell anything and I won't tell the village those things." Naruto said as the two grunted and left the two teens. "Now where were we?" Naruto asked as he pulled Hinata back on top of him. That was the last thing they saw before closing the door.

"My little Naruto-kun is growing up." Anko said wiping a fake tear from her eyes. This made Iruka laugh. "You know you didn't deny the S&M fetish." Anko whispered into his ear as he started to stammer and blush. "Don't worry I like it too… _master._" She whispered as she tugged him towards the rooms.

'_What have I gotten myself into?_' Iruka thought as she pulled him into a scarcely furnished room.

"What do you want me to do master?" Anko asked seductively.

Chapter Nine: Anko's Ordeal End

**AN: I do not know if I want to make this into an M Rated story… yet : P so I may or may not revise this chapter into a lemon. This depends on the review I get.**


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten: Preliminary Rounds  
**I have decided but I don't think I will let you know until the fight. : P  
I am not sure how well written this chapter is.**

Hinata and Naruto were currently laying in the bed assigned to him, they were both nearly naked in the bed. Hinata had her head on Naruto's chest. Neither knew how they got down to their underwear but neither cared.

"Hmmm Naruto-kun it is almost time to get up." Hinata purred.

"Five more minute Hina-hime." Naruto mumbled groggily.

"You wouldn't want someone walking in on us again do you?" Hinata asked.

"Fine." Naruto said as Hinata moved her head from his chest. She started to look around the room for her clothes when the door slammed open.

"Naruto…." Sakura trailed off as she saw the state the two were in. She blinked a few times as she saw the hickeys on Hinata's body, her gaze changed to Naruto and saw similar marks on his body. "Naruto… YOU PERVERT!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. Hinata had quickly dived under the blankets to cover herself.

"Sakura calm down nothing happened." Naruto said as Hinata started to get flashbacks to the night before and blushed crimson.

"Then why does she have hickeys on her chest!" Sakura exclaimed.

'_Good thing she can't see through the fabrics._' Naruto and Hinata thought together.

"So we were kissing." Naruto said. "What else would a boyfriend and girlfriend do?" Naruto asked as he got out from under the blankets and started to put his clothes on. "I think you should leave so Hinata-hime can get dressed." Naruto said as he slipped his shirt on. Naruto heard the door slam shut. "It is safe Hinata-hime." Naruto told her as she popped her head out from under the blankets and looked around.

"This was your fault." Hinata accused. "You had to get all frisky last night."

"I do believe it was you who started it because you decided to take a shower with me." Naruto said as he threw her her clothes. She started to blush from the memories while she grabbed her clothes and slipped into them.

"I just thought you would need help washing your back." Hinata defended herself.

"And that includes kissing each of my whisker marks, and my neck?" Naruto asked as Hinata shrugged as she stood.

"That might have been for me." Hinata admitted as she watched Naruto slip his cloak on without putting the hood up. "You did your own touching and kissing if I remember correctly." Hinata said as Naruto shrugged.

"What can I say you are irresistible?" Naruto said making the girl blush.

"Come on Naruto-kun we have to go before Sakura assumes something is happening." Hinata said.

"Okay." Naruto said as he watched Hinata reposition her hair to cover her hickeys. He opened the door to see Sakura on one knee with her ear where the door was. "You call me a pervert when you are listening to Hinata and I?" Naruto asked as the girl eeped.

"I-it i-isn't w-what i-it l-looks l-like." Sakura stuttered.

"Right." Naruto said as he walked past her. "Please don't spy on me again or I will tell Sasuke about that little hiding place you have in his apartment." Naruto told her as her eyes widened.

"Naruto-kun, you seem to know a lot of things about people… do you know anything about me?" Hinata asked.

"Of course but you are my hime and I would never use it." Naruto said smiling at the girl. She wrapped her arms around his torso and smiled.

"What is it?" She asked.

Naruto lent down to her ear. "Which one?" Naruto whispered. "The time you _practiced _using you Byakugan's X-ray vision on me, or the consequential aftermath of that _practice._" Naruto whispered as the girls mouth dropped open, eyes widened and a blush creep on her face. "But do not worry that will never make it to the public through me… that is a promise." Naruto said to the blushing girl.

'_He saw me do that?_' Hinata thought.

"What did she do?" Sakura asked.

"She made a plushy doll of me." Naruto said… also telling the truth.

"Wow." Sakura said.

"You saw it before Sakura, remember the sleepovers at Ino's house?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yah." Sakura said thoughtfully as the three walked into the giant arena. Naruto took one look at the gathered Genin.

'_Wow a lot passed._' Naruto thought. '_Too many for the finals._' He thought again.

"Thank you for joining us Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said.

"You know rough night last night." Naruto said as Hinata blushed and hid her face into Naruto's chest.

"I hope you spent it alone." Sarutobi said.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't." Naruto said indifferently as Hinata eeped. Sarutobi just shook his head before turning to the assembled Genin.

"Since there are so many Genin that passed this test, we will need to have a preliminary round." Sarutobi said.

"WHAT!" Kiba yelled. "THAT ISN'T FAIR WEREN'T THE LAST TWO TESTS HARD ENOUGH!"

"Kiba shut up." Naruto said. "The reason for the preliminaries is that there are too many Genin for the actual finals. There will be hundreds of VIP's watching the finals and having at most…" Naruto trailed off looking at all the teams. "twenty-one people fight would take a long time." Naruto said calmly.

"Well said Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said to him as Naruto bowed his head. "So we will have a match that will cut you in half once again."

"Mind if I tell the rest?" a jounin asked as Sarutobi nodded. "I am Hayate Gekko. I will be the proctor of the Finals and now the rules will be the same for each. Death, knockout or if I deem the opponent unable to battle will result in a win." He said. "Anything goes in these matches." Naruto raised his hand.

"Can I talk with Sarutobi-jiji?" Naruto asked. "It will only take a second." Naruto said as the jounin nodded. Naruto leapt up next to Sarutobi and the other Jounin. "Jiji I have a five pronged seal over my eight-trigram seal on my stomach could you remove it?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto-kun but I am not good enough to remove that seal, but I do have a friend coming soon and he will remove it for you." Sarutobi said as Naruto nodded.

"Well that sucks, my chakra control is like when I first became a Genin again." Naruto said sadly before leaping back to the floor.

"What did you want to forfeit?" Kiba asked to which Naruto ignored him and went to Hinata's side.

"Naruto-kun what is it?" Hinata asked.

"Oh nothing jiji can't remove the Five Elemental Seal on my stomach." Naruto answered Hinata.

"Excuse me lover boy but can I continue?" Hayate asked.

"You just want to continue so you can go see Yugao-nee-chan." Naruto said as he saw the jounin blush a little.

"Ahem… if anyone wants to drop out now say so." Hayate said as Kabuto raised his hand.

"I would like to drop out, my left ear is deaf and I got pretty beat up in the last test." Kabuto said.

"Fine." Hayate said. "Your names will be displayed on that screen and only myself and the two participants can be in the area." He said as the screen settled on two names. "Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado, everyone else leave the arena." Hayate said as Hinata latched onto Naruto right before he vanished in a cyclone of wind and reappeared on the stands.

"Why didn't you use the Void Shunshin?" Hinata asked.

"I need a lot of chakra control to do that one, and with that seal on me I have low to none chakra control." Naruto explained. "The Elemental Shunshin's I know take less chakra control."

"Oh that is cool." Hinata said.

"If you want I could teach you the Water Shunshin." Naruto said. "You have more than enough chakra control to do it." Naruto told her.

"I would like that Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Let's watch the match." Naruto said as they turned right as the fight began. "Wow Sasuke actually knows Taijutsu." Naruto said as Hinata giggled. Naruto could feel that Sasuke's chakra was lowering every time the man touched him. '_So he steals chakra like Shino._' Naruto thought.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Sasuke yelled before a giant fireball launched at Yoroi. Yoroi was able to dodge most of the attack but his left arm and leg got caught up in the fireball. Yoroi dropped to the ground in agony. Hayate walked over to Yoroi and looked at him.

"Yoroi Akado is unable to continue Sasuke Uchiha is the winner." Hayate said as he saw Sasuke start to sway and Kakashi easily catch him before he hit the ground. '_I highly doubt he used that much chakra._' Hayate thought as he looked at the screen. He waited for the Genin to be removed. "Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi come down." Hayate said as he watched Shino easily land on the arena floor. '_The Aburame Clan are weak with Taijutsu and with the other kid's broken arms this should be an interesting match._' Hayate thought as he looked at the two. "Begin!" He said as he watched Zaku pull one of his arms out of his sling and pointed it at Shino who stood still.

"Shino has won." Naruto said simply as a gust of wind launched at Shino who simply dissolved into bugs. Shino appeared behind Zaku and kick him in the back.

"How do you know?" Hinata asked.

"Activate your Byakugan." Naruto said as she followed his instructions and saw that Shino had some of his weakest bugs already in the tubes on Zaku. "I saw one of his bugs fly over to Zaku." She watched as Zaku pulled his other arm out. He aimed them both at Shino and released his attack but all the people saw was blood spewing out of his arms. Hinata gasped and hid her face in Naruto's chest. "Ouch his arms exploded at the elbows." Naruto said as he rubbed Hinata's back.

"Winner Shino Aburame." Hayate said as the medics removed Zaku and Shino went up to the deck.

"You have become very observant Naruto-san." Shino said as Naruto shrugged.

"It was easy to tell when you won when you already plugged his other arm up." Naruto said smiling at the other boy.

"Kankuro and Misumi Tsurugu come down." Hayate said as Naruto watched the two walk down. "Begin." He said as Misumi instantly stretched and encircled Kankuro's body.

"Give up I can crack your neck at any time." Misumi said with a viscous grin.

"I won't lose to you." Kankuro said as everyone heard a loud crack and the man grinned and let go of Kankuro's body and watched as Kankuro stayed standing. Suddenly pieces of skin started to fall off of Kankuro's body to reveal a puppet. Suddenly the bundled puppet on the puppets back unraveled itself to reveal the real Kankuro. The puppet instantly opened it's chest and brought Misumi into it. "He has lost." Kankuro said as six blades popped out.

"Winner Kankuro." Hayate said as he looked for the next participants. "Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka come down." Hayate said as the two girls walked down.

"I am going to show how weak you are Forehead and I will take Sasuke's love." Ino said.

"Go ahead and take him Pig." Sakura said. "If you know any powerful Jutsu's I am sure he would love to take you on a date." Sakura said as Naruto chuckled at her response.

"SAKURA-CHAN MAY YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!" Sakura and Ino heard, Sakura had a small blush dust her cheeks. At this point Naruto had started laughing.

"Who is that Forehead?" Ino asked.

"None of your business pig." Sakura said.

"Are you two done?" Hayate asked as the two girls nodded. "Begin." Hayate said as the two launched at each other and went into a Taijutsu match. Everyone could see that Sakura had Ino beat in a Taijutsu fight. The fight lasted for a minute before Sakura punched Ino in the stomach making her fly backwards. Ino skidded to a stop a little ways away. Unknown to Sakura Ino had finished a quick set of Hand signs.

"**Ninja Art: Mind Body Switch!**" Ino exclaimed as the Jutsu hit Sakura and Ino's body slipped to the floor.

"Ino will be thrown out in three…two…one." Naruto said as Ino coughed up blood and shot up.

"How did you know that?" Hinata asked.

"Sakura has strong mental Strength." Naruto said as people listened to him.

"Oh." Hinata replied as she saw Sakura going through a set of hand signs she knew. "Naruto you didn't." Hinata gasped.

"She told me she didn't have it down." Naruto said equally stunned.

"**Cherry Blossoms!**" Sakura exclaimed as she finished the Genjutsu.

"What is going on?" Ino asked as hundreds of Sakura tree's appear.

"Your loss." She heard Sakura whisper into her ear as cuts started to appear on her body. Soon the genjutsu dissipated and Ino swayed with a lot of cuts covering her body. Sakura was gasping for breath before the two fell backwards unconscious. Naruto appeared behind Sakura and caught her.

"Double Knockout neither participants will continue." Hayate said as Sakura started to stir. She looked up at Naruto and smiled.

"Did I do good?" Sakura asked.

"Good but I think I am going to get in trouble." Naruto said as the two vanished and Naruto had her in his arms as he laid her against the wall right as she passed out again. Naruto looked and saw Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Sarutobi walking towards him. Naruto stood and turned to them.

"Naruto you are in trouble." Kakashi said.

"Like I care what you say." Naruto said as he turned to Anko, Kurenai and Sarutobi. "Yah yah I know teaching Sakura the Shadow Clone Jutsu is bad, but I know she has enough Chakra Control and reserves to make one clone." Naruto said.

"She could have died Naruto." Kurenai said. "She is only a genin." She added.

"So am I but I can make hundreds… sometimes thousands of clones." Naruto said simply.

"You are a different circumstance." Sarutobi said.

"Why because I have Kyubbi in me?" Naruto asked loud enough for Hinata to hear. The four looked nervously at Hinata who was completely unfazed. "Oh she knows about Kyubbi." Naruto added.

"Yes that is exactly why." Sarutobi said.

"Well I can sense the amount of chakra people have and I know her chakra control levels and I knew she could handle one clone." Naruto defended.

"You can sense chakra?" Anko asked. "No wonder I can't beat you up anymore."

"Can I watch the matches?" Naruto asked. "I want to know about my competition." Naruto said.

"Fine." Sarutobi said. "But we aren't finished here." He added before walking away.

Naruto turned to see Tenten fall onto Temari's fan, her back bending in an almost impossible way. "Damn." Naruto said.

"She uses wind Naruto-kun." Hinata told him as Naruto nodded.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he saw Shikamaru and Kin Tsuchi walk down to the arena. "How many plans do you think Shikamaru knows?" Naruto asked.

"At least a hundred." Hinata said as they watched Kin throw senbon at Shikamaru. "Genjutsu user." Hinata said as Naruto nodded, they watched as Shikamaru's shadow connected with Kin's.

"**Shadow Possession Success.**" Shikamaru said in a bored tone as he made Kin walk to the wall behind her and slam her head into the wall making her pass out. "Troublesome women." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru Nara winner!" Hayate said as Shikamaru walked back to the stands. "Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka come down." he called. Naruto smirked and leapt to the arena floor. As he fell his cloak flowed around him, he landed on the ground gracefully. His cloak settling around his feet as he stood up, Temari had hearts in her eyes as she looked at Naruto.

"Damn fan girl." Hinata growled loud enough for Temari to hear.

"What was that?" Temari asked.

"I said 'Damn fan girl." Hinata said to Temari.

"Ladies please be quiet." Sarutobi said trying to prevent the almost inevitable cat fight.

"Yes Hokage-sama." The two said before turning to the arena.

"Are you two ready?" Hayate asked.

"I am but I don't know if the dobe is." Kiba said.

"Like I am scared of a mutt and his master." Naruto said.

"AKAMARU ISN'T A MUTT!" Kiba yelled.

"I wasn't calling Akamaru a mutt." Naruto said calmly making Kiba angry.

"START THE MATCH I WANT TO KILL HIM!" Kiba yelled.

"Begin." Hayate said as Kiba went through a set of hand signs.

"This will be over in one move." Kiba said as he dropped to all fours. "**Four Legged Jutsu!**" Kiba exclaimed before disappearing and hitting Naruto. They watched as Naruto grabbed each of his hands and slid back a few inches.

"One move huh?" Naruto asked. "I could see you moving." Naruto said before he vanished and Kiba was barely able to block an attack that sent him sprawling to the ground. "Hmm my speed has decreased too." Naruto said as he vanished again and repeatedly attacked Kiba as Akamaru tried to help. "Wow this is so boring." Naruto said as he looked at the battered Kiba who was somehow still standing.

"I…will…take…Hinata…from…you." Kiba gasped.

"Bad thing to say Kiba." Naruto said as Kiba threw a soldier pill to Akamaru who started to turn red and jumped onto Kiba's back as he made a hand sign.

"**Man Beast Clone!**" He exclaimed as Akamaru turned into a copy of Kiba. "**DUEL PIERCING FANG!**" Kiba yelled as Akamaru and Kiba started spinning towards him. Naruto yawned and flicked his wrist creating a large gust of wind that knocked Akamaru and Kiba into the wall knocking them out.

"Opps forgot my Chakra Control sucks." Naruto said sticking his tongue out and bonking his head. Hinata chuckled and shook her head at her boyfriend.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate said as the medics came and retrieved Kiba and Akamaru.

Naruto stretched his back and leapt up to the observes deck. "Hmm I wanted to toy with him some more." Naruto said a little disappointedly.

"Oh Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile before hugging him as Temari glared daggers into Hinata. Hinata looked over Naruto's shoulder to see Temari glaring at her and stuck her tongue out at Temari.

"Hinata Hyugga and Neji Hyugga please come down." Hayate called as Hinata begrudgingly pulled herself away from Naruto. She leapt to the arena floor and gracefully landed like Naruto had done. She faced her cousin.

"Hello Neji-nii-san." Hinata said as she saw him glare at her.

"Hinata-sama." Neji spat. "You should give up you are a weakling." Neji said trying to play on her self-confidence issues.

"I am not giving up Neji-nii-san." Hinata said calmly. "You can begin the match at any time." Hinata said.

"Alright begin." Hayate said as Neji dropped into the standard Hyugga Gentle Fist stance. Hinata dropped into a more relaxed version of the Hyugga Gentle Fist stance.

"Heh you can't even do the Stance correctly." Neji insulted.

"That is because this isn't the regular Gentle Fist stance." Hinata said as Neji attacked her. Hinata was easily dodging and deflecting Neji's hits while dealing her own onto Neji. Neji had activated his Byakugan at the beginning of the fight while Hinata has yet to activate hers. Hinata's Byakugan instantly activated and Hinata's stance lowered at the same time her foot shot out knocking Neji off balance.

"**Water Gentle Fist Style: Sixty-Four Water Palms!**" Hinata exclaimed as water appeared onto her hands as she went into the attacks shutting down Neji's chakra points and putting water into his joints locking them up. Once she was finished with the attack she felt her power pulse.

Up in the stands Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh god it is happening." Naruto gasped as Hinata fell to her knees while grasping her head. '_Please let that attack leave Neji incapacitated for long enough._' Naruto thought as he looked at the two. '_Come on Hinata-chan._' Naruto thought as he felt a massive amount of chakra suddenly release from Hinata as her head snapped back.

"What is happening to her?" Kurenai exclaimed.

"She has activated the Tenshi Byakugan." Naruto said as they watched as the Chakra formed wings on her back.

"AHHH!" Hinata screamed as the back of her shirt and coat ripped apart as bones and flesh started to form on her back. Indigo feathers started to form on the wings on her back.

"What is happening to her?" Kurenai demanded.

"The Tenshi Byakugan can only be activated by someone with a kind heart and we all know that Hinata is the nicest person that you would ever meet." Naruto said. "The nicer the person the greater the power she will get." Naruto said as the chakra started to dissipate as the wings spread out to a total of six feet on each side. "Her power level is now close to my own." Naruto said as he noticed Neji starting to get up. The wings folded onto Hinata's back.

'_What happened to me?_' Hinata thought as she activated her Byakugan and she noticed she had lost her blind spot and the distance she could see was tripled. She stood as she felt something on her back. She looked behind herself to see the two indigo wings. Hinata turned right as Neji attacked and she instinctively blocked with her wings. She knocked Neji back with the wings and attacked again. "**Water Gentle Fist Style: One Hundred and Twenty-Eight Water Palms!**" Hinata yelled as she unleashed her attack onto the unsuspecting Neji making him fall to the ground with every single one of his chakra points closed and all of his joints filled with water. Hinata was surprised because she could never do those attack in secession without losing a lot of her chakra.

Hayate was stunned at Hinata's new appearance. He shook his head. "Winner Hinata Hyugga." He said as he noticed that Neji couldn't move. Naruto was cheering from up in on the deck. She turned and leapt gracefully up to the deck. She looked at Naruto with her now bright violet eyes. Naruto smiled at her before hugging her.

"You are not stunned, how come?" Hinata asked.

"I knew you would activate the Tenshi Byakugan." Naruto said.

"What is the Tenshi Byakugan?" Hinata asked.

"It not only advances you Byakugan turning your Lavender eyes to bright violet ones, you gain wings, and your chakra has sky rocketed." Naruto told her.

"And you didn't want to warn me?" Hinata asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well it is normally activated when you are fifteen or sixteen." Naruto said. "But I guess you were just too kind." Naruto told her.

"Hmm I guess I am." Hinata said smiling at him. "How do I look with wings?" She asked nervously.

"Even more beautiful." Naruto whispered into her ear as he lightly stroked her wings.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered back before kissing him as she hugged him with her arms and wings.

'_How can I compete with that?_' Temari thought a bit disappointed before turning back to the match between her brother and a weird green spandex wearing boy(**AN: one guess on who that is ; ) hehe.**).

"**Third Gate Gate of Life Release!**" Lee yelled as his skin turned red. Naruto could hear Lee's bones and muscles tearing. "**Reverse Lotus!**" he yelled as he kicked Gaara into the air.

'_Lee is going to lose._' Naruto thought sadly as he looked at his new friend.

The two smashed into the ground but Gaara's gourd turned to sand softening his hit. Lee had bounced across the arena floor and was barely conscious. He looked at Gaara as his face started to crumble in. '_A sand clone?_' Lee thought as he felt sand wrap around his leg and arm.

"**Sand Coffin.**" Came the chilly voice. "**Sand Burial!**" The voice said as Lee shouted in pain.

"Lee is unable to continue Gaara has won." Hayate said as the sand started to fly towards Lee but it burst in all different directions as Gai had Lee behind him.

"You will not touch Lee." Gai said dangerously.

"Why do you protect that weakling?" Gaara asked coldly.

"Because he is like a son to me." Gai said as Gaara scuffed and walked away. Naruto looked sadly at Lee as he was taken away. Hinata had her head buried in Naruto's chest.

"It is okay." Naruto whispered into her ear as he rubbed her back. '_He will be lucky to ever walk again._'

"Why did he try to kill Lee-kun?" Hinata sobbed.

"Because his seal is faulty." Naruto said as Hinata looked up with teary eyes. "He has the Shukaku no Ichibi (**AN: I am not sure if that is correct**) sealed into him the one tailed Raccoon. Kyubbi has told me that since she gained that spot she has been cocky." Naruto told Hinata. Naruto looked at the match while he rubbed Hinata's back soothingly. He watched as Choji became a big boulder and rolled around trying to crush the sound Shinobi. He saw the sound Shinobi stop Choji and a little while later Choji's jutsu disappeared and he was unconscious. '_That wasn't spectacular._' Naruto thought to himself as Hayate called everyone down.

"You will pick a number and we will decide who fight who." Hayate said as Hinata and Naruto walked up. Naruto put his hand into the bucket and pulled a 'One' out and showed it to Hayate. Hinata reached in and pulled a 'Four' out and she sighed in relief. Each person went up and got the numbers. "Okay first match will be Naruto Uzumaki Versus Gaara, second match will be Sasuke Uchiha Versus Hinata Hyugga, third match will be Shino Aburame versus Kankuro, Fourth Match will have two matches First one will be Shikamaru Nara Versus Temari, then the winner of that match will fight Duso." Hayate said as he showed the matches to everyone. "You will have a month to either rest or train you can pick which ever you want." Hayate said before vanishing.

"So Hinata-chan want to go on a date before we go train?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I would." Hinata said as the two vanished.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Hinata and Naruto had disappeared for an entire week after the preliminaries. They were in a clearing about twenty miles outside of Konoha. Naruto was telling Hinata about the Tenshi Byakugan.

"The Tenshi Byakugan, its origins isn't like the other Kekkei Genkai's." Naruto said. "Most come from Demons like the Sharingan and the original Byakugan, but over a millennia ago an angel came to earth and fell in love with a Hyugga." Naruto told her.

"Um Naruto-kun how do you know all this?" Hinata asked.

"Kyubbi-chan told me the instant she saw you in my memory that you would activate the Tenshi Byakugan." Naruto told her. "So she told me all about the Tenshi Byakugan so I tell can you about it." Naruto said smiling. "Now where was I…" Naruto trailed off thinking back. "Oh yes the Angel and the human had a child that's Byakugan had changed. Instead of the pupilless pale eyes that normal Hyugga's have, she had bright colored eyes as yours are now." Naruto said. "But they will stay pupilless." Naruto told her. "The Tenshi Byakugan really doesn't advance the Byakugan except just increasing the range of it. The real change are those wings on your back. Which after a lot of practice should be able to retract back." Naruto told her. "The more times you do the transformation the less it hurts." Naruto told her.

"Okay." Hinata said. "How do I retract them?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said. "Kyubbi-chan never told me that part." Naruto told Hinata. "But what she did tell me is that you can use your wings as a second pair of arms so you could make more destructive Hyugga Gentle Fist attacks." Naruto told Hinata.

"Hmm okay I guess I can do that." Hinata said.

"Well while you develop those attacks I am going to see Jiji for a little while." Naruto told Hinata.

"Okay Naruto-kun I will see you in a little while." She said as she stood and stretched a little.

Hokage Office

Naruto appeared in the Hokage in his Cyclone Shunshin. "Damn I was aiming for outside of the office." Naruto mumbled as he saw Sarutobi and another old man with long white hair staring at him.

"Naruto-kun you have finally showed yourself." Sarutobi said smiling.

"Yah well you said an old friend of yours can take the Five Elemental Seal off my stomach." Naruto said turning to the other man. "This him?" Naruto asked.

"First we want to know something." Sarutobi said.

"You can ask doesn't mean I will know." Naruto told Sarutobi.

"Kurenai brought it to my attention that you know what happened to Hinata." Sarutobi said as Naruto nodded. "How?"

"Kyubbi told me." Naruto said.

"The demon?" the old man asked earning him a glare from Naruto.

"She isn't a demon." Naruto said. "She is the Queen of Summons."

"Well that is news to me." The old man said.

"Now will you remove the damned Five Elemental Seal?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." The old man said.

"Well now I can't kick the crap out of you for peeping on my mother." Naruto said as the two old men froze.

"Who told you about her?" Sarutobi asked.

"Funny thing about gaining full control over the creature sealed in you." Naruto said. "You can gain memories from the previous container." Naruto said. "Now can you remove the seal so I can get back to Hinata and train with her?"

"There is a chance that you will have to face her in the semi-finals and you are training with her?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto let a low chuckle loose.

"Hinata knows all of my tricks and I know hers so what is the use of not training together?" Naruto asked dryly as he lifted his shirt and concentrated his chakra to make the seal appear.

"This may hurt a little."

"I know Jiraiya." Naruto said as he stuck to the ground with his chakra.

"**Five Elemental Seal Release!**" Jiraiya exclaimed as he jammed his fingers into Naruto's stomach making him hunch over.

"Okay that hurt more than I expected." Naruto said as he rubbed his stomach and stood up straight. He checked the seal. "Oh this isn't good." Naruto mumbled.

"What?" Sarutobi asked.

"Orochimaru isn't a seal master so he did the Five Elemental Seal wrong and the seal is slowly weakening." Naruto said as he showed the seal to Jiraiya.

"Cracks have accrued in the seal." Jiraiya said. "I will have to restore the seal in a few years. But nothing will happen for now." He told Sarutobi. "Hey brat do you want to get some good training?"

"What is your position on favoritism?" Naruto asked simply.

"I don't like it." Jiraiya said simply.

"Fine then you will be training with Hinata too." Naruto said simply and vanished before he could protest.

"Well that wasn't what I was expecting." Jiraiya said.

"They are quite inseparable." Sarutobi said as he saw a note on the table. "Secrets to the Dreaded Paperwork." Sarutobi read out loud.

With Hinata

Naruto had reappeared in the clearing to see Hinata trying to use her wings in her attacks. '_She sure is pretty._' Naruto thought as he walked up to Hinata.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Hello Hinata-hime." Naruto replied. "Well I am going to talk with Kyubbi-chan about the Tenshi Byakugan." Naruto said smiling at the girl.

"Okay Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she watched him sit cross legged and close his eyes.

Naruto's Mindscape

He opened his eyes to see the forest's in his mind. He saw a Kitsune woman sleeping against a tree. Naruto walked towards her and saw her nose twitch a little. She opened her eyes to see Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun it is nice to finally see you again." Kyubbi said.

"I know it was weird not feeling your chakra in my system." Naruto said.

"It is just because you were used to my chakra." Kyubbi said. "So what has happened while I was out?"

"Well I beat Kiba, and have to fight Gaara in the finals." Naruto said. "Hinata activated her Tenshi Byakugan abilities." Naruto added. "And I will be training with Jiraiya."

"Ero-sennin?" Kyubbi asked.

"Hmm that is a good name for him." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"I know Kushina called him that all the time." Kyubbi said. "I am going to teach you how to summon me so I can train Hinata-chan in the abilities of the Tenshi Byakugan." She told him. "Do these hand signs." She told him showing the hand signs. "Bite your thumb then press your palm against the ground. You will need to use a bit of my chakra to summon me, but in time you will be able to summon me with your own chakra." Kyubbi told him.

"Okay." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

Real World

Naruto opened his eyes to see that Hinata had snuggled up to him while he was in his mindscape. Naruto blinked a few times. "Comfy?" Naruto asked as Hinata eeped and jumped a little.

She turned to Naruto with a small blush on her cheeks. "Of course." She told him.

"Well Kyubbi wants me to summon her so she can train you in the Tenshi Byakugan." Naruto said. "So uh could you get off my lap?" Naruto asked.

"I don't wanna." Hinata said with a little pout. Naruto smirked and kissed her on the lips making her smile into the kiss. "Hmm I guess I can get up for a second." Hinata said as Naruto pulled back.

"Is this going to be a common thing this month?" Naruto asked.

"Most likely." Hinata said smiling innocently.

"Fine by me." Naruto said smiling as he did the hand signs and pressed his hands to the ground to have a puff of smoke appear. Naruto looked and saw that Kyubbi was standing in front of the two. "Hinata-hime I would like you to meet Kyubbi-chan." Naruto said.

"It is nice to finally meet you Hinata-chan." Kyubbi said bowing to the girl.

'_Naruto-kun never told me she was this beautiful._' Hinata thought. "Hello Kyubbi-chan."

"Well Hinata-chan I will be your temporary sensei for the next few weeks." Kyubbi told Hinata. "You might feel like you will die but I have rarely seen it happen."

"Stop scaring her." Naruto said simply as Hinata hid behind him.

"Come on Hinata-chan don't worry we will just start simple exercises today." Kyubbi told Hinata as she dragged the girl away.

'_I hope Kyubbi doesn't go too hard on Hinata tonight._' Naruto thought before shrugging. Naruto sensed something. "Ero-sennin you can come out now." Naruto called as he heard rustling and saw Jiraiya walk out into the clearing.

"Good senses and… DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Yah… not going to happen." Naruto said.

"Well I am going to teach you a very power and very destructive Ninjutsu." Jiraiya told Naruto.

"I do like Powerful and destructive Ninjutsu's." Naruto said making Jiraiya sweatdrop. "So what is it?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya bit his thumb and went through some hand signs and pressed his hand against the ground. "**Summon!**" He exclaimed as a toad as tall as him appeared.

"The Summoning Jutsu?" Naruto asked. "I summon Kitsune." Naruto told him.

Jiraiya blinked a few times. "You signed the Kitsune Summoning Contract?" Jiraiya asked.

"Summing Contract?" Naruto asked.

"You mean you can summon Kitsune and you didn't sign the Summoning Contract?" Jiraiya asked as he pulled out a large scroll. "You might be able to sign the Toad Summoning Scroll and be able to summon both." Jiraiya added as he unrolled the scroll. "All you need to do is sign your name in blood and make this sign in your blood." Jiraiya said pointing to the signs that the other people did.

"Minato Namikaze was a Summoner too?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I mean he was my apprentice." Jiraiya said proudly.

"Cool." Naruto said as he signed his name and made the sign. They watched as the blood seeped into the scroll.

Jiraiya smiled. "Congratulations you are the first to be able to summon two different summons at once." Jiraiya said. "Now for your training to begin." Jiraiya said.

"Oh boy." Naruto said.

"I want you to gather your chakra and summon a toad." Jiraiya said.

"Okay." Naruto said as he went through the hand signs. "**Summon!**" Naruto exclaimed as he pressed his hand onto the ground. Two small puffs of smoke appeared. One was a small orange toad and the other with a small blue Kitsune.

"**Huh who would summon me?**" the two asked together before looking at each other.

The Kitsune looked up to see Naruto. "**Ah Naruto-sama.**" The Kitsune said bowing to Naruto. "**I am Krona no Kitsune.**" The Kitsune told Naruto.

"Hello Krona." Naruto said as he turned his attention to the toad.

"**Hey I am Gamakichi the son of the boss Toad Gamabunta.**" Kichi said. "**I am in line to become the Boss Toad. In about three years I will be the size of a small house.**" Kichi said.

"**Me too!**" Krona said. "**And I will gain my second tail.**"

"Cool." Naruto said.

"**Well if that is it I will need to get back Naruto-sama.**" Krona told Naruto.

"**Me too man.**" Kichi said.

"Okay bye." Naruto said as the two summons puffed away. '_Those two seem cool._' Naruto thought.

"You need to put more chakra into it." Jiraiya said.

"I know, but I want to meet each size toads and Kitsune as I go." Naruto said. "I don't want to summon Gamabunta on the first time."

"Good idea." Jiraiya said.

"**Summon!**" Naruto exclaimed as the he pressed his hand onto the ground. Two more larger puffs came up.

The Kitsune was the size of a small cottage and had two tails, the toad was gray and had the size of a small house. The two looked at Naruto. "**Who are you?**" the toad asked.

"**This is Master Naruto Uzumaki you dolt.**" The Kitsune said. "**Naruto-sama I am Narma no Kitsune.**" The Kitsune said as she bowed to Naruto.

"**I am Gamatoten.**" The toad said.

"Hello Narma and Gamatoten." Naruto said bowing to the two. "Why don't you two tell me more about yourselfs?" Naruto asked.

"**I am used for recon.**" Narma told Naruto. "**I have the rare ability to change my size from it's current size to a smaller form. I haven't mastered it like Kyubbi-sama has but who will right?**" Narma said.

"I am sure if you train long enough you will get it." Naruto said smiling at the Kitsune.

"**I am flattered you think so highly of me.**" Narma said.

"**Stop blushing.**" Gamatoten teased. "**I like most toads my size or larger is either used for speed or destruction.**" He told Naruto.

"**I WASN'T BLUSHING!**" Narma yelled indignantly.

"**Whatever you say Narma-chan.**" Gamatoten said.

"**I hate you Toten-kun!**" Narma exclaimed.

"Why do I have the feeling that the two knew each other before this?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya nodded.

"**Maybe I should sit on you like I did when we were smaller?**" Gamatoten asked.

"**Try it and I will bite you in the ass again. I will give you a matching scar.**" Narma threatened.

"Um can you two dispel so I can summon the next pair?" Naruto asked.

"**Of course Naruto-sama.**" Narma said before puffing away.

"**Cya Naruto.**" The toad said before vanishing.

"Well that was odd." Naruto said.

"Yah." Jiraiya said. "How did you get so good of Chakra Control?"

"Oh once I learned the Walking on Water Technique I learned how to bring the chakra I gain from my shadow clones in through just one chakra point. It increases my chakra control in leaps and bounds." Naruto explained. "On to the next set then that will be it for me for the day." Naruto told Jiraiya.

"I am surprised you can summon this many in a row." Jiraiya told him.

"**Summon!**" Naruto exclaimed as two more summons appeared. A Kitsune the size of a large House and a toad the size of a medium sized house appeared.

"**Huh why was I summoned?**" the toad asked.

"I just wanted to meet the different toads and Kitsune." Naruto said gaining the two's attention.

"**Oh Naruto-sama!**" the Kitsune exclaimed. "**I am sorry I didn't notice you before.**"

"Don't think of it." Naruto said.

"**So you are the Kyubbi's container?**" the toad asked.

"**Show respect!**" the Kitsune exclaimed. "**I am Karna.**" The Kitsune said bowing Naruto. "**I am the largest One Tailed Kitsune even though my power level is that of Three Tails to low Four Tails.**" Karna said.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"**Eh just too lazy to attempt to get the tails.**" The fox said.

"You sound like a friend of mine." Naruto said.

"**Well I am Gamatara.**" The toad said simply.

"Well it is nice to see you two." Naruto said before falling backwards unconscious.

"Well seems he over exerted himself." Came a feminine voice behind Jiraiya. He turned quickly to see a beautiful woman with nine fox tails and two fox ears carrying an unconscious girl on her back.

"**Kyubbi-sama!**" Karna exclaimed.

"You two can go now." Kyubbi ordered as the two nodded and vanished. "Hello Jiraiya." Kyubbi said as she grabbed Naruto with her tails. "You have some explaining to do when we get these two to his apartment." Kyubbi said as the four vanished in flames. They reappeared in Naruto's apartment. Kyubbi walked into Naruto's room and closed the door behind her. "You aren't coming in." Kyubbi called through the door. She place the two in their night time clothes and placed them in the bed. She walked out to see Jiraiya attempting to leave. "You better not be leaving." Kyubbi said.

"N-no." Jiraiya stuttered.

"Now explain to me where you were during Naruto-kun's childhood?" Kyubbi asked as she sat on Naruto's couch.

"W-well y-you s-see I-I w-was a-always o-on t-the m-move a-and c-couldn't t-take h-him w-with m-me." Jiraiya stuttered.

"And what about that buxom teammate of yours Tsunade?" Kyubbi asked. "From what I know all she did was roam around gambling."

"W-well…"

"There is no excuses Jiraiya." Kyubbi said. "So what has Akatsuki been up to?" she asked.

"They haven't started retrieving the Tailed Beasts yet." Jiraiya said becoming serious

"Well Naruto-kun will be fighting the One Tailed Jinchuriki during the Finals." Kyubbi said. "If I can easily fix his seal I will have Naruto warn him about Akatsuki." Kyubbi said.

"Will Naruto be okay?" Jiraiya asked.

"The power difference between Naruto and Gaara is like Shukaku versus an ant." Kyubbi said. "It would take all the Jinchuriki's fighting Naruto at once to beat him. For the Nine Tailed Beasts each tail is exponentially more powerful than the previous one." Kyubbi explained. "Naruto's body can handle my pure chakra up to three tails, but if he goes into the true tailed form he can take on all nine tails but there might be small physical changes." Kyubbi added.

"Like what?" Jiraiya asked.

"Fox ears and Nine fox tails." Kyubbi said simply. "Now leave Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan needs their sleep." Kyubbi said as she stood and walked into the room and changed into a small one tailed Kitsune. "**I will take a piece out of your ass if you ever peep on them.**" Kyubbi threatened before leaping onto Naruto's bed and curled up on Hinata's stomach.

Week Two

Naruto and Hinata were training incredibly hard for the past week. Kyubbi would literally train Hinata into unconsciousness as Naruto summoned all different types of Kitsune and Toads that forced him into unconsciousness. Kyubbi would have to heal Hinata and restore Naruto's chakra reserves every night.

Week Three

Naruto and Hinata's skills had increased exponentially, they were now able to get back to the apartment on their own legs even just barely. Naruto had met the different types of Kitsune and Toads up to five tails. Kyubbi's training had helped Hinata in retracting her wings and spawn them easily.

"Naruto-kun Hinata-chan you two will have the next week off from training you need to rest some before the Finals." Kyubbi told the two. "It will allow your body to heal naturally." She added.

"Okay Kyubbi-chan." Naruto said. "Hinata-hime and I will finally get to have another date." Naruto said.

"That is right Naruto-kun and it is my turn to pick." Hinata said.

"Did you pick last time?" Naruto asked as Hinata giggled.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Hinata denied.

"Right…" Naruto trailed off as he looked at the girl suspiciously. "No where expensive, buying for four has taken a big chunk out of my savings." Naruto said as Hinata tilted her head to the side.

"I don't eat that much." Hinata said.

"It isn't you it was Kyubbi and Ero-sennin that made me spends the most." Naruto said. "Kyubbi saying that she hasn't eaten in thirteen years or something and Jiraiya saying he has no money to buy his alcohol which I know is bull because he is the author of Icha Icha." Naruto said.

"I know Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Oh you two are going out?" Jiraiya asked. "I think I wi…"

"Like hell ero-sennin this is a date which means unless you are dating Kyubbi neither of you can come and if you do you have pay for your date." Naruto said as the two left.

"Ungrateful brat." Jiraiya said as Kyubbi slapped him in the back of the head.

"Well I will use the next week to rest." Kyubbi said before puffing away.

'_Great now I am all alone._' Jiraiya thought as he walked away. '_That brat will be great one day, just like his father._'


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve: Chunnin Exam Finals

Everyone but Sasuke and Duso were at the arena. The people were restless. Naruto could smell Orochimaru all around. '_Where is he?_' Naruto thought as his eyes darted around. Naruto suddenly saw feathers floating around. '_A genjutsu?_' Naruto thought as he felt drowsy. Naruto raised his eyebrow and released the Genjutsu easily. Naruto looked and saw Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro walking away.

"So you were right." Hinata said as Naruto nodded when they saw the sand swirling around Gaara.

"Looks like we won't be holding back." Naruto said as Red Chakra started to bubble around him, and white chakra shredded Hinata's shirt (**AN: think Sui Fung and Yoruichi when they enter their Shunko**) as her wings manifested themselves. "**Be careful Hinata-hime.**" Naruto said as he dropped to all fours and grew into a large Nine Tailed Kitsune. Naruto launched forward and grabbed onto Gaara and the two vanished in fire.

Several Miles Away

Naruto could feel something off happening. '_I have to get back to the Village._' Naruto thought.

'_**Summon me I have more than enough to wipe the floor with Shukaku faulty seal or not.**_' Kyubbi told him as he quickly reverted back to himself.

Naruto went through a few hand signs. "**SUMMON!**" Naruto yelled as a Giant Nine Tailed Kitsune appeared again.

"**Go Naruto-kun you have a fight that you need to do in Konoha.**" Kyubbi said. '_**I hope Naruto will forgive me for not telling him.**_' Kyubbi thought as Naruto nodded and leapt away. "**So you think you can beat me Shukaku Container?**" Kyubbi asked.

With Naruto

Naruto could feel people running up behind him. '_Enemies._' Naruto thought before concentrating his Chakra and vanished in the Void Shunshin. Naruto could see Hinata's Blessed Jutsu's being fired off around Konoha. '_She sure is powerful._' Naruto thought with a smirk as he repeatedly vanished in the Void Shunshin.

"**Blessed Art: Angelic Wings!**" Hinata exclaimed as she released a huge blast of light at Naruto.

"**Darkness Art: Arc of Darkness!**" Naruto exclaimed quickly as the two attacks met and fought for dominance. "Damn Hinata-hime." Naruto mumbled as he looked around. "What is happening here?" Naruto asked.

"Sand and Sound has launched attacks on us." Hinata said. "**Blessed Art: Feather Daggers!**" Hinata exclaimed as she launched some of her feathers at a couple of Sound Shinobi killing them. "They out number us twelve to one."

"**Wind Style: Blade Cyclone!**" Naruto exclaimed as he launched a cyclone at four Sound Shinobi killing them. "Kyubbi is fighting Gaara right now." Naruto said. "Where is the…" Naruto trailed off as he felt a familiar feeling wash over him. "Oh god no." Naruto whispered as he looked at the purple cube. Naruto instant vanished in a burst of speed Hinata was close behind him with her wings flapping desperately to keep up with Naruto. Naruto landed on the roof of the building with the purple cube. Naruto went to touch the cube when a hand stopped him.

"Uzumaki-san that is unwise this barrier burns anything that touches it." An Anbu said.

"Then I will crush it." Naruto said with a low growl as he grew and fur spread across him. Now standing in Konoha once again was the Nine Tailed Fox except this one was blonde. Naruto dropped a large paw onto the cube to find that it withstood barely to the massive weight. "**This barrier is stronger than I thought it would be.**" Naruto rumbled as he looked up and leapt. Every Shinobi stopped and watched Naruto vanish from sight. Suddenly a blonde sphere dropped like a stone and slammed into the barrier sending flames everywhere. Cracks started to form in the barrier when suddenly is smashed into thousands of pieces. Naruto reverted back to his original form before Sarutobi fell too far. "Why old man why did you use that Jutsu?" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes.

"I had to protect the Leaf Village Naruto." Sarutobi said weakly. He saw that Naruto's eyes were blood red.

"Kuku kuku Naruto-kun I have a surprise for you." Orochimaru said before the Sound Four vanished with their master.

"ORO**CHIMARU!**" Naruto roared as red chakra started to boil around him.

"Naruto... watch out." Sarutobi said before falling limp. Naruto barely rolled out of the way before two figures slammed into the ground. Naruto rolled onto his feet and stood straight.

He looked right at his attackers and all he saw was long blonde spiky hair and long bright red hair. "No…" Naruto whispered as the red chakra left him.

"Hello Naruto-kun." The woman said. "I wish we didn't have to meet in this way." She added as the two figures stood up.

"You have grown so much Naruto-kun." The blonde added as he stood too. Every Konoha Shinobi able to see the two figures stopped and stared.

"No." Naruto whispered again.

"Kushina-chan I don't want to fight him." The man said.

"I know Minato-kun neither do I." Kushina told Minato.

"**Blessed Art: Thousand Feather Barrage!**" Hinata roared as she launched her attack at Kushina. Kushina had easily blocked all the attack. "Naruto-kun you will not fight alone in this fight." Hinata said landing next to her beloved.

Naruto could see Kushina and Minato struggling to fight the control. "Who is this Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked.

"This is my beloved Hinata-hime." Naruto said.

"Hitomi-chan's daughter?" Minato asked as he was losing the control. "We don't have much longer to talk."

"Hinata this is my fight you have to stay out of this." Naruto said. "These two are the strongest Shinobi ever." He added pulling his Katana out and Kushina gasped.

"Is that the Uzumaki Katana?" Kushina asked as Naruto nodded. "Well good luck my little boy." Kushina said as Minato and Kushina attacked Naruto. He was blocking the attacks. '_He is already a master at the Katana._' Kushina thought as she unwillingly attacked him with her Katana.

'_Dad hasn't used the Hiraishin no Jutsu yet._' Naruto thought. '_He must be fighting to keep from using that Jutsu._' Naruto thought again when he noticed something. '_He isn't using his Tri-pronged Kunai._' He thought before slicing through one of Minato's Kunai. Naruto closed his eyes.

'_He can't possibly know that Jutsu._' Kushina thought as he held his Katana out.

"I am sure mom knows this Jutsu." Naruto said. "The True **KAITEN!**" Naruto yelled as he started spinning slicing Minato's last Kunai and leaving a large gash in Kushina's Katana.

Minato had a soft smile on his face. "You will become strong Naruto-kun just like me… no not like me, you will be stronger." Minato said softly.

"I guess I will." Naruto said wiping a few tears away. Naruto sidestepped an attack from Minato and blocked an attack from Kushina. '_They are faster than me._' Naruto thought as he continued to defend against his parents. Naruto was thinking of a plan as he defended against the two looking for an opening.

"You will have to attack us at some point Naruto-kun." Kushina said as she attacked.

'_Now._' Naruto thought. "I don't want to kill you but I will have to." Naruto said before he held his arms out to the sides and felt the Minato's kunai and Kushina's Katana pierce his stomach. Naruto coughed up blood on the two as he wrapped his arms around the two. "I love you two." Naruto said with blood dripping from his mouth before stabbing his Katana and a Kunai into the bases of Minato's and Kushina's head in an upward direction slicing the Anchor Seal in their heads in half. He had tears in his eyes.

"We love you too Naruto-kun." Kushina said as she felt her spirit leaving her.

"My son protect Hinata-chan with your life." Minato said as the two fell backwards. Naruto still had the Kunai's and Katana in his stomach as he tilted his head back and let out a mighty roar that stopped the fighting.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered as she felt her stomach drop.

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS OROCHIMARU!" Naruto roared into the skies as everyone saw his tears streaming down his face. He felt two arms wrap around him from behind.

"Naruto-kun I am here for you." Hinata whispered into his ear as she glanced at the wound in his stomach. "Lie down Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she laid him down.

"I am fine Hinata-hime." Naruto said.

"Naruto you have two Kunai and a Katana in your stomach." Hinata said dryly.

"I have had worse." Naruto said before quickly throwing his Katana behind Hinata and embedded it guard deep into a Sound Shinobi's chest. "I cannot stop just because I am wounded." Naruto said as he weakly stood. He gripped the guard of his Mother's katana and pulled it out spraying blood everywhere.

"Uzumaki-sama Hinata-sama is correct you cannot fight." An Anbu said.

Naruto was surprised. "What did you call me?"

"Uzumaki-sama, it is a law that if no living Hokage is alive the most powerful Shinobi will become a temporary Hokage of sorts." The Anbu told Naruto. "And you just took out both Kushina-sama and Minato-sama." He added. "That makes you the strongest Shinobi in Konoha."

"And the job of the Hokage is to protect the villagers." Naruto said. "Even if it means death." Naruto said as he staggered over to his Katana and pulled it out of the Sound Shinobi. Naruto sheathed his Katana before pulling the Kunai out of his stomach.

"What do you want us to do with Gaara?" an Anbu asked.

"Kyubbi is fighting him." He said when he felt Kyubbi's mental connection open.

'_**Naruto-kun I wasn't able to beat him I lost more chakra than I thought, he is about five minutes away.**_' Kyubbi told him.

"I will have to fight him." Naruto said as he turned to the giant form approaching Konoha. Naruto held his stomach as blood started to flood from his mouth.

'_**Naruto-kun I cannot heal you my Chakra is too low.**_' Kyubbi told him.

'_Okay._' Naruto said as he spit out some blood. "Hinata go to the academy and protect the students." Naruto ordered. "Three Anbu go with her." He added as the nodded. Naruto turned to Gaara and leapt away leaving a trail of blood behind him. '_How much before I pass out from blood loss?_' Naruto asked.

'_**Ten minutes at the most.**_' Kyubbi told him as he made it to the walls of Konoha. He stopped and pulled his Cloak and shirt off to reveal three puncture holes in his stomach.

Naruto pulled some bandages out and quickly wrapped them up trying to stop the blood flow. '_How about now?_' Naruto asked.

'_**Still ten minutes.**_' Kyubbi told him as he leapt away as he slipped his cloak on. '_**You are bleeding internally and the bandages barely stem the flow of blood leaving you.**_' Kyubbi told him. '_**Now no more talking this connection takes chakra too that I don't have right now.**_' Kyubbi said as she cut the connection.

Naruto coughed up more blood. '_Shit she is right._' Naruto thought as he appeared in front of Gaara.

"**Hah so Naruto Uzumaki has finally shown up to fight me.**" Gaara said before laughing like a maniac.

"I will stop you Gaara." Naruto said as he looked at the giant form. He went through a series of hand signs as he dodged Gaara's sand attacks. "**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled as a giant water dragon went into the air. He started more hand signs. "**Lightning Style: Lightning Wolf Pack!**" Naruto yelled as the Water dragon hit the giant raccoon soaking the sand in water. Forty lightning wolves leapt at Gaara's soaked form and electrocuted him making him scream in pain. Naruto held his arm out. "**Wind Style: Great Cyclone!**" Naruto exclaimed as a cyclone blasted Gaara's sand launching it away from him. Naruto was panting. '_I don't have much left._' Naruto thought weakly as he panted.

"**Nice work Naruto Uzumaki!**" Gaara said as sand started to swirl around him again. "**Playing Possum Jutsu!**" Gaara yelled as he slumped forward.

"**I AM FREE!**" Shukaku yelled.

'_I can't beat her alone._' Naruto thought as he pressed his palm to his stomach. '_Please work._' Naruto thought as he started a set of hand signs. "**SUMMONING JUTSU!**" Naruto yelled as a huge puff of smoke appeared. '_Shit that took up most of my chakra that I have left._' Naruto thought as the bleeding intensified. He had been using his chakra to keep the bleeding down. Naruto gripped his stomach in pain.

"**LOOKS LIKE I WILL HAVE FROG LEGS FOR LUNCH!**"Shukaku roared.

"**Boy you sure do know how to pick your enemies; I mean come on the Shukaku?**" Gamabunta asked.

"Things… happen." Naruto said.

Gamabunta looked up at Naruto. "**What happened to you?**" He asked before dodging an Air attack from Shukaku.

"I had to fight… my mom…and dad." Naruto said between coughing up blood. "I need to wake the Jinchuriki to get rid of the Shukaku." Naruto added weakly. "Can you hold her still?" He asked.

"**If you haven't noticed I don't have fangs or claws and I am not good with the Transformation Jutsu.**" Gamabunta said before spitting out balls of water and hit the balls of air. One ball of Air made it past the balls of water and slammed into Gamabunta making him fall backwards. "**Heh a few more of those and I will be in trouble.**" Gamabunta said. "**Here we go brat!**" he exclaimed as he leapt towards Gaara in a burst of speed.

"AHH I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Naruto yelled before concentrating on a form. Suddenly a giant black fox appeared as Gamabunta latched onto Shukaku with his newly acquired teeth and claws.

"**Do it now!**" Gamabunta exclaimed. Naruto leapt off of Gamabunta's head as the Jutsu came off and was in front of Gaara when the sand caught him.

"THIS WON'T STOP ME!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his head into Gaara's head jerking him awake.

Gamabunta leapt away from the stalking form as Gaara woke up. He pulled his giant Katana out and launched at Gaara and slashed at the form of the beast with his sword and barely was able to cut through it. His Katana had flown out of his hands. "**Naruto I am running out of Chakra.**" Gamabunta said as he watched the sand form fall apart. Suddenly Gamabunta puffed away leaving his Katana behind.

Gaara and Naruto were facing each other from branches of opposite trees. The two were breathing hard. '_This will be my last attack._' Naruto thought as he saw Gaara twitch and the two launched at each other. Gaara's fist connected with Naruto's stomach as Naruto's fist connected with Gaara's chin breaking his jaw. The two started to fall to the ground. Naruto hit a few branches on the way down slowing his descent but breaking his legs and arm in the process. Naruto hit the ground and felt his ribs break. Naruto looked across seeing Gaara lying on his back. '_I have to knock him out._' Naruto thought weakly as he tried to move but couldn't move anything but his neck. Naruto painfully dug his chin into the ground and pulled himself towards Gaara.

"Why…why…do…you…try…so…hard?" Gaara asked.

"Because I have… people dear to me…to protect." Naruto said as Images of people started to flash through his mind. "I know…your…feelings Gaara… loneliness… anger… sorrow… but unlike… you I found pe…people to love." Naruto said as he moved closer to him.

"Love…" Gaara struggled to get out as Temari and Kankuro landed next to him.

"Gaara!" Temari exclaimed.

"Temari…" Gaara trailed off as Temari helped him up. "Temari…do…you…love…me?" Gaara struggled out.

"Of course I do Gaara, you are my precious little brother." Temari said. '_What has Naruto-kun done to Gaara?_' Temari thought as she saw Gaara pass out. She turned to Naruto to see that he was passed out too.

Two Anbu landed next to Naruto and lifted him up. "You two show get him to the hospital." The Anbu ordered Temari and Kankuro. "We will take Uzumaki-sama." The Anbu said as they leapt away.

**AN: I know people wanted to see Hinata win… I mean fight against Sasuke but I thought this way would be a bit more interesting. : )**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
Three Days Later

It has been three days since the Invasion and Naruto was still unconscious. Since Hinata was his girlfriend she was forced into overseeing the Shinobi ranks until Naruto has awoken. She was currently doing Paperwork in Naruto's room and dreading every minute of it.

'_Ugh I wish I knew the Shadow Clone Jutsu._' Hinata thought as she signed another paper. '_How did I become the temporary Hokage again?_' She thought.

Flashback Three Days Ago

_Hinata had just made it to the Academy to see four squads of sound Shinobi outside of the academy with a pile of dead academy students and teachers outside. Hinata felt like vomiting but suppressed the urge. "We have to get inside." Hinata said as her wings formed again. "I will enter through the roof and you go through the back there will be at least one team back there." Hinata ordered as they nodded. Hinata flapped her wings and flew into the air. She easily landed on the roof unnoticed by the Sound Shinobi. The veins on the side of her head bulged. '_**Byakugan!**_' Hinata thought as she gained three hundred and sixty degrees of perfect vision she looked around the school looking for the students. She saw some in the cafeteria. Hinata snuck through the door on the roof and made her way through the halls towards the cafeteria. She pushed the door open and instantly blocked a Kunai with her wings. "Iruka-sensei it is me Hinata." Hinata said before being crush in a hug by four children. "Hello you four." Hinata said as she hugged her sister and her three friends Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi._

"_Hinata what is happening?" Iruka asked._

"_Sound and Suna invaded Konoha." Hinata said. "Naruto-kun is fighting Gaara the One Tailed Jinchuriki." Hinata added as she looked down. "He also had to fight Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki who were temporarily brought back to life by Orochimaru's Impure Resurrections Jutsu." Hinata said. "He was able to beat them but at the cost of receiving three horrible wounds to his stomach." She explained. "I saw that he was using his chakra to slow the bleeding down but that takes a lot of chakra."_

"_Hinata are you okay?" Iruka asked._

"_I am fine, not a scratch my feathers can become harder than steel." She told him. "But we need to find a way out of here." Hinata said._

"_There is no way." An Anbu said landing next to her and she immediately embedded her wing into the man's chest. "How…did you know I wasn't an Anbu?" the man asked before falling over dead._

"_I am a Hyugga." Hinata said to the dead man. "Byakugan!" Hinata exclaimed as her Byakugan activated. "The two Anbu sent with me are dead. Four teams guard the front and two teams guard the back. Iruka-sensei is there any tunnels in the cellar?" Hinata asked as she tried to look._

"_I don't know." Iruka said. "The Principle would have known but he died during the rush protecting the students." Iruka told her as Hinata pulled him and the other teachers away from the students. "What is it Hinata?"_

"_Hokage-sama has died, the Anbu has placed Naruto as head of the village till another is found suitable." Hinata told them as they gasped. "We need to get to the cellar because it is more defendable than here." Hinata said as she looked at the windows. "I will take the middle Iruka-sensei and you will take the front, you will take between them and me and you two take the back." Hinata said as she pointed at them. Hinata suddenly saw a chakra signature appear on the roof. '_Who is that?_' Hinata thought as she saw the figure running through the halls towards them. Hinata's eyes widened when she realized who it was. '_Father…_' Hinata thought as she saw Hiashi burst through the doors._

"_They are becoming restless out there." Hiashi said with his Byakugan active._

"_What are you doing here Hiashi-sama?" one of the instructors asked._

"_My daughter was in danger and I find my other daughter here too." Hiashi said. "Think about it." Hiashi added. "What is the plan?" he asked._

"_We are going to the cellar father." Hinata said. "You will be protecting the middle with me." She ordered as Hiashi raised his eyebrow and nodded. "Okay students we need you to line up in rows of three." Hinata said in her motherly tone. "Hanabi-chan you stay close to me."_

"_Why does she get special treatment?" called one of the students._

"_She has activated her Byakugan." Hiashi stated simply. "Hers isn't as strong as my own or Hinata's but it is better than nothing." Hiashi explained as Hanabi blushed a little._

"_Come on hurry up please." Hinata said as the students lined up. '_I hope I can save them all._' Hinata thought as they started to move through the halls. "Stop now!" she called as everyone stopped._

"_I will take him." Hiashi said as he walked past the students towards a tall man. _

"_Heh you think you can beat me?" the man asked as Hiashi looked up at him with calm collective eyes._

"_Be careful father!" Hinata and Hanabi called as Hinata moved the students out again._

_Hinata's Byakugan was darting around looking for any traces of enemies. '_Where are all of them I am sure some would have sneaked in._' Hinata thought when her eyes caught sight of a faint chakra signature. "Hanabi-chan do you know the chakra signatures of all the students known in the academy?" Hinata whispered as Hanabi nodded faintly. "Look at the plant on the far left._

"_Hinata-nee-chan that is no one I know of." Hanabi said as Hinata nodded as went through a quick sequence of hand signs and flapped her wings going into the air._

"_**Blessed Art: Thousand Feather Barrage!**__" Hinata exclaimed as her feathers launched at the person who deflected most of the feathers. Hinata smirked. "__**Blessed Art: Thousand Feather Barrage Cyclone!**__" Hinata exclaimed again as the feathers started to spin around the man slicing him up, and killing him. Hinata could feel the drain of using those attacks had on her. "Let's get moving." Hinata said as she landed on the ground with her feathers returning to her wings._

"_Hinata-nee-chan you are weakening are you alright?" Hanabi whispered._

"_This is nothing Hanabi-chan I will be fine." She told her younger sister as they continued on their way. '_I don't know if I will be able to do that Jutsu a third time._' Hinata thought as her sister looked at her suspiciously._

"_Hinata we are almost there." called Iruka. _

"_Okay." She called back as the group came to a door. She watched as Iruka's partner opened the door. Hinata reacted quickly and moved to the front of the ground in a blink of an eye as her wings grew and protected everyone but the instructor from an explosion. '_That took a lot more of my chakra._' She thought as she tucked her wings back behind her and she turned to the man. "He is severely injured but alive." Hinata said as Iruka and herself lifted the man up and moved him down the stairs into the cellar. '_They knew we would go to the cellar but I don't sense anything nor can my Byakugan see anything._' Hinata thought as she looked around. Hinata smirked a little as she went and pushed a button and a piece of the wall moved back and moved to the side. Hinata saw movement on the edges of her vision. "They are coming, go and escort them." Hinata ordered Iruka._

"_But.."_

"_Do it." Hinata ordered firmly as she walked towards stairs. Iruka shook his head and lead the student into the corridor._

_Hinata had made it to the top of the stairs to see all six squads in front of her. '_I might not survive this._' Hinata thought as she looked at the Sound Shinobi._

"_Heh she is kinda cute maybe we should play with her a bit." A man said._

"_I don't appreciate you talking about my daughter like that." A male voice said behind the group before two of them fell._

"_**Eight Tri-grams Sixty-Four Palms!**__" A feminine voice exclaimed as a man sneaking up behind Hinata fell to the ground Hinata turned to see Hanabi standing behind her. "We are family Hinata-nee-chan." Hanabi said smiling. "We will fight together." She added as the group attacked the two girls._

"_**Kaiten!**__" a male voice exclaimed as a dome of chakra threw two of the men back._

"_Neji-nii-san!" Hinata exclaimed._

"_Hello Hinata-sama." Neji said. "Like Hanabi-sama said we are family and we will fight together." He said as they all attack the squads._

"_**Blessed Art: Feather Barrage!**__" Hinata exclaimed as a few hundred feathers launched at the shinobi. "__**Blessed Art: Feather Barrage Cyclone!**__" Hinata exclaimed as the feathers started to circle the men faster and faster as Hanabi, Neji, and Hiashi incapacitated or kill the Shinobi. Hinata dropped to one knee._

"_Hinata-sama are you okay?" Neji asked._

"_I will be fine." Hinata said as she stood. '_I will need a good night's rest to gain my chakra back._' Hinata thought._

"_You are lying to me Hinata-sama." Neji stated calmly._

"_I just need some rest that is all, but I can't as long as this invasion is going on." Hinata said._

"_Don't push yourself Hinata-sama." Neji said._

"_I won't." Hinata promised. "Let's go, Neji you escort Hanabi-chan back to the others Father and I will go help the other shinobi." Hinata said as he nodded but Hanabi was reluctant. Hinata nodded and Neji pressed his fingers to the back of Hanabi's head making her pass out. Neji lifted her and ran away towards the tunnel._

"_Hinata how much longer can you last?" Hiashi asked seriously._

"_I can only fight with Taijutsu." Hinata said. "If I use anymore chakra I will pass out." She told her father as the two leapt away._

"_The Gentle Fist relies on chakra." Hiashi said._

"_Kyubbi-chan has been training me for the past month in both the Gentle Fist Style and another." Hinata said shocking Hiashi. "And no she isn't a demon." She added as she leapt away. Hinata and Hiashi landed on the ground and the two worked expertly together and killed the two men attacking Konoha Shinobi. "Come we are going to the arena where there is still people." Hinata ordered, one of the men opened their mouths but closed it immediately because of Hiashi's glare. They landed to find Kakashi and Gai fighting multiple Sound Shinobi. Hinata smirked as she saw the few Sound Shinobi alive. "__**Blessed Art: Guided Feathers of Death!**__" Hinata exclaimed as the a hundred feathers launcher off of her wings and flew towards the Sound Shinobi embedding themselves into the necks, chest, and stomachs of the Sound Shinobi. Hinata fell into the arms of her father._

_Few Hours Later_

_Hinata woke to find herself in a white room. She looked around to see Naruto in the bed next to her. '_My charka is still low._' She thought as she weakly sat up. She saw Anbu stationed in the room._

"_Hinata-sama it is good that you are awake." An Anbu said. _

"_What has happened?" Hinata asked. _

"_Naruto-sama beat Gaara." A woman said. "He is currently unconscious with a combination of severe blood loose and chakra exhaustion." She told her. "Since you have proven to be a good leader and with Naruto-sama unconscious you will have to take over as leader because you are also his girlfriend and knows him best." She said._

"_W-what?" Hinata stuttered._

"_You are the leader until either Naruto awakens or a better more suited leader is picked." The woman told her. "Right now the council has been awaiting for either of you to awaken." _

"_Take me to them." Hinata ordered as she weakly got out of the bed._

Flashback End

It was a horrible Council meeting. All she could make out was the words Jiraiya, Hokage and Next. '_Ugh they gave me such a headache._' She thought as she rubbed her temples. "Naruto-kun why can't you wake up already?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm what?" a groggy voice asked.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed turning around to see her blonde boyfriend rubbing his eye and winced in pain. He looked at his stomach to see he still had blood seeping from his stomach. "Don't move you are still hurt!" she exclaimed before gentily pushing back to the bed.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"You have been unconscious for three days." Hinata said. "And I have been worried sick." She added.

"Sorry?" Naruto asked as he winced in pain. "What has happened while I was out?" Naruto asked.

"Um somehow because me being you girlfriend placed me in the temporary Hokage position." Hinata said. "I basically signed papers." She groaned a little.

"Okay." Naruto said sitting up straighter.

"The Council has been looking for a new Hokage." Hinata said. "Ero-sensei was nominated but he declined because he has to keep his spy network up." She added as Naruto nodded. "Don't ever do something like that again." Hinata whispered before hugging him.

"I cannot promise that." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her. "But I will try not to get hurt like that again." Naruto added as he squeezed her a little.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but I need Naruto to come with me." Jiraiya said from the window.

"But he just woke up!" Hinata exclaimed.

"The next Hokage has been picked." Jiraiya said. "And Naruto and I are going to go retrieve her." He added.

"Okay." Naruto said as he sat up while grabbing his stomach.

"Naruto…"

"I have to do this Hinata-hime." Naruto said interrupting the girl. "I promise to take it easy." He added.

"Okay." Hinata reluctantly agreed.

"When do we leave?" Naruto asked.

"Thirty minutes." Jiraiya said before vanishing.

Naruto let out a shaky breath. "Naruto-kun you can't go you are still seriously hurt." Hinata said.

"I have to." Naruto said. "For the same reason Sarutobi-jiji didn't cancel the Chunnin Exams when he found out about Orochimaru, we need to keep up a strong front." Naruto explained as he lifted his shirt over his head with difficulty. Hinata shook her head and helped him put his clothes on.

"Please be safe Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"I will try my best." Naruto replied before releasing another shaky breath. "You have to be safe too." Naruto told her.

"I will try my best too Naruto-kun." Hinata said before hugging him. "It will take us a while to make it to the gate." She added. "You are a hero now."

"Oh no…" Naruto whispered. "That means more fan girls." Naruto whispered again as Hinata let loose a low growl.

"They won't touch my Naruto-kun." Hinata said in a dangerous voice.

"I wouldn't want anyone else but you to touch me." Naruto whispered into her ear sending a pleasant shiver down her back. "My little Ero-tenshi." He added making her blush.

"You shouldn't say something like that." Hinata mumbled shyly. Naruto left a light kiss on her neck making a soft moan escape her lips. "W-we should get going before we get too into this and Ero-sensei comes to get you." Hinata whispered huskily.

"Hmm I could always place that sound and sight barrier up." Naruto whispered into her ear.

"A-as tempting as that is I have to decline." Hinata said as she gently pushed him away. "You are hurt and I may get a bit rough at times." Hinata admitted with a soft blush. Naruto rubbed his shoulder in remembrance.

"Yah your right." Naruto said as he slipped into his cloak with a groan of pain.

"I still think you shouldn't go." Hinata told him.

"I know that Hinata-hime." Naruto said. "But the Ero-sensei want…"

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!_" Both Hinata and Naruto heard a distant yell.

Naruto blinked a few times. "Well that was odd." Naruto said as he leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Nuh uh." Hinata said. "No kisses till you are healed." Hinata added. "Think of it as a punishment." She said.

Naruto pouted before flipping his hood up. "You sure know how to punish a guy." Naruto mumbled before wrapping an arm around Hinata for support as he walked. When the two made it out of the hospital he was surprised that people actually stopped and asked if he was okay. Naruto would always reply that he was fine now even though his wound was still bleeding.

"Naruto-kun remember to change the bandage every other hour." Hinata told him as they made it to the gate. "And to clean it out before rebandageing it." She told him.

"Yes Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"I will know if you don't take proper care of it." Hinata added as she pointed to her eyes. "I will know if you are lying." She added.

"Okay Hinata-chan we need to be going." Naruto said.

"Bye Naruto-kun I will be missing you." She said.

"I know." Naruto said smirking.

"COME ON NARUTO WE HAVE TO GO!" Jiraiya yelled.

"FINE YOU OLD PERVERT!" Naruto yelled back angrily and instantly winced in pain. "Damn!" he hissed in pain and limped over towards Jiraiya. "I am still injured you know." Naruto said in pain as he indicated to his stomach. "And for some odd reason Kyubbi-chan hasn't fixed it." Naruto added.

"Fine come here." Jiraiya said as he went through a set of hand signs and hovered his hand over his stomach. "Kyubbi will be out of commission for a while." He said. "She has almost no chakra."

"Well that sucks." Naruto said as the two started to walk away.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
Three Days Later

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking into a border village that are scattered around the Land of Fire. Naruto had to change his bandages again and they needed to gather information and food. "Okay Naruto we will be staying here for a few days." Jiraiya said. "And I will teach you the three downfalls of a male Shinobi. They are Money, Females, and gambiling." Jiraiya said. "Now hand over your money pouch." He ordered.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked. "You have more money than I do and you PEEP on WOMEN and you gamble." Naruto said as women started to glare at Jiraiya which Naruto returned squarely. He removed his hood and girls between the ages of ten and twenty stared at the handsome boy. "Plus I already have a girlfriend." Naruto said as the two heard groans of disappointment. A daring woman came up to him.

"Shinobi-kun, your girlfriend doesn't have to know if have a little fun." The woman said.

"My girlfriend is the heir of the Byakugan I think she would know." Naruto replied indifferently not noticing the womans amazingly beautiful figure.

"I am free." Jiraiya said.

"Sorry I don't like old men." The woman said as she turned her attention back to Naruto. "Byakugan?"

"A Doujutsu of Konoha that is known as one of the most powerful in history, anyone who wields it has the ability to see chakra, chakra points, and has x-ray vision meaning she could tell if I am lying." He added indifferently as he fished out his fat gama-money pouch and threw it at Jiraiya and walked away.

Jiraiya greedily looked into the pouch when pink dust puffed out covering him and was swiftly followed by a boxing glove attacked to a spring, hitting him in the face. Jiraiya could hear Naruto's pained laughter in the distance.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LOOKED YOU OLD PERV!" Naruto yelled painfully as he walked away. "I will be at the hotel!" Naruto called as he left the old man. Several women were laughing at Jiraiya as Naruto walked away.

'_I will get that boy._' Jiraiya thought as he looked into the pouch to see a note. '_Do not think of getting me back, my retaliation normally comes with property damage, signed Naruto._' Jiraiya read as he looked at the Kitsune Hanyou drawn on the bottom of the note.

With Naruto

Naruto was walking around the village. '_Hmm seems to be a fair today._' Naruto thought as he walked around looking at all the booths. Naruto saw one that sold masks. Naruto walked over and looked at the masks.

"Anything interest you?" a man asked.

"Not really." Naruto replied truthfully. "Me using a mask is kinda useless since most of the time I have my hood up." Naruto said. "But my little brother and his three friends would like some." Naruto said. (**AN: My Naruto thinks of Konohamaru as his little brother.**)

"Well how old are they?" the man asked.

"Eight." Naruto replied. "Two boys and two girls." Naruto added.

"Hmm the girls like these." He said laying out a few masks. "And the boys like these." He added laying out more.

"Okay I will take the Cat, and Bird masks for the girls and the Dog and Monkey masks for the boys." Naruto said as he placed some money on the counter.

"Thank you sir for coming." The man said as he placed the masks in a bag. Naruto continued on his way until he came to a Kimono store. Naruto looked and walked in to see a fourteen year old girl behind the counter.

"Hmm how may I help _you_?" the girl asked flirtatiously.

"Well I need to get a Kimono for my girlfriend." Naruto said as he watched the girl deflate a little.

"Well I will need to know her bust size, waist, hip, height, eye color, hair color and her favorite color." She said before Naruto told her Hinata's measurements and favorite color. "Your kidding right?" the girl asked.

"Nope." Naruto replied simply.

"What kind of blue is her favorite?" she asked.

"See my eye color?" Naruto asked as the girl nodded. "A little darker than that."

"Wow you sure know a lot about your girlfriend how long have you known her?" she asked.

"Five years." Naruto replied.

"How long have you been dating?" she asked.

"Hmm almost three months." Naruto said stunning the girl.

"Sheesh I wish some of my late boyfriends were as observant as you." She mumbled. "What kind of material do you want this made of?" she asked.

"Don't worry you will find someone who will love you for you." Naruto said. "And your finest and softest silk." Naruto added.

"Our best silk is expensive." She warned.

"Have you ever heard of the Black Death of Konoha?" Naruto asked with a well hidden smirk.

"Yah he is famous in the Land of Fire." She said matter of factly. "I am a big fan of him."

"Well you are one of many of my fans." Naruto said shocking the girl. "I am Naruto Uzumaki known as the Black Death of Konoha." Naruto said bowing his head to her as she gawked at him. "I would have bowed properly but a recent fight of mine has left me wounded in the stomach." Naruto told her.

"Y-you a-are T-The B-Black D-Death?" she stuttered as Naruto nodded. She let out a squeal. "Wait till my friends hear that I am making something for the most desired man in the Land of Fire." She said between squeals of joy.

"Don't forget to tell them I am already taken." Naruto told her.

"I will give you half off if you kiss me." She told him.

"No need I can afford any price you hand out." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Naruto-kun what is your secret?" asked a voice that made Naruto stiffen.

'_No it can't be._' Naruto thought as he turned.

"Can I cut his legs and arms off so he can't pull another stunt like before?" a tall blue man asked.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame." Naruto said as he looked at the two.

"Come with us Naruto-kun and no one will get hurt." Itachi said.

"Why don't we go outside so I can escape without making this shop explode like I did to that inn last time." Naruto suggested.

"I do not fall for the same trick twice in a row Naruto-kun." Itachi said.

'_I don't know if I will last a few seconds with them_.' Naruto thought as he saw Itachi activate his Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto's eyes instantly lowered.

"You know I can control what you have in you right?" Itachi asked.

"Well right now she is a bit low on Chakra so I have none running though me." Naruto said as he burst through the window onto the street. '_Where is Ero-sensei?_' Naruto thought as he spun and painfully pulled his Katana out. Naruto blocked a downward chop from Kisame and coughed up a bit of blood. "**Wind Style: Air Strike Slash!**" Naruto yelled as he unleashed an upward blade of wind. The wind forced Kisame into the air. Naruto grabbed his stomach as he weakly stood and glared at the two. Naruto could feel his blood flowing into the bandage. '_I won't last long like this._' Naruto thought as he tried to stem the flow of blood. "If you keep doing this I will bleed to death." Naruto warned trying to make them leave.

"Now that is unacceptable, Naruto-kun, what would Hinata-chan think of that." Itachi said.

"Don't you go near her." Naruto warned lowly.

"My my that warning is a bit late we just came from Konoha." Itachi said calmly. Naruto took a threatening step forward but almost instantly fell to his knees.

"If you hurt her I will make you pay." Naruto said dangerously as he grasped his stomach in pain. He felt the blood soaked bandages.

"ITACHI!" the three shinobi heard. They turned to see Sasuke. "I HAVE HELD MY HATE AND NOW I WILL KILL YOU!" Sasuke yelled as his Sharingan flared to life.

"I thought you said that you were the last Uchiha with the Sharingan." Kisame said.

Naruto went through a few hand signs. "**Summon.**" He whispered and pressed his hand onto the ground and a small puff appeared to reveal a small one tailed blue fox. "Krona go get Jiraiya." Naruto said weakly.

"**Yes Naruto-sama.**" Krona said and ran away.

Naruto was panting and tried to stand but fell to his knees again. Naruto watched Sasuke charge a Chidori up. '_Why would Kakashi teach Sasuke that?_' Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke charge at Itachi. Itachi easily caught the arm and twisted it violently making a loud snapping noise.

"You didn't hold enough hate little brother." Itachi said before kicking Sasuke into the wall. Itachi appeared in front of Sasuke right after Sasuke's back hit the wall. Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the throat and held him up and looked directly into his eyes. "You fell for the same tricks." Itachi said when suddenly Sasuke screamed and fell unconscious. "Now Naruto-kun where were we?" he said as he turned to see a tall man with long white hair behind Naruto. "Kisame we are leaving we are not strong enough to fight both a Sannin and Naruto-kun." Itachi said as the two leapt away.

"Naruto are you okay?" Jiraiya asked seriously.

"I have lost a lot of blood." Naruto replied as he lifted his shirt to show the dark red bandages. Naruto gimaced in pain. "Go check on Sasuke, I had to rebandage this anyways." Naruto added.

"Fine." Jiraiya said as walked over to Sasuke but he kept an eye on Naruto.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" a male voice yelled before a yelp of pain from Jiraiya. Naruto's head snapped up to see Gai standing over Jiraiya's body. Naruto blinked a few time.

"Wow the ultimate wierdo knocked out the ultimate pervert." Naruto mumbled.

"I am sorry Master Jiraiya!" Gai exclaimed as he helped the toad sage up.

"Why did you kick me!" Jiraiya exclaimed when he and Gai were thrown apart by snakes.

"What happened Naruto?" Anko demanded.

"Sasuke-teme came to get revenge for a prank I did a while ago." Naruto half lied. "As you can see he was on the receiving end of an ass whooping." Naruto said smiling up at her. "Come on you think Sasuke-teme could beat me?" Naruto asked.

'_He is lying to me._' She thought when she saw Gai pick Sasuke up. "What was the prank?"

"I took a picture of him in a pretty _adorable _position and sold it to the females of my class at twenty ryo a pop." Naruto told her truthfully.

"What made him adorable?" Anko asked.

"Ask Sakura, she bought fifty photos, you will get a major kick out of it." Naruto replied.

"How is your wound Naruto?" Anko asked as she saw the blood dripping to the ground.

"It reopened." Naruto told her. "I was about to rewrap it when Gai knocked out the ultimate pervert." Naruto added with a smirk.

"Oh that reminds me." Anko said as she stalked over to Jiraiya and lifted him off the ground with her snakes and had a Kunai pointed at his groin. "IF he comes back a pervert I will neuter you and then have the medics reattach them so Hinata can get a go at them." She threatened as Gai and Naruto covered their groins in fright.

"ANKO-CHAN WE HAVE TO GET GOING WHILE OUR…" he trailed off as a kunai whizzed between his legs.

"Another word and I won't miss." She said lowly as she dropped Jiraiya. "Bye Naruto-kun!" Anko exclaimed before running away. It was then that the villagers started to look into the street. Naruto was still kneeling.

"You know you perv that I need help." Naruto said, he felt weak from the blood lose.

"Shut it brat, I just got kicked in the head by a freak." Jiraiya said.

"Hmm I got two Kunai stabs and a Katana stab in my stomach that has reopened… hmm which is more serious?" Naruto asked sarcastically. Jiraiya shook his head before lifting Naruto up.

"You know Hinata will kill you when you get back?" Jiraiya told him.

"Most likely, but I couldn't run." Naruto told him as Jiraiya shook his head.

"She doesn't care about that, all she will care about is that you did something reckless." He told Naruto.

"So can you leave me in a alley I am sure that will be less painful." Naruto joked and let out a pained laugh as they walked into a hotel.

Two Days Later

Naruto had spent the last two days in bed letting his wound close again. Jiraiya had looked around to find evidence of Akatsuki and his old teammate.

"Ero-sensei you never did tell me who the new Hokage is going to be." Naruto said.

"It is my teammate Tsunade-hime, the Slug Princess." Jiraiya said. "She is a Field Medic-nin, second to none at it. If she isn't out of shape she would beat me in a second." He said with a small blush.

"She is big breasted isn't she?" Naruto asked emotionlessly.

"Oh my god you will _never _see any as big as hers." Jiraiya said with a line of drool going down his chin.

"I don't care about that kind of stuff." Naruto said simply.

"Not even if Hinata becomes big breasted?" he asked as he started to imagine Hinata in the future. His thought was interrupted by a Katana being pressed tightly to his throat.

"Do not think of my Hime like that." Naruto warned. '_Only I can think of her like that._' Naruto added in his head. "Have you gotten a lead on your teammate?" Naruto asked sheathing his Katana.

"Yah supposedly she was seen in a town about a week away." Jiraiya told Naruto.

"Supposedly?" Naruto asked.

"She has been dodging me for the past thirteen years Naruto, I could not find her at all." Jiraiya told him. '_I wanted her to take care of you._' Jiraiya thought.

"When are we leaving?" Naruto asked.

"Immediately, she might not be there anymore." Jiraiya told him. Naruto nodded and used his Katana to help him stand.

'_This Katana was not meant to be a crutch._' Naruto thought as he weakly got dressed.

"Come on we have to go." Jiraiya said as Naruto nodded and the two left the hotel.

"I have something to pick up for Hinata-hime." Naruto said as he walked towards the Kimono store. Naruto pushed the door open to see the girl behind the counter. "Hello." Naruto said as the girl beamed at him.

"Hello Naruto." The girl said.

"Sorry about the window." Naruto said a little embarrassed. "I will pay for it." He said as he pulled a scroll from his cloak and placed it on the table and wrote a kanji on it and a pile of money appeared and the girl gawked at the amount of money. "This should be enough money." Naruto said as the girl nodded.

"Um here is your kimono, I hope your _girlfriend _likes it." The girl said with obvious disappointment.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he pulled out another seal and sealed the kimono into it. '_I wonder if this will keep Hinata-hime from killing me?_' Naruto thought as he walked out of the store.

Seven Days Later

Naruto and Jiraiya had just made it to the next town. Their was a festival going on. "Okay Naruto you can go off for an hour or two to have a bit of fun, but later I have a very powerful Ninjutsu for you to learn." Jiraiya told him.

"Okay." Naruto said as the two went there separate ways. '_The perv pocketed my money pouch._' Naruto thought.

With Jiraiya

Jiraiya held the money pouch away from him and opened it, he saw that nothing happened and looked into it and a blast of blue paint coated his face. '_How does he fit this much paint into his wallet?_' Jiraiya thought as he wiped some of the paint off and looked into the wallet again to be hit by water and purple powder. '_I think I might kill the boy._' Jiraiya thought as he looked around to see several people giggling at him.

With Naruto

'_Hmm I wonder if Ero-sensei opened my wallet?_' Naruto thought as he walked through the vendors. Naruto played a few games and sighed with boredom and his stomach growled. '_I should buy some food._' Naruto thought as he walked to the food section and bought a bunch of food and sat to eat it. He had a bunch of girls crowd him. '_Why me?_' Naruto thought.

"Who are you?" a girl asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said before he took a bite of food.

"That is an interesting name." the girl said.

"Thank you." Naruto said simply.

"Are two word answers all you know?" she asked.

"Could be." Naruto replied.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes I do." Naruto said.

"I am related to the leader of this village." She said. "If you date me you can be influencial." The girl added.

"My girlfriend is Hinata Hyugga the Eldest Daughter of the Hiashi Hyugga the head of the Hyugga Clan." Naruto said simply. "Plus I am the Black Death of Konoha, I don't need more influence." Naruto told her as she stared at him.

"She wouldn't know if you had a fling." The girl pressed.

"You obviously don't know about clans of Konoha." Naruto said as he turned to the girl. "The Hyugga's have the Byakugan, it is a Doujutsu that let's them see everything in a three hundred and sixty degrees, chakra, chakra points, and see through things, tell me do you think it would be wise to mess with her?" Naruto asked.

The girl growled and stalked away. '_Geez what is wrong with me?_' Naruto thought as he finished his food. '_I need to go find Ero-sensei._' Naruto thought. "Sorry ladies but I have to get going." Naruto said as he weakly stood. '_I hate being wounded._' Naruto was stopped by two guards. They both were heavily armed. "What?" Naruto asked.

"You are requested by the head of this village." One guard said.

"Sorry but I am on a mission." Naruto said as they intercepted Naruto again.

"That does not matter." The other said.

"Do you want to get into a war with Konoha?" Naruto asked. "I am on a mission to find the new Hokage and all it takes is a message from me to have a hundred Anbu here." Naruto warned. "Now move." Naruto said getting angry. The guards stood their grounds. In an instant Naruto's Katana was in his hand and the guards drew their weapons… or at least the hilts of the weapons. "Do not mess with me I am Naruto Uzumaki the Temorary Hokage of Konoha and the Black Death of Konoha." Naruto warned as he sheathed his weapon and passed the two frightened guards. '_Sheesh just because they have weapons they think they can boss people around._' Naruto thought as he walked and was surrounded by thirty guards.

"The head of the village demands to see you." One said.

Naruto pulled his Katana out and held it so he could watch his back. "You do realize I am a fifth degree master in Kenjutsu right?" Naruto asked.

"Put your weapons away." A fat man ordered. "Uzumaki-sama I am sorry about there rudeness." The man said. "I am Hakoda Manra." The man said. "I just wanted to see you to appologize for my daughters disrespect." He said.

"Think nothing of it." Naruto said sheathing his own weapon and let out a hiss of pain. "I need to go meet Jiraiya-sensei now." Naruto said and felt weird calling Jiraiya in such respect.

"Sorry to hold you up." Hakoda said.

"No problem… um one question." Naruto said. "What is closest to the main gate? Hot spring, strip club, or a place that has scantily clad women?" Naruto asked.

"A club that has scantily clad women." Hakoda said. "It is right there." He added pointing at a club.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he used his Katana as a crutch. '_I hate being wounded without Kyubbi._' Naruto thought as he henged into a little cute boy. Naruto walked in to see Jiraiya with three women around him. "Grandpa why did you leave me at the gate?" Naruto asked and looked to be ready to cry. Jiraiya's mouth dropped open. Naruto transformed back to his normal self. "What is this Jutsu you wanted to show me?" Naruto asked.

"I hate you Naruto." Jiraiya said.

"Whatever you say Ero-sensei." Naruto replied.

"Come back in fifteen minutes." Jiraiya said with a perverted giggle.

"More like two seconds." Naruto said dryly as he turned and walked right into a man. The man spilt a drink on his coat. "Ouch that hurt." Naruto mumbled.

"Hey brat that coat you just ruined costed the boss three hundred thousand ryo!" a man exclaimed.

"Like I care." Naruto said. "He spilt his own drink on his coat." He added.

"Do you know who you are talking about?" another man asked. "This man is an ex-chunnin of Iwa, he is the great Gantetsu!" the man said.

"Hmm a no named Iwa Chunnin." Naruto said. "You know I have a run on sight status on me with anyone under chunnin rank?" Naruto asked. "I am Naruto Uzumaki the Black Death of Konoha." Naruto said.

"Heh I bet Iwa would love to have you." Gantetsu said as he went to attack Naruto.

"I guess you will see a demonstration on what you will be making." Jiraiya said as he held his arm back and a ball of chakra formed.

'_That is like my Jutsu._' Naruto thought.

"**RASENGAN!**" Jiraiya yelled as he slammed the ball into Gantetsu's stomach making him pinwheeling backwards into a stand. Jiraiya and Naruto walked towards Gantetsu. Jiraiya lifted the man up easily and took his wallet and handed the vendor some money. "You have no problem paying for the damages don't you?" Jiraiya asked as Gantetsu groaned. "And we will take all the Balloons and rubber balls you have." Jiraiya added as the vendor nodded and handed a large bag to Jiraiya. "Come on Naruto." Jiraiya said as he led Naruto a little ways out of the village.

"How powerful is this jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"See this tree?" Jiraiya asked as he quickly made the Rasengan and slammed it into the tree making it disintergrate. "That is how powerful."

Naruto whistled. "That is powerful but check out my own Jutsu." Naruto said as he held his palm out as wind gathered and condensed into his palm in the shape of a sphere. A whistling noise started to increase in volume. Naruto slammed the ball into a tree and nothing happened for a few seconds before the tree trunk exploded in splinters, the tree fell backwards. "Seems like yours is the exact opposite of mine, mine is elemental manipulation and yours is chakra manipulation." Naruto said.

'_He already is making a counter part to the Rasengan._' Jiraiya thought as he threw a water balloon at Naruto. "Make it explode with you chakra." Jiraiya told him as he picked one up and make the balloon spike in different directions before exploding.

"So basically I spin my chakra around until it explodes?" Naruto asked as he lightly bit onto the balloon and crossed his fingers. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" He mumbled around the balloon as twenty clones appeared. "You know what to do." Naruto said as Jiraiya watched all the clones attempting to make the balloon explode.

'_Naruto will get this Jutsu in no time._' Jiraiya thought with a smirk. "Remember take your time this took the Fourth Hokage four years of development and three years to make it, it took me three years to make it." Jiraiya told him.

"Maybe that is because you were peeping on people." Naruto said with a smirk as the clones made the balloon spike a little before it became round again.

"Well I will be going." Jiraiya said as he walked away.

A Week Later

Naruto walked into Jiraiya's and his room and held the balloon over Jiraiya's sleeping form. Naruto started to spin the water in the balloon until it popped drenching Jiraiya. He sputtered and glared at Naruto.

"What did you do?" Jiraiya demanded.

"I popped it." Naruto said smirking.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "Prove it." Jiraiya said as Naruto held another balloon and it soon popped. Jiraiya yawned. "I guess it is time for the second more difficult step." Jiraiya said as he stood and got dressed. "This step you will learn as we walk, I got a hint about Tsunade being in a town two days away." Jiraiya said.

"Okay let's get going." Naruto said as he grabbed his pack.

"Okay." Jiraiya said as he grabbed his bag.

Two Days Later

Naruto and Jiraiya had arrived at yet another border village. The two walked towards a secluded part of town. "Naruto I want you to stay out here." Jiraiya said as he walked into a building. He saw men throwing dice. He sat in front of what he suspected was the head man. "Hello sir."

"What can I do for you?" the man asked.

"I heard you had a gambler in here a little while ago." Jiraiya said.

"We get a lot of those kinds of people." The man said.

"This is a woman, Tsunade Senju to be exact." Jiraiya said.

"Yes the Legendary Sucker was here." The man said.

"Do you know where she is?" Jiraiya asked.

"How about a little game?" the man asked. "Even I tell you odd you give me all your money." The man said.

"Deal." Jiraiya said as he watched the man throw the dice and the were stopping on odd when a large gust of wind blew through the building making the dice flip over to even. Jiraiya let out a sigh of relief. The man told Jiraiya where to go. "Thanks." Jiraiya said as he walked out to see Naruto pulling another ball out and throw a ball with a hole in it away. "Naruto we are leaving again. Tsunade's last known in Tanzaku Castle." Jiraiya said. "About a week away." He added.

"Okay." Naruto said. '_Kyubbi is still weak._' Naruto thought as he held his stomach.

A Week Later

Naruto looked up at the hill. "Ero-sensei didn't you say there was a castle?" Naruto asked.

"Of cour…" Jiraiya trailed off as he looked up to see no castle. Both of them instantly jumped up onto a wall and saw people running. "You what happened here?" Jiraiya called gaining a mans attention.

"A giant snake attack." He said before starting to run again.

"Orochimaru." The two whispered.

"Lets go Naruto." Jiraiya said as he leapt down with Naruto following suit. They came to a bar and walked in. Jiraiya stopped instantly as he saw a blonde buxom woman.

"Tsunade/Jiraiya!" the two exclaimed.

Naruto blinked a few times as he looked at the woman who looked to be in her early thirties. "What are you doing here Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked as the two walked over. "And who is the brat?"

"This is Naruto Uzumaki." Jiraiya said.

'_Kyubbi's Jinchuriki?_' The brunette and Tsunade thought.

"And can't an old teammate meet up with his old friends?" Jiraiya asked.

"Seems to be a lot of reunions today." Tsunade said.

"Sarutobi-sensei has died Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya said.

"I know." Tsunade said simply.

"The Council wants you to be Hokage." Jiraiya added.

"No." Tsunade said and Jiraiya opened his mouth. "Hokage is a fools game. Anyone who becomes Hokage dies shortly after. I mean look at the Fourth Hokage he di…" She stopped when she felt an unimmaginable amount of killer intent directed at her.

"Do not say anything bad about The Fourth Hokage or I will kill you." Naruto said threateningly.

"The Fourth Hokage died to protect fool, and that makes him a fool!" Tsunade said she opened her mouth to speak again but was stopped as Naruto appeared on the table and lifted her effortlessly off the ground. "You want a fight?" Tsunade asked. "Lets take this outside." She said as she hit his arm making him let her go. The two walked out but Jiraiya stopped Tsunade.

"Don't underestimate this kid and watch out for his stomach." Jiraiya warned.

"He can't possibly be that powerful, I mean he is a genin." Tsunade said as she walked out.

'_Someone is going to get hurt._' Jiraiya thought as he walked out and stood next to Shizune.

"To make things fair I will only use one finger." Tsunade said.

"Don't be cocky." Naruto said as he pulled a Kunai out and was ready to throw it when Tsunade appeared in front of him and struck upwards knocking his forehead proctor and hood off. Naruto closed his eyes. He cracked open his eyes to see Tsunade's finger ready to flick. She released her finger and threw Naruto back ten feet before he rolled to his feet. '_Damn she is strong._' Naruto thought as he rubbed his forehead. Naruto threw a kunai at Tsunade that she flicked away. Naruto instantly charged low and placed his hand on his Katana. As he drew closer he whipped his Katana out and swung at Tsunade at the same time as he kick. Tsunade stopped the Katana blade with her finger and deflected his kick with her foot.

'_She wouldn't._' Jiraiya thought as he watched Tsuande cock her arm back and struck Naruto's stomach. "NO!" Jiraiya yelled as all three watched Tsunade's fist disappear into Naruto's stomach. Naruto coughed up blood and fell backwards.

"W-what h-happened?" Tsunade stuttered.

Jiraiya ran over to Naruto and knelt next to him. "Tsunade you have to heal him." Jiraiya begged before ripping Naruto's shirt open to reveal the widened Katana stab and kunai stabs were opened.

"What happened to him?" Tsuande demanded as she shakily started to heal him.

"He fought and won against Minato and Kushina." Jiraiya said. "But it nearly cost him his life, but then he fought against the one tailed Jinchuriki." Jiraiya told her as the wounds healed.

"How is he still alive?" Tsunade asked. "These wounds would have killed anyone."

"I personally think it was his love for his lover that kept him alive." Jiraiya said.

"He is too young to know love." Tsunade scoffed.

"You would think that but if you saw the look in their eyes when they see each other you can tell it is love." Jiraiya said.

"Well he will be fine." Tsunade said as she stood up still a bit shakily from seeing all the blood. "Jiraiya why is Kyubbi's charka so low?" Tsunade asked.

"She spent most of her chakra fighting Gaara, then spent more keeping Naruto alive while he fought Gaara." Jiraiya told her.

"Ugh why does it feel like I got hit by a freight train?" Naruto mumbled.

"How are you awake?" Tsunade asked.

"I heal fast." Naruto said as he gripped his stomach to feel that it was mostly whole, making him looked down to see three small cuts. "Did Kyubbi wake up?" Naruto asked.

"Nope I healed you." Tsunade said.

"Hmm that explains why it isn't completely healed." Naruto said as a tick formed on her head.

"Are you making fun of my healing abilities!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"If I was you would know." Naruto told her as he grabbed his Katana and jammed it into the ground to help him stand. "Geez why did you hit me in the stomach?" Naruto asked.

"If I knew you were this seriously hurt I would have healed you first then kicked you tiny ass!" Tsunade exclaimed at him.

"Well I am healed now." Naruto said as he stretched a little. "How about a rematch?" Naruto asked. "If I win you acknowledge that the Fouth Hokage was a good Hokage and if I lose you give all my money." Naruto said.

"Heh how much money could you have?" Tsunade asked as Naruto pulled out a scroll as wiped some blood on it and a pile of money came out.

"I have taken out a lot of Missing-nins." Naruto said. "I have ten more scrolls like this." Naruto said as he pocketed the scroll.

"You are on!" Tsuande said greedily as Jiraiya groaned. "And I will use one finger again."

"What is it?" Shizune whispered.

"Naruto won ten thousand ryo on a scratch ticket." Jiraiya said.

"That isn't all that uncommon." Shizune said.

"This was a ticket that's max amount won is five thousand." Jiraiya said dryly.

"What kind of luck he has?" Shizune asked as they watched Naruto charge Tsunade and held his arm back and charged an incomplete Rasengan. Shizune's and Tsunade's eyes widened. Tsunade shook her head and slammed her fist into the ground. Naruto's Rasengan slammed into the ground and threw himself away.

"DAMN IT JIRAIYA WHAT ARE YOU THINKING TEACHING HIM SOMETHING HE WILL NEVER GET?" Tsunade yelled at Jiraiya as Shizune ran to Naruto to help him out. Jiraiya smirked at him. "What the hell is so funny!" she exclaimed.

"One of the great Sannin lost to a genin." Jiraiya said. "I believe a certain Blonde Sannin say "And I will use one finger again."" Jiraiya immitated her voice perfectly. Tsuande's mouth opened and closed.

"Hey brat!" Tsunade called as Shizune pulled him out of the fissure Tsunade's fist created.

'_Damn she has some amazing strength._' Naruto thought. "What?" Naruto asked.

"How about we make another bet?" Tsunade asked. "If you win it I will give you this necklace and I will acknowlegde that you will become Hokage one day." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade you can't!" Shizune exclaimed.

"What is so important about it?" Naruto asked.

"That is the Shodai Necklace, it is worth three gold mines and the mountains ontop of them." Jiraiya explained. '_And anyone not destined to be Hokage dies shortly after wearing it._' Jiraiya added in his head. '_She must have a lot of faith in the boy._' He added.

"So what do you say?" She asked.

"Sure." Naruto said.

"You don't want to know what will happen if you lose?" Tsunade asked.

"Nope because I will not lose." Naruto said confidently.

"Okaaayyy." Tsunade sang. "I will give you one week to complete the Rasengan and if you don't make a complete one at the end of the week you will give up on being Hokage and I get all your money." She said.

"Okay." Naruto said as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To train… duh." Naruto said.

The three walked watched Naruto walk away. Tsunade smirked and pulled a frog wallet. "Tsunade I wouldn't do that." Jiraiya warned but she ignored him and only saw the fat wallet. She opened it up and a puff of smoke appeared followed by a pie hitting her in the face. The pie slid off her face and Tsunade tasted some of it.

"It is good pie." Tsunade said simply before cleaning it off. She saw that the toad was still fat. '_Was it a trap for pickpockets?_' Tsunade thought as she looked into the wallet to get blasted with pink powder. She turned to see Jiraiya laughing and Shizune covering her mouth keeping herself from laughing. Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and unleashed on him like an angry gorilla. "I will get that brat for this." Tsunade said.

Shizune looked into the wallet and nothing happened. She pulled a note out. "'_Tsunade do not think of getting me back, most of my retaliations is accompanied with property damage._'" Shizune read out loud. She blinked a few times. '_Is this boy a genius or an expert prankster?_' Shizune thought as a boxing glove attached to a spring launched over her shoulder and she heard a loud thunk she turned to see Jiraiya on the ground knocked out. This time Tsunade was laughing her ass off. Shizune saw another note. "'_Ero-sensei, don't try to grope Shizune-nee-chan._'" Shizune read out loud over Tsunade's laughter.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
**I have figured out one of maybe two other girls who will be in the Harem. I won't tell you who she is mainly because I haven't completely figured out how I will bring her into the story.**  
Six Days Later

It had been six days since Naruto had started his training to complete the Rasengan; he was spending eighteen hour days of training, rarely stopping for breaks. Tsunade was currently watching the boy make the Rasengan.

'_How can he train so hard and still be alive?_' Tsunade thought as she saw him attempt to make another Rasengan but ended up making himself fall unconscious from exhaustion. Tsunade walked towards him and knelt next to him. She felt his forehead and checked his hands to see that he had a fever and severe chakra burns on his hands. She shook her head before picking him up in her arms. It didn't take Tsunade long to get to the hotel that the four of them were staying at. She laid Naruto in her bed when Shizune walked in. "He will be out for at least two days." Tsunade told Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, what are you going to do about tomorrow?" Shizune asked.

"That is none of your concerns." Tsunade said as she turned to her assistant.

"I don't think Uncle Dan would want th…" she was silenced as Tsunade appeared next to her.

"Sorry Shizune." Tsunade said as Shizune fell forward unconscious.

The Next Morning

Naruto groggily opened his eyes and saw the ceiling. "Damn, I passed out!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly threw his legs over the side of the bed and went to run outside but tripped over something. Naruto looked at the floor to see Shizune groaning on the floor. Naruto quickly went to her side. "Shizune-nee-chan what are you doing sleeping on the floor?" Naruto asked.

"Sleeping?" Shizune mumbled before her eyes snapped open. "Tsunade!" she exclaimed looking around seeing that it was morning. "How are you awake?" Shizune asked.

"Even without Kyubbi my chakra replenishes at an amazing rate." Naruto told her. "Now what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade-sama is going to go meet with Orochimaru." She told him. "I have to stop her." She added.

"I am coming." Naruto said as Shizune began to protest. "He made me kill my mother." Naruto growled. "I am coming." He told her as Shizune stuck her head out the window and a kunai whizzed by her head. She saw Jiraiya leaning against the wall. "Holy crap Ero-sensei you almost killed her."

"If I wanted to kill her I would have." Jiraiya said weakly. "Plus I am out of whack because Tsunade drugged me." He added.

'_You nearly killed me._' Shizune thought dryly as she pulled some pills out. "Here take these they will help with the chakra control problem." she told him as he looked at her skeptically. "Why would I poison an already poisoned man?" she asked as he continued to look at her skeptically. "Geez fine!" she exclaimed exasperated as she popped a pill into her mouth and swallowed it. "See fine." She told him as she forced the palms into his hand. "Now swallow the pills." She ordered.

Jiraiya popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed the pills. "Where is she?" Jiraiya demanded.

"You will have to follow me." Shizune said.

"Fine." Jiraiya said as the three leapt out the window.

Naruto sniffed the air. '_Kabuto is here._' Naruto thought as he glanced around.

"Naruto what is the hold up?" Jiraiya asked.

"I smell something." Naruto said as he looked around. "You two go on ahead." Naruto said as he sniffed the air.

"I don't smell anything." Jiraiya said.

"Because of the Kyubbi my sense of smell is as strong as a Kitsune's." Naruto told them. "I smell his little toy." Naruto said as he pulled his Katana out.

"Be careful Naruto." Jiraiya said before Shizune and him leapt away.

Naruto sniffed again. '_Where can he be hiding?_' Naruto thought as he saw movement Naruto instantly started to leap towards the movement.

"So Naruto-kun you could sense me?" Kabuto asked.

"It is hard to miss when you reek of death and snake summons." Naruto said calmly. "Now what shall we do?" he added as the two started to circle.

"Well Naruto-kun I have an appointment." Kabuto said before leaping away with Naruto hot on his tail.

'_My speed still isn't at its max._' Naruto thought as he saw Kabuto gaining distance between them.

With Tsunade and Orochimaru

Tsunade walked towards Orochimaru with green glowing hands. "If I do this I get my lover and brother back right?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course Tsunade-chan." Orochimaru said when a Kunai nearly hit Tsunade and Kabuto landed behind Orochimaru. "Kabuto if you wanted to kill me you will need to do better." Orochimaru said.

"I guess I would." Kabuto said. "But I just saved you Orochimaru-sama; she had enough chakra to kill you."

"My my Tsunade-chan don't you want to see Dan and Nawaki again?" Orochimaru asked.

"They wouldn't want to see me like this." Tsunade stated simply as she took her coat off.

"We have to get going Orochimaru, Naruto-kun was right behind me." Kabuto told Orochimaru.

"I guess I will just have to force you to heal my arms Tsunade-chan." Orochimaru said.

"I would rather die." Tsunade said as she slammed her fist against the wall behind her making it explode. "And I will take you with me." She added as she flew at the two and they leapt away.

With Jiraiya and Shizune

The two were leaping on the roof tops towards the meeting place. Naruto leapt next to them.

"Did you find that person?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yah but he got away, my speed isn't at its max right now." Naruto told him.

"Okay, did you figure out who it was?" Jiraiya asked.

"A boy named Kabuto, he was a Konoha Shinobi but he is Orochimaru's right hand man… or at least I think that." Naruto said as they leapt and found a destroyed wall.

"This is Tsunade-sama's work." Shizune said.

"This is her jacket." Naruto said picking as he picked it up. "She is fighting them." Naruto added. "We have to help her."

"I know." Jiraiya said as they looked around a wall to see Kabuto fighting Tsunade. "Looks like Tsunade is winning against Kabuto." Jiraiya said when he saw Kabuto stab his own hand and blood sprayed all over Tsunade. "Shit, Kabuto just stabbed his hand." Jiraiya said as he saw Tsunade drop to her knees. "I will fight Orochimaru, Shizune you fight Kabuto and Naruto you protect Tsunade at all costs, am I clear." Jiraiya asked leaving no room for arguments. He leapt towards Orochimaru and tackled him as Shizune attacked Kabuto.

"Come on Tsunade-baa-chan you have to snap out of it." Naruto said as he wiped some blood from her face. Naruto heard Shizune scream in pain and his head snapped over to see Shizune holding her leg with Kabuto standing over her.

Naruto's Mindscape

Kyubbi was sitting against a tree sleeping. A pulse could be felt. Kyubbi started to stir inside of Naruto's mind. When suddenly her eyes snapped open.

Real World

Naruto felt a pulse inside of him. '_What is happening?_' Naruto thought before a flood of chakra ran through his system. '_Welcome back Kyubbi._' Naruto thought as he felt his wounds starting to close.

'_**What have I missed Naruto-kun?**_' Kyubbi asked.

'_Search my memories._' Naruto told her. "Well Kabuto looks like we are even again." Naruto said with a smirk as he drew his Katana out.

"Heh Naruto-kun we were never equal." Kabuto stated.

"You are right." Naruto said as he stayed in a defensive position in front of Tsunade. "If you think that provoking me will make me leave Tsunade's side you are sadly mistaken." Naruto said emotionlessly.

"My my Naruto-kun I would never try to provoke you." Kabuto said. "But I guess that won't matter when we destroy Konoha."

"I would never let you destroy Konoha." Naruto told him.

"Well you are going to die today." Kabuto said as he charged at Naruto. Naruto stabbed through Kabuto's forearm in between the bones. Naruto twisted the Katana violently and heard a loud snapping noise. "Heh that was a brilliant idea Naruto-kun." Kabuto said as he leapt away and showed that his forearm was healing fast.

'_He heals almost as fast as me._' Naruto thought as he readied his Katana again. Naruto dodged a blow that was aimed at his head and slashed upward leaving a long cut. Kabuto took a kunai out. Naruto dodged and created an incomplete Rasengan and attempted to hit Kabuto who dodged to the side and tapped Naruto's leg and he heard a loud snapping noise. Naruto's leg almost collapsed. '_Shit I have to keep him still._'

'_**Naruto-kun you should compacted the Rasengan just a little more.**_' Kyubbi advised.

Naruto sheathed his Katana as Kabuto closed in on him. Naruto caught Kabuto's fist and winced as the Kunai in Kabuto's hand sliced the flesh between his fingers. '_Okay compact it a little more._' Naruto thought as he concentrated on the Rasengan. He felt it stabilize in his hand as Kabuto tried desperately to escape. "I don't think so." Naruto stated as he cocked his arm back. "**RASENGAN!**" Naruto yelled as he slammed the ball of chakra into Kabuto's stomach. Naruto held onto Kabuto as a sphere of chakra surrounded Kabuto and Naruto let go letting Kabuto fly backwards. Naruto collapsed to one knee as he felt his heart slowing down. Naruto looked to see Kabuto slam into a boulder with a reassuring thud. Naruto watched as Kabuto slid to the ground.

'_**Naruto-kun he severed the chakra lines to your heart and destroyed most of the muscles, I can't heal it.**_' Kyubbi said.

'_Heh this will be interesting to see if I live._' Naruto thought as he chuckled. Blood was starting to dribble down his chin. Naruto was shocked to see Kabuto starting to stand.

"Heh Naruto-kun that would have killed me if I didn't send my chakra to the point of impact and started to heal myself." Kabuto said when his eyes widened and he fell onto his stomach. '_There is too much damage._' Kabuto thought as he saw Naruto start to sway. "Heh you must have figured that you are nearly dead." Kabuto said as Naruto started to fall backwards.

'_Who would have thought I would have died like this?_' Naruto thought.

'_**Naruto-kun it is getting dark… so dark.**_' Naruto could hear the fear in her voice.

Naruto spit up blood as he saw Tsunade hover over him. "I guess I won our bet Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto said as felt his lungs starting to fill with blood making him cough blood up. "But… you can keep the necklace." Naruto said smiling up at her.

"No Naruto you can't die!" she exclaimed as she cut his shirt with her chakra. She quickly ran her hand over his heart attempting to heal the chakra paths. "Please not another one." Tsunade said as she felt his heart beat starting to slow down.

Naruto's Mindscape

Kyubbi was standing in the little light that was in Naruto's mindscape. '_Who would have thought this is how I would die?_' Kyubbi thought as the light started to fade closer to her. Suddenly she heard drips as the light started to increase again.

Real World

Tsunade was crying over Naruto's body as his heart slowly started to stop. "Please don't take another one from me." Tsunade begged as she pressed her hands to his chest. She felt red chakra suddenly surge in Naruto and his back arch. "Naruto!" she exclaimed as she felt his heart rate increasing again. She felt a hand wrap around the necklace around her neck.

"I…guess…this…is…mine." Naruto said weakly with a smile.

"You will definitely be a wrench in my plans Naruto-kun!" Orochimaru exclaimed as he spit out his sword at Naruto, who was too weak to move. Tsunade appeared in between the sword and Naruto and it pierced her chest. "My my Tsunade-chan that was intended for you." Orochimaru said as he ripped the sword from her chest and kicked her away. "Now to finish you off." Orochimaru said as he slashed at Naruto who weakly deflected Orochimaru's sword with his Katana. "I am amazed you can still move." Orochimaru stated and noticed Naruto couldn't move again.

'_Move… move… MOVE… __**MOVE**__!_' Naruto thought as he tried to move as the sword moved towards him again. He closed his eyes but didn't feel any pain. Naruto cracked open his eye to see Tsunade over him again.

"I will not let you kill this boy." Tsunade said lowly.

"Now Tsunade-chan I don't want to kill you." Orochimaru said as he slashed at her back trying to get her to move. Tsunade weakly kicked out at him. "Tsunade-chan how will you beat me if you are shaking so much." He said and saw her stop shaking.

"I will protect this boy." Tsunade stated. "And I will not let you destroy Konoha because as the Godaime Hokage I will not let you!" Tsunade exclaimed before dealing a swift strong blow to Orochimaru's chest.

"Then I will kill you." Orochimaru said.

Tsunade made a hand sign and a seal formed on her face. "Tsunade you can't do that!" Shizune yelled as she finished healing her leg. "Let me heal you!" she exclaimed.

Tsunade started to go through hand signs. "**Creation Rebirth!**" Tsunade exclaimed as the seal broke and chakra started to flow through her and healed her severe wounds. "I cannot be killed like this." Tsunade said as she started to go through hand signs. "**SUMMON!**" she yelled at the same time as her teammates. Three giant forms were standing in the field, one was a toad, another was a slug and the last was a snake.

"**It has been a while Katsuya.**" Gamabunta said to the slug.

"**It has been a while Gamabunta-kun.**" Katsuya agreed.

"**I could have gone a lot longer without seeing him again.**" Gamabunta said referring to the snake. "**But I guess I could use a snake skin wallet.**"

"**Heh I guess I will be having frog legs for dinner.**" The snake said making Gamabunta angry.

"Katsuya-chan take Naruto to Shizune." Tsunade whispered as Katsuya's giant head nodded and a piece of her rose under Naruto in the form of a small slug and it slithered off of Katsuya's head and plummeted to the ground slamming against it with a thud. Katsuya slithered toward Shizune.

"**Lady Tsunade wanted me to take Naruto-kun to you.**" Katsuya said to Shizune. "**Try to heal him if you can, I can tell he has a lot of damage done to him.**" She added.

"Katsuya-sama can you heal his minor damage?" Shizune asked.

"**I will try to heal his leg but then I will have to go back to the main body.**" Katsuya said as Naruto's leg combined with her body. "**I felt that Naruto-kun's chest is damaged too, Kyubbi is attempting to heal it but she can't get most of her chakra to his chest.**" Katsuya told Shizune.

"Okay Katsuya-sama." Shizune said as she ran her green glowing hands over his chest.

"**Heal the chakra lines first.**" Katsuya advised as she healed Naruto's leg. Shizune nodded and focused on the chakra lines. "**I have to go Shizune-chan.**" Katsuya said as Naruto's leg detached from her.

"Okay Katsuya-sama." Shizune said as the small Katsuya went to the main body. Shizune kept an eye on the battle going on between the three summons and their summoners. She felt Naruto start to stir. "Naruto-kun are you awake?" she asked.

"Hmm what happened Shizune-nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well you somehow convinced Tsunade-sama to become the Godaime Hokage." Shizune said. "And you almost died."

"Hinata-hime is going to kill me." Naruto mumbled.

"Hinata-hime?" Shizune asked.

"My girlfriend, I told her I was going to take it easy." Naruto told her.

"Well you are okay now I am sure she won't know." Shizune said as Naruto looked at her.

"She has the Byakugan." Naruto said.

"Your screwed." Shizune said with a smirk when they heard a loud thud followed by the ground shaking. They looked over to see Manda with Gamabunta's sword through his mouth, with Tsunade standing on the hilt of the sword with Orochimaru's tongue in her hands. She gave a giant tug and Orochimaru flew towards her. She cocked a chakra enhanced fist back. When Orochimaru was in her range she threw her punch and hit Orochimaru in the jaw with a satisfying crunch. Orochimaru flew towards the ground with Tsunade close behind him punching him and kicking him.

'_I have to keep this up._' Tsunade thought as she felt her chakra leaving her. She continued to punch him. She finished with a kick the sent Orochimaru a little ways away. They watched as Orochimaru started to stand.

'_I won't be able to beat them._' Orochimaru thought as he leapt to Kabuto and the two sunk into the ground.

Katsuya and Gamabunta puffed away as Tsunade landed on the ground. Shizune helped Naruto to stand and the two walked over to Tsunade and Jiraiya. As they got closer they saw that Tsunade was aging rapidly. "Are you going to be okay?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at his teammate.

"I just need something to eat and a night's rest and I will be fine." Tsunade replied as she looked to see Shizune helping Naruto to get over to them. "How are you Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"I have been better and worse." Naruto replied with a smirk, but that ended when Tsunade lightly bopped him on the head.

"Don't joke you almost died." Tsunade said.

"Well I did make a complete Rasengan." Naruto said as Tsunade's eyes widened.

'_I guess I will have to watch him closely so the curse doesn't take him._' Tsunade thought as she untied the necklace and tied it around his neck. "Come on everyone let's go get some rest." Tsunade said.

"Yah you look like you need it Baa-chan." Naruto mumbled as Tsunade rounded on him.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked threateningly.

"Nothing Hokage-sama." Naruto said saluting her.

"That is what I thought… and don't call me Hokage-sama… it makes me feel old." Tsunade said as Naruto opened his mouth. "Baa-chan is worse. Can't you call me Tsunade-nee-chan like you do for Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"Not going to happen." Naruto replied. "How about I think of something?" Naruto asked.

"Fine." Tsunade mumbled.

"In the mean time I will call you Baa-chan." Naruto said with a smirk as Tsunade half heartedly tried to hit him.

"How about Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade suggested as Naruto shook his head. "Tsunade-chan?"

"Nope." Naruto said as the four walked towards the hotel they were staying at. "Until I think of something you will be Baa-chan." Naruto said.

"Fine then until you think of something new I will call you Naru-chan." Tsunade said as she saw Naruto cringe.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly.

"Come on Naru-chan." Tsunade said with a smirk as Naruto sighed in defeat and followed the three adults to the hotel rooms.

Two Days Later

"You really think you can beat me Naru-chan because you mastered the Rasengan?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.

"No I think I will do better because now that Kyubbi-chan is awake my chakra is a lot higher." Naruto said as he charged at Tsunade. Naruto was in front of Tsunade when his forehead protector flew off his head. He closed his eyes expecting a flick to the forehead, but he didn't feel anything. Naruto opened his eyes right as Tsunade's lips connected with his forehead.

"That is a special charm." She told the boy.

'_Why can't she kiss me?_' One guess to who that was.

Naruto blushed and looked away from the older woman. She giggled a little. "Come on Naru-chan." Tsunade called to the dazed boy.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

It had been a few days since Naruto, Shizune, Tsunade, and Jiraiya left Tanzaku Castle, much to the towns peoples relief. They were currently at a hot spring that had Male's Female's and mix bathing. Tsunade and Shizune went to the Females side, Naruto went to the Males side, and Jiraiya can you guess it… right the mix bathing. Naruto had his back to the wall with Tsunade and Shizune on the other side.

"Have you thought of something?" Tsunade asked… again. She has been asking every fifteen waking minutes.

"No, and the more you ask me the less time I have to think." Naruto lied. He had thought of something to call her.

"Fine Naru-chan." Tsunade said.

"You two act like you have known each other your entire lives." Shizune commented.

"THIS IS NOT THE KIND OF WOMEN I WANTED!" They heard Jiraiya yell.

"Want to see?" Naruto asked.

"You bet." Both Shizune and Tsunade said together. They walked to the third wall and chakra walked up it and looked over to see Jiraiya in a pool with a bunch of primates. Naruto lost concentration and fell backwards onto his back because of his laughter.

"Oh my… I didn't know he was into this kind of thing." Tsunade said with a smirk as Shizune lost her concentration and followed Naruto's reaction and fell into the water.

"I can't breathe." Naruto said as he laughed.

"Well I am going to the casino." Tsunade said.

"I wanna come too." Naruto called as he reigned in his laughter.

"Okay." She called and the three left Jiraiya waiting in the mixed bathing. Shizune and Tsunade dried off and waited outside for Naruto. It didn't take him long to come out with just a towel around his waist.

"Someone took my robe." Naruto said as Shizune stared and Tsunade tilted her head to the side.

'_How can a thirteen year old boy have muscles like that?_' Tsunade and Shizune thought together.

"Come on Naru-chan let's go get you a new robe." Tsunade said.

"How about I don't call you Baa-chan in public and you can't call me Naru-chan in public?" Naruto compromised. "Come on I am the Black Death of Konoha and being called Naru-chan kinda takes away the fear I hold."

"Fine." Tsunade said.

"Okay Tsunade." Naruto said.

"WHY DOES SHE GET RESPECTED LIKE THAT!" Jiraiya yelled.

"It is amazing how good his hearing is." Naruto said as Tsunade and Shizune nodded as they walked to the front desk.

"Hello?" Tsunade asked gaining the sixteen year olds girls attention.

"Yes…" she trailed off as she looked at Naruto. "What can I do for _you_?" She asked Naruto naughtily.

"I need a robe." Naruto said simply.

'_Does he really not see that she wants to get into his pants… or towel._' Tsunade thought.

"Hmm you will have to trade your towel for it." The girl dared.

Naruto shrugged and pulled his towel off to show that he was wearing boxers. The girl groaned and handed the robe over as Naruto handed the towel over. They heard a puff and smoke come out of his robes. "What was that?" Tsunade asked.

"A shadow clone henged into a pair of boxers." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Now that is smart." Tsunade said as she wrapped a arm around his shoulder. "Now I am going to show you how to gamble, this place has a casino that doesn't have a gambling age." Tsunade said as she led him away with Tsunade on his side.

"Should I be worried that she knows about the casino?" Naruto whispered to Shizune.

"With her the only time you need to worry is if she gets a winning streak." Shizune replied. "If she wins big then we are in trouble." She added.

"Hmm okay." Naruto replied as they walked into a casino.

"Okay Naruto-kun follow me." Tsunade said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him away. She sat him on the seat next to her. "Okay Naruto-kun this game is called blackjack the point of the game is to get twenty-one, ten, jack, queen, and king are worth ten, aces are eleven." She said as Naruto nodded and bit his thumb and pulled the sleeve of his robe up to reveal a storage seal on it. He ran his blood over the seal and a scroll opened and Naruto ran his thumb over that scroll and a pile of money popped out. Naruto gave Tsunade a fourth of it. Naruto placed some money on the table and the cards were dealt. Naruto got two kings.

"Now stay Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Actually I would like to split." Naruto said as he separated the kings and the dealer dealt out the other two kings. "Split again." Naruto said and separated the kings again and he got dealt four aces. Tsunade's, Shizune's, and the dealer's mouths dropped open. "Heh I win." Naruto said.

"What luck…" Tsunade trailed off.

The dealer handed Naruto the chips he won. Naruto sealed the rest of his money and put the scroll back into his arm. "So shall we go again?" Naruto asked as he set up money in four different places. The dealer dealt the cards and Naruto got all queens and kings. "I will split them all." Naruto said as the dealer dealt out four aces and four jacks. "I will split these." Naruto said with a smirk as the dealer dealt out four tens.

'_How is he so lucky?_' Tsunade thought as she saw the dealer get eighteen.

"You win." The dealer said as he gave Naruto a big pile of chips.

"Heh I guess I am on a roll." Naruto said as he went to put the money down.

"Sir I think you should give someone else a chance to win." The dealer said.

Naruto shrugged. "I guess I will go play poker." Naruto said while he gathered his chips and went to a poker table, Tsunade close behind. Naruto sat at the table with four other people around him. Tsunade was looking over his shoulder as Naruto placed a thousand ryo chip into the ante.

"Are you sure you want to place us little boy?" a burly man asked.

"Yup." Naruto said as he looked at his cards.

'_How the hell is this even possible?_' Tsunade thought as she kept a straight face.

Naruto saw a man throw in ten thousand ryo. Naruto threw in the same amount. "How many would you like boy?" a skinny man asked.

"None." Naruto replied calmly showing absolutely no emotions.

"Fine." The skinny man said as the cubby man placed two cards down and the skinny man dealt the two cards and the man smirked. He threw down thirty thousand ryo. Naruto threw down sixty thousand ryo.

"I raise you by thirty thousand ryo." Naruto said calmly as the cubby man threw in the thirty thousand ryo.

"You should learn how to play boy." The cubby man said as he placed four nines on the table. He went to reach for the chips.

"Hmm I only have this." Naruto said throwing down his cards to show a Royal Straight Flush. "I do believe I won." Naruto said as he reached for the money.

"You cheated." The cubby man said as he pulled out a knife.

"No you are." Naruto said as he appeared behind him and a piece of the man's coat fell off to show a device. "You four are cheating and stacking the deck so any of you will win but the new person. But you could say I have a demons luck." Naruto said as he grabbed his chips. He heard Kyubbi growl in the recesses of his mind. '_I am joking._' Naruto said. "I am cashing out now." Naruto told Tsunade.

"Naruto-kun you have some amazing luck." Tsunade said.

"I know, but I don't want to clean out the entire casino and run out of luck." Naruto said simply.

"See Naruto-kun knows when to leave." Shizune stated.

"Yah well Naruto just won what like two hundred thousand ryo?" Tsunade asked.

"Give or take." Naruto said.

"But he could have easily cleaned that place out but he didn't." Shizune said.

"How do you think Jiraiya is doing?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm I don't know… I hope he didn't stay in the hot spring." Tsunade said.

With Jiraiya

Jiraiya was bright red with apes, primates, heavy set women, and elderly women around him. '_This is not what I wanted._' Jiraiya thought sadly as one of the primates ate bugs out of his hair.

Back to Naruto

"How about we get something to eat?" Naruto asked.

"You treating?" Tsunade asked.

"When haven't I treated?" Naruto asked. "I believe I paid for every meal that you and Jiraiya have ate." Naruto said dryly.

"What about Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"She offered to pay her own bill but I thought '_Hey I am already spending a fortune on basically sake why not add a little more money?_'" Naruto said dryly as Tsuande grinned. "New rule _Hokage-sama,_ you get one bottle of sake and that is it." Naruto told her.

"That isn't nice." Tsunade pouted.

"I am sick of paying for your sake." Naruto told her. "Do you know what I will pay for the food and you will pay for the drinks." Naruto told Tsunade.

"Hmm so one bottle of sake?" Tsunade asked as Naruto nodded as the three walked into a restaurant.

"For three?" the waitress asked as Naruto nodded. She led them to a table and the three sat down. "I will come back and get your drinks." She said as she gave Naruto a lingering look.

"You sure are a ladies' man Naruto-kun." Shizune said with a smirk.

"Hmm I guess I am." Naruto said returning her smirk. "But Hinata-hime can get a bit protective over me." Tsunade got a evil thought and smirked.

"She just knows how handsome you are Naruto-kun." Shizune complimented.

"Thanks Shizune-nee-chan." Naruto said.

"So what can I get you three?" The waitress said gaining their attention.

"I will have your biggest and most expansive bottle of sake." Tsunade said as Naruto glared at her.

"I will have some green tea." Shizune said.

"Jasmine tea please." Naruto said as the lady nodded.

"Okay I will be right back." The lady said.

"I hate you." Naruto said to Tsunade.

"I love you too." Tsunade said cheerily as the waitress came back with a giant bottle of sake. "Is that…" she trailed off with a trail of drool running down her chin.

"Okay the Demon Sake for you." The waitress said as she placed the bottle and sake cup in front of Tsunade. "Green Tea for you." She said placing a cup in front of Shizune. "And Jasmine Tea for you." She said placing the cup in front of him.

"Thank you." Naruto said as Tsunade poured a cup of sake and gingerly brought it to her lips and tasted the sake. She instantly looked like she was in heaven.

"Is it that good?" Shizune whispered to Naruto, he just shrugged. But smirked instantly.

"Hey Tsunade?" Naruto asked gaining her attention.

"Yah?" she asked.

"How about when we get to the hotel room we have a little drinking contest and whoever loses has to buy the next meal?" Naruto asked.

"Deal!" she exclaimed. '_He has no chance._' She thought as she turned her undivided attention to her sake.

"Naruto-kun she has been drinking sake for almost her entire life." Shizune said.

"She doesn't have Kyubbi in her." Naruto said with a smirk. "She doesn't allow me to get drunk. Something about it being a bitch healing a hangover." Naruto added.

"So you just conned Tsunade-sama into buying the next meal?" Shizune asked as Naruto nodded. "That is mean Naruto-kun."

"Eh just call it revenge for ordering that monstrosity." Naruto said pointing to the sake she was drinking.

"Hmm I guess so." Shizune said as she sipped her tea. The Waitress came back.

"What can I get you three?" she asked.

"I will have the BBQ ribs, miso soup." Shizune said.

"I will have the same." Naruto said as the waitress turned to Tsunade who was too busy sipping her Sake. Naruto growled and grabbed the bottle and cup from her. She sent a death glare at him. "Order your food." Naruto ordered. "I am paying for this and I will have her take it back." Naruto threatened as Tsunade looked like she was about to die.

"I will have whatever they are having." Tsunade said. "Now gimme it back!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the bottle and cup.

"And people think I am the kid." Naruto stated as Shizune and the waitress giggled. Naruto handed the menu's to the waitress and she walked away.

"Mmm Sake." Tsunade moaned out.

Naruto and Shizune stared at Tsunade.

"Did she sound like she was having…"

"I think so." Naruto said making Shizune stare at him.

"And how would you know what it sounds like?" Shizune asked.

"Umm…" Naruto trailed off. "I mean I have never done it." Naruto said truthfully as Shizune looked at him with a critical eye. The Waitress came over with the food.

"This isn't over Naruto." Shizune stated as the waitress placed the food in front of them.

"Geez fine." Naruto mumbled. "Tsunade it is time to eat." Naruto said taking the bottle away.

"Hey I was drinking that!" she exclaimed.

"Damn it is already half empty!" Naruto exclaimed. "We have been here for twenty minutes!"

"So what that stuff is soooo good!" she exclaimed at him as she attempted to grab the bottle but Naruto moved it out of her reach.

"It is time to eat." Naruto told her.

"It is time to drink." Tsunade clarified.

"Eat!"

"Drink!"

"EAT!"

"DRINK!"

"Guys!" Shizune exclaimed gaining their attention. "You are gaining attention to us!" she scolded.

"Sorry." The two chimed together.

"Now eat." She ordered.

"Okay." The two said again and starting eating.

"Naruto-kun may I please have some sake?" Tsunade asked as she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Naruto said as he poured some sake into her cup. Naruto placed the bottle in front of her. "You stop eating that food and drink just sake I will take the bottle away." Naruto threatened.

"Okay." Tsunade said. "So what were you two talking about before the food came?" she asked taking a bite of food.

"Nothing!" Naruto said quickly.

"I think Naruto-kun came close to having sex." Shizune stated as Naruto's head slammed into the table next to his plate.

"Oh ho he starts early." Tsunade teased.

Naruto was mortified. "I didn't have _sex._" Naruto mumbled embarrassed.

'_I will have to have someone give him the _talk.' Tsunade thought as they ate. "So did it feel good?" Tsunade asked as Naruto took a drink and almost choked on it.

Naruto saw Tsunade take a drink of her sake. "Actually it felt amazing." Naruto said as Tsunade spit her drink out while she coughed. Naruto and Shizune laughed at her expression.

"Touché Naruto." Tsunade said.

"I am not known as the Hokage of Pranks for nothing." Naruto joked.

"I bet." Tsunade said as she wiped her mouth. "You know that little stunt of yours cost you about two hundred ryo." Tsunade said as Naruto's mouth dropped open.

"Wow…" Shizune trailed off as she finished her food.

The waitress walked up. "I have you check." She said placing it on the table.

Naruto picked the check up and his eyes widened. "That bottle cost Twenty THOUSAND RYO!" Naruto yelled. "Oh ho this is the last time I am letting pick the sake, for the next three weeks that we are out of Konoha you are getting the cheapest sake the places have." Naruto told her. "I hope that bottle was worth it." He told her as she nodded smiling.

"Very, that was the best Sake I ever had." Tsunade said as Naruto glared at her and placed the money on the table.

"I hate you right now." Naruto said.

"Oh I love you so much for buying that sake for me." She said as she held up the bottle that was still half full. She grabbed him and shoved his head into her breasts. Naruto struggled and she eventually released him.

"I still hate you." Naruto said.

"You know people would kill to be hugged like that by me." Tsunade said.

"Well I am not one of them." Naruto stated as he walked away.

"Oh come on Naruto you can't be that mad." Tsunade said.

"You just made me spend twenty thousand ryo on ONE bottle of sake, you are lucky I am even talking to you." Naruto told her.

Tsunade opened her mouth but Shizune laid a hand on her shoulder. "Not now." Shizune mouthed.

"What about our drinking contest?" Tsunade asked.

"You would have lost." Shizune told her. "Kyubbi doesn't allow him to get drunk."

"So he conned me?" Tsunade asked as Shizune nodded as they walked to their hotel room. Naruto was still not talking to her. Tsunade was actually a little sad.

"I am sure Naruto-kun will talk to you in no time." Shizune consoled her.

Four Days Later

Naruto had not even tried to speak with Tsunade for those days and she was beginning to feel incredibly guilty. She watched him talk with Shizune but not to her.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked gaining Naruto's attention. "I am sorry for taking advantage of you buying dinner. Please talk to me again." She pleaded.

"Now was that so hard?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto-kun was waiting for you to apologize for that incident." Shizune told her.

"Brat do you realize how much guilt you made me feel?" Tsunade demanded.

"Tsunade-sama you had to learn what you did was wrong." Shizune said.

"Why does he get an apology?" Jiraiya asked. "You guys left me in that hot spring for six hours!" he exclaimed.

"You could have gotten out at any time." Tsunade said. "So I am forgiven?" Tsunade clarified.

"Yah you are." Naruto said before Tsunade hugged him close to her breasts.

"Don't ever not talk to me again." She ordered. "That is an order from the Hokage." She added.

"Okay." Naruto said smiling up at her.

"Why can't I get hugs like that?" Jiraiya asked.

"That is because you would try to feel me up." Tsunade said dryly.

A Week Later

They were now only a week away from Konoha. They had stopped at a festival. Shizune and Tsunade wrapped their arms around his making him blush.

"What are you two doing?" Naruto asked embarrassed.

"We have to keep the fan girls away." Tsunade reasoned. "I see how they look at you and if we stay on your arms they can't get to you."

"I also can't have any fun." Naruto added for her.

"Tsunade-hime you can always keep the women off of me." Jiraiya said.

"Believe me you old perv you don't have that problem." Tsunade said dryly as Jiraiya's hopes were crushed.

"Plus Naruto-kun is a lot cuter." Shizune added, basically kicking him in the stomach while he was down.

"Well ladies I need to get more gifts for Hinata-hime and my little brother and his friends." Naruto said as the three walked away from the crying Jiraiya.

"He sure is a baby." Tsunade said.

"I know." Shizune agreed. "Now what do you want to do Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked.

"Well I need to get accessories for Hinata-hime's kimono I got for her." Naruto said.

"Can I see the kimono?" Shizune asked as Naruto nodded and reached into his cloak somehow without Shizune letting go and pulled a scroll out and unsealed the kimono. She gasped when she held it out. "This is so beautiful." Shizune whispered.

"Yes it is Naruto-kun, you sure do have some taste." Tsunade said.

"Well I try my best for my Tenshi-hime." Naruto said.

"I have heard you call Hinata that before why?" Tsuande asked.

"She has the ability to grow two indigo bird wings out of her back making her look like an angel." Naruto told Tsunade.

"Oh." Tsunade said as she felt the silk. "Oh can you buy me one of these?" she asked.

"Me too?" Shizune asked.

"Sure why not." Naruto said. "But that is if we pass through that village."

"The one where you got attacked by Itachi Uchiha?" Tsunade clarified.

"You are going to make Ero-sensei go that way aren't you?" Naruto asked as Tsunade nodded. Naruto sighed. "Fine." Naruto said as Tsunade smiled. "But you will owe me a lot of ramen for this."

"Okay… I mean how much ramen can you eat?" Tsunade agreed.

"Let's just say the ramen stand in Konoha made almost all of their money on me alone." Naruto said smirking at Tsunade. "I can eat twenty to thirty bowls." Naruto said.

"A week?" Tsunade asked amazed.

"A meal." Naruto corrected her as he mouth dropped open. "Yes I know it isn't healthy but I didn't know how to cook until I started hanging out with Hinata-hime." Naruto told them.

"Let me guess because of the Kyubbi in you, you couldn't go into most places." Tsunade said as Naruto nodded to her. "Which places let you eat at their restaurants?"

"Ichiraku Ramen, and The Akimichi place." Naruto told her as she growled.

"That is horrible." Shizune said.

"I know but they were scared of me." Naruto told her. "I wasn't liked much when I was younger." Naruto told them.

"Well you shouldn't care about the people who don't care about you." Tsunade said. "Only care for the few that are truly your friends." She told him.

"Or family." Naruto added smiling at them.

"Yes or that." Tsunade said. "Well lets go get some things for this girl." Tsunade said as the two girls dragged Naruto away.

'_I have feeling this will impact my savings a lot._' Naruto thought as they dragged him to store after store.

Four Days Later

The four of them came to the town that Naruto fought Itachi and Kisame. Naruto walked into the store that he bought Hinata her kimono. The same girl was behind the counter with three girls in front of it they were talking.

"Oh Naruto-kun." The girl behind the counter said happy to see Naruto. She instantly saw how close Shizune and Tsunade were to Naruto. "Who are these women?" the girl asked.

"This is Tsunade-kaa-san and Shizune-nee-chan." Naruto said as Tsunade's mouth dropped open.

'_He thinks of me as his mother?_' Tsunade thought with a warm feeling spreading in her chest. She instantly shoved his head into the valley that she calls her breasts.

"Ah stop I can't breathe!" Naruto exclaimed making the girls giggle a bit.

"Oh I am sorry Naruto-kun." Tsunade said.

Naruto straightened his hair and cloak and cleared his throat. "I need to get Kimono's for these two, that are made out of the previous Kimono I asked you to make." Naruto told the girl.

"Okay Naruto-kun." The girl said. "Can you two please come with me so I can get your measurements?" the girl asked as she lead Shizune and Tsunade to the back of the shop. The instant Shizune and Tsunade were away the three girls mobbed Naruto.

"Will you go out with me?" the three asked at once.

"Sorry I have a girlfriend." Naruto said, the three girls opened their mouths. "And I am very faithful to her." Naruto added as they all groaned. Tsunade and Shizune walked out.

"She said the Kimono's will be done in two days." Tsunade said as Naruto nodded.

"Okay." Naruto said as the three left to see Jiraiya still crying from four days ago. "You are a cry baby."

"Well excuse me for not having two stunning women on both of my arms." Jiraiya said sarcastically.

"Hey what can I say, you have it when you have it." Naruto said with a smirk as the three walked away from the crying Jiraiya.

'_Hmm I wonder if I henge into Naruto I will get women?_' Jiraiya thought.

"IF I FIND OUT YOU HENGED INTO ME I WILL KICK YOUR ASS ERO-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled to Jiraiya crushing Jiraiya's last hope.

Three Days Later

The four of them were fifteen minutes from Konoha. For some odd reason Tsunade changed her age to that of her fourteen year old self. Naruto had no idea why. Well that was until they were ten minutes away when Tsunade latched onto his arm and wouldn't let go.

"What are you doing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But Naruto-kun I am not doing anything." Tsunade said when they saw a shadow circling them.

"You did this on purpose." Naruto said as he glared as Tsunade who smiled innocently. Suddenly Hinata landed in front of them with her hands on her hips.

'_Wow Naruto wasn't kidding when he saw she looked like an angel with those wings._' Tsunade thought as Naruto struggled against her grip.

"Naruto-kun what is going on?" Hinata demanded her anger was easily noticeable on her voice.

"Nothing is going on." Naruto said as he got his arm out of Tsunade's grip.

"Then why did I find you with another _woman's_ arms wrapped around you?" She demanded again.

"Do not worry Hinata I am not after you man." Tsunade said as she reverted to her thirty year old self. Hinata blinked a few times. "I am Tsunade Senju." Tsunade said.

"T-the H-Hokage?" she stuttered as Tsunade nodded. "I am sorry for reacting that way." Hinata apologized.

"Oh do not worry, I am just getting him back for pranking me when we first met." Tsunade said as Hinata turned a dangerous look to Naruto.

"What she did tell you was that see took my wallet." Naruto told Hinata.

"Ahh which one?" she asked.

"I believe it is the Pie in the face, then powder, then the boxing glove." Naruto told her.

"You hit the Hokage with a boxing glove?" Hinata asked.

"Oh no I have it set up so if Ero-sensei isn't around it won't activate." Naruto said as Jiraiya stared at him.

"What the hell did I do to you!" He exclaimed.

Naruto just ignored him as Hinata's wings went back into her back. "It is good to see my _Ero-_tenshi." Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear making her shiver.

"Are you healed yet?" she asked as Naruto nodded. "Um Hokage-sama I am stealing Naruto-kun." Hinata said as the two vanished in Hinata's red whirlpool shunshin.

"Hmm what do you think she will do to him?" Tsunade asked.

"By that look in her eye I suspect she is ripping his clothes off." Shizune said not knowing how true her answer was.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
Three Days Later

It was three days before anyone saw Hinata and Naruto. When they did see Hinata, she had a noticeable limp and a satisfied smile. Many people wondered what the two had done but they didn't ask. The two were currently walking towards the Hokage Tower.

"Hmm Naruto-kun I didn't want to get up today." Hinata told him.

"Neither did I but I sensed that it is only a matter of time before Tsunade sent Anbu to retrieve us." Naruto said.

"I know but our bed is so comfy." Hinata said.

"Our?" Naruto asked with a smirk as Hinata had a small blush. "Last I knew you were still living with Hiashi." Naruto stated.

"Father said I could spend as much time with you." Hinata said. "So technically I could move in with you making it _our _apartment." Hinata said.

"I guess you could." Naruto said completely unfazed.

"Does anything faze you?" Hinata asked dryly.

"Well that outfit you wore two days ago fazed me." Naruto said suggestively.

"Long time no see Hinata, Naruto." Kurenai said walking up to them.

"Hello Kurenai-sensei." The two chimed.

"What are you two up to?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh we are just going to be placed back on active duty." Naruto said.

"Really, that is good. While you were gone our mission count for C and B rank caravan missions went down." Kurenai said.

"Are you going to go see Asuma-sensei?" Naruto asked as Kurenai blushed a little.

"No!" she said quickly. Naruto raised his eyebrow at the older woman.

"Whatever you say." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Want to come with us Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked. "We were going to go eat after this and I am sure Asuma-sensei would love to go if you went." Hinata teased as Kurenai blushed even harder.

"Well what did you two do?" Kurenai asked desperate to change the subject.

"Well if it wasn't for the Sound Barrier I put up everyone would know." Naruto said as Hinata blushed. Kurenai raised her eyebrow at the two.

'_What did they do?_' Kurenai thought but shook off her suspicion. "Well I guess I could come with you to see Tsunade-sama." Kurenai blinked when the wind blew Hinata's hair up and she saw small circular bruises on her neck.

"That is great." Hinata said as she moved her hair to cover the bruises. The three started to walk quietly through Konoha. "So Naruto-kun what did you do while you were out looking for Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Well let's see, first we went to a village just outside of Konoha. Oh that reminds me I need to give you your gift." Naruto said as he pulled a scroll out and unsealed a box. He passed the box to Hinata. '_Maybe this will keep her from killing me when I finish this part of the story._' Naruto thought as he saw Hinata open the box and her mouth dropped open along with Kurenai's.

"Naruto… that is beautiful." Kurenai said as she stared at the shiny fabric. Hinata was still in shock. "How much did it cost?" She asked.

"A small fortune." Naruto replied. "Tsunade basically forced me to buy her one too." Naruto said before being tackled in a hug.

"Oh my god I love it Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed happily. "Now I have something to wear to the Festival in a few days." Hinata said happily.

"Oh yah I forgot about the Festival." Naruto said.

"You will be taking me right?" Hinata asked as Naruto turned to her and saw that she used the Puppy Dog Eyes Jutsu on him.

Naruto sighed in mock defeat. "I can't resist that face." Naruto said with a smirk.

Hinata smiled. "I know." She chirped happily.

"Wow Hinata you have him trained." Kurenai said.

"I wouldn't call it trained." Hinata said.

"You know I am right here right?" Naruto asked as the two nodded. Naruto shook his head at the two. '_Where are my friends when I want to talk with them?_' Naruto thought as the two talked about things. It didn't take the trio long to make it to the Hokage tower to see an annoyed Tsunade. Naruto blinked a few times and motioned the two behind him. "You okay Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"No, Konohamaru locked himself in my office." Tsunade said irritated.

"I will get him out." Naruto said as Tsunade looked a little doubtful. "Don't look at me like that." Naruto told her.

"Naruto he has traps set up that fooled Jounin." Tsunade warned.

"And you don't know that I have successfully pranked Anbu Headquarters." Naruto told her as her mouth dropped open. "Ibiki was pissed." Naruto said with a smirk.

'_It takes special Jounin status to make it into Anbu Headquarters._' Tsunade thought as they made it to the office.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Konohamaru back away from the door." Naruto warned and in a blink of an eye Naruto threw his Katana at the door and buried it guard deep into the door and the four could hear wire's snapping and the door snapped open. Naruto walked into the room and as he passed the door he yanked out and sheathed the Katana in a smooth motion. Naruto walked up to Konohamaru and was looking at him hard. Konohamaru had his back pressed to a bookcase. Naruto suddenly saw Tsunade pass him and walk right at the boy. Naruto gulped as he saw Tsunade stop in front of him. '_What is she going to do?_' Naruto thought as he watched her bend down and her hand went towards the boy. Konohamaru flinched as her hand brushed his face as she grabbed a book and walked out. Naruto walked up to Konohamaru and lifted him roughly off the ground. "Do you realize how lucky you are?" Naruto demanded angry. "Tsunade could have easily turned those doors to splinters if she wanted to beat you." Naruto told him. "If myself and her were to have a real fight I would lose in less than a minute." Naruto added. "What would compel you to do something this stupid?" Naruto asked softly still holding Konohamaru off the ground by his shirt.

"P-people w-will f-forget oji-san." Konohamaru said as tears started to fall.

Naruto shook his head at Konohamaru and brought him to the window. "His face is up there." Naruto said pointing at the Hokage Faces. "No one could forget Sarutobi-jiji because everyone in Konoha loved him." Naruto said gently as he placed Konohamaru onto the floor.

"B-but…"

"How about this, we will go around and make every person in Konoha promise not to forget about Sarutobi-jiji?" Naruto suggested. "That way you will know that Sarutobi-jiji will not be forgotten." Naruto said with a smile.

"I will help too." Hinata said softly as she wrapped her arms around the crying boy.

"But first you need to stop crying." Naruto told him.

"Naruto-kun…"

"No Hinata do you think our enemies have stopped training because they are sad?" Naruto asked. "They will train just as hard if not harder so that they will be stronger than you." Naruto told her. "With Akatsuki after me I need to train no matter what my mood is." Naruto added.

"Akatsuki?" Konohamaru asked.

"You do not need to know." Naruto told him. "Hinata did you think I didn't stop training because I had three holes in my stomach?" Naruto asked.

"Well no but…"

"Hinata Clan Heirs, Heiresses and people like myself have _a lot _of enemies." Naruto told her. "They would not hesitate to attack during our time of weakness?" Naruto asked.

"I know that Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Konohamaru use that sadness to fuel your will to train, protect the people who you care about." Naruto told him as he watched Konohamaru wipe his tears away. "I mean it will be kinda embarrassing if Hanabi-chan sees you like this." Naruto teases as Konohamaru blushed a little. Naruto ruffled Konohamaru's hair. "Come on let's get started on getting people to promise not to forget Sarutobi-jiji." Naruto led the other two away from the office. Naruto led them to a tea shop.

"_Tsunade-sama what are you doing?_" The three heard Shizune ask.

"_Do you remember Kabuto's ability to heal himself almost instantly?_" Tsunade asked.

"_Yah._" Shizune replied.

"_Well I want to try to find a way to apply that to a boy named Rock Lee._" Tsunade told Shizune. "_If I can do that it might increase his chances of survival by at least one percent._" Tsunade added. "_It is a surgery that only someone of my caliber can do._"

"_Well no one is as good as you in Medical Ninjutsu._" Shizune said matter of factly.

Naruto turned to Konohamaru who was shocked. "You see Konoha is in good hands for now." Naruto told Konohamaru as he placed his hand on Konohamaru's shoulder. "Do you still want to go around and make people promise?" Naruto asked as Konohamaru shook his head and ran away to find his friends.

"You knew Tsunade-sama was in there." Hinata said as Naruto nodded.

"I followed her scent to here." Naruto told her. "Come on lets go talk to Tsunade." Naruto said as the two walked into the Tea Shop to see Tsunade reading a bunch of books and scrolls. "Hey Tsunade." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun talk to her with respect." Hinata scolded.

"You see she knows respect." Tsunade said.

"Maybe I should release the Genjutsu you have on yourself." Naruto threatened.

"I would bash you into the ground." Tsunade countered.

"You would have to catch me first." Naruto told her.

"Shut it brat I have a mission for you, Neji, and Tenten." Tsunade told him. "Neji will be Team Leader and you will listen to him." Tsunade said.

"Okay." Naruto said. "When do we leave?"

"They are at the east gate now." Tsunade said as Naruto nodded. "This is a D-ranked mission."

"Okay." Naruto said as the two Genin walked out of the tea shop.

Eastern Gate

Neji and an irritated Tenten were waiting at the gate for Naruto to appear. "Where is he!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Naruto and Hinata-sama haven't been seen in three days Tenten." Neji told her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to be so formal with me Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked as Naruto and Hinata walked up to them.

"I lost count at a hundred times." Neji said calmly. "We have to head out now." Neji said as Naruto and Tenten nodded.

"Bye Hinata-hime." Naruto said as the three genin vanished. They were leaping from branch to branch at a fast rate. "Um why are you leaping so fast?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm I think it is a force of habit." Tenten said. "Gai-sensei and Lee make us run all the time at an insane speed." She told him.

"Hmm really?" Naruto asked. "Because of Sasuke Sakura and I have to slow down." Naruto told her.

"How fast can you run?" Tenten asked but was passed by a black blur. Her mouth dropped open in shock from his speed. '_He is faster than Lee and Gai._' She thought.

"Intense weight training and you can be this fast too." Naruto said. "My cloak weighs about thirty times my body weight." Naruto told her. "It has a seal on it that increases in weight proportionate to how much chakra I place in it." Naruto told her as they went at a steady rate of speed. Naruto sensed something a little ways off. "Neji." Naruto whispered.

"I see them, two Shinobi." Neji said as Naruto unsheathed his Katana and Tenten saw it and went into Fangirl mode.

"Oh my god! That is a beautiful blade!" she exclaimed with hearts in her eyes. "Where did you get it? What kind of metal is it? Can it channel Chakra? Can I have it?" she asked in rapid secession.

"I got it from Zabuza Momoichi, the metal is Chakra Metal, yes it can channel chakra and no you cannot even touch it unless you want to have basically an A-Ranked Lightning Jutsu going through you hand I wouldn't touch it." Naruto told her.

"How can you wield it then?" Tenten asked a little put off.

Naruto showed her the swirl on the butt of the hilt. "This is a Katana from the Uzumaki Clan of Whirlpool, Nine of these swords were made to battle against demons." Naruto told her. "Each Sword has a dragon sealed into it strengthening it and making it so it never dulls."

"Wow…" Tenten trailed off in awe of the Katana.

"This one is the Second Strongest." Naruto told her. "The Strongest was given away to a Non-Uzumaki who was somehow able to wield it." Naruto added. "I have not learned who that blade was given too."

"How strong were the Uzumaki's?" Tenten asked.

"You know the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist?" Naruto asked as she nodded. "They are basically beginners compared to an amateur Uzumaki." Naruto told her. "If I wasn't the last Uzumaki I would have started to learn about the Blade at the age of two." Naruto explained.

"They are keeping a safe distance behind us." Neji told them.

"Okay, warn me if they advance on us." Naruto told him as he sheathed the Katana. They came upon a shack in the forest. "What are we getting?" Naruto asked.

"Weapons for Konoha." Neji said as they landed in front of the house. Naruto sniffed the air.

"No one has been in this house for at least two days, the scents are pretty low." Naruto told them.

"What do you think happened to them?" Tenten asked as the three walked into the house to see stuff everywhere.

"It reeks of oil and smoke in here, I can't determine where they went." Naruto told the two.

"Let me take a look." Neji said as he made a hand sign. "**Byakugan!**" Neji exclaimed as the veins bulged on the side of his head. "There is a trap door here." Neji said as he pushed the door open.

The three walked into a small corridor that led to a target dummy in the middle of a bridge. "This doesn't seem right." Naruto said as huge pendulum's started to swing. "I could use my Wind Element to cut them all down but the person who made it seemed to think ahead and have them swinging in different tempo's so if they were to be cut down it would destroy the bridge." Naruto told them.

"Can you cut them down one by one?" Neji asked.

"No my Wind Element is too strong at its weakest I would slice them all down at once." Naruto told the two. "I think we need to hit the bull's eye on the target." Naruto said pointing to the dummy.

"I can do it." Tenten said confidently as she pulled a Kunai out and tracked the pendulums. She threw it and she made it through all the pendulums and struck the bull's eye. "See." She said as the pendulums stopped and went into the ceiling.

"What do you think will happen next?" Naruto asked as the three walked across the bridge he had his hand on his Katana's hilt. Naruto heard a faint click and he pulled his Katana out as a Pendulum came towards them. He blocked the blade stopping it dead in its tracks but it was pushing him back. "Get across now!" Naruto struggled to say. He felt his feet slowly moving off the ledge. He quickly twisted as the pendulum came back down and nearly hit him.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Neji asked.

"I am fine." Naruto said sheathing his Katana.

"Aren't you going to Check for any chips?" Tenten asked a little mad about his negligence.

"I don't need to." Naruto told her. "You know Orochimaru's Sword Grass Cutter?" Naruto asked as she nodded. "I chipped his sword with my Katana."

"Wow…" she whispered as they came to a large rectangular room.

"What do you think this room will have?" Naruto asked.

"We will have no idea." Neji told him when a lot of animated training dummies came running at them. "Naruto take them out with your Wind Element." Neji ordered but Naruto sliced some in half.

"I can't I never did any wind element Jutsu's underground for all I know I could bring this entire room down." Naruto told him as he slice a few more in half.

"**KAITEN!**" Neji yelled and started to spin knocking all some dummies away. "Tenten use it!"

"Okay Neji-kun!" Tenten exclaimed as she grabbed two scrolls and jumped into the air and spun. "**Twin Dragon Jutsu!**" She exclaimed as weapons started to fly out of the scrolls. Naruto was deflecting the ones that would hit him.

"Wow that is similar to Hinata-hime's Feather Barrage." Naruto said as all the dummies fell to the ground motionless.

"Let's get going." Neji ordered as Naruto nodded and the three walked through the room to the other door. They walked down the corridor into a room with a lot of weapons in the room. Tenten went into fangirl mode again and started to gush over all the masterfully crafted weapons.

Naruto picked a Katana up. "It is nicely crafted." Naruto said looking at the blade. "It would last about a minute against mine." Naruto added.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY WEAPONS LIKE THAT!" an elderly voice said. Naruto looked over to see a old man with a younger man.

Naruto unsheathed his Katana. "Mine in an Uzumaki Legendary Sword." Naruto told him as the man gawked at him.

"That is Burakku Hakai." The old man said in awe. "The Lost Uzumaki Katana." He whispered.

"Yup." Naruto said as Neji walked up to the man and handed a list to him.

"We need you to make these immediately." Neji told him.

"Ten Thousand Kunai, Twenty Thousand Shuriken, and any experimental Weapons I have." The old man said. "Okay let me show you a few of the experimental weapons." The man said as he lead the three away to a table. He held up a Kunai.

"How are you supposed to throw it without a handle?" Naruto asked looking at the odd Kunai.

"That is why I made this!" he exclaimed holding up a handle with loops on each side.

"Is he senile?" Naruto asked dryly.

"Naruto!" Tenten scolded.

"Geez sorry." Naruto said.

"I have to side with Naruto on this matter." Neji said looking at the bizarre weapons.

"These weapons are perfectly fine!" the old man exclaimed.

"Throw the Kunai then." Naruto said as the man hesitated. "Do you have any other weapons?" Naruto asked.

"Yes come with me." The old man said as he led them away.

Fifteen Minutes Later

"How did I pick to be in his?" Naruto asked dryly as he was strapped to a large Shuriken.

"Okay when in the air all you need to do is using the handles to direct yourself." The old man said.

"I don't think this is AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he was launched into the air.

"Pull the lever!" the old man yelled.

"AHHHH!" Naruto yelled as boosters went off and Naruto went spinning into the target. Tenten and Neji ran over to the target to see a soot covered Naruto. "I hate you." Naruto said as he coughed up dust. "Is there any other weapon… that won't end up with me being hurt?" Naruto asked as he dusted himself off.

"Well there is one weapon." The old man said attentively. "But it has been left untested." He added as they started to walk back to the weapon chamber. He pulled out a large scroll. Naruto raised his eyebrow at the scroll.

'_That is an advanced storage seal._' Naruto thought. '_And a seal that size must mean that weapon is massive._'

"Follow me please." The old man said as he led them to the front of the house.

"Hey old man hand over that weapon!" a man with a shield said.

"I was wondering when you would show yourself." Naruto said unsheathing his Katana.

"That is my Tsuru-Kame!" The old man exclaimed. "And that is Dako!" he exclaimed at the other man.

"These weapons are ours." The one with Dako said.

Naruto cracked his neck. "It has been a while since I last got in a fight." Naruto said as he kicked off the ground and flew at the man with the shield. Naruto's Katana slammed into the shield creating large amounts of sparks. Naruto's fierce attack made the man skid backwards.

"Heh attacks like those won't do anything to me." The man said.

"Check the shield." Naruto said as he crouched and stalked towards the man.

The man looked at the shield face to see a large gash in it. "My Burakku Hakai can cut through almost anything." Naruto said as he struck again leaving another gash.

"Naruto!" Tenten exclaimed as Naruto blocked an attack aimed for his back.

'_That shield is pretty tough to withstand my attacks._' Naruto thought as he diverted another attack from the Dako. '_As long as they have that shield and spear combo I won't touch them._' Naruto thought as the shield opened up and Senbon fired at him. Naruto quickly started to dodge and deflect all the Senbon.

"That combo can only be beaten by Jidanda!" The old man yelled as he handed the scroll to Tenten. She unsealed the weapon to show a massive spiked club. "The only problem is that it is too heavy to lift."

"I CAN ONLY HOLD OFF THESE ATTACKS FOR SO LONG!" Naruto yelled as Neji appeared and started to spin.

"**KAITEN!**" he exclaimed as he created the ultimate Hyugga defense.

"Neji how do you make the Kaiten!" Naruto asked as he went to defending against the Senbon again.

"I can't tell you I could be brought in front of the Hyugga council." Neji said as he dodged the Senbon and Dako.

"Damn it!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto lowered his head and forced chakra into his cloak making harder and heavier. With an earth shaking thud the cloak it the ground and the Senbon harmlessly bounced off of Naruto as he rested. Neji had hid behind Naruto. "Why are you using me as a shield?" Naruto asked.

"Because you are a nice shield." Neji said sarcastically.

Naruto pushed chakra into his legs and lifted the heavy cloak up and started to back up. Naruto took all of his chakra he put into the cloak back into himself. "Tenten have you figured out how to… why is there explosive seals on that thing?" Naruto asked.

"Defend for me." Tenten said.

"If you want I could give you a boost into the air." Naruto said.

"That thing weighs a lot." The old man said as Naruto crossed his fingers.

"**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto exclaimed as a hundred clones appeared and half of them attack the dui Shinobi. As the rest surrounded the mace and a third of them ran at the mace and slid across the ground and kicked it into the air as the next third leapt into the air kicking it hire as the last ones leapt right after the second wave making the mace go even higher. "It is all up to you now!" Naruto called as he fell to the ground. Naruto concentrated his wind element behind him and he suddenly propelled towards the duo Shinobi at an insane speed. He hit the ground with such force it blew the two Shinobi back. He could hear the explosions going off behind him. Naruto weakly stood and leapt back. Naruto dropped to one knee as he watched the giant mace become a flail. He winced when the giant ball hit the two Shinobi crushing them into the ground. Tenten easily landed on the ball with a pleased smile.

"Remind me not to make her mad." Both Naruto and Neji said at once. Naruto weakly stood when he felt his muscles were almost healed.

"Your girlfriend is pretty strong." Naruto said as Neji nodded before stopping.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Neji said quickly before jabbing Naruto in the shoulder stopping the chakra to his arm.

"OW!" Naruto exclaimed as Naruto jabbed Neji's leg making him fall sideways onto his side.

"How did you shut the chakra off to my leg!" Neji exclaimed as he hit the points making them reopen. Naruto gathered his chakra and flooded it into his arms making them reopen.

"The Hyugga's use a needles length and width of chakra while I can only use the equivalent of a spear." Naruto told him. "I could miss your chakra points but I will still shut done the chakra network." Naruto said with a smirk.

"You are something else Naruto." Neji said as Naruto helped Neji to his feet.

"Hinata showed me the general area of the Chakra network so I could incorporate Gentle Fist Strikes into my Taijutsu form I am creating." Naruto told Neji. "Disrupting Chakra while dealing insane amounts of damage." Naruto said with a smirk.

"You are something else." Neji stated.

"Thanks." Naruto said smiling broadly. The two boys turned to see Tenten attempting to drag the giant weapon. "I think we need to help your girlfriend." Naruto said.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" he exclaimed.

"Yah yah whatever you say." Naruto said with a smirk as the two ran up to Tenten. "If I were you two I would back away." Naruto warned.

"You can't possibly move that by yourself." Tenten said as Naruto kicked it and it rolled a few feet. Her mouth dropped open. "I would make Shadow Clones to move it but someone messed up my chakra flow." Naruto said as he glared at Neji. Naruto kicked the ball again making it roll further.

"Hey why don't I seal it up?" Tenten asked.

"Because I need to release a little frustration your boyfriend gave me." Naruto said as Tenten blushed.

"He isn't my boyfriend." Tenten mumbled. '_Although I can hope._' She thought

'_She sounded disappointed that I am not her boyfriend._' Neji thought but shook it off. "Can we get the Kunai and Shuriken?" Neji asked as Naruto gave another kick to the ball and had a malicious grin on his face. '_I have the feeling he is thinking that ball is my face._' Neji thought.

'_Take that Neji!_' Naruto thought as he kicked the ball again. Naruto could faintly see the old man and Neji walk into the house.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Neji, Naruto and Tenten were walking down the road; Naruto had four large scrolls on his back while Tenten and Neji each had one. Naruto was irritated because he was carrying the most things.

"Why am I the pack mule?" Naruto asked as he shifted the scrolls around.

"Because you maliciously attacked that weapon." Tenten stated.

"So I kicked it into the cliff wall." Naruto said.

"You dented the supposedly un-dentable weapon." Tenten stated dryly.

"It was false advertisement." Naruto said sheepishly.

"I am telling Hinata-chan." Tenten said as Naruto paled.

"You damaged a unique weapon." Neji said as Naruto shrugged.

"I paid for the damages didn't I?" Naruto asked.

"How did you get that much money?" Tenten asked.

"Have you seen my mission record?" Naruto asked as she shook her head no. "This will be the first D-ranked mission I have had since before the Wave Mission." Naruto told her. "Well in person that is." Naruto admitted. "Normally when Team Seven does D-ranked mission Sakura and I just create Shadow Clones to take our spots on the team while they do those missions and Sakura, Anko and myself do C-ranked missions." Naruto told them.

"So you don't actually do D-ranked missions?" Neji asked.

"Well technically we are because Shadow Clones have their own Chakra Network, and a tangible body, the user of the jutsu even get's the memories back from the clone so Sakura and I actually are doing the missions in a sense." Naruto explained.

"Wow…" Tenten said amazed.

"Yah it is a surprisingly complicated Jutsu." Naruto said smiling.

"What other Jutsu's do you know?" Tenten asked.

"Well I know some A, B, and C-ranked Water Ninjutsu, and a lot of Wind Ninjutsu's that I learned how to make from scrolls and made a few of my own. Like the Cyclone Dragon Jutsu." Naruto told her. "That is an A-ranked Ninjutsu for me but SS-ranked Ninjutsu for other people." Naruto added.

"Why is the level difference so spread apart?" Tenten asked.

"Anyone below Kage rank would die from one use." Naruto told her. "It takes a lot of Chakra and chakra control to do it, and a primary element of wind." Naruto explained to her.

"How are you able to do it then?" Tenten asked.

"Ask Neji he knows why." Naruto told her as she expectantly turned to Neji.

"He has about five times more Chakra than Tsunade-sama when he left to find her." Neji said. "I am not too sure about how much chakra he has now." Neji told the shocked girl.

"We are almost to Konoha." Naruto said as the walls became visible to the three.

"What were you imagining when you were kicking the weapon?" Neji asked.

"Nothing." Naruto lied masterfully.

"Right…" Neji said not believing him.

"So maybe we should go on a double date?" Naruto asked making the two teens start to blush.

"WE AREN'T DATING!" the two yelled.

"Well do you two eat out alone?" Naruto asked as they nodded. "Do you like to spend time alone together?" They nodded again. "And do you two want to date each other?" Once again they nodded again before looking at each other incredulously. "Well I will leave you two alone." Naruto said before vanishing in a burst of speed. '_That went better than I thought._' Naruto thought as he leapt towards Konoha. Naruto was becoming increasingly curious as he got further from them. '_Would spying on them be that bad?_'

'_**Yes it would Naruto-kun.**_' Kyubbi told him.

"You know you are curious too." Naruto said out loud.

'_**That maybe so but I can wait for them to come out and say it.**_' Kyubbi told him

'_Kill joy._' Naruto thought as he heard Kyubbi snicker.

'_**Do not fret Naruto-kun Neji and Tenten are coming.**_' Kyubbi told Naruto as he heard them coming up on him. '_**Probe them for information!**_' Kyubbi ordered.

'_They will tell me when they are ready._' Naruto thought smugly as he heard Kyubbi growl at him. Naruto glanced at the two and noticed they were closer together making him raise his eyebrow.

Twenty Minutes Later

The trio made it to the gate. Naruto was amused at the antics of his two temporary teammates. '_They are a bit shy around each other now._' Naruto thought amused.

"Well let's go report in and go our different ways." Neji said as Naruto nodded.

"Fine by me." Naruto said. '_I wonder what Hinata-hime is up to._' Naruto wondered as he looked at the sky.

"_Girl's are troubl… OUCH!_" Naruto heard a lazy voice yell in pain. Naruto glanced over to see Shikamaru and Temari.

"_SHUT IT YOU LAZY IDIOT!_' Temari yelled at Shikamaru. Naruto smirked at the two.

"Naruto you are lagging behind!" Tenten called to him. Naruto shook his head and ran to them easily.

"Sorry got a little side tracked." Naruto said smiling. '_I wonder if Garra is here._' Naruto thought as he walked with his team. They walked into the Hokage office to find Tsunade doing paperwork and grumbling about the devil creating paperwork to annoy her.

"Tsunade-sama we have returned with the weapons." Neji said as he placed the scroll on the ground that Tenten followed suit.

"They used me as a pack mule." Naruto said as he placed the four scrolls he had onto the ground. Tsunade snickered at Naruto earning her a glare from him.

"Well you can get your pay for the mission after you write up the mission report Neji." Tsunade told them. "You two can leave I have another mission for Naruto." Tsunade told them as they nodded and left.

"So what is the mission Kaa-san?" Naruto asked.

"I am sending Team Seven and three Suna Shinobi to border to guard it." Tsunade told him.

"Is that why Gaara's team is here?" Naruto asked.

"Well Temari tagged along but she isn't going on them mission." Tsunade told him. "It will be Gaara and two Suna Chunnin." She told him. Naruto nodded to her. "Gaara's team will be waiting for Team Seven at the borders."

"Okay." Naruto said. "Do my teammates know about the mission?" Naruto asked and Tsunade nodded to him.

"They should be waiting for you at the Northern Gate." Tsunade told him as he nodded.

"Okay." Naruto said as he leapt out the window. '_I can sense something will happen._' Naruto thought as he leapt across the rooftops. It didn't take Naruto long to make it to the gate where he was meeting his team.

"Where the hell have you been?" An annoying voice asked that Naruto ignored. "Hey I asked a question!"

"I don't care." Naruto said emotionlessly earning a growl of anger from the Uchiha boy. "We should get going." Naruto said before leaping off without receiving an answer from Kakashi. Sakura leapt off after him.

"Naruto I didn't say we could leave." Kakashi said.

"And when have I cared about what you have told me to do?" Naruto asked. "You haven't even noticed that the real Sakura and I have not done a single D-ranked mission with you." Naruto told him. "That just proves how absorbed with Sasuke you are." Naruto added as he increased his speed.

"Is that true?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

"Naruto and I have been doing C-ranked missions with Anko-sensei while we had Shadow Clones doing the missions and training sessions with you." Sakura told him before increasing her own speed.

"Come on Sasuke." Kakashi said as he himself increased his speed.

The four leapt towards the borders in silence for a few hours. Naruto had taken position in the front Sakura was right behind him next to Kakashi while Sasuke took the back. Naruto sniffed the air and could smell something was off but couldn't tell what.

"Let's take a break." Kakashi said as the four stopped. Naruto looked and saw that Sasuke was panting a little making him sigh and shake his head.

"Fine." Naruto said.

"What are you tired?" Sasuke asked.

"No I can keep going… but you look like you are about to pass out." Naruto said as he stood perfectly still. A wind kicked up and blew his cloak around his legs. Sasuke had growled at Naruto's jab. "We shouldn't keep the Suna Shinobi waiting." Naruto told them he went to jump but Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"We don't want to be tired if a fight happens." Kakashi said.

Naruto just looked at him. "I have plenty of energy." Naruto stated simply.

"But none of us have your boundless energy." Kakashi said.

"If you let Anko train Sasuke I am sure he could keep up with Sakura and I." Naruto said with a vicious smirk.

"She can't be that tough." Sasuke said standing straight.

Naruto looked at him with mild amusement. "You would be lucky to have enough strength to drag yourself to the hospital after one of her… sparing secessions." Naruto said smirking.

"She can be a bit… rough." Kakashi said.

"She was able to place me in the hospital for three days." Naruto said dryly.

"Heh you are nothing, you were in the hospital after the invasion." Sasuke said arrogantly Sakura and Kakashi saw Naruto's eyes flash red.

"I am going to go look around." Naruto stated coldly before leaping off.

Sakura glared at Sasuke. "Naruto had to fight and kill his parents because Orochimaru brought them back to life." Sakura told him coldly. "Orochimaru forced them to attack Naruto. He took three horrible hits from the two strongest Shinobi ever known." Sakura added.

"We should get going." Naruto said as he landing with the group. '_What is with these scents?_' Naruto thought as he glanced around.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked noticing that he was on guard.

"I can smell a lot of conflicting scents." Naruto said warily. "I can't tell what they are." Naruto added.

"Let's meet up with Gaara's team." Kakashi said as they leapt away, with Naruto and Sakura in the lead with Sasuke and Kakashi taking the rear.

An Hour Later

After an hour of training they made it to a river and saw Gaara and two Suna Shinobi on the other side. Naruto pulled a Kunai out and threw it at Gaara and his Sand Shield easily caught the Kunai.

"Naruto what are you doing!" Kakashi demanded.

"How would we know if he was actually Gaara?" Naruto asked as he leapt and landed on the water.

"You are very cautious Naruto." Gaara said as the two Chunnin cowered.

"That is how I am still alive." Naruto told him.

"I bet it is." Gaara replied. "Kakashi I believe we should go and converse about how we will go about this." Gaara told Kakashi who nodded and the two leapt a little bit away.

"Do you know what you just did?" One of the Chunnin demanded. "You attacked Gaara, he could have killed us all!" he exclaimed quietly as Naruto cleaned under his fingernails with a kunai.

"I don't think that would have happened." Naruto said simply. "I am the one who beat him during the invasion." Naruto told them as he looked at his fingernails. "Sakura what do you think that is?" Naruto asked showing his finger to her.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed.

"Hmm okay." Naruto said as he continued to attempt to clean his fingernails.

"What are you?" the other Chunnin asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said simply as he placed his kunai back into his pouch.

"Naruto you will go with Gaara, Sakura will go with Aoi and Sasuke will come with me and Boi." Kakashi said.

"Okay." Naruto and Sakura said together as they separated.

Naruto and Gaara leapt away to the west. "Do you sense them too?" Naruto asked as Gaara gave an almost unnoticeable nod. "Shall we welcome them or wait for them to attack?" Naruto asked.

"Wait to see what they do." Gaara said as Naruto nodded.

"Whatever you say Taicho." Naruto said as Gaara twitched a little.

"Don't call me that." Gaara ordered.

"Fine." Naruto said before chuckling a little. Naruto sniffed the air and could smell that the Shinobi have gotten closer. '_They should be attacking soon._' Naruto thought as Gaara's Sand Shield flared and blocked a kunai aimed at Naruto. The two were soon surrounded by Shinobi wearing demon masks. "Well this is going to be fun." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Don't kill any of them." Gaara said as Naruto nodded and unsheathed his Katana.

"Gaara condense the sand around us." Naruto said as the sand hardened and surrounded the two. He watched Naruto close his eyes

'_Optical Nerve Connected._' Gaara thought as an eye formed on the outside of the dome. He looked around to see the sky darkening fast and a high pitched whistling noise could be heard.

"**Cyclone Dragon!**" Naruto exclaimed as Gaara watched a wind dragon fly out of the sky letting out a loud roar.

With Sakura and Aoi

Sakura started to hear a whistling noise and looked to the sky to see it darkening. '_What is this feeling?_' Sakura thought as she heard a loud roar. "NARUTO!" she yelled as she turned around and leapt as fast as she could to Naruto.

Back With Gaara and Naruto

The Wind Dragon slammed into the ground creating a large cyclone that flung the men around. Naruto dropped to one knee as the sand dome dropped around them. Naruto was panting from the exertion from using the Jutsu. The two Jinchuriki's watched the Shinobi start to stand.

"Why are you attacking us?" Naruto demanded.

"It is because of me Naruto." Gaara said. "For the Shukaku." Naruto growled in irritation his eyes flashing red.

Naruto crossed his fingers. "**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" Naruto exclaimed as hundreds of clones appeared shocking the Shinobi. "Attack." Naruto said standing up as the clones started to attack the Shinobi. "Come on Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed as the two leapt away. "Who are they?"

"My village's equivalent of your Anbu." Gaara stated.

"They just beat the last of my clones." Naruto told him as he deflected a Kunai aimed at him. "We have to meet up with our teams." Naruto said as Gaara nodded and they increased their speeds. Water Jets flew past the two. "What are they doing?" Naruto asked.

"When my sand becomes wet it becomes too hard to lift for me." Gaara told him.

Naruto went through a few hand signs. "**Wind Style: Ultimate Wind Shield!**" Naruto exclaimed as the two were surrounded in a sphere of wind. "I can hold this for about five minutes before I need to drop it." Naruto told him.

Naruto could see the other teams converging on them. The two Jinchuriki's ran to them. Naruto opened a hole in the shield to allow them in. Naruto was starting to sweat from the stress he was going through keeping the Shinobi out.

"Naruto how much longer?" Gaara asked.

"A minute two at tops." Naruto panted out. "I have a last resort Jutsu." Naruto panted. "The chances of us surviving are almost nonexistent at best." Naruto panted.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"The true Cyclone Dragon Jutsu." Naruto told her weakly.

"True Cyclone Dragon?" everyone asked.

"Yah the Cyclone Dragon I normally use is at about five percent of its maximum power." Naruto told them. "If I am going to use it I will need a minute to prepare for it." Naruto said. "Unlike most Ninjutsu I need to recite an incantation with the jutsu."

"If our survivability is almost nonexistent at best then what is theirs?" Sakura asked as Naruto looked at her pointedly.

"None of them will make it back to their families." Naruto said as the dome dropped and the Shinobi attacked. "Gaara and I will hold them off for as long as possible." Naruto told them. "Use this time to escape." Naruto ordered as he deflected Kunai's and Shuriken with his Katana. Naruto cocked his arm back. "**AIR BULLET!**" Naruto yelled as he punched a condensed ball of air at the closest man making him fly backwards into a branch. "RUN!" Naruto yelled at them.

"NO!" Sakura yelled before Kakashi knocked her out.

"You had better come back." Kakashi ordered as the rest of team seven and the two Chunnin ran.

"This looks bad." Gaara stated.

"Come on if it didn't look bad then it wouldn't be fun." Naruto joked as he released another air bullet. A wave of Kunai and Shuriken flew at the two. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the ensuing pain.

"**KAITEN!**" two voices yelled.

"**TWIN DRAGON JUTSU!**" a third yelled. Naruto opened his eyes to see a blue dome and a white dome while every conceivable pointy object flew around them.

"Tsunade-sama got Intel that this mission was going to be more difficult than thought before." Neji said as Hinata walked up to Naruto and bashed his head.

"If I ever hear of you even thinking of using that Jutsu… I will kill you myself." Hinata threatened with tears in her eyes. "And for you who tried to kill my boyfriend." Hinata said dangerously. "**Blessed Art: Death by an ANGEL!**" Hinata yelled as millions of feathers launched out of her wings and pierced through all the Shinobi. Hinata let out a breath as she looked at the carnage she created. "I couldn't bring myself to kill them." Hinata said.

"That is good." Naruto said as Neji helped him stand. "You are too kind hearted to kill anyone yet." Naruto told her.

"I know." Hinata said.

"Where are the others?" Naruto asked.

"Not too far off." Hinata told him.

"The Ultimate Wind Shield took a lot out of me." Naruto said weakly.

"I know it does Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "Um what do we do about them?"

"Leave them." Naruto told her. "They can drag themselves to Suna." Naruto said as Neji still supported him.

"I believe we should get Naruto to a hospital." Neji said. "His chakra is a little low."

"Okay let's get back to Konoha as fast as possible." Hinata said as Neji basically carried Naruto away.

**AN: I am currently working on the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and I will update again when I have finished it, it will have quite a few chapters in it too. Well I hope you liked this chapter. **


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Naruto was lying restlessly in the hospital bed. '_I think Kaa-san is punishing me for thinking of using that jutsu._' Naruto thought. '_Why did Hinata-hime have to tell her?_' Naruto thought.

"Naruto-kun it is time for your check up." Shizune said walking in.

"Hey Shizune-nee-chan." Naruto mumbled.

"You sound depressed." Shizune stated.

"I hate hospitals." Naruto told her.

"No one really likes them Naruto-kun." Shizune told him with a small smile.

"Kaa-san is loving this isn't she?" Naruto asked as Shizune let out a giggle.

"Next time don't think about doing something so foolish." Shizune advised.

"I will do anything to protect the people I love." Naruto told her.

"I know you would bu…"

"Naruto Uzumaki you are requested by the Hokage immediately." An Anbu interrupted Shizune.

"What is it?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Sasuke Uchiha has deserted the Village." The Anbu said before vanishing. Naruto instantly threw his blankets off to show him wearing his Shinobi gear. Shizune blinked at him.

"What?" Naruto asked as Shizune shook her head.

"Just go." She told him as he leapt out the window.

With Naruto

He was leaping as fast as he could across the rooftops trying to get to the Hokage Tower. '_What are you thinking Sasuke?_' Naruto thought as he kicked off another roof. Naruto burst through the window of the Hokage office and saw Shikamaru standing there.

"Good you are here." Tsunade said seriously. "First I have something for you two." Tsunade added pulling two Chunnin vests out. "You two are promoted to Chunnin Rank for what you two did during the Invasion. Naruto several Jounin and Anbu commented how you took charge, Shikamaru you used your mind to incapacitate several enemy Shinobi and a lot of Jounin were impressed by you." She complimented. "Your mission as newly promoted Chunnin is to gather a team and go after Sasuke Uchiha and bring him back." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" the two exclaimed the two were about to leave when Tsunade placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I need to talk with Naruto for a second." Tsunade told Shikamaru.

"Yes ma'am." He said before leaving.

Tsunade hugged Naruto. "You had better come back to me Naruto." Tsunade spoke into his hair.

"I will try Kaa-san." Naruto said wrapping his arms around her. "I have to get going." Naruto said as he unraveled from the woman.

"If it is either your life or his… take his life Naruto." Tsunade said as Naruto nodded.

"I will try to convince him first." Naruto said as he backed away from her and vanished in his Void Shunshin.

With Shikamaru

Shikamaru was waiting outside for Naruto to appear when the area around him darkened to pitch black. It soon became bright again and he saw Naruto standing next to him.

"What did Tsunade-sama want?" Shikamaru asked.

"She wanted us to be careful." Naruto told him. "Who are we going to have on our team?" Naruto asked.

"I know the first person." Shikamaru said. "Follow me." He ordered before leaping away.

"Who is it Temari?" Naruto asked and saw Shikamaru nearly loose his footing. Naruto let out a small chuckle as his fellow Chunnin composed himself.

"No it isn't that troublesome woman." Shikamaru said as the two came to a house. Shikamaru pulled a bag of chips out. "Naruto help me eat these." Shikamaru told him as Naruto shrugged and the two started to eat the chips. It didn't take that long for the two to get to the last chip, Naruto reached into the bag when a gust of wind nearly knocked him over. Naruto looked over to see Choji with the chip in his hand.

"No one eats the last chip but me." Choji said before sticking the chip into his mouth and munched on it. "So what can I do for you two?"

"Wow I didn't know a fa… I mean big boned Shinobi like you could move like that." Naruto said while quickly correcting himself in the middle.

"People mistake me for being slow." Choji said pulling a bag of chips out of nowhere.

"Choji we need you for a mission." Shikamaru said seriously instantly gaining the boys attention.

"What is it?" Choji asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha has left the village, Naruto and I have been charged in creating a team to go retrieve him." Shikamaru told him. "This is an AA-ranked Mission." He told Choji. "Meet at the Northern Gate." Shikamaru ordered as Choji nodded before both Shikamaru and Naruto vanished.

"Who is next?" Naruto asked.

"Kiba and Akamaru." Shikamaru told him. "I know you have a good nose but it wouldn't hurt to have an experienced tracker on our team." He told Naruto who nodded.

"I remember his sister Hana." Naruto said. "I liked her a lot. I always brought hurt animals to her."

"You sure are troublesome." Shikamaru said. "You can be so cold blooded but at other times so caring." He mused.

"Hey I am not cold blooded." Naruto said. "I only kill as a last resort." Naruto added.

"Anyway that means you know the way through the Inuzuka Compound?" Shikamaru asked.

"More or less." Naruto told him. "I can get us to the general location but I don't know if I will be able to get us to the compound." Naruto added.

"I am sure they will smell us a mile away." Shikamaru said as they walked into the tall grass.

"Are you saying I smell?" Naruto questioned as his eyes narrowed.

"Why are all blonde troublesome?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto opened his mouth. "So help me if you answer that question I will use the Shadow Strangling Jutsu on you." Shikamaru threatened when a puppy landed on Naruto's head.

"Hello Akamaru." Naruto said as the dog barked happily. Naruto reached up and scratched the puppy behind his ear.

"Akamaru where are you buddy!" the two Chunnin heard Kiba call.

"Over here Kiba!" Naruto called.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Kiba asked.

"We have an AA-ranked Mission." Shikamaru said. "Meet us at the Northern Gate if you want to come." He said before the two disappeared.

They appeared outside of the compound and were running towards the Hyugga compound. "Hinata?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto shook his head.

"No, in a mission like this I would be too worried about her getting hurt." Naruto admitted. "It would be like you and Temari." Naruto said as Shikamaru nodded unwittingly.

"I hate you." Shikamaru stated when he realized what he was doing.

"You are just one of many." Naruto told him as he knocked on the door. It didn't take long for Neji to answer it.

"I will get Hinata-sama." Neji stated.

"Actually Neji we need you on an AA-ranked mission." Naruto told him as Neji's eyebrow raised. "Meet us at the Northern Gate if you accept." Naruto told him before the two disappeared.

"Who was that Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked.

"No one." Neji lied. "I was just informed I have a mission." Neji told her.

"Okay." Hinata said.

'_I hope I am doing the right thing by lying._' Neji thought as he gathered his stuff.

Northern Gate

Naruto and Shikamaru appeared at the gate at the same time as Choji. The three boys looked at each other waiting for the last two members to show up.

"Naruto!" a girl called. Naruto turned to see Sakura running up to him. "Is it true that Sasuke left the village?" she asked.

"Yes myself, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, and Kiba are going to go and attempt to retrieve him." Naruto told her.

"I know you don't like him all that much but you have to bring him back." Sakura said.

"I will try Sakura." Naruto said as he saw Kiba and Neji walked leaping towards them. "Sakura do me a favor." Naruto said as Sakura nodded. "Wait a while before tell Hinata where I am." Naruto told her seriously.

"I will do that Naruto." Sakura said before hugging him. "Please come back to us." She whispered into his ear. She released the hug as Lee walked up. Naruto motioned with his eyes for Lee to follow him which he did.

"Lee I want you to make me a promise." Naruto told the boy who nodded. "If for some reason I cannot come back, protect Hinata and Sakura with your life." Naruto told him seriously.

"I will die to protect them Naruto-kun." Lee told him seriously.

"Heal fast my friend." Naruto said as he grasped the boy's hand.

Naruto walked back to the team while Shikamaru explained the mission to them. "No wonder you wanted Akamaru and me on this team." Kiba stated cockily.

"Don't get me wrong I wanted Jounin for this mission." Shikamaru told him seriously. "There was evidence that Sasuke was not alone. We do not know the abilities, we are most likely at a disadvantage." Shikamaru told them. "Neji you will be in the middle, Naruto you will take the back, Kiba the front, I will be after Kiba while Choji is in front of Naruto."

"Um wouldn't Hinata be better? Since she also has tracking experience?" Kiba asked.

"Normally yes but Naruto will be too worried about her." Neji told him.

"We should get going." Naruto told them.

"Shut up Naruto you are not team leader." Kiba told him. "I mean Shikamaru is the one with a Chunnin Vest." A wind kicked up and blew his cloak up and over his shoulder.

"Oh look I have one too." Naruto said sarcastically as he flipped the cloak back over his shoulder. "Don't make assumptions Kiba it could get you killed." Naruto told him matter of factly as Kiba growled at him.

"Let's get moving." Shikamaru said as they all fell into line and leapt off.

Sakura and Lee watched them go when Hinata walked out of the shadows scaring the two. "AH Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed before grasping her chest.

"Sorry to scare you." Hinata said. "Where did they go?"

"On a mission." Sakura said vaguely.

"What is the mission?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." Sakura lied.

"Don't lie to me Sakura." Hinata said dangerously.

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke has deserted Konoha and Shikamaru and Naruto were charged to make a team to retrieve him." She told Hinata. "You are not upset Naruto didn't tell you?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"No this is a common thing with Shinobi." Hinata said as she turned and walked away.

"She took it well." Lee said.

"She is beyond pissed and worried." Sakura told him, which confused him. "She doesn't want us to worry about her."

"How do you know that?" Lee asked confused.

"Woman's intuition." Sakura told him. "Now come one let's get you back to bed." Sakura told him while leading him away.

With Naruto

Naruto shivered and tensed a little. "What is wrong Naruto?" Neji asked.

"I just got the feeling I don't want to go back to Konoha." Naruto said nervously.

"It is probably noth…" Neji shivered this time. "I just got the feeling that something bad will happen to me when I get back." He said.

Konoha

Hinata was currently sitting with Tenten in the Hyugga Courtyard. "Neji is on that dangerous of a mission and he didn't tell me!" Tenten exclaimed enraged. "Oh ho when I get my hands on that boy…" She trailed off as she pulled out a scroll.

With The Retrieval Team

"Hmm I feel completely fine." Kiba said when Akamaru started to whimper. Naruto and Kiba sniffed the air. "Naruto do you smell that?" Kiba asked.

"Blood and a lot of it." Naruto said. "I think a major fight broke out." Naruto told them.

"Do you think it was with the people we are chasing?" Kiba asked.

"Most likely." Naruto said. "Should we go investigate?" Naruto asked.

"No if the people we are chasing didn't fight them then we will be wasting time." Shikamaru told him. "And if they did fight I imagine they will need to rest. We should get going." Shikamaru ordered as they nodded and leapt away.

"I see four people up ahead, they have large chakra reserves." Neji warned.

"They reek of blood." Naruto and Kiba said together. Akamaru whimpered a little.

"Akamaru isn't getting a good vibe of these people." Kiba said.

"I can smell something…" Naruto trailed off trying to think of the correct word. "Maniacal about them." Naruto finished as Akamaru yipped in agreement.

"We have to think of something." Neji stated.

"One of us should henge into one of them." Shikamaru said.

"That plan has a few flaws." Naruto told him. "What if one of them can sense chakra?" he asked.

"We will have to take that risk." Neji told him.

"And one of might get killed." Naruto told them. "These aren't normal Shinobi they were able to sneak into Konoha and retrieve Sasuke, that is an incredibly difficult task in itself, but to get out with leaving little evidence is another." Naruto said. "Like I told Kiba assumptions will get us killed."

"Then what do you suggest?" Shikamaru asked.

"We split into two groups." Naruto told him. "Two goes on ahead setting up as many traps as possible while the other three stall for as much time as possible." Naruto told him. "If I have to I will kill them along with myself using the True Cyclone Dragon Jutsu. If it comes to that run away do not even try to stay." Naruto ordered. "With my healing abilities I have less than a one percent chance to live." Naruto told them shocking them.

"Who will be sent to set up traps?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kiba and Neji." Naruto told him. "I will lead the attack against the four Shinobi." Naruto said. "Shikamaru try to hold them with your Shadow Possession Jutsu for as long as possible." Naruto told him. "Choji try to keep the…" he trailed off when he sensed them being surrounded. '_How did they know we were here?_' Naruto thought. "They have found us!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled his Katana out and slashed out a huge wind blade that sliced a boulder in half along with leaving a long gash on the ground.

"You seem to be strong." A big man with a Mohawk said.

"'_You seem to be strong._'" The teen girl mocked him. "What a load of shit."

"Young ladies shouldn't use such language." The big man replied.

"Shut the hell up fatass." The girl replied.

"Jirobo, Tayuya be silent." A man with six arms told the two.

"Let's just finish these brats off, Kidomaru." Tayuya said.

"Let me take them out." Jirobo said.

"Fine but don't take so long to feed." Kidomaru told him as the other three leapt away. Naruto went to follow when he dodged a large boulder.

"You will have to finish me off first to get to them." Jirobo told them as he lifted a large rock out of the ground and threw it at Naruto. Naruto leapt back to the team when Jirobo appeared in front of them. "**Earth Style Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness!**" he exclaimed as a large dome appeared over them.

"What is this?" Kiba demanded.

"This is a special dome that allows me to eat all of your chakra." Jirobo called into the dome. "This dome is indestructible you cannot escape and I will eat every last drop of your chakra."

"I don't think so!" Kiba exclaimed. "Piercing Fang!" he yelled as he started to spin and hit all over the place.

"Damn it stop Kiba!" Naruto yelled. '_What should I do?_' Naruto thought as he felt his chakra slowly leaking away.

"Kiba…"

"I have an idea." Naruto said interrupting Shikamaru. Naruto closed his eyes as he concentrated.

"Neji what is he doing?" Shikamaru demanded as Neji activated his Byakugan. His mouth dropped open in shock.

"Naruto is summoning forth an almost unimaginable amount of chakra… it is red and blue." Neji told them.

"**IF YOU WANT CHAKRA THEN TAKE IT!**" Naruto yelled as chakra started to become visible around him.

'_What is this chakra!_' Jirobo thought.

Naruto crouched. "**I AM GETTING OUT OF HERE!**" Naruto roared as he released even more chakra. His teammates watched as the walls started to crack under the unusual chakra. Suddenly the dome crumbled away. Naruto stood in the center of the debris with a blood red chakra cloak covering him. Naruto took a deep breath and the chakra receded into the seal on his stomach.

"What was that power?" Jirobo demanded.

"Something that you will never see again." Naruto told him as he went for the attack when Choji stopped him.

"You guys go ahead." Choji told them.

"Choji…" Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru began.

"You need to catch up with the others let me handle this guy." Choji said as he pulled out some wire with Kunai on them. "**Expansion Jutsu!**" Choji exclaimed as he grew and the Kunai's stuck out. "**Spiked Human Bullet Tank!**" Choji exclaimed against as his limbs and head ducked into his torso. He instantly started to spin towards Jirobo.

"Lets go." Naruto said sheathing his Katana and leaping away with the rest coming right behind him. '_Stay alive Choji._' Naruto thought.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Jirobo watched Choji roll towards him at a fast speed. He held his arms out and caught Choji making him slide backwards. "Heh that actually hurt a little." Jirobo mocked.

'_How did he stop me?_' Choji thought as Jirobo lifted him up and threw him across the clearing. Choji dispelled the Jutsu and landed on his feet. '_I got to think of something._' Choji thought as he dodged to the side. He went through a few hand signs. "**PARTIAL EXPANSION BOTH ARMS!**" Choji exclaimed as his arms turned into huge limbs. He brought both of his arms down on Jirobo with a sickening crunch. Choji let out a small smile but he instantly frowned when he felt his fists being lifted.

"You are pretty feisty for a fat kid." Choji said.

Back in Konoha

'_Why does it feel like someone just insulted the one I love?_' Ino thought but shook it off and went back to tending to the flowers.

With Choji

'_What kind of strength is this_?' Choji thought as his arms returned to their normal size. Choji leapt back and popped a few food pills into his mouth to replenish his chakra. '_I will have to beat him in Taijutsu._' Choji thought as he ran at the man.

"Oh did I make fatty mad?" Jirobo asked sarcastically making Choji mad.

Choji made a left punch. "**Partial Expansion Right Arm!**" Choji exclaimed as he punched Jirobo with his enlarged right fist sending Jirobo flying backwards and slamming into several trees.

"**Earth Release: Earth Shaking Palm!**" Jirobo exclaimed from above Choji. Choji instantly rolled to the left dodging the attack but got blown away by the force of the blow hitting the ground. "For a fat kid you are fast." Jirobo said.

"You shouldn't be talking." Choji said as he knelt on one knee. '_I am going to have to use them._' Choji thought as he pulled out a case.

"What are those?" Jirobo asked.

"This is the Spinach Pill." Choji said as he popped the green pill into his mouth and crunched down on it. His chakra instantly started to surge and he became slimmer. "**Partial Expansion Jutsu Both Arms!**" Choji exclaimed as both of his arms grew to three times his normal Partial Expansion Jutsu. Choji slapped Jirobo into the air with one arm while slamming him into the ground with an insane amount of speed with his other arm. Choji kept on slamming his hands onto the ground where Jirobo was. His arms returned back to their normal size.

"Okay I have to admit that one hurt." Jirobo said standing up shocking Choji. "**Earth Style: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling!**" Jirobo exclaimed as he lifted a massive piece of ground out of the ground. Choji stared in slight fear as the man heaved the giant piece of earth at him.

Choji barely dodged to the side as the rock flew past him. He stood just in time to be kicked in the stomach making him fly backwards through a tree. Choji rolled backwards and stopped on his hands and knees. He coughed up a little bit of blood. Choji could feel the chakra he gained from the spinach pill starting to leave him. '_This isn't good._' Choji thought as he weakly stood just in time to be kicked again towards the clearing. Choji rolled across the ground. '_I will have to use it._' Choji thought as he stopped rolling. Choji got into his knees as he pulled the box of pills out again. He popped the yellow pill into his mouth and chomped down on it. He felt his chakra surge to a high level again. He winced in pain a little. '_The effects are kicking in now._' Choji thought as Jirobo attempted to kick Choji again but he stopped the kick with his bare hand. Choji stood faster than Jirobo could see and kicked him into the air.

'_Where did this strength come from?_' Jirobo thought as he flew into the air.

"**Partial Expansion Left Arm!**" Choji exclaimed as his left arm grew allowing him to catch Jirobo and slamming him head first into the ground.

"**Earth Style: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling!**" Jirobo exclaimed as he picked up another giant piece of rock and threw it at Choji who easily knocked it away with his enlarged arm. "Those Jutsu won't do anything to me." Jirobo told Choji as he watched Choji starting to run at him while making hand signs.

"**SUPER EXPANSION JUTSU!**" Choji yelled as he first grew to the regular Expansion Jutsu making Jirobo smirk, but that smirk was instantly gone when Choji grew as big as a small mountain and landed on top of him. Choji smirked as he crushed everything under him. '_I did i…_' Choji's thought was stopped as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Choji quickly became his normal size. He saw that Jirobo had strange marks growing on his skin.

"I can't believe you brought this out of me." Jirobo said as his skin started to darken and his hair started to grow. "**Heh you just lost.**" Jirobo's distorted voice said.

Choji felt the effects of the second pill setting in. '_This isn't good._' Choji thought as Jirobo slammed his fist into Choji's stomach making him fly backwards through several trees. '_His strength has increased._' Choji thought as Jirobo appeared behind him kicking him back into the clearing. Choji crashed into the clearing and rolled onto his back. '_I will have to use that pill._' Choji thought as he weakly pulled the pill box out and looked at the red pill. '_I might not make it back after this._' Choji thought.

Flashback

_A small plump boy was attempting to play with a few other kids. "Let's play Shinobi!" One of the yelled._

"_Okay!" the kids chimed happily. They split into groups._

"_Okay we will look first!" The team captain said happily as the team started to count. The other team ran in all directions trying to find a hiding place._

_The plump boy was looking around when he saw someone from his team. He walked over to the boy. "What are you doing go find your own place to hide?" The boy said harshly. "Go on Choji before you get us caught!" he exclaimed quietly when two cardboard shuriken hit the two kids. "Ugh see what you did!" he boy demanded._

_A Little While Later_

"_Looks like we won." The searching team said._

"_That is because we were stuck with Choji." The other team leader said. "He is the worst at this game." He added making Choji feel even worse. "Let's just play without him." The boy said harshly._

_A lazy looking boy looked at the plump boy with mild interest. "Then the teams will be uneven." The other team stated._

"_So what whoever has Choji is at a disadvantage." The hiding team leader stated harshly._

_Choji started to walk away without speaking to the other kids. He was looking at the ground in sadness. '_I hate how they treat me like that._' Choji thought sadly. He walked up some stairs that led to a roof with a covered bench. He sat on the bench by himself and took a bag of chips out and started too much on them._

"_Your name is Choji right?" a lazy voice asked._

"_Yah, what is yours?" Choji asked making the boy sigh in boredom._

"_My name is Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru told him._

"_Weren't you playing Shinobi with the others?" Choji asked._

"_Yah but it became too troublesome for me to play anymore." Shikamaru said stuffing his hands into his pockets and walked over next to Choji and lay on the bench looking up at the clouds. "This is much more enjoyable." Shikamaru told him looking at the sky._

"_It is a nice view." Choji stated looking at the sky. "Chip?" Choji asked handing Shikamaru a bag of chips. Shikamaru stuffed his hand into the bag and took a handful and slowly ate them. The two remained silent as they stayed there watching the clouds going by._

"_Hello Choji." A booming voice said._

"_Hello Dad." Choji said looking up at the massive man._

"_Who is your friend?" Choji's dad asked._

"_Oh this is Shikamaru Nara." Choji said._

"_Oh Shikaku's boy?" Choji's father asked._

"_That is my father." Shikamaru said in a bored tone._

"_Well I am Chouza Akamichi, Choji's father." Chouza told Shikamaru._

"_It is nice to meet you Chouza-sama." Shikamaru said lifting his head enough to look at the older man._

"_Chouza is just fine." Chouza told Shikamaru. "Anyway we have to get going… Shikamaru how about I take you home too." Chouza said as Shikamaru shrugged indifferently but stood none the less. They walked in silence to Shikamaru's house._

"_Hey Choji?" Shikamaru asked gaining the plump boys attention. "Want to go there again tomorrow?" He asked surprising the boy._

"_S-sure." He stuttered back a little as he watched the lazy boy walk into his house._

Flashback End

'_Heh why did I remember my first time meeting Shikamaru?_' Choji thought as he continued to look at the pills. He looked at Jirobo who seemed to moving in slow motion towards him. Choji slowly opened the third pill and pulled it out. '_The Chilly Pill… supposedly rumored to increase ones chakra a hundred fold._' Choji thought as he popped it into his mouth as time seemed to speed up. He bit into it and felt and almost unlimited amount chakra surge though him.

"**Earth Style: Earth Shaking Palm!**" He exclaimed as he struck Choji.

"You missed me." Choji said from behind Jirobo. Jirobo quickly turned to see a now skinny boy with a chakra butterfly wing out of his back. Choji appeared in front of Jirobo and slammed his fist into Jirobo's stomach. There was a second delay before Jirobo went flying backwards. '_I wonder how long I have to live._' Choji thought calmly as he slammed his foot on top of Jirobo's chest making Jirobo's back create a crater under him. Choji started to focus all of the chakra into his arm as he walked towards Jirobo.

Konoha

Ino gasped and dropped a vase of flowers as she grabbed her heart. '_W-what i-is t-this f-feeling?_' Ino thought as the heart ache soon went away.

"Sweetie what is wrong?" Inoichi asked his daughter.

"Just a slip up daddy." Ino said calmly. '_That was so weird._' Ino thought.

Choji

Choji made it to Jirobo who was attempting and failing to stand from the small crater. "I will end this fight with the next attack." Choji stated. "**Butterfly Bullet BOMBING!**" Choji yelled as he slammed his fist into Jirobo's stomach so hard that he turned Jirobo's bones to dust and his internal organs into liquid. Choji instantly grabbed his heart as he felt the poison of the Chilly Pill kicking in. '_My only regret is that I couldn't tell Ino that I loved her._' Choji thought sadly as he stumbled away from the body. He fell to his knees as butterflies started to fly around him. Choji watched the butterflies as his vision started to turn black as he fell onto his stomach. '_Goodbye Shikamaru… Ino… Asuma-sensei… Dad… Mom._' Choji thought as he lost conscious.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty One

Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru were leaping away from Choji when the ground shook. "What the hell was that?" Kiba asked.

Naruto sniffed the air. "Choji's chakra is rising at an alarming rate." Naruto said a bit worried.

'_Choji wouldn't use those._' Shikamaru thought doubtfully.

Naruto eyes widened when he felt another massive chakra surge. "How crap he just increased his chakra by at least a hundred times!" Naruto exclaimed worriedly.

"He did use them." Shikamaru said sadly.

"Used what?" Neji asked.

"The Akamichi Food Pills." Shikamaru told them. "They are three pills, each making the user more powerful with each pill taken… but each one poisons the user." Shikamaru told them. "The weakest is the Spinach Pill it is survivable along with the second pill the Curry Pill but you would need immediate medical help. But the last pill the Chilly Pill has an almost guaranteed death warrant on it." Shikamaru said sadly. "If he used that one and doesn't get immediate medical attention from Tsunade-sama he will most likely die."

Naruto placed a hand onto Shikamaru's shoulder. "I am sure Choji will live… he is one of the strongest people I know of." Naruto told him.

"You are right." Shikamaru said.

"Guys there is something wrong." Neji said as he saw Chakra all around them.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as Neji deactivated his Byakugan.

"We are surrounded by Chakra." Neji told them.

"You have some good eyes boy." A man with six arms told him. "I am Kidomaru and I will be killing you." Kidomaru told them as he spit a huge web at them. Naruto was able to slice through a portion of the web but his left leg and arm was stuck in it. Naruto growled at the older man. "That is a nifty sword maybe I should take it." The man said as he spit out a string and it wrapped around the blade.

"I wouldn't do that." Naruto warned before a large lightning bolt flew out of the tip of the blade and hit the man making him fly backwards into some trees. Naruto took the blade and slashed at the webbing holding his arm and leg in place. Naruto ripped his arm and leg from the webbing just in time to be hit in the chest by a web sending him into a tree. Naruto struggled to get free but could only move his arms a little. '_Damn this isn't good._' Naruto thought as he tried to get free.

'_Naruto is stalling for time… but why?_' Shikamaru thought.

'_This webbing has chakra running through it._' Neji thought as he looked at it with his Byakugan. He concentrated a little chakra into his fingers and sliced the webbing cleanly. '_Naruto knew how this was made but he couldn't make a chakra needle small enough to cut it._' Neji thought as he silently went to Shikamaru and easily cut him down. "Be quiet." Neji told him quietly as they went to the struggling Kiba.

Naruto was still struggling against the webbing as the man got closer to him. Naruto suddenly stopped struggling and smirked. "What is so funny boy?" Kidomaru demanded.

"Just this." Naruto said as he poured chakra into his cloak making it heavier. The webbing started to strain against itself before completely snapping. Naruto wiped the stray pieces of webbing off his shoulder. Naruto leveled his Katana with Kidomaru head.

"Naruto let me fight him." Neji told him as he stepped in front of Naruto.

"Okay Neji." Naruto said. "Don't die, Tenten and Hinata-hime will not like that." Naruto whispered to him as he shifted his Katana and leapt away after Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Splitting up won't help you." Kidomaru told him. "Sakon, Ukon, and Tayuya are the three strongest of us." Kidomaru told him with a vicious smirk. "There is no way they will live."

Neji didn't reply but just dropped into the Hyugga Gentle Fist style. "I will not lose." Neji told him. As he charged at Kidomaru and started to jab at him attempting to shut his chakra down. Kidomaru easily dodged Neji's attacks. '_He is as nimble as Hinata-sama._' Neji thought as he struck at him again at the same time as he did a roundhouse kick catching Kidomaru by surprise.

"The Gentle Fist Style doesn't have any kicks!" Kidomaru exclaimed.

"Hinata-sama and I have been adding kicks into it." Neji told him as he went into a series of attacks. Kidomaru was now blocking and dodging the lethal hits Neji was dealing. Neji instantly lowered his stance. "**Eight Tri-grams Sixty-Four Palms!**" Neji exclaimed as he hit Kidomaru. "**Two Palms, Four Palms, Eight Palms Sixteen Palms, Thirty-Two Palms Sixty-Four Palms!**" Neji exclaimed as he scored every consecutive hit. Kidomaru slid backwards and slump over. "You are not that strong." Neji said as Kidomaru straightened himself. His skin was cracking and falling off.

"You broke my shell." Kidomaru said as his "skin" fell off. "I have webbing covering my body to prevent myself from getting hurt." Kidomaru told him.

'_How am I going to beat him?_' Neji thought as he watched him bit his thumb.

"**SUMMON!**" Kidomaru yelled as a giant spider appeared. "I would like you to meet the queen of the Spiders." Kidomaru said indicating to the giant spider. Its thorax started to open and hundreds of small spiders started to fall on him.

"**KAITEN!**" Neji exclaimed as he started to spin creating a dome of chakra around him. Neji threw off all the spiders that fell onto him. Neji stopped spinning as the giant spider hissed at him.

"She doesn't like that you killed her babies." Kidomaru stated calmly as the spider descended a little releasing _a lot _more spiderlings.

'_I will not be able to use the Kaiten to block all of them._' Neji thought when Hinata's training came into his mind. '_I hope this works._' Neji thought as he looked up at the falling spiderlings and he lowered his stance.

'_What is that stance it is lower than his previous attack._' Kidomaru thought.

Neji lengthened his chakra needles into long whips. "**Eight Tri-Grams One Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms!**" Neji exclaimed as he started lashing out at the spiderlings with his chakra whips.

'_An even more advanced attack?_' Kidomaru thought.

"**Two Palms Four Palms Eight Palms Sixteen Palms Thirty-Two palms Sixty-Four Palms, AND ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-EIGHT PALMS!**" Neji yelled as he unleashed the final attack slashing all the spiders in half and cut off two of the Spider Queens legs making it teleport back to its home plane. Neji stood up as the last of the spiders fell around him. He let out a breath and looked at the man.

"You weren't called the strongest rookie of the year for nothing." Kidomaru said as he started to spit orange webbing at him Neji dodged to the side and he heard the webbing hit the tree behind him. Neji turned in time to see a tree falling over. "This is my densest webbing it is stronger than steel and I can manipulate it to any shape I want." Kidomaru said as he started to leap around Neji who was dodging every attack.

'_If he continues this he will find the blind spot._' Neji thought as he barely dodged an attack. '_I have to hit him again._' Neji thought when he saw Kidomaru stop. Neji capitalized and ran at him in a low stance. "**Eight Tri-Grams Empty Palms!**" Neji exclaimed as his palm connected with Kidomaru's stomach making him cough up blood and fly backwards. '_That should have finished him off._' Neji thought but heard Naruto's advice about not making assumptions.

"I cannot believe you brought this out of me." Kidomaru said as he stood and had strange black marking growing across his skin. His skin started to change colors and darken while he grew horns. "Are you scared?" Kidomaru asked.

"Nope." Neji said calmly. He could see the tainted chakra running through Kidomaru's system. '_That Chakra isn't normal._' Neji thought.

"I have figured out your weakness Hyugga boy." Kidomaru started as he started to spit daggers at Neji from all directions.

"**KAITEN!**" Neji exclaimed as he started to spin and kept it up till the last webbing dagger hit it and bounced off. Neji was starting to breath hard from the exertion from the battle. '_I don't know if I have enough chakra to beat him._' Neji thought as he started to back up and started to run away trying to lure him as far away from the rest of his team as he could.

With Kidomaru

He started to spit out some of his silk and turned it into a bow. "**Spider Bow: Fierce Bow.**" Kidomaru said as he spit out a long arrow and shot some silk towards some trees to keep him from falling. He pulled the string as far back as he could and released the arrow. He watched as the arrow stayed on target but Neji dodged behind a tree and the arrow launched through it narrowly missing his shoulder. "Hmm seems my arrow was diverted by the trunk of the tree." Kidomaru said as he spit out another arrow this one had a spiral cone for a tip. He watched Neji starting to run again as he pulled the arrow back and released it. He watched with satisfaction as the arrow blasted through trees.

'_I won't be able to dodge it like before._' Neji thought as he deflected the arrow with his chakra and made it go through his shoulder. He winced in pain from the arrow ripping through his shoulder. He watched the arrow hit the ground and create a large crater. '_I won't be able to take another hit._' Neji mused.

"Hmm he saw it coming." Kidomaru said thinking back to when he was launching the daggers at him and remember the one that narrowly missed him. "So I have to keep the arrow in that blind spot." Kidomaru mused as he spit out another arrow but this one had a web attached to the back so he could control it. Kidomaru pulled back the string and released it as Neji started to stagger away. Kidomaru was maneuvering the arrow to stay in Neji's blind spot till the last second. The arrow grew ever closer to the retreating Konoha Shinobi. Neji suddenly turned and took the arrow into and through his stomach.

'_He forgets I can see chakra._' Neji thought weakly as he grabbed the string and forced his chakra into it and back to Kidomaru. Neji watched Kidomaru cough up blood and Neji cut the string with his chakra and used what little strength he hand to leap into the air. He was panting with blood dripping from his mouth. "**Eight Tri-Grams… One Hundred… and Twenty-Eight… Palms!**" Neji panted out before releasing his attack on the defenseless Shinobi. "**Two Palms… Four Palms… Eight Palms… Sixteen Palms… Thirty-Two Palms… Sixty-Four Palms… One Hundred… and Twenty-Eight Palms!**" Neji was able to finish the attack on the now dying man. The two landed on the ground in a heap. '_I have to survive for Tenten._' Neji thought as he forced himself to his feet through his sheer will to see Tenten again. Neji was stumbling away from the dead Shinobi with blood freely flowing from his shoulder and stomach. Neji made it to a tree as he turned he leaned against it and slid down to the ground as his eyes started to close. He could feel his strength leaving him by the second.

"_HERE IS ANOTHER ONE AND HE IS IN BAD CONDITION!_" Was the last thing Neji heard before losing complete consciousness?


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty Two

Naruto suddenly growled in anger. "What is wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"I can't feel Neji's chakra anymore." Naruto told him.

"Neji was considered the strongest Genin in Konoha I am sure he just used too much chakra." Shikamaru told him.

"I doubt it." A voice said. "Kidomaru could beat him easily." Everyone looked at the man in front of them.

Both Kiba and Naruto were smelt two scents coming from the guy. "You two go on ahead." Kiba said determined. "Akamaru and I will handle him."

"Hinata and Shino would never forgive me if you die Kiba." Naruto told him.

"I won't die Naruto." Kiba said as he watched his friends leap away.

"Strong words for someone who will die." The man said. "Oh and by the way I am Sakon and I am the Leader of the Sound Four." Sakon stated as Kiba gulped.

"Come on boy." Kiba said Kiba made a hand sign. "**Beast Mimicry!**" Kiba exclaimed as his features started to become more feral. "**PIERCING FANG!**" Kiba yelled as he started to spin and flew towards the man. Kiba knocked the guy back as Kiba stopped spinning he leapt back to Akamaru.

Sakon ran at the two kicking Akamaru away from Kiba and dealing a devastating blow to Kiba's stomach. "That attack almost hurt." Sakon said.

'_God I couldn't see him._' Kiba thought as he weakly stood and charged at Sakon and he easily dodged all of Kiba's attacks. '_I can't hit him._' Kiba thought as he barely ducked under a wide kick but was suddenly punched in the jaw making him skid away. Kiba saw Akamaru sneaking behind Sakon.

"Brother the dog is coming up behind us." A second voice said shocking Kiba.

"Thanks Ukon." Sakon replied as he turned his back to Kiba.

"**Piercing Fang!**" Kiba exclaimed as he started to spin towards the back of Sakon. An arm shot out of Sakon's shoulder stopping Kiba dead in his tracks and threw him over to Akamaru. Kiba twisted in the air and landed on his feet in a crouch. Akamaru leapt onto Kiba's back. "**Man Beast Clone!**" Kiba exclaimed as Akamaru turned into a feral version of Kiba. "Come on Akamaru, **FANG OVER FANG!**" Kiba yelled as the two started to spin and danced around Sakon and Ukon trying to hit them.

"Brother why aren't you finished with them?" Ukon asked irritated.

"But brother this is too much fun." Sakon replied. "Can I at least play a little longer?"

"Fine but you had better not wake me again." Ukon said as both Kiba and Akamaru hit Sakon Akamaru low and Kiba high. The duel attack made Sakon fly backwards, he was able to twist in his flight and land safely on his feet.

"You almost woke brother." Sakon said.

"Like I care." Kiba growled as he and Akamaru both started to circle them. Kiba pulled a kunai out and threw it at Sakon. Kiba smirked as the Kunai almost hit Sakon when an arm came out of Sakon's shoulder and caught the Kunai.

"Brother it is time to end this now." Ukon said.

"But brother I haven't had my fun yet." Sakon complained.

"There are still the other two brats." Ukon told him and that seem to placid Sakon a little.

"Fine we can kill him now." Sakon said as he charged at Kiba. "**Multiple Punches!**" Sakon exclaimed as four fists continually collided with Kiba until he was thrown back from the force of the attack.

'_I can't be beaten by them._' Kiba thought weakly as Akamaru leapt over to him. Kiba was able to stand. "Let's go Akamaru! **FANG OVER FANG!**" Kiba yelled as both of them started to spin and fly towards Sakon and Ukon. The two attacks were stopped by Sakon and Ukon.

"**Multiple Kicks!**" Sakon exclaimed as three legs kicked out and connected with Kiba and Akamaru. The force of the kicks dispelled the clone jutsu placed on Akamaru. Akamaru skidded to a stop next to Kiba. Kiba was panting as a second head formed on Sakon's shoulder.

"Brother can we use it?" Sakon asked.

"Yes we can." Ukon told Sakon who grinned as marks started to spread around their faces and exposed skin as it darkened and the two head grew horns.

'_I just learned the technique…_' Kiba thought as he popped a food pill into his mouth at the same time he threw one at Akamaru who chomped onto it. "Akamaru use Dynamic Marking!" Kiba ordered as Akamaru disappeared and appeared above the two Shinobi and peed on them while spinning.

"WHY THE HELL DID HE PISS ON US!" Sakon yelled as Akamaru appeared on Kiba's back. "That weak clone won't work against us." Sakon stated with a smirk.

"Good thing we aren't doing a clone jutsu." Kiba said as he made a hand sign at the same time as his features started to grow more feral. "**MAN BEAST COMBINATION TRANSFORMATION: DOUBLE-HEADED WOLF!**" Kiba yelled as a massive puff of smoke appeared. As it cleared a giant white double headed wolf was standing in front of them one of its paws was on a rock pillar. "**FANG WOLF FANG!**" Kiba exclaimed as they formed a large spinning cyclone. Sakon barely dodged him but got a deep gash on his arm. "**We are spinning so fast that we could miss you but the wind will still cut you.**" Kiba said in a deep voice.

"This doesn't look good brother." Sakon stated.

"**FANG WOLF FANG!**" Kiba yelled as he started to spin again and this time he hit the two brother's right in the middle of their bodies splitting them in half. Kiba and Akamaru came to a skidding halt behind the two.

"I think he thinks he has won Brother." Sakon said as limbs burst from his body along with his brothers.

'_What are these two?_' Kiba thought as he looked at the scaly body of the newly grown half. Kiba and Akamaru growled at the two as they stood. '_I can only do this attack one more time before we have to release the Jutsu._' Kiba thought as he looked at the two. "**FANG WOLF FANG!**" Kiba yelled as he spun towards the two.

"What should we do brother?" Sakon asked.

"You know damn well what to do." Ukon said as the two bit their thumbs and went through a few hand signs. "**Summon!**" the two yelled as a giant wall appeared and Kiba and Akamaru hit the wall full force leaving a massive dent in it. "Wow that is some attack. He dented Rashomon." Ukon stated as the wall puffed away at the same time as Kiba and Akamaru's jutsu was released. Kiba grabbed Akamaru and the two fell to the ground. Kiba landed on his back behind a boulder.

'_I don't know if I will be able to beat them if they were able to beat my strongest attack._' Kiba thought as he took his coat off and placed Akamaru in it. '_Please be okay Akamaru._' Kiba pleaded as he stood and walked out from behind the boulder to face the Sakon. '_Where is Ukon?_' Kiba thought as he charged at Sakon ready to punch him when two arms wrapped around his arm. Kiba saw two arms had grown out of his bicep and held his arm back.

"This is our Kekkai Genkai, Brother is able to enter his opponents body and control it." Sakon stated as he walked towards Kiba.

'_This isn't good._' Kiba thought when he clutched his other fist. '_He can only control that side._' Kiba thought when he heard a bark and saw a blur of white fly past him as Akamaru peed in Sakon's eyes burning him.

"AH!" Sakon screamed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Go wash your eyes fool!" Ukon told him as Sakon stumbled towards the river.

Kiba slid a kunai out of his pouch without Ukon noticing. "You can control that part of my body but not this side." Kiba said as he stabbed himself in the stomach and both Ukon and Kiba winced in pain. "And you share my body." Kiba stated as blood dripped from his mouth. Ukon fell from Kiba clutching his stomach in pain. Kiba weakly grabbed the once again unconscious Akamaru and stumbled away as Sakon washed his eyes out. Kiba walked into the water and started to swim with Akamaru on his head.

With Sakon and Ukon

Sakon had just finished washing his eyes when he heard a groan of pain. He quickly turned to see Ukon lying on the ground in a pool of blood. "BROTHER!" Sakon yelled as he went to his brother.

"Took you long enough." Ukon grumbled angrily as he sunk into his brother's body. "I will need a lot of rest."

"I am going to make that brat pay." Sakon stated as he saw Kiba's coat peeking out from behind a boulder. He smirked viciously and snuck up to it. He leapt around the corner to see that it was just the coat. He smirked and picked it up and placed it on. '_He won't be able to smell me now that I smell like him._' Sakon thought.

With Kiba

Kiba had a branch held in his hand as he floated down the river. "It will be alright boy." Kiba said quietly as he made his way to the shore. He pulled himself up onto the shore and stumbled into the forest. Kiba sniffed the air and could smell a person nearby. '_Who is that?_' Kiba thought as he stumbled along. '_I hope it is someone to help me._' Kiba thought as he leaned his back against a tree and slid down as he closed his eyes. "I will just rest for a second." Kiba said aloud. Kiba's sensitive ears heard something coming up on him. '_So he has found me already._' Kiba thought as he stayed there with his eyes closed.

"I am going to kill you for hurting my brother." Sakon stated.

"Heh I was aiming to maim him." Kiba replied half heartedly. "Oh and you should know that the Inuzuka Clan also has heightened hearing along with smell." Kiba told him when he heard clicking noises. '_So it is the Puppet Boy._' Kiba thought as he saw a puppet appear behind Sakon. Sakon didn't notice until cloth wrapping wrapped around his body pulling him into the puppet.

"**Secret Black Technique: Iron Maiden!**" a voice said as other pieces of puppets with blades stabbed into Black Ant's torso stabbing and killing Sakon as blood seeped from the puppet. "Geez you Konoha Shinobi sure have a sick sense of fun." Kankuro joked.

"Thanks Kankuro." Kiba said with a smirk as Kankuro helped Kiba up.

"There are some medics nearby, Tsunade-sama sent Lee ahead of us to help you guys. Neji Hyugga and Choji Akamichi are in serious conditions." Kankuro told Kiba as he helped him over to some of the medics.

"Who else did Tsunade-sama send?" Kiba asked.

"Gaara and Temari." Kankuro said.

"Shikamaru's girlfriend?" Kiba asked making Kankuro blink.

"Temari is Shikamaru's girlfriend?" Kankuro asked confused. "I thought she despises him."

"You know what I am not even sure they are going out… it is just I saw them having dinner together a while back and assumed they were dating." Kiba admitted as they made it to the Medic Camp to see Medics attempting to stabilize Neji and Choji. A medic came up to him. "Go to my friends they need your help more." Kiba told the woman.

"But you were stabbed." She stated.

"It was self inflicted, just give me some plasma pills and bandages, I am sure Kankuro and I could bandage the wound up." Kiba said.

"Who said I would help!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"I just volunteered you." Kiba said with a smirk.

"I hate you dog boy." Kankuro stated as the medic came back with a few bandages and a handful of plasma pills. Kiba lifted his shirt.

"Puppet boy hold my shirt up." Kiba told him as he took a couple plasma pills and wrapped the wound up.

"What about the puppy?" the medic asked.

"I will take him." A voice said from behind the two.

"You have done something stupid pup." A second voice stated as Kiba stated to sweat.

Kankuro turned and almost shit himself at the sight of the two women. "Hello Nee-chan Kaa-san." Kiba mumbled just as scared as Kankuro if not more.

"What have you done to Akamaru?" Tsume demanded as Hana took the puppy and started to check him over.

"We had to do anything to at least stall for time for Shikamaru and Naruto to catch up with Sasuke and the girl." Kiba defended himself. Tsume looked at her son with a critical eye making him start to sweat.

"Good answer pup but if you ever risk you life like this again and you survive I will kill you myself, then have Tsunade-sama revive you so Hana-chan can take her turn at kicking your ass." Tsume threatened her son. "Kudomaru take Kiba and Akamaru to Konoha immediately." Tsume ordered.

"**Okay Tsume-chan.**" Kudomaru said as Kankuro's mouth dropped open and he fell backwards unconscious. "**I think I scared the pup Tsume-chan.**" Kudomaru stated looking at the unconscious Suna Shinobi.

"It isn't everyday someone hears a dog talk." Tsume stated as she watched her old partner, Kiba, Hana and Akamaru leave towards Konoha.

"Tsume-sama where are the next people?" A medic asked.

Tsume sniffed the air. "Follow me." Tsume ordered as she leapt away with six medics close behind.

**AN: this chapter was actually quite easy to write. I hope you liked it.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Original Chapter Twenty Three

Naruto and Shikamaru were leaping towards the last member of the Sound Four who was also carrying Sasuke. They saw her stop and Naruto attempted to capitalize when she stopped when another man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the barrel.

"K-Kimimaru-sama." Tayuya stuttered.

"You were late Tayuya." Kimimaru stated to the slightly shaken girl.

"W-we had trouble." Tayuya said worriedly.

"I will be taking Sasuke-sama to Orochimaru." Kimimaru told her as he hoisted the barrel onto his shoulder and leapt away. Naruto immediately went after the man before Shikamaru or Tayuya could stop him.

"You know that kid is going to die." Tayuya told him. "He was cute too." Tayuya stated with a small pout.

"Naruto is strong… and he has a girlfriend." Shikamaru told her.

"You don't get it." Tayuya stated when she pulled a flute out. "Kimimaru-sama beat all four of us at once without even trying." Tayuya told him.

"And you do not know Naruto's power." Shikamaru told Tayuya. "No one in Konoha can know how powerful he is."

Tayuya sighed. "You know if you surrender I am sure Orochimaru-sama would let me keep you." Tayuya stated. "You are kind of cute too." She said.

"Sorry but Temari-chan wouldn't like that." Shikamaru replied with a bored tone as Tayuya growled.

"Why are all the cute ones taken?" she asked herself. "Well it is time to kill you." Tayuya stated as she started to play her flute. Shikamaru leapt back not knowing what to do.

'_What does she specialize in?_' Shikamaru thought as he looked bored at the girl. He was collecting all the data he could on the girl. '_Could it be high pitch noise that immobilizes the opponent?_' Shikamaru thought as everything around him started to turn black. '_GENJUTSU!_' Shikamaru thought as he attempted to sense for Tayuya's attack. He bit his lip to dispel the Genjutsu but nothing happened. '_Shit as long as she is playing that flute I can't dispel the Genjutsu._' Shikamaru thought before stomping on his own foot. The pain shot through him and dispelled the Genjutsu.

"You are cleverer than I thought." Tayuya said pulling her lips away from the flute. "But the Nara's are known for their almost unrivaled Intelligence." Tayuya said. "But that will not save you." Tayuya said as she started to play another song. This one was faster paced.

'_Is she casting another Genjutsu?_' Shikamaru thought when his senses started to go haywire and he leapt to another branch as a club crushed the branch he was standing on. Shikamaru looked at the three demon looking creatures. '_What are those things?_' Shikamaru thought when he dodged a downward slash from the creature with claws.

"These are my doki." Tayuya stated as she stopped playing temporarily. She changed the tempo and the one with the club started to attack Shikamaru. He kept on dodging the club. Shikamaru started to run away from Tayuya and hid in a branch's foliage. He watched warily as the creatures started to search around for him.

'_I have to think of something._' Shikamaru thought as he saw two of the creatures searching for him. '_Wait where is the third one?_' He thought before leaping forward and the branch was turned to splinters. '_Damn that was close._' He thought as he looked at the creature with the club. He suddenly ducked under a kick from the armless one. '_I am at a serious disadvantage._' Shikamaru thought.

"It is useless to fight." Tayuya said and Shikamaru noticed something. But suddenly the tempo increased and something transparent with mouths started to come out of the creature's mouths.

'_This isn't good I don't know what that will do._' Shikamaru thought as he narrowly missed one of the transparent things. Shikamaru threw a kunai at Tayuya trying to stop her playing but the creature with the club blocked the Kunai with its club. '_Damn._' He thought when one of the transparent things went through his arm and he felt a large portion of chakra drain from him.

"Those mouths eat a person's chakra." Tayuya said quickly before continuing to play her flute.

'_This just became harder._' Shikamaru thought as he dodged another swipe from the club and bent an almost impossible way to dodge the mouths. '_This is becoming too troublesome._' He thought dryly before leaping away from the creatures to hide again. He went into some foliage again. '_I have nine moves at most to beat her._' Shikamaru thought as he looked around quickly surveying the land. '_One!_' Shikamaru thought as he threw a kunai with a flash bomb attached to it. '_Two, Three Four._' Shikamaru thought as he threw three Kunai at the demons. Tayuya moved them close together. '_Five!_' Shikamaru thought as he threw a Kunai at the string connecting the flash bomb to the kunai slicing it. '_Six Seven and Eight._' Shikamaru thought as his shadows connected with the demons at the same time the flash bomb went off. Shikamaru leapt behind the three demons. '_And nine._' He thought as he placed his hands on his knees and the three demons were compelled to mimic him.

Tayuya didn't notice the connecting shadows and she started playing her flute again. '_What is going on?_' She thought.

"They are under my control now." Shikamaru stated as he took a step forward and the three creatures did the same as him. Tayuya growled at Shikamaru and dispelled her creatures. Shikamaru leapt at Tayuya and slashed upward with his kunai slicing the flute in half. Shikamaru instantly started to go through hand signs. "**Shadow Neck Bind!**" Shikamaru exclaimed as shadow hands started to creep up Tayuya's body stopping her completely.

'_I have to break his Jutsu._' Tayuya thought as she desperately tried to move.

'_She is resisting even while we are this close._' Shikamaru thought. "It is useless since we are this close." Shikamaru stated calmly.

"It… isn't… over." Tayuya struggled out as the hands wrapped around her throat. '_I will have to use that._' She thought distastefully as her skin started to darken, her eyes started to become inverted while horns started to grow out of her head.

'_What the hell happened to her?_' Shikamaru thought as he felt her resisting his Jutsu even more and it started to recede. '_Damn she is a lot stronger now._' Shikamaru thought as his Jutsu released one of her arms and she punched him in the chest making him slide backwards. When Shikamaru looked up Tayuya finished a set of hand signs.

"**Death by Pleasure!**" She exclaimed as Shikamaru's mouth dropped open and he fell to his knees.

"HEY BITCH LEAVE MY MAN ALONE!" An angry feminine voice yelled as a great gust of wind slammed into where Tayuya was. Temari floated to in front of Shikamaru and kicked him as hard as she could break the Genjutsu.

"You know you didn't have to kick me." Shikamaru said standing up and did a quick set of hand signs and his shadow shot at Tayuya connecting with hers and holding her in place. "I can't hold her for long."

"Don't worry." Temari stated as she looked at his hand to see a broken finger. '_He broke his finger to break the Genjutsu as he fell._' Temari thought as she bit her thumb and wiped blood onto her fan. "**Summoning Blade Dance!**" Temari exclaimed as she gave a huge heave of her fan and a one eyed sickle wielding weasel appeared and started to ride the tempest that Temari made with her fan. Shikamaru had covered his eyes as he heard destruction everywhere around him. Once everything died down Shikamaru opened his eyes to see Temari leaning against her now closed fan.

'_I should never make her mad._' Shikamaru thought. "So I am your man?" Shikamaru asked as he saw Temari's ears start to darken.

"Y-you heard that?" Temari's voice cracked at the beginning.

"I don't mind." Shikamaru stated as Temari whirled around to face him. She went to hug him when Shikamaru made a hand sign and his shadow launched under her. She looked behind herself to see Tayuya being held up by four shadow spikes.

"Wow she was tough." Temari stated as Shikamaru nodded. She turned back to Shikamaru and she became something that Shikamaru thought she would never be, timid. "Um does this make me your girlfriend?" she asked with several emotions evident on her voice, hope, fear, and something else he didn't know.

"How about we go on a date?" Shikamaru asked as the girl became giddy. Shikamaru shook his head as Tsume burst through the trees.

"Shikamaru, are you okay?" Tsume asked.

"Just a broken finger, and a few cuts and bruises." Shikamaru told her. "I have to go help Naruto." He added quickly.

"Sorry Shikamaru, Tsunade-sama ordered that all injured must return to Konoha no matter how simple they are." Tsume told him. "Do not worry we have sent many people to help your team."

Shikamaru reluctantly accepted thanks to a very persuasive argument from Temari (she threatened to bash his head in with her fan).


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Original Chapter Twenty Four

Naruto was leaping towards the man. '_I have to get that barrel back._' Naruto thought as he drew slowly closer to the pale man. '_There is something off about him too._' Naruto thought as the two burst into a large field. "Give me Sasuke now and I will let you live." Naruto stated as the man calmly set the barrel down.

"I don't think I will do that, Orochimaru-sama would be very upset with me." He said calmly.

"Then I will take it by force." Naruto said as he charged forward and pulled his Katana out. Naruto swung his Katana at Kimimaro and it connected with a solid piece of bone that protruded from his palm. Naruto was slightly shocked from the weird bone dagger.

"This is my clan's Kekkei Genkai." Kimimaro stated as he pulled the bone out to reveal a piece of bone the length of a broad sword. "It allows me to grow and harden my bones." Kimimaro stated as he slashed at Naruto who blocked it expertly and dealt a counter to the attack that was blocked by Kimimaro. "You are very skilled with that blade." Kimimaro complimented him.

"Thanks." Naruto replied as he added his wind element to his blade and he slashed out slashing a good chunk out of the bone sword. Naruto leap back a little. '_I will have to wear him down._' Naruto thought as he crossed his fingers. "**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto exclaimed as hundreds of clones appeared and they converged on Kimimaro. The real Naruto stood back and watched the fight as plumes of smoke were appearing everywhere. After fifteen minutes of constant fighting all the clones were gone.

"Orochimaru-sama warned me about you." Kimimaro stated. "He told me you were the Jinchuriki of Kyubbi no Kitsune."

"Yes that is true." Naruto told him.

"Then we are similar for we were hated for something that was out of our control." Kimimaro stated.

"I have come to terms with my burden." Naruto stated. '_He is stalling for time._' Naruto thought as looked at the man. Suddenly tainted charka started to surge from the barrel.

"He is awakening." Kimimaro said. Naruto turned his attention to the barrel to see purple chakra swirling around it before he was blinded by bright white like. Naruto instinctively covered his eyes until the light died down. Naruto uncovered his eyes and saw Sasuke with the Curse Mark active.

'_This isn't good._' Naruto thought when suddenly Sasuke ran off. Naruto went to follow but Kimimaro got in the way.

"I cannot let you get Sasuke-sama." Kimimaro told Naruto.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" A voice yelled followed by a fast moving spinning green blur and kicked Kimimaro in the side of the head making him fly away from Naruto. "Naruto-kun you should go after Sasuke." Lee stated.

"Lee what are you doing?" Naruto questioned.

"I was sent to help you." Lee said to Naruto even though he never took his eyes off of Kimimaro.

"Be safe Lee." Naruto told Lee before leaping after Sasuke.

"I am Rock Lee Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast." Lee told Kimimaro.

"I am Kimimaro." He replied simply as he looked warily at the boy. "Shall we begin?" Kimimaro asked when suddenly Lee vanished in a blur of speed and launched at Kimimaro. '_He is fast._' Kimimaro noted as he caught a kick, but he was suddenly kicked in the side of the head again when Lee placed his palm onto the ground and kicked with his other leg making Kimimaro skid across the field a few times.

'_I have to use my speed against him._' Lee thought as he ran forward in a blur and dealt devastating hits to the man. Suddenly Lee felt tremendous pain in his shin. He looked to see bones had protruded from Kimimaru's skin and had hit the weights on his shin.

"That should have pierced your leg." Kimimaro stated when the leg warmer fell to the ground and shook the land around them. He raised his eyebrow at the strange clad boy.

"I wear weights." Lee told him as he removed his other leg warmer and let it fall. Lee vanished completely without his leg weights on he was faster than the eye could follow. Lee was dealing punches and kicks to Kimimaro, after a while Lee started to notice that Kimimaro was starting to block and dodge his hits. '_He has found my pattern._' Lee thought before he was kicked away.

"You are predictable." Kimimaro stated simply.

Lee was feeling slightly fatigued from the intense fighting he was doing. '_I am out of shape._' Lee thought before he ran towards Kimimaro again. At the last second Lee redirected his track and ran towards the fallen weights. Lee picked them up and connected them creating a Bo Staff. Lee changed his direction again and ran directly at Kimimaro before throwing his staff at full force at him. Kimimaro watched as the staff flew at him. The staff connected with Kimimaro's stomach before he could dodge it. He was thrown back and into the ground leaving a trench as he slid across the ground.

'_That was a different attack._' Kimimaro thought as he stood up much to Lee's surprise.

'_How is he still standing?_' Lee thought as he panted a little. '_I guess I will have to use the elixir Tsunade-sama gave me._' Lee thought as he pulled the bottle outs and downed the contents in one gulp. A mild blush came across his cheeks and he fell backwards snoring loudly.

Kimimaro blinked a few times in confused when suddenly Lee was on his feet in front of him. "What the…" was all Kimimaro was able to say before Lee kicked him away. Lee was throwing wild punched and kicks at Kimimaro. '_His attack is completely different now._' He thought.

"Wush yah loooking at?" Lee slurred making Kimimaro blink again before Lee kicked him towards the bottle. He got a whiff of what was in it.

'_Is he… drunk?_' Kimimaro thought as he stood again as his skin darkened and six bone like spines grew out of his back along with a tail.

"Yooou shure are purrtty!" Lee slurred before falling backwards again.

'_I am not falling for that again._' Kimimaro thought as Lee continued to snore.

"Oh what happened?" Lee asked as he stood holding his head. He looked up to see Kimimaro. "What happened to you?" he asked still holding his head. He was answered as Kimimaro charged at Lee at a much slower speed. '_I guess that form makes him slower._' Lee thought as he disappeared and was about to connect his foot with Kimimaro's rib cage when bones shot out. Sand got in-between the two and Lee was forced away and was caught on a cloud of sand. He looked up to see Gaara. "Hello Gaara-san." Lee said weakly.

"Hello Lee." Gaara replied as Kimimaro started to pull his spine out.

"**Spine Sword.**" Kimimaro stated as he held the sword. He launched at Gaara and slammed into his sand shield. The shield was barely holding against the attack. Gaara held his arm up and Sand wrapped around him and lifted him into the air.

"**Sand Coffin.**" Gaara stated emotionlessly. "**Sand Burial.**" Gaara said again as he clamped his fist together a crushing the sand together. Gaara let the sand and body fall to the ground.

"**Bone Bullets!**" Kimimaro exclaimed as he held his hand up and launched bones at the shocked Gaara. But his Sand Shield reacted on its own and blocked the bone bullets.

Gaara held his hand up. "**Tempered Shukaku Trident!**" Gaara exclaimed as a trident started to form in his hands. "This trident is made of the hardest materials in the earth." Gaara said calmly as the two attacked each other.

"You are good with that weapon." Kimimaro told Gaara who grunted in reply and jammed the trident into his stomach but it was stopped by Kimimaro's skin. Kimimaro brought his Spine Sword down. Gaara blocked the attack except for the piece that was embedded in his shoulder. Kimimaro pulled and cut Gaara on his shoulder and the trident started to dissolve. Gaara leapt back and help his hand up as a fat raccoon appeared between the two.

Gaara was holding his shoulder in pain. '_This guy is stronger than anyone I have faced before._' Gaara thought.

"**Bone Bullets!**" Kimimaro exclaimed as he started shooting his bones into the fat raccoon. "You cannot hide forever."

"I don't." Gaara said from behind Kimimaro. Gaara made a hand sign. "**Prison Sand Burial.**" Gaara said as sand started to swirl around Kimimaro and started to drag him into the ground. After a while Gaara let out a breath.

"What did you do to him?" Lee asked.

"He is two hundred meters under the surface of the ground." Gaara told him when the ground started to shake.

"He can't possibly be still alive." Lee commented as the two were lifted by Gaara's sand as bone spikes launched out of the ground. Gaara rose the two higher into the sky. "Is he dead yet?" Lee asked when everything settled down.

"I WILL NOT FAIL OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" A voice yelled.

'_What is it going to take to kill this person?_' Gaara thought almost desperately when suddenly Kimimaro appeared in front of both Lee and Gaara through one of his bone pillars. A Bone Lance started to form around his arm and he cocked it back to hit the two almost defenseless Shinobi when Kimimaro started to cough up blood. Both Gaara and Lee watched in amazement as Kimimaro slumped forward dead.

"Was he sick when he was fighting us?" Lee asked as Gaara shrugged and levitated them away from the bone spike field.

"Lee I just want to say sorry for nearly crippling you." Gaara said.

"Think nothing of it." Lee said smiling broadly at the boy. "You saved my life so we are even." Lee said as he held his arm out. Gaara had a bad feeling but he grabbed Lee's hand and shook it before Lee pulled him into a hug.

"LEE!" an older male voice yelled.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

'_MUST GET AWAY!_' Gaara thought desperately as a sun set formed behind them.

'**AHH IT BURNS!**" Shukaku yelled in Gaara's head. '**Please I will do anything just stop it!**" Shukaku pleaded stunning Gaara.

"Oh that poor boy." Tsume stated as the medics nodded. "Hey stop it!" Tsume ordered loudly. "Can't you see that Gaara is bleeding?"

"Oh his youthfulness was so bright I could contain myself." Gai stated as the medic's and Tsume faces collided with the ground.

'_**Please I will do anything just stop this torture!**_" Shukaku stated when the sunset disappeared. '_**Thank Kami that is over.**_' Gaara was unwittingly nodding at Shukaku.

'_Oh and for that little promise you will allow me to sleep without taking or attempting to take over my body._' Gaara thought with a smile.

'_**We are bound by a law older than time itself.**_' Shukaku stated with a sigh.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Original Chapter Twenty Five

Naruto burst through the forest and landed on top of the first Hokage's head. Sasuke was standing across from him on Madara Uchiha's head. The two were looking at each other.

"This is where our fight will be." Sasuke called to him.

"I don't want to fight you Sasuke." Naruto called back. "Come back to Konoha."

"No, they were holding me back!" Sasuke said angrily.

"No you were holding yourself back by working alone." Naruto replied calmly. "If you go any further I will have to take you back by force… or to kill you so Orochimaru doesn't get the Sharingan." Naruto told him as he drew out his Katana.

"Like you could kill me an Uchiha!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily as he leapt off of Madara's stone head and flew at Naruto. Sasuke pulled a Kunai out and slashed at Naruto, Naruto was able to block the attack and take a large chip out of the Kunai.

"Sasuke stop this now." Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke back.

"NO!" he yelled as he kicked out and Naruto caught the attack with his hand. '_How is he so strong!_' Sasuke thought as Naruto kicked at Sasuke sending him flying into Madara's chest creating a crater.

"Sasuke I do not want to hurt you." Naruto told Sasuke angering the boy.

"Well I want to hurt you!" he yelled as he flew at Naruto again. Sparks were flying everywhere as Naruto blocked everyone one of Sasuke slashes with his Kunai until the Kunai was sliced to pieces. "AND I WILL TAKE THAT SWORD!" Sasuke yelled as he attacked again.

'_I am going to have to kill him._' Naruto thought sadly.

'_**It would seem so.**_' Kyubbi told him

Naruto leapt back when Sasuke started to go through some hand signs. "**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!**" Sasuke yelled as he created a massive fireball.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" Naruto exclaimed as a giant water dragon rose out of the water and flew at the fireball extinguishing it. "Sasuke please stop this insanity." Naruto said calmly.

"IT ISN'T INSANITY!" Sasuke yelled angry that the supposed dead last was beating him thoroughly.

"Fine then." Naruto said. "You have no chance to win against me Sasuke." Naruto told him coldly before charging at him.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!**" Sasuke yelled as he started to spit out small fireballs at Naruto. The fireballs hit his cloak and barely hindered him. Naruto kneed Sasuke in the stomach making him fly into the air. Naruto looked up and forced chakra into his legs and flew through the air. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto flying towards him Katana point first. Sasuke barely twisted to the side as Naruto flew by.

'_That should give me a few seconds to recover._' Sasuke thought when he heard a popping noise. He looked behind him to see Naruto flying at him at him. '_How did he do that?_' Sasuke thought as Naruto tackled him at full speed and the two slammed into the ground.

Naruto winced in pain. '_Damn I broke my leg and arm._' Naruto thought as he looked down at Sasuke who was still awake and alive. '_Damn…_' Naruto thought when purple chakra started to surge around him. Naruto felt Kyubbi surge chakra into his arm and leg healing them almost instantly. Naruto leapt back and flex his limbs as Sasuke stood while the marks started to spread across his skin.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Sasuke yelled as red chakra started to bubble around Naruto and he fell onto his hands.

"**Sasuke stop now.**" Naruto growled in an altered voice.

"No Naruto with this power I will kill you!" Sasuke said maliciously.

"**I don't think so.**" Naruto said.

"I know all you ranged attacks and none will do anything to me." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"**All but one!**" Naruto yelled as he stuck his arm around and the red chakra launched at Sasuke. Sasuke was momentarily stunned as the chakra fist collided with his chest. Naruto instantly went after the boy.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Sasuke yelled as the fireball hit Naruto Sasuke smirked until a large cyclone kicked up extinguishing the fireball. Water was swirling around Naruto as he stood stock still on the water. '_Why is he so strong… no matter how much I train he is always ahead of me!_' Sasuke thought angrily feeding the cursed seal. Naruto was moving too fast for Sasuke's Sharingan to track. '_Why can't I see him!_' Sasuke thought desperately as Naruto literally kicked his ass. Suddenly Sasuke could track Naruto moving. '_What is happening?_' Sasuke thought.

'_Shit his Sharingan just advanced._' Naruto thought as he slashed out at Sasuke and he dodged. Naruto's hands were a blur and Sasuke was easily defending against him. Suddenly Naruto heard chirping noises and sheering pain in his shoulder. Naruto coughed up blood and looked down to see Sasuke's hand in his shoulder. Sasuke was smirking viciously, but that was wiped away when Naruto grabbed onto his forearm and kicked him in the stomach multiple times. Naruto let go of Sasuke at the last hit and his hand was ripped from Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke looked up to what he thought was a fatal hit but was stunned to see the wound mending itself together. "**You have made me angry Sasuke.**" Naruto said with a deathly calm voice as a second tail started to form. Naruto's body started to hurt from the strain of the chakra.

'_**Naruto you can't handle much more.**_' Kyubbi warned him as Naruto's features became more feral.

'_I will be fine._' Naruto thought with some pain. Naruto suddenly burst towards Sasuke in speeds that wouldn't be able to be seen by the normal eye. Naruto and Sasuke were trading blow after blow. Neither could get an upper hand.

"I WILL KILL YOU AND TAKE THIS POWER!" Sasuke yelled.

"**Sorry but killing me and this power comes with me.**" Naruto said calmly making the boy angrier… if that is possible. Naruto watched as Sasuke's skin started to turn dark gray, his hair started to grow and turned dark blue, a star-shaped mark appeared across the bridge of Sasuke's nose. Naruto was suddenly knocked back and across the river. '_What the hell just happened?_' Naruto thought as he pulled himself out of the hole his back created when he hit the cliff wall.

"This power is amazing." Sasuke said with a vicious smirk.

"**I will stop you Sasuke.**" Naruto said as he started making a dark purple Rasengan. Naruto leapt at Sasuke and slammed the Rasengan into him, dust was kicked up and Naruto's vision was obscured. Naruto waved his arm and flung the dust in all directions. Naruto saw a webbed hand covering Sasuke's body. '_What the hell is that?_' Naruto thought as it moved from Sasuke's body to show that with was a wing like appendage. Suddenly another hand ripped out of his back.

"We will end this now Naruto." Sasuke said as he charged up a black Chidori and Naruto created another dark purple Rasengan. Naruto leapt in the air towards Sasuke as Sasuke flew at him.

"**CHIDORI/RASENGAN!**" The two attacks connected with each other and it was a battle of dominance to see which Jutsu was the strongest. A dome of chakra surrounded the two and started to grow. Suddenly two things flew out of the sphere of chakra. Naruto had another hole in his chest while Sasuke had the burn marks from Naruto's Rasengan and the two wounds were healing quickly.

'_I am going to have to do that technique._' Naruto thought as he heard Kyubbi gasp.

'_**Naruto you know that technique sacrifices your healing ability to enhance your speed and strength.**_' Kyubbi warned him.

'_I know that Kyubbi._' Naruto thought as the red chakra receded into his seal as the wound was completely healed. "Looks like I will have to increase my power." Naruto told Sasuke who was standing across from him. Sasuke started to hear bones cracking and muscles tearing. He saw a muzzle jut out from the cowl of the hood. Naruto hunched over and Sasuke saw a hairy clawed hand pull the string of his cloak and Naruto stood up to his now six foot tall height and let out a loud roar. In front of Sasuke was a werekitsune. "**Come on Sasuke.**" Naruto said as the cloak fluttered away. Naruto suddenly ran at Sasuke with his clawed hand on the ground leaving five long gashes in the ground. Naruto slashed up and left five long gashes on Sasuke's chest that started at his left hip and ended on his right shoulder. Sasuke was suddenly thrown back and slammed into the wall.

"What is that power?" Sasuke demanded as he pulled himself out of the hole his back created. The wounds Naruto had created were healing.

"**I sacrificed my Healing Abilities to augment my own Speed and Strength.**" Naruto told him as he moved again and kicked out with his clawed foot connecting with Sasuke's chest making him crash into the hole he created earlier. Naruto started to slam his fists on Sasuke. His hands were starting to bleed from how hard his fists were clenched. Suddenly an arm launched out and grabbed Naruto by the throat.

"**Chidori!**" Sasuke yelled as he slammed his hand through Naruto's chest once again. Naruto took the claws on his feet and dug them deeply into Sasuke's chest piercing both of his lungs and pulled back as hard as he could racking his claws down Sasuke's chest. Naruto leapt back and grabbed his chest as blood poured down it along with blood pouring out of the ten deep gashes on Sasuke's chest. The two looked at each other both become soaked in their own blood fast.

"**We each can only do one more attack Sasuke.**" Naruto stated matter of factly.

"I guessed as much too." Sasuke admitted.

"**Let's end this Sasuke.**" Naruto said as he charged up a blood red Rasengan. The two suddenly flew at each other in a burst of speed. Naruto was able to reach Sasuke first with his enhanced speed. "**Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled as his Rasengan slammed into Sasuke's stomach at the same time as he started to revert back to his normal self, when Sasuke charged a Black Chidori and slammed it into Naruto's chest. The two coughed up blood. The two fell to the ground and fell onto different sides of the river. The two somehow were able to pull themselves out of the hole. Naruto had blood streaming down his chin along with Sasuke who was reverting back to his normal body. Naruto weakly started to run as the holes in his chest started to heal themselves as he charged at Sasuke. Sasuke was doing the same and the two fists collided together and they entered another Taijutsu fight. Naruto was a little faster than Sasuke and was able to deal more hits on him but Sasuke's strength was holding out and when they hit Naruto they were more powerful. The corners of their vision started to darken as they fought against each other. Neither wanted to pass out before the other. The two leapt back at the same time to catch their breathes. '_We are too evenly matched right now._' Naruto thought as his vision started to tunnel along with Sasuke's and the two started to stumble backwards and fell into the craters they had made during their fight. Sasuke had passed out and Naruto was using the last of his strength to pull himself out of the hole and saw a figure grab Sasuke and leap away before he passed out and slid back into the crater at the same time as it started to rain.

With Kakashi

'_I have to stop them._' Kakashi thought as he followed Pakun.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" Tsume demanded stopping the Jounin in his tracks.

"Tsume-sama…" Kakashi trailed off as he looked at the slightly older but more powerful woman.

"Well?" Tsume demanded her temper rising.

"I have to find Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun." Kakashi said as Tsume raised her eye brow at him.

"So now you care about Naruto-kun?" Tsume questioned making Kakashi flinch a little. "Help me protect these medics while we look for Naruto-kun." Tsume ordered and Kakashi nodded in defeat the small group leapt off in search of Naruto. "So why did you ditch your pups?" Tsume asked.

"Pups?" Kakashi asked genuinely confused.

"Students." She told him.

"I knew that if I didn't spend time with Sasuke-kun he would do something like this." Kakashi defended himself.

"That won't cut it when Tsunade-sama gets that talk with you." Tsume told him. "And if Naruto-kun is hurt no one will stop her from placing a kill on sight order on him." Tsume stated.

"Why?" Kakashi asked once again confused.

"I am a mother and I know that those two have a mother/son relationship." Tsume told him. "If the person who hurt my pup was still alive I would rip his nuts off and kill him slowly." Tsume stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, the men in the group covered their crotches as the women giggled. They came to the Valley of the End and they were shocked to see the sheer carnage of the damage.

"What happened here?" a medic asked.

"A master level fight." Kakashi said before leaping to the floor with Tsume close behind him. They surveyed the damage and the two saw a black cloak laying on a Katana stabbed into the ground they went towards it and as they drew closer they were shocked to see Naruto laying unconscious in a hole not too far off blood and water was pooling around him.

"Naruto-kun!" Tsume exclaimed as she went to him immediately. She saw the hole in his chest bleeding profusely. "What happened to him?"

"Those are Chidori wounds." Kakashi said knowingly before he was lifted off the ground by an angry woman.

"**YOU TAUGHT THAT POWER HUNGRY BASTARD THE CHIDORI!**" She yelled in a dark angry tone.

"I-I t-told h-him t-that i-it w-was t-to b-be u-used t-to p-protect." Kakashi stuttered.

"Yo Sasuke's scent isn't here anymore a third scent is apparent here too." Pakun told them.

"It is obvious that he isn't using it to protect others." Tsume spat at him as she dropped the scared man.

"We cannot heal him." A medic said. "Tsunade-sama will have to heal him." He added quickly.

"Kakashi you have to take him back to Konoha." Tsume ordered. "I don't like to admit it but I am not as fast as I used to be." She added. "You are the fastest and Naruto need immediate attention." She told him.

"Of course." Kakashi said as he pulled his forehead protector up revealing his Sharingan. The medics carefully placed Naruto onto Kakashi's back and Kakashi was gone the next instant.

"Tsume-sama what do you think will happen when Tsunade-sama sees Naruto?" a medic asked.

"The truth?" Tsume asked as the medic nodded. "I don't know." She whispered. "But it will not be pretty."

In Konoha

Tsunade was sitting at her desk doing paperwork when an Anbu appeared before her. "Tsunade-sama." The Anbu saluted the woman.

"What is it?" Tsunade demanded.

"Kakashi has just returned." He told her. "With a seriously injured Genin on his back." He added as Tsunade's heart started to drop.

"I am going to the hospital." Tsunade said as she stood. "Who is it?" she asked. '_Please tell me it is not Naruto._' She thought desperately.

"It is Naruto Uzumaki he has two fist size holes in his chest." He told her as Tsunade looked broken for a second.

"Go tell Hinata Hyugga that Naruto is in the hospital." Tsunade ordered as the Anbu nodded and quickly vanished.

Hospital

Several medics were force feeding Naruto plasma pills to replenish the blood he is losing. "How he is alive is beyond me." One medic said.

"You shouldn't say such things, Tsunade-sama might hear you." Another medic whispered.

"Hear what?" a feminine voice asked behind them. The two turned to see the buxom woman.

"No one ma'am!" the two exclaimed.

Tsunade pushed the two away and he hands started to glow green. '_She couldn't possibly heal those wounds._' The medics thought in unison but they noticed that she kept her hands over Naruto's heart and his wounds started to glow bright red and started to close. After fifteen minutes the wounds were completely closed. '_She did it._' They thought.

"Tsunade-sama more wounded are coming in." A medic said hurriedly. "Choji Akamichi and Neji Hyugga are in critical condition, Kiba Inuzuka is suffer from severe blood lose and Shikamaru Nara is suffering from a broken finger." He told them as two people were brought in.

"You get Shizune in here now!" She ordered as she pointed at a medic. "You three keep Neji alive." She ordered three of the medic's. "And you get me everything from the Akamichi Clan and Nara Clan on the Akamichi Pills." She ordered the last one. They all nodded and went to their jobs. Tsunade went to Choji's side and ran her hands over his body and knew that he his organs were starting to systematically shut down. Tsunade attempted to heal the damaged organs to give her a little more time to find a cure for the poison running through Choji's veins. A medic came to her with a couple of books.

"Tsunade-sama these are the books you requested." The medic said as he gave them to Tsunade.

'_I gave myself a day before he gets worse again._' Tsunade thought as she grabbed the books and left the emergency room.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty Six

**AN: I will be starting off of the orginal chapters 23-25**

Shortly after Naruto had been healed he had slipped into a coma and it had crushed Hinata when she heard that. Tsunade had to comfort the broken girl, even thought she herself wanted to cry her eyes out. It has been a week and Naruto had not shown one sign that he will wake up anytime soon.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto's eyes started to crack open. "Go back to sleep Kit." Kyubbi told Naruto. "You need to rest somemore before you can wake." She told him as she forced him back into his slumber.

Real World

Hinata was sitting next to Naruto's bed with a tear stained face. If she wasn't here she was out in the training field training until her hands were either bloody or fell unconscious from over exertion.

'_That girl is going to kill herself._' Tsunade thought from the door. Although she wasn't much better she had burried herself into her work to keep her mind off of her son. "Hinata you should go home and take a shower." Tsunade said as Hinata shook her head. Hinata hadn't spoken much for the entire week. "Dear you shouldn't be killing yourself over this." Tsunade said in a motherly tone. "Naruto wouldn't want to see you like this." She told her as she saw the girl become rigid.

"People are saying Naruto-kun isn't going to wake up." Hinata's voice cracked from disuse.

"Naruto is one of the most persistent person we know." Tsunade told the girl. "HE will come back to us." She added before Hinata showed her true age and embraced the older woman in a hug and started crying again.

"But I miss him so much!" Hinata cried out.

"I do too Hinata." Tsunade told her as she squeezed the smaller girl a little tighter. "We will just have to comfort each other in order to stay sane." Tsunade whispered to the girl as she let the little girl cry. '_You had better wake up soon Naruto._' Tsunade thought.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto could hear crying in the distance. '_Who is crying?_' Naruto thought weakly.

"_But I miss him so much!_" A familiar voice cried out.

'_Hinata-hime?_' Naruto thought. '_She is crying… she shouldn't be crying… I have to wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!_' Naruto thought desperately.

"Naruto stop!" Kyubbi exclaimed.

Real World

Hinata was crying on Tsunade's shoulder when a powerful chakra surge was felt by the two. They looked over to see Naruto enshrouded by crimson chakra with his back arching up. "NARUTO!" the two yelled as they attempted to get closer but the red chakra lashed out and was leaving burn marks and knocking things off the walls. They had to cover their eyes from the intensity of the chakra. But as suddenly as the chakra came it was gone. And that did it for Hinata and she completely broke down and fell to her knees and started to cry even harder.

'_Why… why…_' Hinata kept repeating in her head as she weeped over her lovers bed.

'_She is going through what I did._' Tsunade thought sadly. She placed her hand on the weeping girls shoulder before walking out leaving the crying girl.

Another Week Later  
Naruto's Mindscape

"Naruto it is time to get up." Kyubbi told him gently. "Your Mate is waiting for you." She added as Naruto's eyes started to crack open.

Real World

Hinata had not left Naruto's side and had hardly ate anything since Naruto's chakra flare. She hasn't even spoken a single word, not even her closest friends and sensei could get her to talk. Her sister Hanabi and Father tried but they didn't even get a reaction out of her. Hanabi was close to breaking point because her dear older sister was starting to whither away.

'_Naruto-kun please come back to me._' She thought desperately. '_I don't know if I can live without you._' She added while grabbing his hand feeling the unusual warmth. '_His hands have been so cold recently._' Hinata thought hopefully. '_No I mustn't get hopeful._' Hinata chidded herself. She clamped her eyes shut as more tears started to fall. She felt a hand cup her face and wipe a tear away with their thumb.

"Hime you shouldn't be crying." A familiar voice told her.

Hinata's eyes snapped open in shock and she saw the warm cerulean blue eyes looking back at her. "NARUTO!" she yelled before wrapping her arms tightly around him and kissing him passionately when a thought came to her. '_Kami if this is a dream I will definitely die when I wake up._' Hinata thought.

Hokage Office

Tsunade was working diligently and hadn't had a drop of alcohol in the past two weeks. She was signing a paper when, "NARUTO!" she heard someone yell and the papers were scattered all over the place and by the time the first piece of paper hit the ground no one was in the office.

Naruto's Room

Hinata was finally pulled away from Naruto and pinched herself and winced in pain. Naruto looked confused when tears started to well up in her eyes. "Hime you are much too pretty to cry." Naruto said cupping her face again. "Um where are we?" Naruto asked looking around when flashbacks of the fight he had flooded his mind.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata trailed off as she saw him grip his head in seeming pain.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed as his eyes went blank and he fell backwards unconscious right as Tsunade made it to the door.

"What happened!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Naruto-kun woke up then I…I… then he asked where we were then he grabbed his head and went unconscious again." Hinata said close to tears again.

"Well it is good to know he is out of the coma." Tsunade said with a sigh.

"But…"

"I figured he had temperary memory loose and he must have gained it back in an instant and it was too much for him to handle." Tsunade told her.

"But…"

"It is perfectly normal." She interupted the girl again. "You should get some sleep Hinata." Tsunade told the girl. She blinked when she saw Hinata slip under the covers and lay her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I meant you own bed but I guess you want Naruto to see you when you first wake up." Tsunade said to the already sleeping girl. Tsunade sighed and walked to the girl and brought the blankets up further covering her completely. Tsunade walked back out leaving the sleeping duo she went and started telling everyone the Prankster Hokage is back.

Late at Night

Naruto opened his eyes again and looked around. His eyes settled on window. '_It is dark out._' Naruto thought as he tried to sit up but felt a weight on his shoulder. Naruto looked to see Hinata was sound asleep on his shoulder. The moon light was shining in through the window and was illuminating her face making her look angelic. '_My hime is so beautiful._' Naruto thought as he lightly brushed some hair out of her face.

Hinata's eyes cracked open to see two bright blue eyes looking down at her. "So I wasn't dreaming you were awake." Hinata whispered almost inaudiably.

"I am awake Hinata-hime." Naruto whispered and leaned in and kissed her. The kiss soon became more passionate and Naruto found himself almost naked and Hinata in the same fashion. "Hime I think we shouldn't go too much further." Naruto struggled to form words with Hinata's well endowed naked chest pressed against his.

"I just want to be closer." Hinata told him while laying completely on his chest. Naruto blushed a little at feeling her soft skin on his own. "Let's sleep like this." Hinata mumbled as she fell asleep again. Naruto let out a yawn and he too soon fell asleep.

The Next Morning

The unwitting duo didn't know that they were going to get a rude awakening. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko and Kurenai were walking towards Naruto's room. "Okay just to warn you they might still be asleep." Tsunade told them not wanting them to freak out when they saw Hinata and Naruto sleeping together.

"Okay." They all said as Tsunade opened the door and various gifts fell onto the ground as their mouth droppped open. In front of them was Hinata sleeping sound asleep seemingly naked ontop of Naruto.

'_No wonder Naruto picked Hinata._' Sakura thought looking at Hinata's bigger chest.

"NARUTO!" Kurenai yelled ready to kill him.

Their eyes flew open and Hinata let out a squeak and ducked her head under the blankets. "This is _not _what it looks like!" Naruto exclaimed quickly.

Anko and Shizune were holding Kurenai back from injuring the already injured Genin. "Naruto Uzumaki what do you think you two were doing?" Demanded Tsunade.

"We were sleeping!" Naruto exclaimed as Hinata slid off of him and hid against his side. She was burying her head into his side.

"More like _sleeping _together." Anko stated suggestively earning her two very scary glares from Kurenai and Tsunade.

"What were you doing?" Tsunade demanded with ill restrain anger.

"We were kissing!" Naruto told her. "Nothing more!" he added quickly.

"Then why are you two naked!" Kurenai yelled embarrassing Naruto.

"Oh ho that's my boy!" a perverted giggle came from the window.

"What was that Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked dangerously.

"Nothing Hokage-sama." Jiraiya gulped nervously. '_She is the scariest woman I have ever seen._' Jiraiya thought and nearly had a heart attack when he saw that every female but the blushing Heiress was glaring at him. "I am um going to go." Jiraiya said as he summoned a large toad and they ran away.

"Naruto… what were you two doing?" Tsunade asked with strained calmness that Naruto knew was fake.

"We had mind blowing sex, and if I hadn't of placed a sound barrier around the room people would have heard Hinata scream my name when I created a miniature Rasengan and inserted it into her." Naruto said with a completely straight face. Hinata fainted away just thinking about it. Shizune Kurenai and Anko's mouths dropped open knowing that a jutsu like that used for that purpose would lead to the best orgasm of their lives. Tsunade blinked a few time, everything he said could have possibly happened. Sakura and Ino were unconscious on the floor.

"Can you teach me the Rasengan?" Anko asked seriously as Shizune Kurenai and Tsunade looked at her. "What? You know you two want to try that too." Anko said matter of factly as the three women blushed and looked away.

"Wait we are getting off subject." Tsunade said turning to Naruto.

"Someone was getting off last night." Anko joked earning glares from the three other women.

"Well I won't deny that part." Naruto told them.

"Wait you mean you lied about that?" Shizune asked.

"Yes." Naruto told her. "Although that Rasengan Part is a theory for me." Naruto added. "We kissed, somehow our clothes were removed and I stopped her before anything else happened." Naruto admitted. '_Even if I did want to do that to her._' Naruto added in his head.

"Okay I believe you." Tsunade said as she turned to the two unconscious girl with blood trickling down their noses. She shook her head as she picked up Sakura as Shizune picked Ino up and Kurenai followed the two out.

"So Naruto how about you teaching me the Rasengan?" Anko asked with a perverted grin.

"Sure I can teach you but I won't teach you the technique to reduce the size." Naruto told her as Anko groaned in disappointment and stalked out slamming the door behind her. Naruto chuckled at Anko's antiques.

"Are they gone?" Hinata asked popping her head back up. She had a small trickle of blood running down her nose.

Naruto grabbed a tissue and wiped her nose. "My my Ero-hime you wanted what I said to happen didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"I will neither confirm or deny that." Hinata stated as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"You know I can make a sound barrier fairly easy." Naruto told her as her cheeks darkened.

'_**RAVAGE HIS BODY!**_' The perverted side of Hinata's mind yelled.

'_**No you mustn't we must stay pure till we are married!**_' The non-perverted side argued.

'_**Why wait when we know we are marrying Naruto-kun!**_' Countered the Ero side.

'_**Okay ravage his body.**_' The non-perverted side agreed almost eagerly.

Hinata felt a warmth running through her. Hinata looked at Naruto, Naruto could see the lust and desire burning in her eyes. "You know Naruto-kun I know my own Sound Barriers." Hinata said with a seductive smile. Naruto became nervous as Hinata started to go through hand signs. A dark hue covered the walls. "Now… no… one… will… hear… me… scream." Hinata told him as she kissed his lips. Naruto groaned with Hinata grinded herself against his hardening member.

"Hinata… are you sure… about this?" Naruto groaned out as Hinata leaned forward.

"I have never been more sure in my life." Hinata whispered into his ear making him shiver. Naruto suddenly flipped Hinata over and…

**AN: Muahaha! Evil cliffhanger! I already have the lemon written out but I don't think I will post it. Hehehe. Although I am not too sure if I will or will not post it yet. You wil just have to wait.**


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty Seven

**AN: THIS IS A RATED M CHAPTER DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18! THIS WILL HAVE A LEMON IN IT… THE ENTIRE CHAPTER IS A LEMON!**

Naruto had flipped Hinata onto her back eliciting an erotic moan from her throat. Naruto instantly sucked on her throat making another moan come from her. Naruto kissed his way back up her throat up to her ear making her shiver.

"If we continue I might not be able to hold back." Naruto whispered huskily into her ear. A primal moan escaped her throat as his breath tickled her neck.

"Don't… stop…" Hinata was interrupted by Naruto kissing her lips. Hinata's hands tangled into his hair. Pulling him closer as his hands moved down her sides. Hinata was too preoccupied with kissing him that she didn't notice his hand cupping her breast. He gave her breast a firm squeeze making Hinata moan loudly into the kiss and Naruto stuck his tongue into her mouth plundering it.

'_She tastes so good._' Naruto thought as Hinata let out another moan.

'_Oh god I think I forgot to breath._' Hinata thought as Naruto stopped kissing her lips and started to kiss his way down her face to her neck and bit a little hard. Naruto could taste the coppery taste of blood in his mouth but neither cared because all Hinata felt was immense pleasure. He started to move down to her collarbone and lightly sucked on a senstive spot and she let out another moan. Naruto smirked and lowered his head even more and kissed inbetween her breasts making even more pleasure course through her veins. It was a like fire was coursing through her veins making her hotter. '_Oh god this feels too good._' Hinata thought as she wrapped her fingers around his golden locks even harder. Her back bent at an almost impossible angle when she felt a hot wet sensation wrap around her nipple. She nearly let out a scream when she found her voice again. Hinata looked down to see Naruto's mouth around her nipple. '_Oh god…_' Was all Hinata could think.

Naruto lifted his head up earning a disgruntled moan from Hinata. "How does it feel my Hime?" Naruto asked as he pinched her nipple lightly making her moan out his name. "How… does… it… feel?" Naruto puncuated each word with a light squeeze of her nipple. Hinata's breath was hitched in her throat. "Well?"

"IT FEELS SOOOOO GOOD!" Hinata screamed in pleasure.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Naruto asked.

"NoAHHH!" she screamed in pleasure when Naruto's head dipped down and he started to suck on her other nipple as his hand lightly carressed her breast. '_How is he so good at this?_' Hinata thought.

Naruto pulled away again and Hinata opened her mouth to protest when Naruto started to kiss down her chest to her stomach. He hit a ticklish spot and Hinata giggled a little. Naruto looked up at the flushed face and chest of Hinata. His eyes asking if it was okay and she nodded to him and lifted her hips up as he removed her panties as he pulled them down. He kissed down one leg and up the other after he pulled them down. Naruto saw that Hinata had covered herself in embarrassment.

"You do not have to hide my hime." Naruto told her as he leant up and kissed her on the lips and pulled her arms away from her most sacred of places. Naruto continued to kiss her as his hand slipped up the inside of her thigh and stroked the outside of her nether lips. Hinata let out a surprised shreik as her hips bucked against his hand.

"N-Naruto-kun… more." Hinata demanded after pulling away from the kiss. Naruto smirked as he heard the _need _in her voice.

"Anything for you my hime." Naruto said as he kissed her right before sticking a finger into her virgin hole. Hinata moaned loudly into the kiss.

'_He has so much control over me right now._' Hinata thought not caring at all. Naruto broke the kiss and started to kiss down her chest he left an extremely wet kiss on each of her nipples coating them slivia making her nipples harden because of the cool feeling washing over them. She whimpered as her nipples strained for contact that they weren't receiving. Naruto spread her legs a little and looked at Hinata's vagina making her become incredibly selfconscious. '_What if it smells bad?_' Hinata thought a bit disappointed. "N-Naruto-kun y-you do…" Her mouth dropped open as Naruto dived in and started licking her lips. '_This pleasure…_' Hinata thought desperately. '_It is too much._'

"How… does… it… feel?" Naruto asked between licks. Hinata was squirming and moaning lightly from the licks.

"Too…g-good." Hinata's voice cracked with pleasure.

"I… could… stop." Naruto told her after a lick.

Hinata's hands grabbed onto the back of his head and pushed his mouth back onto her vagina. "No!" she exclaimed as Naruto smirked into her vagina. "Don't you dare stop!" she ordered as Naruto's tongue burried itself inside of her vagina making a loud moan escape her lips. '_God am I glad I placed that Sound Barrier up._' She thought as she felt a tightening in her stomach. '_Oh god I am about to cum._' Hinata thought when Naruto found her clit and gave it a long suck and Hinata let out a ear shattering scream as the tightening sensation was released and unimaginable pleasure coursed through her. Hinata's was shaking a little from the unexpected pleasure. Hinata felt Naruto lick around her hole cleaning her up. Her skin was currently ultra-sensitive, and his licks were making her shiver and the tightening to return again.

Naruto crawled back up to Hinata and kissed her on the lips giving her a taste of herself. "You taste delicious Hinata-hime." Naruto whispered into her ear.

"Naruto-kun… take me." Hinata ordered almost desperately.

Naruto pulled his boxers off and lined himself up at her entrance. "Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked as Hinata nodded and braced herself for the on coming pain. Naruto slowly entered her trying to lessen the pain for her. Naruto could hear Hinata whimpering in pain when he stopped for a second when he came to a barrier. Hinata had tears in her eyes and they were streaming down her cheeks. Naruto kissed her trying to help her forget about the pain.

"Go ahead." Hinata told him as Naruto nodded and pulled out a little and slammed into her as Hinata bit into Naruto's neck as the pain ripped through her. Hinata's bite had ripped through Naruto's skin as blood flowed into her mouth and down his back. After a while Hinata let go of Naruto's shoulder. "You can move Naruto-kun." Hinata told him softly. "Just please be gentle." Hinata whispered as Naruto slowly pulled out and pushed back into her.

'_God she is so tight._' Naruto thought as he found a slow rythme.

Hinata at first felt a mix between pain and pleasure but as Naruto went the pleasure started to take over. Soon she was moaning his name repeatedly. "Naruto-kun… faster." She whispered into his ear as she clutched onto him, her fingernails were digging into his back. Naruto started to go faster, she slammed her head onto her pillow and a long moan escaped her lips. Hinata felt the tightening in her stomach again. "Oh god Naruto-kun… I am going to cum!" Hinata struggled out.

"Me too Hime." Naruto grunted out as he increased his speed again. Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in as deep as he could and Hinata had be best orgasm of her life. She sqeezed Naruto so tight that she made him cum in her. Hinata moaned when she felt his semen shot into her. Hinata purred in satisfication.

"Mmm that was amazing Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered.

"That it was Hime." Naruto said pulling the blankets over them as Hinata snuggled into his chest.

**AN: I might get flames for underage sex… but remember in the Naruto Universe once a shinobi get's their Forehead Protector they are adults.**


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty Eight  
A Week Later

It has been a week since Naruto has woken up. He was being released today, and Hinata was waiting for him. Naruto was currently standing before a full body mirror, he was looking at the three scars on his chest. Naruto gingerly touched the scar.

'_Ugh this sucks._' Naruto thought as he pulled the shirt over his head when he felt two arms wrap around him from behind.

"Naruto-kun you shouldn't be caught like this." He heard Hinata breath into his ear.

"Well well seems like someone is _frisky._" Naruto said with a smirk.

"What can I say you are irresistable." Hinata whispered to him as she helped pulled his shirt over his head.

"Geez Hinata-hime it is like you are a new person." Naruto said with a smirk.

"What can I say I am happy." She said smiling at him.

"And I think I know why." Naruto told her as he kissed her on the lips.

"Ahem?" A voice said from the door and the two separated to see Tsunade at the door. "I will disregard what I just heard." Tsunade told them as they blushed and looked away from each other.

Naruto cleared his throat as he slipped his cloak over his shoulders. "So what would you like?" Naruto asked.

"There is a council meeting and the main topic is you." Tsunade told him as she looked nervous.

"I figured this day would come sooner or later." Naruto said as he straightened his cloak.

"Figured what?" Hinata asked confused.

"The civilian council never liked me much so they often tried to find reasons to kick me out of the village, or be executed." Naruto told her as he heard her knuckles start to crack. He looked at her fists to see them clenched tight. "And since I hurt or killed their precious Uchiha, they will be more amped to at least kick me out of the village."

"Those bastards!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I remember one not too long ago." Naruto said.

Flashback Begins

_Naruto was standing in the council room, the civilians were glaring at Naruto with hate. "Why didn't you give Sasuke-kun's Katana back to him?" A council woman demanded._

"_His Katana?" Naruto asked with a laugh. "Do you know what, if he can actually hold it for longer than a few seconds I will hand it over to him willingly." Naruto said as he pulled his Katana out and stabbed it into the wooden floor. "Oh and I hope _Sasuke-kun _can handle an A-ranked Lightning Jutsu running through his system." Naruto said._

"_Elaborate." Shibi said._

"_This sword isn't like your normal ones." Naruto said. "This blade has a sentiant being sealed in it. The Lightning Black Dragon." Naruto told them. "There are Nine Katana's to battle the demon lords."_

"_So you are wielding the only thing that can kill the thing in you?" another council woman asked._

"_Once again no." Naruto said. "This is the second most powerful blade in current existence." Naruto told them. _

"_Where is this blade?" Danzo asked._

"_I don't know." Naruto told him. "The Uzumaki Clan gave it to the only non-Uzumaki that could wield their blades." Naruto added._

"_How many of these blades were created?" Danzo inquired._

"_I will not tell you that because it is an Uzumaki Clan Secret." Naruto said._

"_YOU WILL TELL US DEMON BRAT!" a councilman yelled._

"_Hiashi tell me why I cannot learn the Hyugga Kaiten." Naruto said._

"_It is a Hyugga Clan Secret." Hiashi stated as he tried to hide his smirk._

"_You cannot tell me to talk about a clan secret when that clan isn't even apart of Konoha." Naruto told them as Sasuke walked in. "Guess what Sasuke I made a deal with them. If you can hold the Katana for more than a few second you get it." Naruto told him as he smiled at the arrogant brat. _

'**Naruto-kun this shouldn't be as funny as it is.**_' Kyubbi told him with a chuckle as Naruto watched Sasuke grab the hilt of the blade and within two seconds Sasuke was thrown across the room curtsey of a large lightning bolt._

"_Oh now that was satifying." Naruto said with a smirk as he grabbed the hilt of the Katana and sheathed it. "I am leaving now." Naruto told them as he walked out of the room with the civilian council yelling about Naruto hurting Sasuke-kun._

Flashback End

"They never did like me." Naruto told her as they walked out of the room. "They have tried multiple times to have my Katana taken away."

"I want to rip their heads off." Hinata growled out.

"I bet you do." Naruto said.

"Hinata you will not be allowed into the room with us." Tsunade stated.

"What is this meeting about?" Naruto asked.

"It is a trial." Tsunade told him sadly. "But I have a mission for you no matter what the outcome is of the trial." She told him.

"Okay." Naruto said as he kissed Hinata before Tsunade and Naruto walked into the room to see the elder, Civilian Council, Shinobi Council, and Danzo. Naruto sighed as he saw the entire Shinobi Council glaring at him.

"Welcome back Naruto." Shibi said formally.

"I don't get why I don't get a seat on the council since I am basically at all of them." Naruto joked.

"I would wholely agree to that." Shibi stated clearly not effected by Naruto's joke.

"I do have two question." Naruto stated gaining all their attentions. "Danzo is the Uchiha Clan representive correct?" He asked as they all nodded. "Then what is he doing here?" Naruto asked. "There is no Uchiha loyal to the village so he has no right to be here." Naruto said.

"The pup is correct." Tsume stated. "Danzo has no right to be here since Sasuke Uchiha isn't loyal anymore."

"Sasuke-kun is loyal!" a councilman exclaimed but was quickly put in his place as five very high killer intents was directed at him. Tsuande, Tsume, Hiashi, Shikaku, and Choza were all glaring at the man.

"Because of Sasuke my son was hurt!" the five yelled at the man. Everyone was shocked to hear Tsunade openly say Naruto was her son.

"Danzo you are to leave immediately." Tsunade ordered as Danzo growled and left the room. "Now to begin with this farce." Tsunade stated. "Naruto Uzumaki you are here to be brought on the absurb charge of Assaulting another _Loyal _Shinobi of Konoha." Tsunade said.

"You should show Sasuke-kun some more respect!" a councilman exclaimed.

"Are you trying to order me the Hokage around?" Tsunade growled at the man making him cower.

"Pup how do you plea?" Tsume asked.

"Not Guilty." Naruto said.

"It says in this report that your warned him is that correct?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes I did." Naruto said. "I told him that I didn't want to hurt him and to come back to Konoha. He then told me that Konoha was holding him back. Which I replied with, that he was only keeping himself back by working alone." Naruto told them. "I then told him that if he goes any further that I would take him back with force… or kill him so Orochimaru doesn't get the Sharingan." Naruto told them.

Outside of the Hokage Tower

Hinata was pacing back and forth along the steps in front of the Hokage Tower when the Konoha Twelve came running up to her.

"Hinata is it true?" Sakura demanded. "Is the Council really kicking Naruto out?"

"It is a trial." Hinata told her. "And I don't know what to do." Hinata said.

"Try using your Byakugan to see what is going on." Ino told her as Hinata looked sheepishly away.

"They put Byakugan deflecting seals on the walls preventing anyone from peering into the room." Hinata said sheepishly.

"She is correct." Neji stated as he deactivated his Byakugan.

"What are the charges?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know but Naruto-kun told me that the Civilian Council has been looking for a reason to kick him out of the village." Hinata told them.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

There was a pregnant pause before Hinata answered. "That is for Naruto-kun to tell you." Hinata told them. "It is his secret to tell not mine." She said.

"Secret…" They all said in unison.

"Does it have to do that that red chakra he uses sometimes?" Sakura asked.

"Like I said I cannot tell you." Hinata said calmly. But that simple sentence told them everything they needed to know.

Back in the Council Room  
Several Hours Later

Naruto was standing still in front of the council, waiting for the verdict. Tsume stood and looked at Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki we of the Shinobi and Civilian Council found you innocent of all charges against you." Tsume told him as Naruto bowed his head at them. "You may leave at anytime." Tsume said.

"Goodbye honorable council." Naruto said as he bowed to them and walked out of the room and sighed. '_I hate these meetings. I definantely do not want to do this when I take my seat on the council._' Naruto thougth as he saw his friends sitting outside of the tower. "What are you guys doing?" Naruto asked startling them.

"Naruto…" Sakura began when Tsunade appeared behind him.

"Naruto I need you in my office immediately." Tsunade told him before vanishing again.

"I got to go…" Naruto said as he vanished too.

Tsunade's Office

The two appeared in her office at the same time. "Naruto, what I am about to say is serious." Tsunade told him as she walked to her desk and sat in the chair. Naruto took the seat in front of her.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Some of your fathers enemies have found out about you somehow." Tsunade said shocking him. "The Tsuchikage was replaced resently, with someone who despises your father. Jiraiya told me that any Konoha Shinobi who enter the territory of Iwa has a kill on sight order. He resently sent a letter that told me to either hand you over or we go to war." Tsunade told him.

"Are you going to hand me over?" Naruto asked as Tsunade shook her head.

"No I will not." She told him. "But I will send you on a long term mission where you will be declared a missing-nin. You will have to desert Konoha for at least two years to allow me to gather my forces."

"Who else is with the new Tsuchikage?" Naruto asked.

"The Raikage is with him, Mizukage isn't with him, she told me she was staying neutral until it is determined if her land will be taken over. And Suna doesn't have a Kazekage yet." Tsunade told Naruto. "The Tsuchikage gave me three months to hand you over. You have to desert by then." She told him. "This will be an S-ranked mission."

"Who will know about this?" Naruto asked clenching his fist tightly.

"No one will know." Tsunade told him. "It will be dangerous for them." Tsunade told him. Naruto nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"This is going to be tough." Naruto said solumnly.

"I know it is Naruto, but it is essential." She told him.

"Do me one favor…" Naruto trailed off as Tsunade nodded firmly. "Watch out for Hinata I know she will be crushed when she finds out that I left the village." Naruto told her as he stood. "I think I should go." Naruto said before he walked out of the office.

'_It has effected him more than he is letting on._' Tsunade thought.

"The boy is taking it hard." A male voice said behind her scaring the life out of her.

"DAMN IT JIRAIYA!" Tsunade yelled as she grabbed her large chest. "You almost gave me a Heart Attack." She told him.

"I am sorry, Naruto is taking it hard." He said as he looked at the door.

"Jiraiya I will need you to meet up with Naruto a year into his desertion." Tsunade told him. "Bring him to Mount My oboku to train with the Toads." Tsunade ordered him.

"What they will be teaching him will be tough on him." Jiraiya told Tsunade as he remembered the grooling training the Toad's put him through. He shivered at the food they forced him to eat.

"But it will be worth it." Tsunade told him.

Outside the Hokage Tower

Naruto walked out of the tower with his mind abuzz. '_How am I going to deal with the fact that I hurt Hinata? But if I don't leave she will get hurt. But if I stay I might be able to keep her from being hurt._' Naruto's thoughts were all along this line. He was brought out of his musing when he felt a hand on his shoulder Naruto turned to see Hinata with a worried look.

"What is wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly. Their friends all looked worried except for Gaara and Neji, they both had expressionless expressions.

"Nothing Tsunade just told me about an incredibly difficult mission I will have to go on in the future." Naruto told her truthfully.

'_He isn't telling me everything._' Hinata thought.

"Hey Hinata, want to go on a date?" Naruto asked as Hinata nodded.

'_Maybe I can get what ever he isn't telling me._' Hinata thought as she nodded and the two walked away from their friends.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter Twenty Nine

**AN: I have finally finished the story and will be updating the chapters when I feel like it is the proper time **

It has been a week since the trial and things have mostly gone back to normal. Tsunade has started sending Genin teams out where they had to fight tougher opponents. She was doing it so discreetly that no one could see it unless they were looking. The Rookie Twelve were taking on some of the hardest missions. Naruto was taking on B and A ranked missions while the others took B ranked. Naruto had finally gotten a day off and was doing some light training when he caught the scent of lavender in the air.

"Hello Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he struck the post.

"What is wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing." Naruto said as he placed his mask on.

"Drop it Naruto I know when you are lying." She told him with an edge on her voice.

"It isn't your problem, I have just been thinking about a mission I will be going on soon." Naruto told her.

"Naruto-kun if you are sad it is my problem." She told him quietly as she caressed his cheek. Naruto nuzzled into her hand.

"I wish I could tell you but it will put you in danger." Naruto whispered to her.

"Just tell me that you will be fine." Hinata told him.

"I can't tell you that because not even I know what will happen." Naruto told her.

"Just try to be safe." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I will do my best." Naruto whispered to her as he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.

The two heard a whistle and they quickly separated to see their friends walking up to them. Hinata sent a glare at them. "Who interrupted us?" Hinata growled as they all pointed to Kiba.

"What!" Kiba exclaimed as Hinata appeared behind him and dragged him away. "THEY ARE LYING HINATA!" Kiba yelled as Hinata dragged him behind a tree and a few seconds later a high pitched girly scream was heard. Hinata walked back out dragging an unconscious Kiba.

"What did you do to him?" Tenten asked.

"Oh I just cast a simple Genjutsu on him that made him think he was in a room with no way out." Hinata said.

"That doesn't seem enough to knock him out." Neji said.

"Oh did I forget to tell you that the room had cats appearing in it." Hinata said.

"He just pissed himself." Naruto said.

"How do you know that?" Lee asked as Naruto pointed to the puddle underneath him.

"That is gross." Shino said as Shikamaru pulled a camera out and took a picture.

"So what do you guys want?" Naruto asked.

"We came to find out why the civilians hate you." Neji said as he saw Naruto tense. "I can see that this is a testy subject." He added.

"You could say that." Naruto said as Hinata grabbed his hand. "You all know what happened Thirteen Years ago?" Naruto asked.

"Yah the Yondaime fought and killed the Kyubbi." Sakura said.

"How was the Kyubbi killed?" Naruto asked.

"I-I don't know." Sakura told him.

"The Kyubbi was never killed." Naruto told them shocking them. "The Yondaime did the only he could with a creature of Kyubbi's power. He sealed it away." Naruto added shocking them. "Into a newborn baby to be exact." Naruto told them.

"That is horrible!" Sakura gasped.

"It is." Naruto told her. "Since Kyubbi was rested and wasn't weakened like with the first two Jinchuriki's Minato was forced to use the Shiki fujin. It is a seal that a Jinchuriki cannot use. It calls forth the Shinigami and at the cost of your soul and chakra you can seal anything away." Naruto explained.

"First two Jinchuriki's?" Neji asked.

"Mito Uzumaki Senju the Shodai's wife and Kushina Uzumaki my mother." Naruto told them. "That is where these "scars" came from. It was the influence of Kyubbi while I was in the womb."

"How was Kyubbi released?" Shikamaru asked.

"A man in an orange mask…" Naruto trailed off as he clenched his fist and turn towards the training post and punched it as hard as he could. They watched as the training post exploded due to the force of the punch. Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It is okay Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered to him.

Naruto took a breath and became calmer. "A man with an orange mask broke into the barrier that was set up for my birthing." Naruto told them he could sense the questions coming. "The reason the Barrier was set up is because during birth the seal is at it's weakest and a civilian could break the seal." Naruto told them. "Well the man took me away from the previous elders that he had killed. He ordered Minato to get away from my mother or else he would kill me." Naruto told them and heard the girls gasp.

'_Naruto-kun never told me this._' Hinata thought.

"When Minato was far enough away the man threw me outside forcing Minato to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu to catch me in time." Naruto swallowed the lump in his thoat. "Minato instantly transported me to the safe house where he laid me on a bed. While Minato was taking care of me the man had released the Kyubbi from my mother and took over the Kyubbi's mind. Minato instantly went out and brought my dying mother back to me while he fought the man. But the man was using a technique where he could make himself intangible. And Minato Namikaze being smarter, stronger, has more endurence, and more stamina than Might Gai, Shikaku Nara, and Kakashi Hatake combined. He was able to injure the man and then gave the Kyubbi enough control back to stop all of her attacks. Minato instantly went back to my mother as she was trying to draw the Kyubbi back into herself so Kyubbi would die with her."

"Naruto-kun why have I not heard of this?" Hinata interrupted him.

"Because this man is the cocreator of Akatsuki." Naruto told her as she gasped. "Now where was I? Oh yes my mother was pulling Kyubbi back into herself but didn't have enough chakra to do so, her life force was leaving her. She wanted me to at least have a family to live with." Naruto told them. "She knew that if she couldn't reseal the Kyubbi into herself Minato would use the Shiki fujin. But all she could do is hold the raged Kyubbi in place allowing Minato to cast the Shikifujin. Normally the Shinigami would use the caster for the sealing process but instead he used a child." Naruto said lifting his shirt to show the intricate seal. "He sealed Kyubbi into me." Naruto told them shocking them even more. Naruto swallowed as his friends digested this new information.

"Hinata did you know of this?" Sakura asked.

"Most of it… but what happened to his mother he never told me." Hinata told her pinkette friend.

"YOSH MY ETERNAL RIVAL IS AN AMAZING HERO!" Lee shouted as everyone sweatdropped at the boy's antiques.

"Don't worry Naruto I know a bit about seals." Tenten said smiling at him. "Just because a kunai is sealed in a scroll doesn't make the scroll a Kunai." She told him.

"If Hinata-sama trusts you then I do." Neji said.

'_Well that is team Gai._' Naruto thought.

"People don't like my clan because of our symbiotic relationship with bugs." Shino said. "I will not hate you for something that was forced onto you."

"Sheesh I knew you were strong Naruto but this is unreal." Kiba said smirking. "Now I know where your cunningness came from." Who had recently woken up.

"What has the villagers done to you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't think you can handle what they have done with me." Naruto told him seriously.

"Naruto… please tell us." Sakura pressed.

"Fine… but don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto said before he started to tell them about the brutal beatings, starvation, assassination attempts, neglect, and ostracation from the most of the village. During all this Choji had stopped eating, the girls started to cry about what the villagers did to him. Kiba, Neji, Lee, and surprisingly Shino were all pissed. "But even with all of what they have done to me I will still protect this village that my father and mother gave their lives for." Naruto told them

"How could they do that to a child?" Sakura croaked out behind her tears.

"The villagers do not know the mentality of a Shinobi and didn't understand, and what they do not understand they fear, and hate it." Naruto told her.

"Naruto you said your father was killed during the Kyubbi attack but only a handful of people died." Shikamaru told Naruto. "Who is your father?" he asked already having suspicions about it.

"Have you guys wondered why the Yondaime's picture is not hung up anywhere?" Naruto asked. "Besides the Hokage monument." Naruto added as they all nodded. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn out picture. He showed it to them and they gasped. On the picture was Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze and Sakumo Hatake. "The Red Death of Konoha, my mother, The White Fang of Konoha, Sakumo Hatake Kakashi's father, and The Yellow Flash of Konoha, Minato Namikaze. Guess which is my father." Naruto replaced the picture into his pocket. "My parentage is an S-ranked Secret, meaning if you talk about it you will be executed without a trial. It is to protect me from my father's enemies."

"How many of them could be still alive?" Kiba asked.

"Hmm try every single person in Iwa." Naruto said flatly. "My father, mother, and Sakumo took out an entire regiment of Iwa shinobi in less then five minutes."

"So let me get this straight, you are the son of the two strongest Shinobi in the world?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto nodded.

"I am never fighting you again." Kiba stated.

"I WILL WORK UNTIL I MATCH YOUR POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee yelled making everyone sweatdrop… again.

"Sure…" Naruto trailed off. '_Hmm Kiba is a pervert…_' Naruto thought. "Hey Kiba." Naruto said gaining Kiba's attention. "**Sexy Jutsu.**" Naruto said as he transformed into a sixteen year old naked girl with a pair of fox ears and a fox tail. Kiba instantly rocketed backwards thanks to a bloody nose.

"Na…ru…to…" three voices said as Naruto turned to see very pissed off girls as he turned back into his regular self.

"Sakura… Ino… Tenten… don't do this." Naruto said as he saw Sakura and Ino cracking their knuckles while Tenten pulled out several scrolls.

"Oh Naruto-kun." Naruto heard behind him.

"Um…" he trailed off as he saw Hinata growing her wings. "Crap." He said. "Well this was a good talk so bye!" Naruto exclaimed as the four attacked him and he vanished in a sphere of black.


	31. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

**AN: I have replaced the previous Author's Note with Chapter Twenty Nine so please read that before this one. Hope you like the chapters **

Naruto walked into Tsunade's office to see piles of paperwork on her desk. She was slowly going through each pile. She looked up to see Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked as she moved the pile of paperwork out of her way.

"I have a bad feeling about Iwa." Naruto told her. "I don't know what it is but I know that it is bad. I want to go investigate it." Naruto added as her eyes widened.

"Say what now?" Tsunade asked.

"I want a mission to go investigate Iwa's territory." Naruto told her.

"No way!" Tsunade exclaimed. "That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard!" She exclaimed at him.

"I know it might sound stupid but think like this what if they are making something that could decide whether we win or lose in a war?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade let out a small growl. "Fine but you will not go alone." Tsunade told him.

"I wasn't planning on it." Naruto said. "Who do you think should come?"

"Jiraiya of course, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Kurenai." Tsunade told him. "But this will be an S-ranked white mission." She told him as his eyes widened.

"You mean this will be a no paperwork, no record mission where if we are caught you declare us as missing-nins." Naruto clarified as Tsunade nodded as she snapped her fingers and four Anbu appeared.

"Get me Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya, Shikamaru Nara, and Kurenai Yuhi." Tsunade ordered as they nodded and vanished. "Naruto you do realize that those three will have to learn the reason why you are going."

"I am sure Kakashi knows who my father is, Shikamaru is pretty smart so I think he probably knows, but I don't know about Kurenai-sensei." Naruto told her as she nodded when Shikamaru, and Kurenai walked through the door while Kakashi and Jiraiya opted through the window.

"What do you want Tsunade-chan? You interrupted my researching." Jiraiya said.

"Naruto…" Tsunade said as he nodded and threw a seal onto the floor and a dark hue appeared on the walls and floors. "Naruto has requested a mission."

"What kind of mission needs two Jounin, a sannin and a genius?" Kurenai asked.

"An S-ranked White List Mission." Tsunade said as their eyes widened. "Naruto is going to invade Iwa territory."

"Tsunade that is dangerous!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"I know and so does he." Tsunade told him.

"Why is it dangerous aren't we at peace with them?" Kakashi asked.

"Not quite." Tsunade told him. "Recently they have replaced the Sandaime Tsuchikage." Tsunade told them. "The following information is a SS-ranked secret." She told them. "You can leave now if you don't want to know." She added but none moved. "The new Tsuchikage has learned the heritage of one of our Shinobi and demands we hand him over to prevent a war with them." Tsunade said.

"How is that something to go to war other?" Kurenai asked.

"This person is the Yondaime's Heir." Tsunade said as Kakashi's eyes widened.

"But all the Namikaze's were killed during the last war and the Kyubbi attack!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"Not really Minato's wife gave birth before she died." Tsunade said.

"Does Hinata know?" Kurenai finally asked.

"Yes of course she knows." Naruto told Kurenai.

"So why is it that you want to invade Iwa even though they are hunting you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have a bad feeling about something and it could mean something bad for Konoha." Naruto said.

"Troublesome."

"Why us?" Kakashi asked.

"Jiraiya and yourself are Ninjutsu masters, Kurenai is a Genjutsu mistress while Shikamaru is a genius." Tsunade told him. "You are the perfect strike force."

"I will not force you to come with me." Naruto told them. "I know of one more person to help us."

"Who Naruto?"

"Gaara Shubaku." Naruto said.

"You are in luck him and his sister is here." Tsunade told him. "You can ask him to come if you want." Tsunade added as Naruto nodded.

"Okay I will go ask him now." Naruto said as he ripped the seal off and vanished in a sphere of black.

With Gaara

Gaara was meditating in his room when he heard something move. He cracked open his eye to see a cloaked person. "Hello Naruto." Gaara said.

"Hey Gaara." Naruto replied. "I have a big favor."

"I will do it." Gaara said shocking Naruto. "I owe you a lot Naruto, I could probably do a thousand favors and still be indebted to you."

"Gaara this is something incredibly serious." Naruto told him. "It could mean you being a Missing-nin if things go bad."

"Okay." Gaara said simply.

"We are going to invade Iwa." Naruto told him as he nodded.

"When do we leave?" Gaara asked.

"I will contact you." Naruto told him before disappearing as the door opened.

"Gaara who were you talking to?" Temari asked.

"Shukaku was buzzing in my head again." Gaara told her as she nodded.

"Are you okay?" Temari asked as he nodded.

"I might not be here tomorrow." Gaara told her.

"Why?" She asked but didn't get a reply. "Well be safe where ever you are going." Temari told him before leaving.

Late at Night

Naruto had sent clones out to gather the team. It didn't take them long to get to him. He saw that they were all battle ready. He nodded to them and they all leapt away. "Naruto where are we going?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have the feeling whatever is making me uneasy is by a body of water." Naruto told him as they leapt as silence took over again. The sun was cresting over the horizon when Naruto held his hand up to stop. The group besides Gaara looked haggard. "We will rest for a little while." Naruto told him as a collective sigh was heard and they all sat against a tree. Naruto pulled out a map and looked at it. '_If we continue at this pace we will make it to the ocean shore in two or three days._' Naruto thought.

"Where are we going first?" Jiraiya asked.

"The ocean shore." Naruto told him. "We will search the shore line and if we find nothing we will move to lakes."

"It will take us at least five days to get there if we take rests." Jiraiya told him as Naruto nodded.

"I know you don't have my endurance and stamina." Naruto told him. "We will have to be careful once we enter Iwa Territory." He added as Jiraiya nodded. Naruto looked to see everyone but Jiraiya and Gaara sleeping. "You two should sleep." Naruto advised.

"What about you?" Gaara asked.

"I have enough energy to make it to the coast without sleep." Naruto told him.

"And some to spare." Jiraiya muttered before leaning against a tree and closed his eyes.

"How has Shukaku been doing at night?" Naruto asked.

"Oh thanks to Might Gai and Rock Lee I can sleep at night now." Gaara told him.

"That horrible unbreakable Genjutsu." Naruto muttered as both Naruto and Gaara shivered. "How long can you stay awake?" Naruto asked.

"Without meditating two days." Gaara told him.

"How long before you need to sleep?" Naruto asked.

"About seven days." Gaara told him.

"Okay so you and I will alternate keeping watch while the others sleep." Naruto told him as he nodded as went to meditate. Naruto sat down and closed his eyes.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes to see the lush forest again. He saw Kyubbi sitting in front of several bookcases sorting scrolls. "You know it is a pain in the ass to sort all these." Kyubbi told him.

"You shouldn't have told me to make two hundred plus clones to train." Naruto countered.

"I know." She said with a sigh. "So what did you want?" She asked.

"Do you have any idea what is happening in Iwa?" Naruto asked.

"No but my messengers of Kami have told me that there is a major disturbance there that could jeopardize the entire world." Kyubbi told him. "They didn't say what it is or where it is just that it is evil."

"Okay thanks." Naruto told her.

"You should get back your team is waking." Kyubbi told him as he nodded.

Real World

Naruto's eyes opened to see Kurenai and Kakashi starting to stir. Naruto stood and walked over to Shikamaru and kicked him in the ass waking him up rudely.

"Damn blondes." Shikamaru said irritated as he stood. Naruto walked over to the sleeping Jiraiya.

"There are naked ladies everywhere." Naruto said quietly as Jiraiya's eyes snapped open and he leapt to his feet and had a notebook and pen out in less than a second. Naruto blinked at the speed before shaking his head. He saw that Kurenai was awake and was combing out her hair while Kakashi twisted in his sleep. Naruto sighed and walked over to Kakashi. Kurenai looked weirdly at him when he bent down next to Kakashi's ear. "Look the new Icha Icha book is on sale." Naruto whispered as Kakashi got up in the same fashion as Jiraiya did except for having cash in his hand. He looked around.

"That wasn't funny Naruto." Kakashi said as Kurenai couldn't help but giggle.

"Maybe so but I woke you up in less than two seconds." Naruto told him with a smile. "Eat up we are moving in fifteen minutes." Naruto said as they nodded as he pulled out a ration bar and stuffed it into his mouth and chew it before chasing it with water. He grimaced at the horrible taste. "Ugh… cardboard." Naruto mumbled with a shutter. "Why can't they make these damn rations bar taste like something good… like ramen." Naruto said as everyone sweatdropped.

"It is good to see that you are still you Naruto." Kurenai said as she shook her head at the boy.

"Why does everyone hate ramen?" Naruto asked while shaking his head.

"I don't hate Ramen I just don't love it as much as you." Kurenai told him with a smirk.

"Times up everyone." Naruto said as they nodded and packed everything up. They all started leaping away. "We are not stopping for four hours." Naruto told them.

"What did Kyubbi say Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"She said that her Messengers of Kami said that something evil is in Iwa right now." Naruto told him.

"So you can converse with Kyubbi?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto nodded.

"Right now she a bit ticked off at me because she told me to use two hundred plus clones to train while she sorts everything out, apparently she didn't expect me to be learning so many Jutsu's." Naruto said with a smirk as he heard a low growl in his head.

"So what is she like?" Shikamaru asked.

"That depends." Naruto told him. "During battles she is cold hearted and wouldn't hesitated to kill if it meant someone precious to her will live. Outside of it… she is kind hearted and would help me out with things." Naruto added.

'_**I am not coldhearted!**_' Kyubbi exclaimed indignantly.

"Is she smart?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru she is several thousand years old, I am sure she is smart." Naruto told him. "Do you just want me to tell you everything I know about Kyubbi?" Naruto asked flatly.

"That would be less troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Kyubbi is the Queen of Summons. She is the second most powerful being in existence that is alive." Naruto told him. "Well Chakra wise. She is the only tailed beast who remembers anything from when they were the Ten Tailed Beast. She loves to play pranks on me… most of which are being naked when I go to visit her."

"Is she hot?" Shikamaru asked.

"I opt not to answer that." Naruto said as he felt Kurenai glaring at him.

"Oh you better answer it or I tell Hinata." Kurenai told him threateningly.

"She has pulled that prank on Hinata too when I would Summon Kyubbi to train with her." Naruto told her. "Anyways she is smart, I often times play shogi with her… never won one game." Naruto added. "Silence from now on." Naruto said as they crossed the border. Naruto crossed his fingers and hundreds of clones appeared and they henged into forest critters and went ahead.

"Why did you do that?" Kurenai whispered.

"Advance notice." Naruto whispered back. "They will dispel if an enemy is close." Naruto added as she nodded.

Several Hours Later

Naruto held his hand up to signal them to stop and they gratefully stopped before Naruto threw a seal onto the ground and a barrier was put up around them. "It is safe to talk now." Naruto told them.

"Naruto how long do we have to rest?" Kakashi asked.

"At most an hour." Naruto told him. "Anything more and it would be endangering us." Naruto said as he nodded and pulled his book out.

"What is that?" Gaara asked curiously as he looked at the book.

"Oh this is…"

"Oh you had better not try to turn that poor boy into a pervert Kakashi Hatake." Kurenai said dangerously.

"Pervert?" Gaara asked.

"Oh my you are really innocent in this subject." Kurenai said. "Well I think it is time you two give these boys the talk." Kurenai said to Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"No thanks." Naruto said as he sat against a tree and ate another rations bar.

"Naruto it is important to know the consequences." Kurenai said.

"Hormones leads to sex and when not careful sex leads to parenthood." Naruto said simply.

"That pretty much sums it up." Kakashi said.

"Sex?" Gaara asked.

"Ask Shukaku I am sure she will help you." Naruto said with a smirk. And a few seconds later a blush started to form on Gaara's cheeks and it grew darker with each second passed. Naruto's eyes widened. "Everyone hide!" Naruto exclaimed as he moved to a tree. "An Iwa team is moving this way!" He said as he snatched the seal up and moved into the tree as Gaara sank into the ground with Kakashi and Jiraiya. Naruto had dropped to all fours and transformed into a small blonde fox. While Kurenai casted an advanced Genjutsu around her concealing herself from everyone. Kurenai watched as Naruto circled around before laid down on the ground when several people with Iwa head bands landed next to him. Naruto looked up at the people.

"Oh look at the cute fox." A woman said as she lifted Naruto up and snuggled him.

"There is no time for this we have to get to Iwa." A man said as the woman continued to snuggle him. "Take the fox with you but we have to get there fast."

'_Shit what are we going to do?_' Kurenai thought as the group moved on. Kurenai waited fifteen minutes before releasing the Genjutsu. "This isn't good." She whispered as Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Gaara appeared.

"What are you going to do?" Kakashi asked when a small bird landed in front of him before a puff of smoke appeared and Naruto was standing in front of him.

"The boss is going to investigate Iwa for us." The clone said. "He wants you to continue to the ocean and set up camp in a cave there, set up some kind of marker so he can find it." The clone ordered before puffing away.

With Naruto

The woman had not released Naruto as they came to a large village. "This is your new home Moiji-kun." The woman said as they walked into the village.

'_This is not good… how long can I keep this form up?_' Naruto thought.

'_**About twelve days.**_' Kyubbi told him as he wiggled out of the woman's grasp climbed onto her head and placed his head on his paws as they moved. Someone with purple hair caught Naruto's attention. He lifted his head up and looked around to see a lot of Shinobi looking at the woman. The people scowled and glared at the woman.

'_Who is that she looks so familiar._' Naruto thought as he continued to look at her.

"That is Rin you are not to go near her." The woman said.

Naruto's eyes widened at the name. '_Could that be the girl in my father's team?_' Naruto thought as they moved to a tall tower.

Nightfall

It was fairly dark out when Naruto slipped out of the house that the woman lived at and he moved around looking for that woman. He sniffed the air and smelt a concentration of Shinobi towards the center of the village. He moved towards the scent and saw ten mask individuals watching a house intently.

'_That must be where she lives._' Naruto thought as he slowly moved towards the house he peered into the house through a window to see the woman cooking dinner. On her wall was a Konoha Headband. '_That has to be where she lives._' Naruto thought as he searched around the house for a way in. he found a small hole in the side of the house and snuck in and walked up to the woman. She looked down at Naruto.

"Oh hello there little guy." The woman said as she bent down with a strip of cook meat and gave to him to naw on. She watched as Naruto dug his claw into the wood creating a seal and pushed chakra into it as a dark hue took over the walls. Naruto transformed back to his human form and she let out a shriek. "W-who are you?" she demanded.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto told her as her eyes widened.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed before hugging him tightly. "It has been sooo long since I last saw you!" She exclaimed before covering her mouth. She went to the window to look out but the Shinobi were unaffected.

"Don't worry they can neither hear nor see what we are doing in here, all they will see is you eating at your table." Naruto told her.

"What are you doing here?" Rin demanded.

"A mission I am on." Naruto told her. "I can get you out of here if you want." Naruto added. "But it will have to wait a while."

"I would love to go back to Konoha." She told him. "What do you have to do?"

"I have to gather information on the new Tsuchikage." Naruto told her. "Then we will meet up on the coast with my team." Naruto added.

"Team?"

"Yah Kurenai Yuhi, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara Shubaku, Jiraiya and Kakashi Hatake." Naruto told her as her eyes widened.

"Kakashi-kun is there?" she asked with hopefulness in her eyes as Naruto nodded.

"He was my Jounin Sensei." Naruto told her. "I have to be going now." Naruto said as he transformed back into the blonde fox. "**Stay safe.**" Naruto said before he ran off over to the seal on swiped his paw over it making it disappear and he ran through the hole and made it back to his temporary home to see the woman waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" she demanded as Naruto walked to his bed and circled before plopping down onto the bed and fell asleep.

'_I have to find a way into the Tsuchikage's office to listen in on the meetings._' Naruto thought as he laid still. He heard the woman walk into her room. He cracked an eye open and saw the light in her room go off and he stood again and sat on his hind legs and crossed his paws and created a shadow clone and had to lay in his spot as he scampered off again towards the Tsuchikage Tower. It didn't take Naruto long to make his way to the office and sneak in to see the Yondaime Tsuchikage and a man talking. Naruto scampered over to the two and leapt onto the desk.

The two looked at the fox before Naruto snatched a piece of meat off the Tsuchikage's plate and munched on it before laying down on a pile of paperwork and laid his head on his paws. "Who is this?" The pale man asked.

"This is a fox that one of my teams found." The Tsuchikage said. "Now Orochimaru-sama how many more people do you need?" he asked as Naruto's ears twitched at the name.

"Well if you want an unstoppable army I will need as many as possible Kenji-kun." Orochimaru told him. "These creatures will have no mind and will serve the person that has the password." Orochimaru added.

"These beasts, besides there massive chakra supply what else is there?" Kenji asked.

"Oh well because of my ability to gain the Sharingan I have been able to clone the eyes and implant them into the eyes of the beasts." Orochimaru told Konji and Naruto's blue slitted eyes widened. Orochimaru went to pet Naruto but he snipped at Orochimaru.

"Hey…"

"Do not worry Kenji-kun foxes do not like snakes very well." Orochimaru said with a smile before he stood and left. Naruto stood too and slipped out the door before it closed and he ran off.

'_This is not good._' Naruto thought. '_Sasuke was incredibly hard to beat with his curse seal active. If we have an army coming it will be a hard war to win._' Naruto thought as he slipped into the house again and dispelled the fox clone and laid down again.

With the Team

The team had stopped for the night and Gaara stayed up to watch over them. '_This isn't good I am getting a bad feeling… something like dread as we get closer to the ocean._' Gaara thought.

'_**Kyubbi sent one of messengers to me… apparently Orochimaru and the new Tsuchikage are in league together. They are creating Sharingan Curse Seal Monsters.**_' Shukaku told him as an audible gasp escaped him that stirred Kurenai from her light slumber.

"What is wrong Gaara?" Kurenai asked.

"Shukaku got word from Kyubbi." Gaara said slowly. "It isn't good. Apparently the Tsuchikage and Orochimaru are in league with each other. The messenger said that Orochimaru is making Sharingan powered monsters." Kurenai's eyes widened. "Naruto also found a woman named Rin."

"She was said to be dead." Kurenai said. "Anyways I will take over you should sleep." Kurenai told him.

"I am fine." Gaara told her.

"I will stay up and talk with you then." She told him. "So how is it having the Shukaku sealed in you?" she asked bluntly.

"It gets difficult before I met two strange green monsters it became bearable." Gaara told her stoically.

'_Only Gai and Lee could scare one of the tailed beasts._' Kurenai thought. "Yah they can be a bit… odd."

'_**AHH I CAN STILL SEE IT… IT BURNS SO MUCH!**_' Shukaku yelled in Gaara's head.

"Shukaku still gets moments where she sees that odd Genjutsu." He added.

"You know I have never been able to figure out how they cast that and keep it from being broken." Kurenai commented offhandedly. "Maybe they open one of the eight gates to keep it from being broken." She thought out loud.


	32. Chapter Thirty One

Chapter Thirty One  
One Week Later

Naruto had slipped into Rin's house again and pushed chakra into the seal on the floor and encloaked the room in a dark hue. "It is time to go Rin." Naruto told her. He saw that she was dressed in dark clothing and had her backpack on her back. "I am going to seal you into a scroll so I can carry you out." Naruto told her as he placed a scroll in front of her. "I will unseal you in a few hours. I should be a ways out of Iwa before they figure out that we are gone." Naruto added as he pushed chakra into the seal.

"What will it feel like?" Rin asked a bit nervously as the smoke start to swirl around her legs.

"Kinda like a dream but you won't get any rest." Naruto told her as she vanished and the Kanji for Human appeared on the scroll. Naruto rolled the scroll up and placed it into his cloak pocket and transformed into his fox form. He slipped out the hole in the wall and made his way to the main gates to see it being guarded heavily. '_This will be harder than I thought._' Naruto thought as he started to walk towards the gate. Naruto saw a shadow encompass him.

"Going hunting?" one of the guards asked as Naruto tilted his head to the side in mock confusion. "Well don't be out too late your master will worry." He added as Naruto slipped by.

'_Wow in Konoha they would be more suspicious if an Inuzuka Dog walked out of the village unattended._' He thought as he started to run away. Once out of the view of the main gate Naruto made himself grow in size. Naruto was now barreling towards the ocean shore line when his Kitsune enhanced abilities warned him that Iwa had found out that Rin was missing. '_Heh they are so stupid._' Naruto thought as he lowered his head and increased his speed. Naruto's keen eyes were darting around as he looked for marks of his teammates. '_I shouldn't have waited so long… I could have smelt where they were._' He thought again. Naruto was shocked when he flew off of a cliff and blinked a few times before he started to plummet towards the waters below him. Naruto flung his tail out behind him and latched onto a branch as he fell Naruto slammed into the cliff wall and pushed chakra into his paws and stopped his descent. '_That could have ended badly._' He thought as he looked at the jagged rocks at the bottom of the fall. Naruto could smell the faint smell of his team in the air. He turned and saw that towards the bottom of the cliff there was an anomaly where the waves went through the cliff wall. Naruto started to trudge down the cliff wall. He could smell his team more strongly now. He was about to walk into the cave when a massive wave hit him. Naruto scowled a bit as the water soaked him. He slipped into the cave to see they were up.

"I see that you are here Naruto." Jiraiya said as he looked at the soaked blonde furball. "It is good that you are in perfect order." He joked as Naruto glared at them for laughing. Naruto suddenly formed a toothy grin as Gaara threw up a sand shield and Kurenai hid behind Gaara as Naruto shook himself dry. Jiraiya and Kakashi were soaked.

"**Yah I am fine.**" Naruto commented as he started to transform back and stood up tall. "Well you two look fine." Naruto said with a smile as Jiraiya and Kakashi glared at him while Kurenai laughed at the two soaked men. Naruto cracked his neck before pulling a scroll out and placed it onto the ground and pushed chakra into it. Suddenly a cyclone of smoke appeared and was soon blown away to show the beautiful brunette known as Rin. Kakashi openly gapped at her.

"R-Rin-chan?" Kakashi stuttered.

"Oh don't "Rin-chan" me Kakashi Hatake." Rin said angrily as she glared at him. Jiraiya let out a bark of laughter and she turned to him. "Oh you don't have a right to laugh mister godfather." She added as she glared as the now two sweating men. "Oh when this mission is over Kakashi you and I will have a little _talk._" Rin told him before she turned to Jiraiya. "And _you..._" she trailed off menacingly. "I will be telling Tsunade about that time I caught you peeping on her." She told him as the two men finally fell to the ground and were in the fetal position. Rin turned to the remaining team and smiled happily at them. "So what is there to eat?" She asked as they just stared at her.

"Uh fish." Kurenai said.

"Are all women in Konoha that scary?" Gaara asked Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Pretty much." The two said.

Several Hours Later

"So we will skirt the shore line for a while until we find something suspicious?" Rin asked as Naruto nodded. "Seems like a long shot." She told him.

"Well if it is nothing then you guys get paid for being on vacation." Naruto said with a smile.

"He does have a point there." Kakashi pointed out.

"No talking Kakashi." Rin told him. He was about to go back to reading his book when Rin snatched it out of his hands and threw it into the fire. "Opps my hand slipped." She lied as Kakashi looked at the burning book like it was a sin to nature. He had tears running down his cheeks with Jiraiya being similar next to him. "Damn perverts." She grumbled.

"Hah." Naruto said as Kakashi and Jiraiya glared at him.

"Shut up Naruto." Kakashi said with anime tears running down his cheeks.

"It is just a book." Naruto said while shaking his head. "It isn't kami reincarnate." Naruto said jokingly. "Anyways we should rest up a little while before continuing. I used up a lot of chakra from being in fox form for so long." He added with a yawn.

"I carved out cubbies in the back of the cave." Gaara told him. "I also ground the rocks down to make an adequate bedding." He explained.

"Thanks Gaara you are a good friend." Naruto said as he went towards the back to see several cubbies carved into the wall and he picked the closest one and crawled into it and was soon asleep.

Several More Hours Later

Naruto woke up to the sounds of several people snoring. He shimmied back out of the cubby to see most of them were filled. He went to the main part of the cave and saw that Jiraiya was watching the entrance.

"Morning Naruto." Jiraiya said without turning.

"Morning." He replied. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost ten hours." Jiraiya told him. "We caught fish over the week that we were separated and smoked it. If you are hungry you are free to get some." He added as Naruto took some of the fish and started to eat it.

"This is so much better than the raw meat I was forced to eat while in Iwa." He commented.

"You can eat raw meat?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto nodded.

"But only in my fox form." Naruto added as he bit another piece of fish off the slab of meat. "So we will move out when everyone has woken and eaten?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya nodded solemnly. "What is wrong?"

"I knew Orochimaru is evil but this is just wrong of him." Jiraiya said. "I never thought he would take people and make them into those things." He growled.

"I know how it feels." Naruto agreed. "I never thought that Sasuke would go crazy like he did. And look where that got me." Naruto added as he rubbed his chest.

"I guess we were doomed from the start huh Naruto?" Jiraiya said with a sad chuckle.

"Yah your right." Naruto agreed with the same type of chuckle. "But I will make Sasuke pay." He said with a low growl before smiling. "But I am sure I left a lasting impression on him." Naruto added before he went to tell Jiraiya about his encounter with Sasuke.

"Damn Naruto that must have been a brutal fight." Jiraiya told him as he nodded while Rin and Kurenai walked down into the main room with Gaara trailing behind them.

"Do I have to worry about Panda-kun staring at my ass?" Rin asked.

"Nah he is as innocent as a baby." Kurenai said.

"Why would I stare at your ass?" Gaara asked confused as Naruto slammed his palm against his head.

"Wow they really didn't teach you anything." Naruto said with a smirk.

"They just taught me to kill." Gaara told him making him sigh when Kakashi lazily walked in.

"So that leaves Shikamaru before we leave." Naruto said. "But knowing him he wouldn't get up till noon." Naruto joked as they all chuckled. "Wait here." Naruto said as he got up and walked towards the beds were and they looked curiously before they heard a disgruntled scream and soon they saw Naruto come back dragging Shikamaru.

"I hate you Naruto." Shikamaru grunted as they sat around the small fire.

"So which way will we go?" Naruto asked as they started to eat.

"I have had one of my tracker toads go that way." Jiraiya told him while pointing to the wall. "So far he hasn't reported anything." He added.

"So we will go the opposite way." Naruto said.

"Do we even know what we are looking for?" Kurenai asked.

"Something out of the ordinary." He told her as he stood up. "We will hug the cliff wall and don't make too much noise." Naruto said as they nodded.

Ten Hours Later

They had been moving nonstop and they came to a bend on the cliff and Naruto looked around the bend and saw a large structure build into the cliff wall. He saw several boats in front of the big metal door. "I think we have found it." Naruto told them quietly before ducking behind the bend again. "Jiraiya, do you know any Earth Style Ninjutsu to make us a cave or something for rooms?" Naruto asked.

"Yah." Jiraiya said as he went through a few hand signs and slammed his fist against the wall and it soon started to crumble away. They walked into the cavern to see that it was twenty feet long and roughly ten feet wide. "How is this?" Jiraiya asked.

"Good." Naruto said. "Gaara can you work on making another room that will be used as a bathroom and make those cubbies again?" He asked as Gaara nodded and went and started to grind the stones into the required things.

"What will we do now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Recon tomorrow." Naruto told them. "Since Gaara and I are the most powerful out of our group we will check those boats while you guys search around the building." Naruto said.

"I think I should go with you Naruto." Jiraiya said.

"No you are pretty strong too so you should go with the others, having all three of us in one group would decrease our overall strength." Naruto said. "So Shikamaru you will stay here, Kakashi and Rin will be in one group while Kurenai and Jiraiya are in the other." Naruto explained. "And Shikamaru no sleeping."

"Troublesome." He muttered.

"If he is asleep when you get back just kick him in the ass." Naruto told everyone. "Since I have the most energy I will dive to catch fish." He said as he unsheathed his Katana. He moved to the mouth of the manmade cave and looked out before diving into the waters. Soon Naruto came back with a massive fish. Everyone's mouth dropped open at the sight of it. "Stupid fish came to me." Naruto commented.

"Uh Naruto that isn't a normal fish." Kakashi said. "That is a great white shark… if it was coming at you then it wanted to eat you." Kakashi explained to Naruto. "If you look in it's mouth you will see teeth." He added and Naruto pulled his Katana out of the sharks gills and forced it's mouth open.

"Hey what do you know?" Naruto said as he looked into the mouth. He reached in and pulled out one of the teeth, it was roughly the size of his palm, he pocketed it quickly. "So how should I cut this up?" Naruto asked as he brandished his Katana.

"Cut them up into slabs." Jiraiya told him as Naruto's arm instantly became a blur of movement and he soon sheathed the katana and the shark fell to pieces.

"That should be enough for a while." Naruto said.

"Kakashi, Rin and I will use an Invisibility Jutsu and go get wood for us." Kurenai said as the three did a few hand signs and vanished. "Be back in an hour." She told them.

"There was something wrong when I went diving." Naruto told them seriously.

"What is it Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"I saw levels under water but absolutely no fish or living thing was near that place." Naruto told them.

"That is odd." Jiraiya commented.

"Don't go down there." Naruto told him. "It could be toxic or something, with the Kyubbi I am able to handle a lot of toxicants without much affect. Gaara and I will look at it because we are Jinchuriki's and our immune system is high so we can fight off mostly anything."

"Are you sure?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto nodded. "Then we won't tell the others that there are lower levels yet." He added as Naruto and Gaara nodded.

The Next Day

"I don't like water." Gaara mumbled as he looked at the water.

"Now you tell us." Naruto grumbled as he dived into the water and soon surfaced. "Just jump in Gaara." Naruto said a bit irritated.

"But… I don't like water." Gaara said again as Naruto's annoyance level peeks and he swam to the edge and pulled Gaara in by his legs.

"There now you are in the water so it doesn't matter anymore." Naruto told him as he glared at Naruto. Naruto just shrugged the glare off and started to slowly swim towards the boats. Naruto made a quickly pointed to the other boat and Gaara nodded and moved to the boat. He pulled himself up onto the boat deck and pulled his Katana out. He slowly made his way around the deck and found no one so he went down the stairs and what he saw shocked him. He saw claw marks and deep gouges on the walls and floor. '_What the hell is this?_' Naruto thought as he walked into one of the cells and looked at the chains and the claw marks. '_It looks like they were holding beasts in here._' He thought again when he heard a bird call and quickly went to the roof to see Gaara on the deck waving him over. Naruto quickly leapt onto the water and onto the other boat. "What is it?" Naruto whispered as Gaara pointed to the floor and Naruto saw a red headed girl. "You have got to be kidding me." Naruto growled.

"I found her in the hold, it looked like she was hiding and when she saw me she looked ready to scream so I knocked her out." Gaara told him. "We have to take her with us." He added as Naruto sighed.

"Fine but you have to take care of her." Naruto said harshly before turning back to the waters. "We should get going before the owners find us." Naruto said as he nodded and the two jumped into the water. Gaara was holding the girl as they moved. '_This isn't good._' He thought as he glanced at the girl. It took the two longer to get to the cave. They pulled themselves into the cave and saw the rest waiting for them. "So what did you guys figure out?" Naruto asked as he pulled himself out of the water and soon pulled Gaara out with the girl.

"Who is she?" Jiraiya asked.

"Gaara found her on the boat." Naruto said flatly. "Rin can you check her over to make sure she is in perfect health?"

"Sure Naruto." Rin said as she walked to the girl.

"The ship I investigated it was weird." Naruto told them. "They had cells similar to Shinobi ones, they had chains and when I touched them Kyubbi's chakra was sapped away." Naruto added shocking them. "The only thing I could think of is that they are used for holding something with tainted chakra, or nonhuman chakra." Naruto said. "What about your ship?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"Just a lot of bunks as if they were used to transport people." Gaara said as they heard a groan and turned to the girl who was now hunched in the corner looking in terror at the group.

"W-who a-are y-you g-guys?" the girl stuttered.

"We cannot tell you that." Kurenai told her gently as she walked over to the scared girl. "Don't worry we won't hurt you, Naruto give me some food." She ordered as he nodded and threw her a slab of smoked shark meat and a bottle of water. "Here you can have this." She told the girl as she handed the meat and water over and she started to eat it greedily. "So what is your name?"

"M-Matsuri." She stuttered between bites of food.

"Well it is nice to meet you Matsuri, sorry to tell you this but we cannot let you leave this cave until we are finished here." Kurenai told her. "But we have plenty of food for you to stay with us." She added as the girl nodded and continued to eat.

"If she keeps eating like that she will get sick." Naruto said before the girl threw up. "She's your problem." Naruto told Gaara.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

Thirty Two  
One Week Later

Naruto was watching the entrance while the others were out patrolling and looking for a way in. Naruto and Gaara had explored the lowers levels for a distance but didn't find much the first few levels so they decided to get out before pushing their lucks. "What would you like?" Naruto asked without looking up.

"How did you know I was here?" Matsuri asked before sitting next to him.

"My nose is hypersensitive and I could smell you coming towards me." Naruto told her.

"Are you saying I smell bad?" Matsuri asked.

"A little." Naruto told her.

"Well sorry that I can't take a bath." She grunted making Naruto sigh.

"I would make you a bath but I am a Wind User." Naruto said.

"Wind User?" she asked confused as Naruto hung his head.

"Most Shinobi can use chakra willingly." Naruto said.

"Yah Gaara-kun explained that to me." She told him.

"Okay that makes this a bit easier." Naruto said. "A Shinobi has an elemental affinity, Either Wind, Fire, Water, Earth or Lightning… there are sub elements but I will explain those soon. My main affinity is Wind meaning I can easily manipulate the wind rather than moving the earth or ocean." Naruto explained.

"So what are subelements?" She asked.

"Subelements are when you mix two or more of the main elements together." Naruto told her. "Like Water and Earth can create either Mud Style or Wood Styles. Earth and Lighting you can create magnetism. Wind and Water you can make Ice. There is really an infinite amount of elements you can create." Naruto told her.

"Wow you guys must be really powerful." She said.

"I am not powerful." Naruto told her. "Just cursed a little while after I was born."

"What do you mean?" Matsuri asked but saw him flinch back into his cloak a little. "You don't have to tell me."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto told her. "Shortly after I was born the Kyubbi no Kitsune attacked the village I lived at. The most powerful person in our village the Yondaime Hokage used a forbidden Uzumaki Clan Seal call the Shiki Fujin. At the sacrifice of his soul he sealed Kyubbi's soul and chakra into me." He said shocking her.

"I heard Jinchuriki's were evil but you are… well not." Matsuri said.

"The Tailed Beasts aren't Demons as everyone makes them out to me." Naruto told her. "They are just mass amounts of chakra that took forms of different animals and took the leadership of their respective summons species. It was the bad ones of the bunch that gave them their bad names. For example the Shukaku and Sanbi were well evil."

"Wow…" Matsuri whispered. "So do you have a significant other even though you are a Jinchuriki?" she asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Yes I do." Naruto told her while looking towards the ceiling.

"You love her don't you?" Matsuri asked.

"With all my heart." He told her.

"I wish I had someone to love." Matsuri said.

"But you do, a certain red headed gourd carrying teen." Naruto said as Matsuri flushed brightly.

"W-what a-are y-you t-talking a-about?" She stuttered making Naruto smirk.

"I know the way you look at him." Naruto told her. "My girlfriend acted the same way around me… well not quite you aren't as bad." Naruto added with a smirk. "You are shy, blush and watch him when you think no one is looking."

"Is it that obvious?" she asked with a sigh.

"You have to know that Gaara and I are similar we weren't shown love until we were older, so it is hard for us to identify love." Naruto warned her. "Probably just short of kissing him and he won't know." Naruto told her as she flushed deeply when the others started to come into the cave and saw the blushing Matsuri.

"Naruto what did you do to the girl?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh you know just talking." Naruto told her with a smile. "Anyways what have you found?"

"There doesn't seem to be any other ways into the building other than that metal gate." Kurenai told him. "We have searched almost every inch within a mile." She added.

"Tonight I will go down the building again, maybe I could find a way in through down there." Naruto told them. "The only reason we came back the first time is because Gaara's immune system isn't as high as mine. I should be able to last underwater for a lot longer without anything happening to me." Naruto told them as he stood and stretched. "I will be back in a while." Naruto said before diving into the waters.

"He always goes in head first." Kurenai said with a sigh as Jiraiya and Kakashi nodded.

With Naruto

Naruto was diving deeper into the murky waters he could see lights gleaming deeper. '_Just a little lower and I should be able to find out what is down here._' Naruto thought as he started to kick harder. He came to the first light and saw an empty room, he quickly moved away as the door in the room opened. He peeked in to see a couple of men throwing dead bodies into the room. '_What are they doing?_' He thought as he hugged the wall and tried to hear something.

"_Looks like… batch… was… failure._" Naruto heard the muffled voices.

'_What do they mean?_' Naruto thought before he started to swim deeper and saw a room completely filled with dead bodies. He almost lost his cool and vomit. '_Should I go deeper?_' He asked Kyubbi.

'_**You need to find a way in.**_' Kyubbi told him as he grimaced and started to go deeper. The rooms seemed to get more worse as he got deeper. The rooms were beginning to fill with skeletons. '_**Not even demons are this bad.**_' Kyubbi told him as he got to a room that was glowing a strange blue and he looked in to see humans in cylindrical glass tubes. The cylinders were glowing a bright blue.

'_This is odd._' Naruto thought and Kyubbi couldn't agree more as he started to go down a few more levels and found a broken window and a flooded lab. '_Should I go in?_'

'_**There might be a clue to what they are doing here.**_' She told him as he swam in and saw a dull blue light illuminating the room. Naruto could see something floating in the corner and he started to swim towards it and found that it was a decaying creature.

'_It looks like Sasuke when he went stage two curse seal._' Naruto thought as he looked around and saw several computers. '_Maybe those have something about this thing._' Naruto thought as he swam towards it and tried to look for some kind of information device.

'_**Naruto your oxygen supply is running out, you should hurry up and get out before we drown.**_' She warned him. Naruto nodded as he made his way towards the creature and grabbed it in one hand and started to go towards the broken window and was soon swimming towards the cave. He noticed that the fish and other aquatic creatures were keeping a long distance from him.

'_Are they scared of this creature?_' Naruto thought as he kicked harder. Naruto broke the surface near the cliff wall and he looked around, looking for any signs of human life before swimming towards the cave and pulled himself into it before dragging the creature's body into the cave. He heard the gasps from his team. "This is what I found at the lowest level." Naruto told them.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked, it took his entirety of his training to keep from losing his lunch, the others weren't as lucky.

"Like I know." Naruto said before holding his hand up and leaned out of the cave and released his lunch into the ocean. "I am going to try and sleep." Naruto told them as he wiped his mouth.

'_**Kit I will protect you of your nightmares.**_' Kyubbi told him as he crawled into one of the cubbies and curled up into a ball.

Several Hours Later

Naruto groaned as he woke up. He could hear the others talking. "_If this is what they are making then we have to destroy this building._" He heard Kurenai say as he crawled back out. He walked into the main cavern to see them seated around the fire.

"Hey everyone." Naruto said as he sat at the fire.

"How did you sleep?" Kurenai asked.

"Kyubbi kept most of the images out of my dreams." Naruto told them. "So what will we do with that building?" Naruto asked.

"We are going to destroy it." Kakashi told him. "But none of us know a powerful enough Jutsu besides Jiraiya-sama's Toad Flame Bullet but that is too identifiable." He added as Naruto nodded.

"Maybe we should infiltrate the building to see if we can make it explode or something." Naruto suggested.

"Isn't the water toxic or something?" Kurenai asked.

"I don't think it is." Naruto told them. "When I was swimming back I noticed that none of the fish weren't even getting close to me. I think they are afraid of the building or what is in the building." Naruto added.

"Okay so now what will we do?" Kurenai asked.

"I think that since Jiraiya, Gaara and I have the biggest chakra pools we will go through the bottom floor, while you three go through the main gate. We should wait for a new ship to come in." Naruto told them. "You guys sneak in with the people that come on those ships." Naruto added.

"Three ninja are kinda noticeable Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Well Kurenai-sensei is the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha and I am sure she knows a few invisibility jutsu's." Naruto said with a smirk. "And not to mention Ero-sennin here has bragged multiple times about how he made the perfect invisibility jutsu that not even a Shinobi can detect him." Naruto added as Rin and Kurenai glared at Jiraiya. "Although I do have a feeling that he was caught once. Like a distant memory." He added as Jiraiya started to sweat as the memories started to flood his mind.

Two Weeks Later

Jiraiya had been teaching Naruto and Gaara his invisibility jutsu while Kurenai taught Kakashi and Shikamaru a more advanced invisibility jutsu. Naruto looked out the cave entrance to see the ship coming in. "Practice is over guys our chance is here." Naruto said. "Gaara I know your sand gets heavy when wet but will you be able to carry any down in the water with you?" he asked.

"Shukaku should be able to handle that while I concentrate on the jutsu." Gaara told him.

"Well lets get moving." Naruto said as the three dived into the water and started to swim over to the building. They surfaced at the buildings wall. "It is straight down from here." Naruto whispered as they nodded and took a deep breath before diving down. It wasn't long before they made it to the broken window and they swam in. Naruto went to the ceiling and a lot of bubbles started to appear around his hand before he rammed it into the ceiling and started to cut through it. The chunk of ceiling fell to the floor and Naruto slipped through and used his wind element to keep the water from flooding the room. It wasn't long before Gaara and Jiraiya to get through the hole. "How will we close this up?" Naruto asked as sand covered the hole and Jiraiya blew a small fireball onto the sand melting it together and to the floor. "Well that solves that." Naruto said as he stood up. "Lets activate the jutsu before we are found." Naruto told them as they made a hand sign and they soon vanished. They made their way around the room and saw three different doors.

"These are elevators." Jiraiya whispered. "We should split up and so we can cover more ground." He added quietly as they each pushed a button and stepped into the elevator.

With Naruto

Naruto was waiting patiently as he went up. The door soon opened and Naruto snuck out of the elevator and saw that he was in some kind of holding area. He went further in and saw an old short man with a tall blonde woman. "Onoki-jiji what are you doing here?" Naruto whispered surprising the two.

"Who is there?" the old man demanded.

"It is me Naruto." Naruto whispered as the old man sighed. "Now what are you doing here?"

"That bastard knocked me out when I was going home and then forged the letter that said that I made him my successor and then he locked me up here." Onoki told Naruto.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked.

"That is Yugito Nii, she is one of Kumo's Jinchuriki, they are using her to control the Raikage." Onoki told him. "They gave her some kind of drug and she isn't too effective." He added as Naruto peeled the seal off the door and opened it. He walked over to the dazed Yugito and pressed his hand to her forehead and she soon started to convulse before she opened her eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Yugito groaned.

"The Yondaime Tsuchikage kidnapped you." Naruto said.

"I can smell a fox but I can't see one." Yugito stated as Naruto released the jutsu and startled his fellow Jinchuriki.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Kyubbi no Kitsune's Jinchuriki." Naruto told her with a smile as she stared at him. "You should get out of here." Naruto told them. "We are blowing this place up. They are making some weird ass creatures." Naruto added as they nodded.

"But my people…"

"Knew that you were here yet did nothing." Naruto interrupted him. "I am going to take the elevator up a few floors and meet up with my teammates." Naruto told them. "It is Jiraiya the Sannin and Gaara of the Sand." Naruto told them.

"What kind of team is that two Jinchuriki and a Sannin, is it a demolition group?" Onoki asked.

"You bet it is." Naruto said as they went into the elevator. They were soon zooming up the elevator. They made it to the highest level they could and they were met by blood covered Gaara and Jiraiya. "I found us some help." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Tsuchikage-sama." Jiraiya said with a bow. "This just made our job easier."

"Yah but these little kids might be strong but inexperienced." Onoki commented.

"They might be inexperienced but they are strong." Jiraiya said. "You should know Naruto is strong since he is part of the Namikaze and Uzumaki bloodline." He added as Onoki nodded as the alarms started to blare followed by an explosion. "Looks like it begins Onoki-sama." Jiraiya said as a group of Sound Shinobi ran towards them. They were quickly dispatched by the overpowered group. They all broke into a run as they went.

"_Save the eyes!_" one of the enemies yelled. They rounded the corner and found the Yondaime Tsuchikage.

"You." Onoki growled.

"Onoki-jiji go he is mine." Naruto told him as he drew his Katana at the same time as the Tsuchikage. They suddenly flew at each other and came to a stop when their blades hit. Sparks flew everywhere. "I am amazed that blade withstood my first strike." Naruto said as the two parried each other's attacks.

"I am surprised yours hasn't been sliced to pieces yet." He told Naruto as they continued.

"My Katana is an Uzumaki Blade." Naruto said as he parried another hit. "And I believe I know why our blades aren't broken yet." Naruto said as he dropped his guard and Kenji took advantage and went to slice him but nothing happened. "That is an Uzumaki Blade too and it can't cut an Uzumaki." He said with a smirk. "You cannot kill me with that Katana." Naruto said as he started to go on the offensive pushing the Tsuchikage back with his swift and dangerous attacks. Long gashes were being formed in the walls as they moved around.

"My Katana might not be able to cut you but when I push my wind chakra into it…" He trailed off as Naruto barely dodge a slash that would have sliced his chest open. Naruto felt his shirt slice open and a thin trickle of blood.

"That was a good attack." Naruto said as he channeled his chakra into Katana and the two were at it again.

With Jiraiya, Gaara, Onoki, and Yugito

They were running along when they heard a loud chirping noise and saw a ball of electricity stuck through a mans chest. The other group ran around the corner and saw Jiraiya's group. "Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi said with a bow. "Where is Naruto?"

"Fighting the Tsuchikage." Jiraiya said followed by an explosion.

With Naruto and Kenji

The two had somehow made it to the top floor, they had left a pile of bodies in their wake. "You are quite good with that sword." Kenji said while panting slightly.

"Same with you." Naruto panted out before they launched at each other and Naruto kicked Kenji through the ceiling and onto the roof. Naruto leapt through the hole and promptly blocked a hit. He pushed Kenji back before leaping back himself and he took his tattered cloak off and threw it away from him and it collided with the roof and the building shook a little. "Ah that is better." Naruto said as the two launched at each other again and collided.

"Naruto!" They heard a females voice exclaim before the two pushed apart.

"Jiraiya-sensei… tell Hinata that I love her." Naruto said.

"Naruto what are you going to do!" Jiraiya demanded as they watched Naruto tug the Shodai Hokage's necklace off and threw it towards him.

"I am going to use the True Wind Dragon Jutsu." Naruto told him.

"Naruto…"

"Tell everyone that I love them." Naruto said as he threw his katana towards the group and it stuck into the ground.

"Naruto don't!" Jiraiya yelled as they watched in horror as Kenji and Naruto flew towards each other. They watched as the Katana pierced his chest and coughed up some blood before he grabbed Kenji.

"Get out of here!" Naruto exclaimed through the pain before he started to chant and a wind started to kick up. Clouds started to roll in and started to swirl above Naruto and Kenji.

"We have to help him!" Kurenai exclaimed as she watched as Kenji attempted to get away.

"We can't." Jiraiya said as a cylinder of wind slammed down around Naruto and Kenji. "It is too late." He added. "We have to leave." Jiraiya said as he pulled Kurenai away and they started to leap away. Once they were several hundred yards away they heard a roar that reverberated the air around them.

"What is this jutsu?" Kurenai demanded.

"It is a suicide jutsu when used at full power." Jiraiya told her. "It takes a tremendous amount of chakra and when that cylinder comes down it traps the user and anyone with the person in it. Nothing can get through that shield." Jiraiya explained as they started to hear the chanting increase in volume and soon a muzzle of a dragon and the claws burst through the clouds and it roared again. "It is the ultimate Wind Ninjutsu." Jiraiya added. "It condenses the Wind Chakra to the point that it is solid until it hits it's target."

"It can be directed?" Kurenai asked hopefully as Jiraiya laughed bitterly.

"Not a chance in hell, the target is the user." Jiraiya told her as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"Summon a toad or something to help him!" Kurenai pleaded as another roar was sound as the dragon looked around and locked it's "eyes" on Naruto's position.

"Didn't you hear me nothing can get through that shield." Jiraiya told her. "Don't you think I would attempt to save my own Godson if I could?" He demanded as the tears continued to slide down his cheeks. They watched in fascination and horror as a Chinese dragon started to spiral around the cylinder of air and slam into the building encasing it in a dome of wind. "There is less than a tenth of a percent chance that Naruto would live through this and he is the most powerful Jinchuriki." Jiraiya told them as the dome of wind started to rip through the building.

"_Tell everyone not to be sad._" A whisper was heard on the wind as Kurenai dropped to her knees and started to cry harder. Jiraiya was stone faced as he watched the jutsu slowly start to recede.

"We will search whatever is left for Naruto." Jiraiya said as the dome condensed and exploded in a fierce wind that blew the younger Shinobi over. They looked at the perfectly curved indent in the cliff as the wind died down. "We should go now." Jiraiya said as they started to run across the water towards the wreckage. They made it to ground zero of the jutsu and were amazed at the nothingness of it. All that was left were a few particles of dust. "It is obvious that Naruto isn't here." Jiraiya said as he looked down into the water to see the lower levels were destroyed too. He clutched the necklace and katana tighter to him.

"B-but w-what a-about h-his d-dreams?" Kurenai asked.

"When we get back I will tell Tsunade what happened." Jiraiya ordered. "She will want to hear it from a close friend." He added firmly.

They were in shock that Naruto had died and could only nod. Shikamaru had tears in his eyes as he stared into the sky. "Naruto you troublesome man, the girls are going to kill me." He said sadly to himself.

"We should get going there is no use searching now." Jiraiya told them sadly. "Gaara go get Matsuri and bring her." Jiraiya ordered. "Kurenai you have till Gaara gets back to see if Naruto has survived." Jiraiya told her as she nodded quickly and she went to search with Kakashi, Rin and Shikamaru.

"You aren't going to help?" Onoki asked.

"No I know this jutsu." Jiraiya told him. "It is certain death if someone uses it." He added. "I must be cursed myself. All my apprentices die before me." Jiraiya said with a dry chuckle as he looked down to see a head band floating on the surface. He reached down and picked it up and wiped the dust off the symbol and saw that it was Naruto's.

Several Days Later

The group entered through the front gate of Konoha with a sad aura around them. They quickly went to the Hokage Tower. Jiraiya knocked on Tsunade's door and waited for her affirmation for them to enter and they piled into the room. She smiled when she saw them but it almost instantly went away.

"Where is Naruto?" She demanded.

Jiraiya's cheeks twitched a little as he reached into his vest and pulled the necklace out. "I am sorry Tsunade." Jiraiya said as he placed it in front of her. "Naruto used a Suicide Jutsu to take out the Tsuchikage and the building they were on top of." Jiraiya told her as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Jiraiya placed a comforting hand on Tsunade's shoulder as she cried.

"Why does Kami have to take all the ones I love away from me?" She asked Jiraiya.

"I don't know Tsunade." Jiraiya told her sadly. "Naruto has a message for me to give to Hinata." Jiraiya told Tsunade as she nodded. "Fill her in on what happened." Jiraiya ordered the rest of the group before he started to jump away towards the Hyugga compound. It took didn't take him long to get to the compound since he wasn't being distracted by any kind of female anatomy. He knocked on the door and a Hyugga answered the door. "Can I speak with Hiashi Hyugga and Hinata Hyugga?" Jiraiya asked.

"One moment please." The Hyugga told Jiraiya before disappearing into the house. Jiraiya didn't have to wait long before the Hyugga came back and let him in. He quickly led Jiraiya into the house and towards what looked like an office to Jiraiya. He walked into the office to see Hiashi sitting in front of a desk with Hinata standing behind him and to the side a little.

"Hello Jiraiya-sama." Hiashi said before bowing his head.

"Hello Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama." Jiraiya said seriously, instantly gaining Hiashi's attention.

"Last that I heard you were out of the village." Hiashi said as Jiraiya nodded.

"I was but it was on a mission." Jiraiya told him. "It consisted of myself, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Kurenai Yuhi, Gaara Shubaku, Kakashi Hatake and later Rin Norito." He told them. "Naruto had a bad feeling about Iwa and we went to investigate it. We found a building that were creating Sharingan equipped monsters." Jiraiya said as his cheeks started to twitch again while his eyes became blurry. "We waited a while before we infiltrated the building and we ended up finding the Yondaime Tsuchikage." Jiraiya told them. "Naruto stayed and fought him while he had Gaara and Myself went on ahead. We met up with the other group and followed the path of destruction left from the two to the roof of the building." Jiraiya paused as he took a deep breath to calm himself. "When we found him on the roof he was in a deadlock with the Tsuchikage. Naruto was able to push the Tsuchikage away and leapt back a little and pulled the Shodai's necklace off and tossed it to me and told me to tell Hinata that he will always love her. He then threw his Katana towards us and it stuck into the ground. The two launched at each other and Naruto was stabbed through the chest." Jiraiya said as Hinata looked ready to cry. "I would have helped him if he hadn't of used the True Wind Dragon Jutsu." Jiraiya added as he reached into his vest again and pulled out the headband. "I am sure Naruto would want you to have this Hinata." Jiraiya said as he handed it out to her. "I am sorry Hinata." Jiraiya said as Hinata's arms went limp to her sides before her legs gave out and she fell to her knees and the tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"Jiraiya-sama please stop." Hiashi said.

"That is all I had to say." Jiraiya told them as he bowed to Hiashi before leaving. He saw Hanabi walking down the hall. "You are Hanabi Hyugga right?" He asked as she nodded. "Your sister needs you right now. She just got some horrible news." He added.

"What is it?" Hanabi asked.

"Ask your father or Hinata." Jiraiya said before he continued to leave.

He heard Hanabi quickly go into the room. Jiraiya had tears in his eyes before he slammed his fist into the wall next to him making it explode. He heard a scream and looked to see that he had punched the wall to the women's bath. "I am sorry." Jiraiya said before continuing on his way. He stopped at the guard and gave him a sheet of paper with his bank account number. "I kinda broke one of you walls. Take whatever the costs are out of that account." Jiraiya said as he walked out of the gate and into the street. Jiraiya looked up at the sky. "Naruto I hope you are happy with your mother." Jiraiya said sadly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" a feminine voice demanded, Jiraiya turned to see a pink haired girl.

"You were Naruto's teammate right?" Jiraiya asked as she nodded. "You should know by the end of the day if not by tomorrow." Jiraiya told her before he continued to walk. He could see Anbu running around and started stopped to talk with people. '_So she is doing it now?_' Jiraiya thought as he saw the groups of people walking towards the Hokage tower.

An Hour Later At Hokage Tower

Everyone was whispering to each other about what the meaning of this village wide meeting was about. They were silenced when Tsunade walked out in her complete Hokage getup. Tsunade took a deep breath as she tried to compose herself. "People of…" She trailed off as she cleared her throat. "People of Konoha I have called you together for a sad reason!" Tsunade yelled. "One of our strongest Shinobi was killed recently on a mission. He died in order to protect his teammates."

Sakura's mind was abuzz. '_Wait a minute… Naruto went on a mission with Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi, Shika, and Gaara. They came back but he did… oh no please no._' She thought.

"I am sad to tell you that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was killed on his latest mission to Iwa." Tsunade said softly but her voice carried through the crowd.

"THAT IS A LIE!" several people yelled.

"I wish it was." Tsunade told them. "He used a Ninjutsu called the True Wind Dragon Jutsu it is the most powerful Wind Natured Jutsu in existence. But it comes at the price of almost certain death of the user. I was told this by Jiraiya of the Sannin." She added as she saw the sadness wash over most people. Her lip started to twitch from her restrained sobs. "He used that Jutsu on the Yondaime Tsuchikage who was supporting Orochimaru's experiments of monsters with Sharingan eyes." She said. "It took out both of them along with the building they were on." She continued nearly breaking down again. "You may go on with your business again." She added before walking back into her office leaving the stunned crowd. The instantly she was out of sight her composure completely crumbed and she fell to her knees and broke down into sobs as she clutched the necklace to her chest. She felt two arms wrap around her and lift her up.

"Tsunade you shouldn't be caught like that." She heard Jiraiya tell her before he set her in her chair. She clung to Jiraiya as she cried. Jiraiya attempted to soothe her as she cried.

"Why did he do that?" She begged him.

"I have no idea." Jiraiya told her as he rubbed her back soothingly.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

Chapter Thirty Three

It has a month since everyone learned of Naruto's death and people were finally getting back to their normal life. There were a few exceptions though mainly his close friends and loved ones. Hinata was the worst out of them all, she hadn't left her room much in the past month and didn't eat much. A close second was Tsunade who had started to drink even more to drown her sadness away. Iruka had buried himself in his work to help him cope, Kakashi would stand in front of the Memorial Stone and stared at the names of his close friends and family, but his eyes would travel to a certain name on the stone. It became a tradition that everyone of Naruto's friends and family, except for Hinata, would go to Ichiraku Ramen and eat there and talk about Naruto's past pranks and other things.

It was a bright day when Hinata finally walked out of her room and saw the sun. '_Naruto-kun why did you have to do that?_' She thought as she walked almost mindlessly through Konoha. Everywhere she went she could see a memory that she had with Naruto. She was confused when she saw the long line at Ichiraku Ramen's stand. She looked in to see her friends talking about Naruto. She smiled sadly as she pushed into the stand. "Hey guys." Hinata said quietly as they all turned to her and looked at her.

"Hinata!" they exclaimed before they enveloped her in a hug.

"How are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Better." Hinata admitted before placing a hand on her stomach. "I guess I will always have a remembrance of Naruto… actually we all will soon." She admitted with a sad smile as they looked confused. "I would say about six months from now." She added as Sakura's eyes widened.

"You don't mean…" Sakura trailed off as Hinata nodded.

"Huh what are you talking about?" Kiba asked confused making Hinata sigh.

"You are an idiot Kiba." Shikamaru said. "When will you find out the sex?" he asked trying to give Kiba a hint.

"Find out what sex?" Kiba asked still confused getting on everyone nerve.

"She is pregnant you idiot!" Ino told him fiercely as realization dawned on him.

"You mean you and Naruto had…" he trailed off as Hinata nodded.

"Can I touch your stomach?" Sakura asked as Hinata nodded and she placed her hand on her small stomach. Sakura could feel the lump on her stomach. "It must have been your bulky clothes that hid it." Sakura said with a smile.

"I am actually a little nervous." Hinata admitted.

"Why?" Sakura, Ino and Tenten asked.

"Well I haven't told Tsunade-sama and well you know." Hinata said as their eyes widened.

"Tell me what?" A feminine voice said behind Hinata as she stiffened. "It is good to finally see you are out again." The voice said again as Hinata slowly turned to see Tsunade.

"H-Hello T-Tsunade-sama." Hinata stuttered scared.

"So what is this that you haven't told me?" Tsunade asked.

"Uh… I… am…" She trailed off before she ran outside and emptied her stomach into a trashcan. She grimaced as she wiped her mouth and walked back into the stand.

"What is wrong?" Tsunade asked and before Hinata could protest Tsunade was doing a diagnostic check on Hinata. Tsunade blinked a few times as she ran her hands over Hinata's stomach again. "Hinata are you…" She trailed off as Hinata nodded nervously. "And Naruto is the…" once again Hinata nodded as Tsunade sighed. "Well I cannot say I am completely surprised." Tsunade said. "So who else knows?" She asked as Hinata pointed behind her and saw that all the guys were gone and only the girls were left.

"Those scared…" Ino trailed off in grumbles.

"F-father a-and H-Hanabi-chan k-know t-to a-along w-with R-Rin." Hinata stuttered nervously.

"You don't have to be worried." Tsunade said. "I am not mad at you… maybe a bit disappointed for being so reckless but I am happy." She told Hinata as tears started to come to Hinata's eyes before she hugged the older woman tightly. Tsunade rubbed her back and in the corner of her eye she saw the men looking in.

"Hinata!" A feminine voice exclaimed as Hinata turned her head to see Kurenai and Asuma. "What is wrong dear?" Kurenai asked as Hinata's throat clenched up preventing her from talking.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Tsunade asked as Hinata nodded. "I believe there is a congratulations for Hinata." Tsunade said as Kurenai became confused. "By law forty-four-B she is prevented from going on missions." Tsunade said as Kurenai became confused and started to go through the laws in her head and her eyes widened.

"Hinata your…" Hinata nodded. "But how…when…" Kurenai trailed off in amazement.

"I think you know how and I know when." Tsunade said as Kurenai looked up at the tall blonde. "Remember that little lie Naruto told us about the Rasengan?" She asked as Kurenai nodded and Hinata flushed brightly. "Well I would say either he wasn't telling a lie or it was shortly after we left." She added.

"Hinata…" Kurenai trailed off as Hinata became nervous. "Would you mind if they call me Kurenai-baa-chan?" She finished as Hinata looked shell shocked. "I really want to be a part of your life more and this way I can be." She added a bit hopefully as more tears started to form in Hinata's eyes. Kurenai looked shocked.

"Don't worry it is just the hormones." Tsunade said dismissively.

Several Months Later

Hinata was walking down the street. Her stomach was protruding out and it was obvious that she was pregnant. People were slightly shocked when the first saw her stomach but they quickly got over their shock. Random people would stop her and as when she was due and if they could touch her stomach and if she knew the sex yet. Hinata would always reply kindly with a smile that it was in three more months and that they could touch her stomach and that she didn't know the sex yet. She was actually currently going to the hospital for her checkup with Rin. She walked into the hospital and she was quickly sent to a room and waited patiently for Rin to show up.

'_I will always have a part of Naruto with me._' Hinata thought as she rubbed her stomach when she heard the door open and she saw Rin.

"Hello Hinata-chan." Rin said as she looked at Hinata. "How is it going?"

"You know about the same." Hinata said. "Been craving ramen a lot." She added with a giggle.

"I am not surprised, Kushina-nee-chan was the same way when she was pregnant with Naruto… but she was already a ramen lover before that so…" Rin trailed off as Hinata giggled some more. "So we are going to find out the sex today." Rin said as she ran a glowing hand over Hinata's stomach and her eye brows knitted together in confusion. "Um Hinata can you give me a minute?" Rin asked as Hinata nervously nodded and Rin quickly left.

'_What is wrong… please don't have anything wrong with my baby._' She thought as Rin came back dragging both Shizune and Tsunade. The two quickly made the hand signs and their hands started to glow green and they ran their hands over her stomach and Tsunade smirked.

"So Hinata which do you want more a boy or girl?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't care as long as it is healthy." Hinata said.

"Oh they are perfectly healthy." Tsunade said as Hinata sighed in relief before her eyes widened.

"They?" Hinata asked stunned.

"Apparently you are having twins." Tsunade said. "One of them was hiding during the checks." She added. "And the sex in male and female." Tsunade said as Hinata's mouth almost fell to the ground in her shock.

"T-twins?" Hinata stuttered while she placed a hand on her stomach.

Later That Day

Hinata walked to the Ramen Stand still in a daze and noticed the line but she didn't have to wait and walked into the stand and saw the Ayame and Teuchi making ramen. "Hey guys." Hinata said as she sat at her reserved seat.

"Oh Hinata-chan." Ayame said as she turned to the girl. "So is she healthy?" Ayame asked.

"You are determined it is a girl." Hinata said.

"Of course you can call it women's intuition… so am I right?" she asked.

"Well half right." Hinata said as it became silent in the stand and everyone turned to her. "A girl _and _a boy." Hinata said as Ayame squealed rather loudly.

"_Twins!_" Ayame exclaimed excitedly as Hinata nodded. Hinata was soon bombarded by congratulations from everyone.

"All the ramen for you is on the house." Teuchi told her with a smile. "So what do you want?" Teuchi asked and soon regretted it.

"Hmm chocolate ramen noodles in beef broth with miso." Hinata said as everyone looked at her weirdly and Teuchi shivered.

"It is like feeding Kushina again." He mumbled to himself.

Several Hours Later

Hinata walked into the Hyugga compound and went to Hiashi's office. He looked up at her. "So is it healthy?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes they are perfectly healthy." Hinata said and waited patiently for the realization to dawn on him.

"Oh that is good that they are…" Hiashi trailed off as his eyes grew wide. "THEY!" he yelled as Hinata nodded.

"A boy and a girl." Hinata said with a smile as she watched her father faint for the first time.

"Why did father yell?" Hanabi asked as she stuck her head into the room.

"Oh I just told him I am having twins." Hinata said nonchalantly as Hanabi blinked a few times before her mouth fell open in shock as she passed out too. Hinata was smiling to herself as she attempted to stand. '_I needed to think that through better._' Hinata thought with a grimace. "NEJI!" She yelled and soon her cousin came running in. "I can't get up." She admitted with a blush as Neji sighed and helped her up.

"You shouldn't do that to me." Neji said. "I thought you were in serious troub… why are they unconscious?" Neji asked as he saw his uncle and younger cousin.

"Oh I just told them that the babies were perfectly fine." Hinata said with a smile.

"Babies?" Neji asked before he fell onto the floor unconscious and Hinata smiled to herself as she passed Neji's room and saw Tenten.

"You should go help Neji he is unconscious in father's office." Hinata called into the room as Tenten pulled a classic Hinata by eeping and blushing bright red.

"W-what d-did y-you d-do?" Tenten asked.

"I just told him I was having twins." Hinata said as Tenten squealed and completely forgot her embarrassment and Neji as she hugged her best friend. Hinata smiled as she hugged her friend back.

"That is amazing… wait till Sakura and Ino hear about this!" Tenten said. "They will freak!" she continued as she dragged Hinata out of the house. Hinata was barely able to tell the guards to help her father, sister and cousin. They soon came to the flower shop and Hinata was panting. "Ino!" Tenten called as she walked in.

"What Tenten I am right here." Ino said a bit irritated.

"Guess what Hinata told me." Tenten said excitedly.

"That she is having twins?" Ino asked as Tenten became shocked. "Yah it is already around most of the village, everyone is talking about it." She added.

"INO!" Sakura yelled as she ran in past Hinata and Tenten. "Did you hear that Hinata is having twins!" Sakura asked while panting. Ino just pointed past Sakura towards Hinata and she waved to Sakura.

Three Months Later

Hinata was slowly making her way around the village. Since she was over a week late for her labor Tsunade had at least one Anbu or Jounin watching over her at all times. As she was walking Hinata felt a massive wave of pain hit her and she groaned in pain and nearly fell to her knees. She was lifted up the Anbu escorting her. "What is wrong Hinata-sama?" the Anbu asked worriedly.

"I think they are coming." Hinata said with another groan of pain. "Help me get to the hospital Tora." Hinata begged as her Anbu nodded and lifted Hinata up carefully and started to move towards hospital in a hurried speed.

Several Hours Later

"AHHH!" Hinata screamed as Tenten wiped the sweat from Hinata's brow. Neji was shivering in the corner from the scary sight. "Neji give me your damn hand!" Hinata ordered angrily as Neji shivered even more as he cradled his broken hand from the last time he held her hand.

"Neji!" Tenten exclaimed as Neji quickly stood and slowly gave Hinata his hand but Hinata was quicker than he thought as she snatched his hand as another wave of pain went through her and she crushed Neji's hand with a loud crack.

"AH MY HAND!" Neji yelled in pain.

"AHHH, NARUTO IF YOU WERE STILL ALIVE I WOULD KILL YOU MYSELF!" Hinata screamed in pain.

Hinata released Neji's hand and he instantly retreated to the waiting room while cradling his hands. His friends looked at the scared and shaking Neji with slight amusement and amazement. "What happened Neji?" Choji asked.

"Hinata crushed my hands." Neji said as Tsunade walked towards them and saw Neji's black and blue hands. Tsunade sighed and quickly set Neji's bones and healed them. A scream of pain was heard and Neji dropped to the fetal position and started to shake.

"So which one of you is going in next?" Tsunade asked as Shikamaru faked a cough.

"I think I am not feeling too well." Shika lied as Temari smacked him upside his head.

"Shika-kun will go." Temari volunteered Shikamaru as she pushed Shikamaru into the room. Soon a terrified and pained scream was heard. "How strong is Hinata?" Temari asked.

"Um let's just say she could probably pick up an Akamichi before she became pregnant." Kiba told her. "Hana-nee-chan told me that women normally get a bit stronger while giving birth or something like that." Kiba said as a shaking Shikamaru came out while muttering something about troublesome birthing. "Shino it is your turn." Kiba said.

"Sorry Kiba but because of the tunnels burrowed throughout my body I cannot afford them to be collapsed." Shino said in a serious tone.

"Cho…" Kiba began but saw that Choji was gone.

"Went to get food." Temari told him.

"Lee…" He looked around but didn't see him.

"OH SO YOU THINK YOU WON'T CRY OUT LEE!" They heard Hinata yelled followed by a loud yelp and Lee was thrown out of the room and slammed into the wall with a loud thud.

"I don't want to go in there." Kiba pleaded as Temari sighed and stood and walked into the room.

"KIBA GET YOU ASS IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Hinata yelled as he jumped and Temari came out with a satisfied smile. He went to run out but Temari grabbed him and pushed him backwards into the room. "GIVE ME YOUR HAND!"

"No please I need them for my Jutsu!" they heard Kiba plead.

"THEN GIVE ME YOUR FOOT!" Hinata yelled as they heard a thud followed by a loud scream of pain from both Hinata and Kiba. Soon Kiba was wheeled out of the room and into an exam room next to Hinata's.

"Choji your turn." Temari said as Choji just shrugged and walked into the room and they heard a scream of pain from Hinata but nothing from Choji. The entire room went silent when they heard a small crying sound come from the room. Followed by another grunt of pain and another crying sound came. Soon Choji came back out while eating some chips and everyone stared at him in amazement.

"How did you not get hurt?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh I used my expansion Jutsu on my hand so she could hold onto my fingers instead." Choji said nonchalantly. "Anyways you can go see her." Choji said as he was pushed out of the way by Neji, Temari, Ino and Sakura. They all piled into the room to see Hinata holding two bundles in her arms. Tenten smiled and pulled the blankets away from the babies' heads and showed that the boy had the same bright blue eyes and blonde hair as Naruto while the girl had bright red hair and violet eyes; they both had their father's whisker marks. They were cooing up at the new visitors.

"What are their names?" Ino asked as she tickled the boys chin.

"He is going to be Minato Hyugga Namikaze and she is going to be Kushina Hyugga Namikaze." Hinata said. "After Naruto-kun's parents." Hinata added before she yawned. Her eyes slowly drifted shut as she succumbed to her tiredness. Shikamaru took a camera out and took a picture of Hinata as the babies looked at it in amazement while Hinata slept.

"You are going to be a hellion just like you father aren't you?" Iruka asked as the two babies smiled up at him like a fox as he shivered. "I think they will be worse." He mumbled as the others chuckled.

Several Days Later

Hinata was being released from the hospital and almost all of her friends and family were there to help her. It didn't help that basically every villager was waiting outside the hospital waiting to see the two new babies. Iruka had Minato in his arms while Hinata held Kushina. They walked out and the girls instantly cooed at the sight of the babies. Ayame was the first one to see the newborns out of all the villagers.

"Oh he looks just like his father." Ayame cooed as she tickled his chin making his face crinkle up before he grabbed her finger.

"Iruka-sensei thinks they will be a hellion just like Naruto-kun was." Hinata said a bit tiredly.

"I have no doubt in that." Ayame said as she saw the fox like grins the two babies sported.

Hinata spent the next few hours making it through the crowd and was finally on her way to the Hyugga Clan. A few passing Shinobi would jump down and either congratulate her or coo at the cuteness of the babies. '_At least they will have a family._' Hinata thought sadly as she hugged Kushina tighter to her chest and Kushina looked up at her curiously before she reached her hand up and touched her cheek. Hinata looked down and smiled at the baby. "You are such a good girl." Hinata cooed making Kushina smile toothlessly up at her.

"You are a natural mother." Iruka commented.

"Not really." Hinata told him. "I took care of Hanabi-chan since she was born. I guess you could say I have been acting like a mother since I was five." Hinata added sadly.

"Even if your mother survived you would have been just as motherly." Iruka told her with a warm smile which made Hinata smile.

"Thanks for your abundance of confidence in me." Hinata told him as they came to the big steel gate of the Hyugga compound.

"Do you want me to escort you in?" Iruka asked as Hinata shook her head.

"No I can take it from here." Hinata said as Iruka handed Minato over to Hinata. She moved naturally so she was holding the two babies easily. "Thank you for the help Iruka-sensei." Hinata told him with a smile as Iruka opened the gate for her.

"It was my pleasure Hinata-sama." Iruka said with a smile.

"Hinata-sama you are finally out?" a branch member asked.

"Yes I am Moi-chan." Hinata said with a smile. "I would have been back sooner but apparently these two are celebrities." Hinata added before she left the woman. As she was walking past her father's study.

"_We have to seal the younger twin._" Hinata heard one of the elders say as Hinata scowled darkly.

"_I will not allow the seal to be placed on my grandchildren._" Hiashi said darkly as Hinata glared at the wall before she walked towards Neji's room. She kicked the door and heard an eep and a lot of scrambling before the door opened and a partially naked Neji stood in front of her.

He cleared his throat. "Hinata-sama what can I do for you?" Neji asked.

"Can you and Tenten-chan take these two for a few minutes?" Hinata asked with a smile. "I have something to take care of." She added but Neji heard the edge on her voice and pitied the people who pissed Hinata off.

"Of course." Neji said as he took Kushina into his arms and let out a whimper when she grabbed his long hair and gave a mighty tug. Tenten came to the door with more clothes but Hinata couldn't help but chuckle when she saw one of her buns was loose and hung down her back. Tenten immediately took Minato into her arms and started to coo. Hinata bowed to her cousin before walking away.

"Those elders are going to be hurting." Tenten said as she tickled Minato.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked confused.

"What happens when twins are born in this clan?" She asked him as his eyes widened. "Knowing Hinata she will not allow that to happen, even if that means excommunicating herself from this clan." She added.

With Hinata

Hinata was standing in front of her father's study. "_You cannot defy the entire Hyugga Clan Council Hiashi-sama._" She heard an elder say before her temper boiled over and she kicked the door as hard as she could making it fly backwards. She strode into the study.

"What are you doing here?" a male elder demanded.

"Shut up." Hinata ground out.

"Why you AHHH!" he screamed as Hinata's wings pierced each of his shoulders and pinned him to the wall.

"If you even think of sealing my children and I _will _kill you without a second thought." Hinata threatened darkly making a few of them shiver. "And if you try it not only will I leave this clan I will make it my life's work to make sure that everyone knows of the evils that you have done." She threatened again as their eyes widened considerable. She retracted her wings from the elder allowing him to fall to the ground. "Plus I doubt the villagers would like it if I said you want to harm them." She added before turning on her heels.

"Well you heard my daughter." Hiashi said as he leaned forward and cropped his head up with his arms. "Are you willing to have possibly the most powerful Hyugga ever for something so simple?" Hiashi asked as they grumbled. Hiashi smiled inside as he saw them drag the wounded elder away. '_You are just as fierce and scary as your mother._' Hiashi thought.

**AN: I am not sure if I am going to put this story as complete or just continue on and start the next part as like Part B or something… well I will continue anyway just in a different story.**


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

Chapter Thirty Four  
Orochimaru's Destroyed Lab in Iwa  
Three Months Later

Large waves were hitting the concaved cliff face as something started to rise from the ocean's depths. A large dome of black chakra rose through the water and into the air. Inside the dome the figure of a person could be seen. The person's had missing limbs that were quickly regenerating. Suddenly the chakra dome blew up sending a chakra ring in all directions.

Konoha

An indigo haired girl was looking tiredly at the two children in front of her. '_They have as much energy as their father._' She thought to herself as she felt a person walk in.

"Hinata-chan you look tired why don't you rest while I watch the twins?" a brunette girl with her hair in buns asked.

"I think I will accept that offer Tenten." Hinata said in a tired voice. She walked over to Tenten and gave her a quick hug before starting towards the door. "Oh yah I was going to bring them to Tsunade-sama to visit her around lunch time if you can do that for me I will be grateful." She added with a yawn.

"No problem." Tenten said with a smile as she started to play with the two babies while Hinata left.

'_I wish you were with me Naruto-kun._' Hinata thought as she flopped onto her bed and was instantly asleep and snoring lightly. Suddenly a chakra wave slammed into the village shaking it and shattered the windows. Her eyes snapped open as recognition hit her before worry washed over her and she ran out of her room and into the living room to see Tenten hovering over the twins with glass shards resting on her back.

"Hinata… what was that?" Tenten asked as she sat up.

Orochimaru's Lab

A blonde teen fell to his knees on top of the water while gasping for air. '_What… happened… to… me?_' He thought as her looked around. He saw the sleeve of his left arm and right pant leg were gone. '_Ugh I lost a few limbs._' He thought as he closed his eyes and concentrated as his surrounds slowed down before changing completely. He opened his eye and was confused to see the sewers instead of the forest. '_What the hell?_' he thought. "Kyubbi are you here!" he called as he walked around and saw the cage with Kyubbi laying down behind the bars.

"**Naruto-kun… I used… too much… chakra.**" Kyubbi told him. "**My consciousness… is slipping… away. While my consciousness… is not like this… my body will… be evil… since I am the… closest one to the Ten Tailed Beast… my Evil side takes… over if I use… too much chakra.**" She warned him. "**It will take… several years to… gain all the… chakra I lost back.**" She added. "**Do not believe… what the beast says.**" She added as her eyes started to droop. "**You will… not have the… same control… over my chakra… without me being… the regulator. Yami-Kyubbi's chakra… is overwhelming… and will take you over.**" She told him. "**Good luck Naruto-kun.**" She told him as her eyes drifted shut before they snapped open and a blood thirsty look came to them.

"**GET OVER HERE SO I CAN RIP YOU TO PIECES!**" Yami-Kyubbi yelled angrily at him before slamming into the cage door. Naruto leapt back in shock.

"Yah not going to happen." Naruto told her. "Well bye!" Naruto exclaimed as his consciousness went back to the real world and with painful realization that Kyubbi hadn't healed him completely. He ripped his tattered shirt open to see a fist sized hole in his chest that was slowly healing. '_Damn why didn't I feel that before!_' He thought as he attempted to slow the flow of blood.

In Konoha

Hinata and Tenten were standing in front of the Hokage Tsunade. "What the hell happened?" Tsunade demanded as she looked out her broken windows. "How can every window in Konoha break almost simultaneously?" She asked.

"Tsunade-sama I know that Chakra type rather well." Hinata said as she shifted her twins in her arms to a more comfortable position.

"Well what is it!" she exclaimed as the two babies were startled and started to cry before Hinata glared at her leader. "Opps sorry." She mumbled embarrassed as Hinata rocked the two.

"Anyways that chakra… is Kyubbi's." Hinata said shocking Tsunade.

"But that can't be." Tsunade said. "Jiraiya said he was dead and he knows not to lie about something like this to me." She said.

"The concentration of Chakra we felt was enormous… I would have to say that Kyubbi-chan used most of her chakra to do something just now." Hinata said as hope shone in her eyes.

"So you think that Kyubbi might have somehow kept Naruto alive?" Tsunade asked.

"That or… the seal failed and she was able to escape before Naruto-kun died and just reformed her body." Hinata said as Tsunade nodded.

"Okay I will send a team to Orochimaru's lab in Konoha." Tsunade said. "Hinata get prepared you will be on that team." She said.

"But what about the twins?" Hinata asked.

"I am sure Shizune and I can take care of them." Tsunade said just as Shizune walked in.

"What did you volunteer for me to do… again?" Shizune asked as she dropped the pile of papers on her desk. "Oh and those are damage reports from throughout the village." She added before going towards Hinata and picked the little red headed baby up and started to rock her to attempt to calm her down.

"Thanks." Hinata said quietly not wanting to wake the blonde baby in her arms.

"I just volunteered us to watch these two for Hinata while she went on her mission." Tsunade said.

"Oh if that is it, I am fine with it." Shizune said as the baby girl calmed down and snuggled into her embrace.

"Anyways Hinata you will go get your teammates, Hana Inuzuka will be the fourth team member since Kurenai is out of the village currently." Tsunade said as Hinata nodded and handed her little boy over to Tenten.

"Well I will be back soon." Hinata said as she leapt onto the roof outside the window and her wings shot out before she launched off the roof and into the air.

With Naruto

Naruto had made it up the cliff and onto the edge before he fell over unconscious. Blood was pooling around his body.

With Hinata

Team Eight, Hana and her dogs were standing at the gate. "What is our mission?" Kiba asked slightly annoyed. "I thought that lab was destroyed." He added.

"It was but that chakra pulse was Kyubbi's chakra." Hinata said before they started to leap away.

"So you think that Naruto is still alive?" Shino asked as Hinata shrugged.

"It could be." She said but she was hoping he was.

"You do realize that Naruto will just be killed when he gets home if he is alive." Hana said from her place in front of them. "Hiashi-sama doesn't seem to be the type of person who takes it kindly when his daughter becomes pregnant out of wedlock and at the age of thirteen." She explained.

Several Days Later

They had just broke through the tree line. "Okay by this map Tsunade-sama gave me we have to go… that way." Hana said while pointing up the cliff side before they all started to leap away. '_Hinata hasn't been sleeping well… I hope Naruto-kun is alive… I don't think her heart can take too much more._' She thought as they came to the massively concaved cliff.

"I think we found it." Kiba said as he sniffed the air. "Nee-chan do you smell that?" he asked.

"Yah blood… and a lot of it." Hana said as she looked around. "Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino you two search the water line while Hinata and I look up here. Yell if you find anything out of the ordinary."

"Affirmative." Shino said while Kiba nodded.

"You three spread out and look for anyone suspicious." She ordered her dogs and they nodded and all three vanished. "Come on Hinata." Hana ordered as the two started to walk away as the two boys leapt down to the waters. "Hinata… I don't want you to get your hopes up with this…" she trailed off as she saw Hinata stop dead in her tracks. She followed Hinata's line of sight and saw a blonde boy face down with a large pool of dried blood under him. "KIBA, AKAMARU, SHINO GET OVER HERE!" Hana yelled as she instantly started to run towards the boy and dropped next to him and gently flipped him over to see the whiskered face of the boy they were looking for. She brought her head to his chest and heard the faint sounds of a heart beat. "He is alive!" she exclaimed and saw the hole in his chest that was closing. '_If he came back when that chakra blast hit us… he has lost too much blood for him to live more than five minutes… yet here we are six days later._' She thought as her hands started to glow green and placed it over his chest and attempted to heal the wound. Hana could hear soft sobs coming from behind her and saw Hinata with tears running down her cheeks but had a soft genuine smile on her face.

"Nee-chan what di…" Kiba trailed off as he saw the blood covered chest of Naruto. "Holy shit…" Kiba whispered.

Several Hours Later

Hana had closed the wound as best she could with her limited medical ninjutsu. She looked to the sky to see that the sun was setting. "Naruto is stable for now, we will sleep here tonight and set out early tomorrow morning." She ordered. "Kiba you and Akamaru will take the first watch, my dogs will take the second and Shino and I will take the third." She said as she looked over to Hinata who was asleep with Naruto's head in her lap. She had spent the time washing the blood off of his body. '_That boy is something else._' She thought. "Okay Shino Kiba you two go get firewood. Akamaru you and my dogs go hunt for food, and I will set up the tents." She said as they all nodded. The four dogs launched into the forest while the two boys walked into the woods.

The Next Morning

Hana woke everyone up. "Okay we will have to make a makeshift stretcher for Naruto." Hana said. "So we need two seven foot long sticks roughly as thick as your fist." She said as they all scattered around except for Hinata.

"Naruto-kun you should see our children… they are amazing." Hinata whispered as she moved a strand of hair out of his face as a pained expression came over his face. Hinata felt helpless as she looked at him. She heard some rustling and looked up to see a Suna Team, Kumo Team, and Iwa team come out of the woods. Hinata instantly went on the defensive as she looked at them all, she saw the familiar faces of the Sand siblings and their sensei.

"Hinata-chan… you are already here?" the blonde suna female asked.

"What are you all doing here?" Hinata asked with her guard still up.

"Our villages were hit by a chakra wave and Shukaku told me it was Kyubbi's chakra so we came to investigate." Gaara told her.

"Nibi told me the same thing." A blonde Kumo woman said.

"I had to check out the chakra blast that came from within my territory." An old man said. "So the small brat somehow survived?" he asked as he looked at the form when Hana, Shino, Kiba and the four dogs came out of the forest and the dogs instantly started to growl at the blonde Kumo woman who hissed almost silently at them.

"What is going on here?" Hana demanded as she looked at them.

"They all felt the chakra blast too." Hinata said.

"Well I know the Suna Shinobi but who are you eight?" Hana asked while looking at the others.

"Brat I am the Sandaime Tsuchikage." The old man said as Hana's eyes widened and stood protectively in front of Naruto.

"I am Yugito Nii and I am the Jinchuriki of the Nibi no Neko." Yugito said.

"Do you want me to carry Naruto with my sand?" Gaara asked.

"That would be helpful." Hana said. "Well we should be going." She said as she backed away while Gaara lifted Naruto up with his sand.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Yugito asked. "I owe him a lot for freeing me from that lab." She added.

"That wouldn't be up to me." Hana said as she turned to Hinata.

"I don't care, if she tries anything I will just beat her down." Hinata said as Yugito's teammates snorted.

"Did you not listen or something?" one of them asked. "She is a Jinchuriki."

"Hmm and?" Hinata asked as her wings broke through the back of her shirt and were held tightly to her back. "Lets get Naruto back to Konoha so Tsunade-sama can heal Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"You three go back to Kumo and tell Raikage-sama I am going to Konoha." Yugito ordered.

"Well tell The Slug Princess to send me a report on him… I owe him a lot too." Oonoki told them as him and his team walked away.

Ten Days Later Late at Night  
Hokage Office

A haggard Tsunade was doing paperwork while the twins were fast asleep on the couch. '_Ugh now I know why Hinata-chan is always tired… those two have almost boundless energy._' She thought when someone burst into the room.

"Tsunade-sama Team Eight along with the Sand Siblings and a Kumo Shinobi just came back!" the person exclaimed. "They have another person with them but Gaara has whoever it is encased in sand." He added as her eyes widened and she leapt up from her seat before Shizune walked in with another pile of papers.

"Shizune they are back!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Stay and watch the twins while I go check on them." She ordered before she leapt out the window and was moving towards the main gate. She saw the small entourage walking down the main road towards the hospital. She landed in front of the group. "Report quickly!" she ordered.

"Mission… success." Hana said as Tsunade looked confused.

'_This was an information gathering mission… unless…_' her thought trailed off as she looked at the ball of sand that was hovering near Tsunade. "Is…" she trailed off as Hinata nodded with a small smile.

"Naruto-kun is back…" Hinata said quietly.

"Let me see him." Tsunade ordered as Gaara lowered the sand in front of her and it opened up to show the unconscious form of Naruto. She saw the barely closed hole in his chest shocking her.

"I had to encase him in my sand to keep him from reopening his wound every fifteen minutes." Gaara explained to her as her tears started to fall.

"Bring him to the hospital as fast as possible." She ordered as they all started to move.

Several Hours Later

Tsunade walked out of the surgery room while wiping her hands. She saw everyone was waiting anxiously. "He is out of the woods now, but I have no idea when he will wake up." Tsunade said.

"But he will live." Hinata clarified.

"Yes he will, it is just a matter of time before he wakes up." Tsunade told them. "I will have to tell the village that their hero is now not dead." She added while rubbing her temples. "I need a drink." She mumbled.

The Next Day

Everyone was confused as they looked up at the balcony of the Hokage's tower. Even the elders were confused as to why everyone was called. "I am glad everyone could make it!" Tsunade's voice carried over the crowd and for the first time in over a year they saw their Hokage smiling. "Something amazing has happened last night!" she added. "Do you all remember when all those windows broke?" she asked as she saw the confirmation's of everyone. "Well that was caused by a chakra blast from one of our own Shinobi… it was felt through the continent!" She told them as everyone became confused. "Late last night the team I sent out came back… but with an extra Konoha Shinobi!" she added. "I am glad to tell everyone that our own Black Death of Konoha Naruto Namikaze was alive and has returned to us!" she exclaimed as everyone became silent. "Although right now he is in a coma and we do not know when he will wake up." She said quietly but everyone could hear her. Suddenly a loud roar of cheers erupted from the crowd making Tsunade smile. '_You will be shocked when you wake up Naruto._' Tsunade thought as she felt tired. '_I am too old to do all nighters._' She added.


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

Chapter Thirty Five  
One Month Later

In the past month since Naruto's returned life in Konoha was slowly going back to normal. Hinata spent a lot of her time in the hospital with Naruto talking with him about various things, Sakura would spend some of her down time from training and missions with Hinata. The two would often find themselves talking to Naruto seeing if it will help him come back to them. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon would always come after school with Iruka to see if anything had changed and would often spend hours talking about Naruto's past exploits and much to Iruka's displeasure Konohamaru was taking down notes. Kakashi would show up at the oddest of hours to check up on Naruto. Gaara had visited Naruto once before he left Konoha back to Suna with his siblings and sensei. Yugito left shortly after Gaara to go back to Kumo. The rest of the Konoha Eleven would come at various hours of the day to check up on him. Asuma and Kurenai would often come by to bring Hinata some nonhospital food. Teuchi and Ayame would come twice a day once in the early morning and once after closing their stand. Anko would often show up after Iruka showed up.

Hinata was currently watching her children playing on top of Naruto's bed. '_When will you wake up Naruto-kun?_' Hinata thought to herself.

'_Huh what is this weight?_' Naruto thought as he felt two squirming things on his legs. '_I am not in the forest anymore…_' he thought as he felt the covers. He slowly opened his eyes and the light burned his eyes. "Ugh what happened to me?" Naruto asked with a groan.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled happily.

"What happened to me? Last thing I remember is falling unconscious in the forest." Naruto said as he rubbed his head before he looked at his legs to see two babies one had bright red hair and the other had bright blonde hair. "Are you babysitting Hinata?" he asked.

"N-No." Hinata said nervously. '_What if he doesn't want kids…_' she thought. "They are… ours." She said shyly.

"Really?" he asked as she nodded. "Awesome!" he exclaimed as Hinata looked at him shocked. "I always wanted a family and now I have one!" he added happily making Hinata smile when the door was thrown off the hinges. "Hey Kaa-chan you are going to have to fix that!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked up at the blonde woman who had tears in her eyes. He soon found his head slammed in between her large breasts in a crushing hug.

"Um Tsunade-sama… you are turning my boyfriend blue." Hinata said as she promptly released him.

"Sorry Naruto!" Tsunade exclaimed as he gasped for breath.

"You… will… kill… someone… with… those… hugs." Naruto panted out as all of his friends and sensei's started to pile into the room to see the now awake teen. "Hey guys." Naruto said and was crushing in a hug from Sakura. He was shocked as he felt her shake with sobs. "Ah! Sakura don't cry!" Naruto exclaimed nervously while attempting to comfort the crying girl.

"Good to see you are awake Naruto." Kakashi said with his nose in a small orange book with Gai hiding behind him looking afraid at Hinata, he had burst into his room while he was unconscious screaming something about flames of youth making Hinata grab him by his spandex and slap him repeatedly with her wings.

"Your flames of youth burn brightly." Gai said from over Kakashi's shoulder. Everyone was shocked at his quietness but saw his fearful gaze on Hinata.

"Um thanks?" Naruto questioned as Sakura stopped crying.

"You truly are troublesome Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Munch munch Naruto I brought munch munch you some chips." Choji told him as he handed over a bag of chips right as Naruto's stomach growled angrily.

"Thanks Choji." Naruto said.

"Ugh let me through!" Ino exclaimed as she pushed her teammates and walked in between the two. "Hey Naruto glad to see you awake." She said happily. "Konoha isn't the same without you." She added as everyone couldn't help but nod.

"Brat if you do this again I will find you and make sure you are dead." Anko threatened lowly.

"Anko-chan you shouldn't do anything stressful." Iruka told her pointedly.

"Ugh just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I can't threaten people!" she said before turning a playful glare to Iruka.

"Pregnant?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Oh you should know all about that." Anko said while smiling at him.

"Naruto I believe we will be having a _talk_." Hiashi said.

"I will Jyukken your nuts Naruto." Neji said flatly.

"Neji you will not do that." Hinata said much too sweetly and with a smile that sent a shiver down Neji's back.

"Well I am tired everyone." Naruto said with a yawn.

"It is good to see that you are back Brat." A voice said from the window and everyone turned to see Jiraiya.

"Hey Ero-sennin." Naruto said as his children started to laugh.

"Don't call me that!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Alright everyone you should leave. Naruto needs to get some rest." Tsunade said as she ushered everyone but Hinata and the twins out. Hinata picked the twins up before laying down next to Naruto and had the two in between them. Naruto was already out and subconsciously wrapped his arms around Hinata and their children. Unknown to the young parents a click of a camera went off as the door closed.

'_Heh I bet they will like this picture._' Tsunade thought as she turned to see Jiraiya looking seriously at her. "Alright come on we can talk in my office." She said with a sigh.

Several Minutes Later

The two were in her office. "I have gotten more information on Akatsuki." Jiraiya said. "They will start moving to gain the Tailed Beasts in a year and a half." Jiraiya said. "And with how Naruto is now… they will most likely come for him now rather than later." He said.

"What do you suggest we do? Set up more Anbu guards?" Tsunade asked but already had a suspicion on what had to be done.

"I am going to take him out of Konoha." Jiraiya said. "You know as well as I do that I can make that boy disappear off the radar." He said.

"It will take about a week for him to be fully recovered." Tsuande told him.

"That is fine by me." Jiraiya said.

"So where will you be taking him?" Tsunade asked.

"You know I cannot tell you that." Jiraiya told her as she nodded knowingly and sighed.

"Just make sure he comes back… and not a pervert." Tsunade ordered.

"Don't worry I will." Jiraiya told her.

"Hinata-chan will not like this." Tsunade mumbled as she pulled a bottle of Sake out of her desk and took a large swallow drinking most of it in the one gulp.

Several Hours Later

Tsunade walked into the room to see Naruto playing with his daughter. She looked sadly at the two. "Oh hey Kaa-chan." Naruto said as his daughter giggled up at him. "What is wrong?" he asked noticing her sad expression.

"Naruto in one week you will be leaving Konoha on a training mission with Jiraiya." Tsunade said as Hinata's mouth dropped open.

"What? _No!_" Hinata exclaimed. "I just got him back!" she added.

"He won't be gone long, a year and a half at the most." Tsunade said. "He needs to go because right now he is the weakest of the all the Tailed Beasts. He can easily be captured by the Akatsuki." She added sadly. "I am sorry." She added.

"There is something I need to tell you." Naruto said. "I need Jiraiya's help learning to control Kyubbi's chakra." Naruto added confusing them. "She has fallen unconscious and lost a lot of control over herself and her Yami side took her over. She is currently slamming against the bars of the cage attempting to escape. So I think it would be good for me to go with Jiraiya." Naruto said shocking Hinata.

"Y-you w-want t-to l-leave m-me?" Hinata stuttered in a hurt tone.

"No I don't _want _to… it is I need to leave in order to protect Konoha, the future, and most of all to protect our children." Naruto told her as he saw the tears falling down her cheeks. "Please don't cry." He told her as he wiped her tears away. '_I hate seeing her cry._' Naruto thought.

"But you are leaving us." Hinata said as a sob broke through her.

"Only temporarily." Naruto told her. "I will write every chance I get and send a toad to deliver it." He told her.

"You better." Hinata said quietly but loud enough for him to hear the dangerous tone in it.

One Week Later

Naruto had his signature black cloak over his shoulders while standing next to Jiraiya. "We should get going brat." Jiraiya told him.

"Okay Ero-sensei." Naruto said as he walked towards Hinata and kissed her forehead followed by kissing Minato's and Kushina's foreheads. "I will be back before you know it." He told Hinata.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun." Hinata said before leaning forward and kissed him deeply. "Come back soon Naruto-kun." She whispered into his ear before he pulled the hood up.

"Goodbye Konoha." Naruto said as he turned to see that Jiraiya had left before him. "DAMN IT ERO-SENSEI WAIT UP!" Naruto yelled as he jogged to catch up with him.

**AN: Stay tuned for the sequel The Black Death Returns. It will be made into a separate story.**


End file.
